Total Drama Time Warp (Season 6 Phase 1)
by SinWriter7
Summary: After 10 years, Total Drama is back! 12 winners returns, 12 non-winners have also returned, 24 people from previous season returns, but 12 new competitors created by you guys also join the battle! All 36 competitors battle to win this season of Total Drama right here on TOTAL DRAMA TIME WARP! [CLOSED] (Completed!) Total Drama Wars is out!
1. Total Drama:Time Warp Introduction

Chris McClain is in front of a camera "Welcome everyone! To a new action packed, drama filled, greatest season in TOTAL DRAMA HISTO-" Chris is interrupted when a giant ball of spaghetti hits him.

"OW! MY FACE!" Chris yelled out.

"Hehehe, let's hurry up and finish the intro already Chris" Chef said.

"Fine, now there will be 11 SYOC's that will be selected by our Writer!" He announces excitingly.

"But there will also be 12 Returning Competitors! And here they are!"

A boat came down to shore.

"Introducing, OWEN!" Chris announced as Owen stepped off the boat "I can't wait!" Owen said proudly before walking off the yacht.

"And GWEN!" Gwen sighed "Your lucky that I was forced to do this or else I would be buried alive again" Gwen said before she stopped off the yacht.

"We also have DUNCAN after destroying my cottage in All Stars!" Chris said angrily "Don't worry Chris I won't do it again, I don't want to go back to prison again" Duncan said before stepping off the yacht.

"Hmmm, anyway next contestant up is BETH!" Chris announced "I CAN'T WAIT!" Beth said excitingly before running off the yacht.

"Excited as always, Next Contestant up is HEATHER!" Chris announced "I hope HE isn't here!" Heather said angrily at Chris running off the yacht and stopping in front of Chris.

"Don't worry he's not here, **yet** , and next contestant IS!" Chris said, Heather's face turned into a rage face as Chris announced "ALEJANDRO!" Then Alejandro smiled and walked off the yacht and saw Heather.

"Oh Old Heather you never changed" Alejandro said jokingly "I'M OUT!" Heather said angrily and walked away, Alejandro did the same.

"Well looks like there will some PAIN! Anyway our next contestants are!" Chris was about to announce.

"The WHITE LIGHTNING!" Lightning yelled out "Don't interrupt me when I announce "White" Lightning" Chris said sounding down "WHITE LHTNING WILL SHA-BAM EVERYONE AND WIN! SHA-LIGHTNING!" Lightning said, then he walked off the yacht.

"Okay I hope thats the last time that happens, anyway next contestant is CAMERON!" Chris announced "Ah, I will always enjoy fresh air" Cameron said happingly before walking off the yacht.

"And here comes MIKE!" Chris announced as Mike stopped off the yacht "And for some Drama Mike will have his evil persona MAL!" Chris said happingly "Wait what?" Mike asked confusingly, then he was Mal now "Man the ratings will go through the roof" Chris said happingly, Mal turned back into Mike.

"And here comes ZOEY!" Chris announced as Zoey walked off the yacht, and she and Mike comes close to each other "So, good luck, not that you'll be needing it" Mike said nervously to Zoey "Aw, thanks Mike" Zoey responded and they were about to kiss until the camera turns away from them.

"Less love, More PAIN!" Chris said sounding a bit angry "Anyway, the next contestant is SHAWN!" Chris announced, Shawn jumps out of the yacht and starts climbing up a tree "Um, Shawn what are you doing?" Chris questioned "The Zombies can be here any minute!" Shawn said sounding paranoid "Ah, still in Zombie Safety mode, oh well" Chris said normally.

"And our last contestant SKY!" Chris announced and Sky did cartwheels out of the yacht "Time to WIN!" Sky announced after she stopped cartwheeling and was with the rest of the returning cast, except for Shawn of course.

"Each of these returning contestants won a Total Drama season, well 2 winners in each season because of the winners being different in each country, and the returning competitors will be a team, called THE SHINY CHEETAH'S!, and the SYOC's team will be called The GOLDEN HAWKS, now!" Chris announced.

"It is time to Begin a new season, as we come back Right here on" Chris kept saying.

"TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!"

 **Sorry for the long intro, so now here are the requirments, also no perfect characters, and don't PM me, HAVE FUN!**

 ***Information***

 **Name:**

 **Age (15-18):**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Gender:**

 **Are you Good or Bad?:**

 **Talents:**

 **Weaknesses:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes:**

 **Fears:**

 **Personality:**

 **Health Condition (If your OC has one, if not then skip this):**

 **Bio:**

 ***Appearance***

 **Casual Clothes:**

 **Swimming Clothes:**

 **Sleeping Clothes:**

 **Hair Style and Color:**

 **Eye Colors:**

 **Extra's:**

 ***Preferences***

 **Type of Friends you would want:**

 **Type of People's who would be your Enemy:**

 **Do you want a Relationship? If so with who?:**

 **Opinions on Friendship:**

 ***Reactions***

 **Meeting the Returning Cast:**

 **Being apart of a team called "The Golden Hawks":**

 **Being around your Fears:**

 **Being around your Crush (if you have one, if not then skip this):**

 **Chris enjoys your pain:**

 **Chef feeds you food that HE made:**

 **One of your teammates betray you:**

 **Being voted out First:**

 **Being voted out while being on your team:**

 **Being voted out during the Merge (no teams):**

 **Getting Eliminated In The Final Three:**

 **Being a Runner Up:**

 **Winning Total Drama:Time Warp:**

 **And last but not least**

 **Audition Tape:**

 **Now 11 OC's will be chosen, this will be interesting, my OC will be revealed when the cast is chosen but for nowhere are the information so far.**

 **Shiny Cheetah's:**

 **Owen**

 **Gwen**

 **Duncan**

 **Beth**

 **Heather**

 **Alejandro**

 **Lightning**

 **Cameron**

 **Mike/Mal**

 **Zoey**

 **Shawn**

 **Sky**

 **Golden Hawk's:**

 **Rival "Drama" Survival (My OC)**

 **(Male)?**

 **(Male)?**

 **(Male)?**

 **(Male)?**

 **(Male)?**

 **(Female)?**

 **(Female)?**

 **(Female)?**

 **(Female)?**

 **(Female)?**

 **(Female)?**


	2. Total Drama:Time Warp The Old Cast

"AND WE ARE BACK!" Chris announced.

"Here is What each of the returning competitors have to say!" Chris kept saying.

 ***Confession Room***

Owen is inside and speaks to the camera "Hi! I wish good luck to all who joins, and I hope Chris has a eating contest!" Owen exclaimed.

Gwen is now inside and speaks "Okay I don't want to be here, but I hope Chris doesn't bury me again" Gwen said "I WOULDN'T COUNT ON IT GWEN!" Chris said from a speaker which was also in the confession room "Hehehe" Chris chuckled and Gwen was frozen due to the loud sound.

Duncan was now inside "I am ready for whatever anyone has coming at me!" Duncan said confidently "Not even a shark can stop me!" Duncan kept confidentially saying "I wouldn't count on it Duncan!" Chris said from a speaker that was outside of the confession room "Wait what?" Duncan said sounding confused and then Fang came out of the toilet and then Fang beats up Duncan but the camera doesn't show what Fang did "I love hurting competitors" Chris said.

Beth was now inside "HI WHOEVER ME AND MY TEAMS ARE GONNA FACE!" Beth said loudly "I AM READY FOR SOME COMPETITION!"

Heather was now inside "Ugh why is Alejandro here!?" Heather said angrily "Oh well it doesn't matter I am winning this season! and Chris won't stop me!" Heather said confidently then a robot hand dragged Heather down the toilet "AAAHHHH!" Heather yelled "Hehehe, why are competitors so confident?" Chris questioned.

Alejandro was now inside "Hello camera, and future competitors it is me Alejandro" Alejandro said sounding gentlemanly "And I am ready to battle and beat anyone who gets in my way even Heather" Then Heather's hand grabbed Alejandro and also dragged him down the toilet "Maybe we should get them out, then again maybe not Hehehe" Chris said sadistically.

Lightning was now inside "I DON'T CARE WHO GETS IN MY WAY, WHITE LIGHTNING NEVER GIVES UP!" Lightning said loudly "AND I WILL CARRY MY TEAMS TO VICTORY UNTIL I EAT THEM ALL ALIVE WHEN MERGE COMES! AND YOU WILL ALL CALL ME SUPER LIGHTNING!" Lightning kept saying out loud and a fish came out the toilet which Lightning caught "AND NOTHING GETS PAST ME!" Lightning said before eating the fish, and then he threw up into the toilet "Man jocks are easy to fool" Chris said.

Cameron was now inside "Now I have a 4.16666666667 percent chance of winning this season but since I have confidence I have confidence that I will have a 5 percent chance of winning this season!" Cameron said confidently-ish "But good luck to all of the other competitors" Cameron said nicely and saw a bunny inside with him "Aw what a cute bunny" Cameron said but the buuny shot lasers at Cameron and the camera cuts away as the confession room has lazers making holes.

Mike was now inside "Alright, so Chris somehow made ALL of my personalities comes back so I have Multiple Personality Disorder again" Mike said sounding disappointed "I have to face Mal AGAIN to!" Mike said sadly but Mike breathed and was now Chester "Dangnabit! I knew that the dang reset button wouldn't work!" Mike breathed again and was now Mal "Of course it didn't, but now I'm winning that million, and there's nothing no one can do not even Mike and Zoey! Hahaha!" Mal laughed evily before Mike breathed and was in control again.

Zoey was now inside "I hope Mike will be okay, but for now hi to the new competitors, I hope you guys like me" Zoey said happingly "Now good luck to all of you" Zoey said and then Fang came out of the toilet again "Um Zoey someone wants revenge for the rock hitting from All Stars" Chris said and Fang battles with Zoey off-screen "I bet that Scott is happy that he won't see Fang again, but not everyone else" Chris said happingly.

Shawn was now inside "Now I am all alone, Jasmine is running her shop, so I am just about all alone" Shawn said sounding a bit sad "But I will not be alone for long, loneliness is never a good choice in the Zombie apocalypse!" Shawn said loudly "Also good luck newcomers!" "ZOMBIES!" Chris yelled from a speaker outside the confession room and Shawn went down the toilet "Well looks like Shawn likes the Flush of Shame Hehehe" Chris said sadistically.

Sky was now inside "I learned my lesson from last season" Sky said determingly "Don't kiss a guy while having a boyfriend" Sky said sounding a bit sad "And also do whatever it takes to win!" Sky said loudly "And not much things can stop me! Also good luck new contestants" Sky said sounding innocent "SKY, DAVE IS BACK!" Chris yelled from a speaker inside the confession room, and Sky was stunned and fell down the toilet "Hehehe it gets funnier everytime" Chris said happingly.

 ***Confessions End***

"Now that is what all of the returning competitors have said!" Chris said confidently.

"But this season will have MORE PAIN, MORE DRAMA! AND!" Chris was about to yell but he saw Chef near by.

"AND NO TOUCHING CHEF'S STUFFS!" Chris said nervously, Chef smiled.

"Right here on TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!"

 **Here is some information on my OC:**

 **Name:Rival "Drama" Survival**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Age:17**

 **Sexuality:Straight**

 **Audition Tape:"Hi I am Rival Survival but some peoples nickname me Drama" Rival says "Now Chris, I would like to be on Total Drama:Time Warp, and if I win, I will pay for my Mom and Dad's cancer" Rival says trying to sound happy "But if I don't win I'll come back next year!" Rival says confidently "Now I will" Rival was about to say, until he sees a wildfire happening outside "Be right back and I hope you liked my Audition Tape Chris" Rival says hopefully "It's gonna be LIT hehe" Rival punned "THIS IS WHY YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS DRAMA!" A voice yelled from below Rival sighs "I know Grandpa Comedy" Rival says sounding a bit disappointed, then he ends the Audition Tape.**

 **And that's all of my OC's information so far! And last but not least**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	3. Total Drama:Time Warp The Third Team

"Hello everyone! Chris McLean here!" Chris says.

"And today there is a twist! because there is a THIRD TEAM THIS SEASON!" Chris announced, and a helicopter flies above the island.

"And from our original cast! we have!" Chris was about to announce and everyone was watching.

"COURTNEY!" Chirs announced and Chef kicked Courtney off the plane.

"I WILL SUE YOU AGAIN CHRIS!" Courtney yells while falling.

"Eh I got used to being sued, and our next contestant is, CODY!" Chris yelled as he kicks Cody off the airplane.

"AAAHHH!" Cody yelled while falling.

"And SIERRA!" Chris yelled as Sierra pushed Chef aside and jumped off the plane and grabs Cody then pulling her parachute she somehow had.

"Phew, thanks Sierra" Cody thanked Sierra.

"No problem" Sierra responded.

"And EZEKIEL!" Chris announced, Chef moved out of Ezekiel's way and he jumped off, everyone was surprised.

"I know shocker, and from Revenge Of The Island we have, JOE!" Chris announced, Joe pushed Chef aside before jumping off and she didn't look happy.

"Mad as always, and next one up is BRICK!" Chris announced, Brick stood on the edge of the helicopter.

"BRICK REPORTING FOR DUTY!" Brick announced before Chef kicked him off.

"Good soilder, and we have DAWN!" Chris kept announcing as Chef threw Dawn off the plane but she was meditating while falling.

"Weird as always, and last but not least, SCOTT!" Chris yelled and Scott held on to Chef's arm.

"I had a feeling this would happen again" Chris said then Fang appeared behind Chef which made Scott let go.

"FANG!" Scott yelled while falling, Fang smiled and then he went into the water.

"And from Pahkitew Island! We have JASMINE!" Chris announced as Chef let Jasmine jump off the helicopter by herself.

"And, oh no, it's Ella" Chris announced sounding sad, Chef shoved Ella off the helicopter but she sings which causes a bunch of birds to prevent her from falling.

"On boy, and we have, seriously? him, ahem I guess we have Topher" Chris announced again sounding sad.

"And Topher is gonna make a SPLASH!" Topher yelled out but Chef kicks him off.

"Things can't get any worst, and now we have" Chris was about to announce but he sighed.

"Scarlett" Chris announced sadly again, Scarlett smiles and pushes Chef out of the way before jumping.

"You know, I just remembered how much of the cast members for Pahkitew Island I really don't like" Chris told the camera, everyone landed on the doc, and everyone who had a bad landing got up.

"Greetings" Chris told all of the 12 contestants who returned.

"Now this season you guys will be called THE SILVER SHARKS!" Chris announced and they liked the name, everyone else came over.

"GWEN AND DUNCAN!" Courtney stared at Gwen and Duncan.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Oh great, Courtney's back too!" Gwen sadly said.

"Oh great, Gwen's back too!" Courtney yelled.

"Well, this is gonna be weird for me" Duncan says.

 ***Confessions End***

"Courtney?" Scott asked, Courtney turned around and saw Scott.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Just great!" Scott sarcastically yelled out.

"Okay, maybe I should be nicer BUT NOT TO COURTNEY AND DUNCAN!" Courtney awkwardly says.

 ***Confessions End***

"Hi Sierra and Cody" Cameron greeted them.

"Hi CodyCam" Siera greeted back, Cameron looked scared.

"Just kidding" Sierra said afterwards, Cameron now looked normal and relieved.

"Hehehe, anyway hi Cameron" Cody greeted Cameron, they shook each other's hands.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Maybe this season won't be as bad for me" Cameron says still sounding relieved.

"I won't be as obsessed with Cody or Cameron as I was in previous seasons, I have been watching more of Total Drama to win the million!" Sierra yelled out.

"Well, I know that Sierra is not gonna be too obsessed with me as last seasons but I am planning to win the million!" Cody announced to himself.

 ***Confessions End***

Everyone backed away from Ezekiel.

"Hi there Brick Head!" Joe told Brick.

"Whatever Joe! I have teamwork on my side!" Brick responded loudly.

"True, but after the Merge, it won't matter" Joe told Brick very seriously.

"I sense a few evil aura's" Dawn told Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Shawn, Jasmine, and Ella.

"Who is evil?" Zoey asked Dawn.

"ARE ANY OF THEM ZOMBIES!?" Shawn asked loudly.

"Don't worry Shawn it's not gonna be zombies" Jasmine reassured Shawn.

"I wonder, who is the evil who likes to ponder" Ella sang.

"One of them is coming from Mike" Dawn informed them, Mike shrugged and informed everyone.

"Okay Mal is back, but I will control him, believe me, okay?" Mike asked everyone, everyone nodded.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Huh, I thought Mal was gone" Zoey said.

"According to my research Mike should have more control over Mal this season" Cameron also says.

"It is hard to read Mike's aura now, I can only read his other personalities aura's and his, but now it's hard to read for some reason" Dawn says to the camera.

Mike was whistling "In the Hall of the Mountain King"

 ***Confessions End***

Topher walked up to Chris and Chris sighed.

"What is it Topher?" Chris asks.

"Can I end this episode?" Topher asks.

"Okay then" Chris says, Topher got excited and was about to talk until there was a giant explosion that blew up everyone.

"Hehehe, THIS IS GONNA BE OUR MOST EXPLOSIVE SEASON YET!" Chris announced, the helicopter crashed and blew up in the background.

"AND OUR ROUGHEST AND TOUGHEST!" Chris kept announcing.

"RIGHT HERE ON TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!" Chris yelled.

 **Here are all the contestants so far**

 **Rival "Drama" Survival created by Me**

 **Zachary "Zack" Carlow created by ShadowJcreed**

 **Griff Jackson created by Totaldramafan04**

 **Ryan Harrison created by punchmaster11**

 **Michael Henderson created by Ytterbius**

 **Bayte Lahey created by surfingbandit**

 **Sarena Riley Penman created by Artamis9**

 **5 spots are open! 1 Male! 4 Females! Remember fill out ALL the requirements and you will he apart of this series! remember type your requirement form in the reviews! and now I will**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	4. Filler

**Sorry, this is just Filler**


	5. Final Filler!

**Sorry, this is just Filler, due to some, issues I've made**

 **Anyway, skip this Chapter, okay? Okay**

 **Yay! This is pointless!**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	6. More Filler

**Sorry, this is just Filler, due to some, issues I've made**

 **Anyway, skip this Chapter, okay? Okay**


	7. The Final Cast

**And here is all 11 OC's including mine! The Final Cast!**

 **Rival "Drama" Survival created by Me**

 **Zachary "Zack" Carlow created by ShadowJcreed**

 **Griff Jackson created by Totaldramafan04**

 **Ryan Harrison created by punchmaster11**

 **Michael Henderson created by Ytterbius**

 **Adrian Grey created by TheBlooperM**

 **Bayte Lahey created by surfingbandit**

 **Sarena Riley Penman created by Artamis9**

 **Kaylee "Kay" Jordan created by Twpsyn**

 **Fiona Delgado created by ShadowJcreed**

 **Sheniqua Sharatan created by DrOcten**

 **Tara Jane Guerrero ceated by Michaelfang9**

 **Here is all the information on my OC**

 ***Information***

 **Name:Rival "Drama" Survival**

 **Age:18**

 **Sexuality:Straight**

 **Gender:Male**

 **Are you Good or Bad?:He is all of him**

 **Talents:Is very smart and is a good Survivalist**

 **Weaknesses:Love, Smarter People, and People who are More Stronger**

 **Likes:Playing around, Kneeing people's to the face, a Challenge, Music, Manipulation, Winning, and Love**

 **Dislikes:Patience, Not getting Revenge, Losing, and being Outsmarted**

 **Fears:Sharks and Water**

 **Personality:He is a free-spirited person who likes Music, and he is Funny, due to his knowledge of Total Drama he knows what to do, he hides his intellegance for some reason, but he has another side to him which isn't due to Multiple Personality Disorder but due to something else**

 **Health Condition:Schizophrenia**

 **Bio:He was born in Texas and lived on a Military Base, His Dad was a military person, but his Mom and Dad got cancer so he moved to Hawai'i with his Grandpa Comedy and Grandma Horror, and when he grew up in Hawai'i he got into Total Drama, so he made a wish to win Total Drama so he can pay for his Mom and Dad's cancer**

 ***Appearance***

 **Casual Clothes:Red Shirt, Blue Jeans, Yellow Gloves, Dark Shades, and Black Nike's**

 **Swimming Clothes:Shirtless, Red Short, Dark Shades, and Blue Nike's**

 **Sleeping Clothes:Black Shirt, Yellow Jeans, Dark Shades, Red Gloves, and Yellow Nike's**

 **Hair Style and Color:Short Spiky Red Hair**

 **Eye Colors:Left Eye is Amber and Right Eye is Blue**

 **Extra's:Has a Scar going across his Left Eye that he hides**

 ***Preferences***

 **Types of Friend's you would want:People's who are Nice, Smart, and Not Annoying**

 **Types of People's who would be your Enemy:People's who are Mean, Dumb, and Annoying**

 **Do you want a Relationship? If so with who?:Yes, with a girl who is Cute, Smart, and Nice**

 **Opinions on Friendship:Friendship is basically when two people form a bond that makes them Family**

 ***Reactions***

 **Meeting the Returning Cast:Would be Nice to Everyone except for the Villian characters**

 **Being Apart of a Team called "The Golden Hawks":"Well that name is GOLDEN"**

 **Being around your Fears:He wouldn't think about the water until he is in it, then he would freak out**

 **Being Around your Crush:He would be Funny and Nice**

 **Chris enjoying your pain:"Why are you so sadistic?"**

 **Chef feeds you the food HE made:"Does anyone want my food I got from Burger King!?"**

 **One of your teammates betrays you:"Hehehe, you have just made the biggest mistake of your life"**

 **Being voted out First:"Oh well, I tried and failed"**

 **Being voted out before the Merge:"Oh well I'm not mad, just disappointed in myself"**

 **Being voted out During the Merge:"In The End it doesn't even matter"**

 **Getting Eliminated in The Final Three: "I'll be back"**

 **Being a Runner Up:"Oh well I almost won, good job"**

 **Winning Total Drama:Time Warp:"YES!"**

 **And last but not least**

 **Audition Tape:Rival sets up the camera "Hi there, I have been watching Total Drama for a long time and I what to compete on it" he says "Some people nicknames me Drama, you'll see why" he says happingly "I want to win so I can pay for my Mom and Dad's cancer" He says sounding a bit sad "But, I will have a great TOTAL amount of fun" Rival puns "THIS IS WHY YOU HAVE NO FRIENDS!" A voice yells from downstairs "I know Grandpa Comedy, anyway choose me" Rival says before ending the Audition**

 **Now next Chapter will be Chapter 1 but for now**

 **PEACE OUT**


	8. Episode 1:Old vs New

Everyone was still falling except for Chef.

"Hehehe, now meet our new contestants" Chris announced as a airplane flew above them and Chef was somehow flying it.

"First up we have, Rival Survival but he is nicknamed Drama!" Chris announced as Rival knees Chef in the face before jumping off.

"Well that was harsh, and next we have Zachary Carlow or Zack for short!" Chris kept announcing as Zack walks past Chef who was still hurt from the knee to face so he shrugged then jumped off.

"And Griff Jackson!" Chris announced as Chef got up and threw Griff off the plane.

"AT LEAST I'LL LIVE!" Griff yelled as he was falling.

"Looking on the bright side of things eh, anyway next one up Ryan Harrison!" Chris announced loudly as Chef kicks Ryan off.

"Well this will end well" Ryan said sarcastically while falling.

"Indeed it will, for me, next we have Michael Henderson!" Chris announced as Chef throws Michael.

He threatened to replace my face with a not-so-good face if we didn't let him in" Chris confirms as Michael nods in agreement.

"And we have Adrian Grey!" Chris kept announcing as Adrian backed away slowly and gulps with muttering until Chef kicks him off.

"Oh right he was afraid of open heights, oh well don't care, next we have Bayte Lahey!" Chris announced as Chef kicks Bayte off.

"And Sarena Penman but just call her by her middle name Riley" Chris announced as Riley was hanging onto Chef's leg due to her fears of heights, so Chef kicked her off.

"And Kaylee Jordan or Kay for short!" Chris kept announcing as Chef kicks Kay off.

"I could possibly die!" Kay says while falling.

"True, next one up we have Fiona Delgado!" Chris keeps announcing as Chef punches Fiona off.

"Ow" Fiona says while falling due to the punch.

"And Sheniqua Sharatan!" Chris announced as Chef throws Sheniqua.

"Finally we have Tara Jane Guerrero!" Chris kept announcing.

"TARA JANE GUERRERO READY FOR DUTY!" Tara yelled before being kicked off by Chef.

"And here is a little surprise for the newbies" Chris happingly says while everyone is still falling, he presses a button and Fang jumps off the airplane.

"FANG!" Scott and Rival yells, Fang smiles.

"Hehehe" Chris sadistically laughs.

"When I'll win, I will make Chris my personal butler and make him pay for everything!" Bayte yells, Fang was about to eat Zoey.

"AH!" Zoey yelled, Mike breathed then saw this so he turned into Svetlana and kicked Fang in the face.

"Right on the face!" Chris announced.

"SHA-BAM!" Lightning yelled as he punched Fang away.

"LIGHTNING STIRKES AGAIN!" Lightning gloats and everyone rolls their eyes, Fang then smiled and ate Rival.

"OH THAT'S GONNA HURT!" Chris announced, Rival broke out of Fang's mouth.

"I am not FINished yet!" Rival punned, Fang was now about to eat Cody.

"AH!" Cody yells until Sierra punches and kicks Fang away.

"AWAY FROM CODY!" Sierra yells, Fang growled then Tara punched Fang to Scott.

"NO!" Scott yelled and Fang smiled until all of them landed on the ground roughly, but Sky, Ella, and Dawn landed peacefully.

"I hate feeling pain" Cameron says, everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Yep this is gonna be our best season yet here on TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!" Chris announced

 ***Intro***

 **Michael and Cameron on a computer which starts the intro and makes one camera pop out of a pool, another one pops out of a tree, another another one pops out the ground, and the fourth one pops out of Chef's food that he was making, then it was ACTION time so the camera quickly went past Chris who had a button in his hand, and the camera went up a hill and into the water**

 **"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine"**

 **Fang is chasing Scott in the water while Heather looks angrily at Alejandro on the shore**

 **"You guys are on my mind"**

 **Owen smells food and chases it only for Scarlett to reveal that the food is explosive and it blows up Owen**

 **"You asked me what I wanted to be"**

 **Brick and Joe are racing each other only for Tara to run past them**

 **"Now I think the answer is plain to see"**

 **Gwen and Duncan are being chased by Courtney who is chasing them using a giant boulder**

 **"I wanna be famous!"**

 **Ella sings the lyrics to the song, and Topher then tries showing off on the camera only for Lightning to land on him**

 **"I wanna live close to the sun"**

 **Rival tells Bayte a joke while being on a boat which goes off a waterfall on and Zack catches them on a almost broken log which breaks and they all fall down**

 **"Pack your bags 'cause I've already won"**

 **Sheniqua then walks around the forest and sees Dawn meditating until Bling Bear and 4 Mutant Gophers pop out of the ground and Dawn runs away**

 **"Everything to prove, nothing in my way"**

 **Beth then plays around with a sitck with 2 marshmellow's on each end that are on fire while Fiona dances around her**

 **"I'll get there one day"**

 **Shawn runs away from Ezekiel because he looked like a zombie and Jasmine watched while Sky was practicing gymnastics**

 **"Cause I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Adrian is practicing his martial arts until a pile of bricks he tries to break doesn't and Riley showed that she switched the wood with anamatium thus pranking him**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Ryan takes painkillers, Cody runs away from a giant mutated plant from Revenge Of The Island named Larry only for Sierra to swing on a vine and catches Cody thus saving him**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Griff is having a hard time sleeping while Kay is very silent**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Mike then turns into Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Smith**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Zoey goes commando and Mike turns into Mal**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Chris then dumps food that Chef made on everyone**

 **"I wanna be!"**

 **Everyone then was all sliding down a hill as the island starts changing**

 **"I wanna be!"**

 **Ella kept singing only for Chris to blow them all up**

 **"I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Then a bunch of mutant animals and robot animals from previous seasons inside a plane**

 **"I wanna be!"**

 **The explosion sends everyone into the same plane the animals are in**

 **"I wanne be!"**

 **The plane also blows up and everyone and thing** **except for Chris are falling down even Chef**

 **"I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Then they are all at the elimination ceremony and they are whistling and then the intro ends**

 **Total Drama:Time Warp**

Everyone who landed rougly slowly got up.

"Why do we keep coming back?" Gwen asks weakly, everyone else shrugs.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Even though I DESPISE Gwen I kind of agree" Courtney said sounding reluctant.

"F-Fang" Scott says looking scared.

"Okay I am aware that I wasn't very liked" Mike says, who is know Mal.

"But I'll be so evil I'll make Scarlett look Pathetic!" Mal says confidently.

Rival then pulls out a shark tooth from his arm "I'm dead" Rival says, he knows that he is doomed.

Fang growls and breaks his mirror because he lost his tooth to Rival.

 ***Concessions End***

"Greetings again, newbies!" Chris yelled out, Tara then stands up.

"YES SIR!" Tara yells out.

"BRICK MCARTHUR REPORTING FOR DUTY!" Brick also yells while standing up.

"Great we got Brick and his Female counterpart, anyway Brick assemble with the rest of your team, THAT'S A ORDER!" Chris yelled.

"SIR YES SIR!" Brick yelled out before going back to the rest of his team.

"Anyway Newbies, you guys are called!" Chris was ready to yell out, everyone got up.

"THE GOLDEN HAWKS!" Chris yells out.

"I like it, I like it" Ryan responds.

"Eh could be worst" Michael also responds.

"It doesn't matter what lame name Chris calls us, I will win this game no matter what!" Bayte confidingly yells.

"It could be worst" Kay says.

"Best name I'll remember from Total Drama" Adrian also says.

"Sounds good" Zack says.

"Just gotta deal with it as its the team I will be with 'til I'm out of the game" Riley also responds.

"Amazing name Sir!" Tara yells.

"The Golden Hawks, the *bleep* girl, are we in Canada anymore? It's America baby!" Sheniqua randomly yells out.

"I don't care" Fiona also responds.

"Awesome I can't believe I get to be on a team with you amazing people!" Griff also responds.

"Well that name is GOLDEN" Rival punned, Bayte chuckled.

"Okay those were some weird responses, but ANYWAY!" Chris yells.

"FOR OUR FIRST CHALLENGE TO EVERYONE, IT WILL INVOLVE RACING!" Chris kept yelling.

"I sense that there will be some bad aura's over there" Dawn confirms.

"CORRECT! BUT FOLLOW THE TRAIL THAT CHEF MADE!" Chris kept yelling as he gets onto a helicopter.

"OKAY I AM READY!" Beth yells, everyone followed the trail which led to 3 baby carriages.

"Um Chris" Owen asked as Chris went off the helicopter.

"Is this the race?" Owen asks.

"Yes, now the finish line is on the other side of the island, so choose the carriage driver!" Chris announced.

"I'LL GO!" Joe confirms.

"WHITE LIGHTNING WILL STRIKE AGAIN!" Lightning confirms.

"I volunteer" Tara tries to confirm.

"Why do you volunteer?" Scott asked, then Tara punches a tree in half, everyone stares at her.

"Yep she's going" Griff says, the rest of his team nods in agreement.

"OKAY READY!" Chris announced.

"SET GO!" Chris said very quickly then Fiona, Scarlett, and Cameron gets on, and they all go.

"Okay don't get in my way Scarlosett!" Joe told Scarlett.

"WELL JOE! WHEN I TAKE OVER THE ISLAND! YOU BETTER STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Scarlett told Joe, and they both stared angrily at each other, Lightning was in the lead.

"YOU ARE ONE LIGHT GIRL!" Lightning yells.

"I'm a boy!" Cameron told Lightning.

"So why do you act like Brick?" Fiona asks.

"Because my father was a military man so I want to be in the military also" Tara answers.

"AND LIGHTNING MAKES IT FIRST! BUT NO SO FAR BEHIND IS JOE! AND IN THIRD IS TARA!" Chris announces as Cameron gets off and Lightning runs back, Fiona and Scarlett both gets off afterwards and Tara passes Joe.

"I'M UP!" Beth yells then gets on.

"Same here!" Griff also yells then gets on.

"I will now join like a coin" Ella sings before also getting on.

"WHITE LIGHTNING IS GONNA EASILY WIN!" Lightning yells out until a boulder lands in front of him.

"SHA-WHAT!" Lightning yells as Chef starts dropping boulders, Lightning goes around the boulder and continues.

"HI THERE WHITE LIGHTNING I AM BETH!" Beth greeted Lightning.

"Finally someone calls me WHITE LIGHTNING!" Lightning yells.

"SHA-BAM!" Joe mocks Lightning passing him and taking the lead and Joe pushes the baby carriage and jumps over a boulder that was gonna land on her then she keeps pushing.

"That wasn't to bad, lad" Ella keeps singing.

"ZIP IT BELLA!" Joe yells at Ella.

"We still can win!" Griff yells.

"I NOTICED THAT SIR!" Tara yelled while running, then she was crushed by a boulder.

"OH! AND TARA IS OUT!" Chris kept announcing, but Tara lifted up the boulder and threw it.

"WOW!" Griff says sounding amazed and Tara starts pushing faster.

"AND TARA PASSES JOE AND LIGHTNING! AND SHE IS GOING BACK!" Chris kept yelling, Griff, Beth, and Ella all gets off.

"Okay Gwen it's your turn" Duncan told Gwen.

"I'LL BE GOING NEXT SIR!" Brick announced, but Courtney pushes him aside and she looked angry.

"Okay I'm gonna go next, okay?" Zack asks, everyone nods in agreement, Zack, Gwen, and Courtney gets on.

"Oh no" Gwen noticed that Courtney was right by her.

"HI GWEN!" Courtney yells before jumping onto Gwen's carriage which caused Lightning to fall over and Joe had to stop, so Gwen and Courtney were tumbling down a hill.

"HEY!" Joe yelled, Tara got more of a lead, Joe and Lightning pulled apart Courtney and Gwen who were fighting each other and continued.

"AND TARA STILL HOLDS THE LEAD!" Chris kept announcing, Tara then got sprinted into the air along with the baby carriage due to a spring that came out of the ground and they were sent to the other side of the island but both of them were hurt.

"Hehehe" Chris laughs, Zack gets up.

"Tag me in!" Zack yells and Tara tags Zack in as Tara was dropped off.

"HEY IS THAT LEGAL!?" Joe asks.

"I didn't say what was Illegal" Chris says, Gwen and Courtney then get off, Gwen kept a distance from Courtney.

"Kay will go next okay?" Rival told everyone, they all nodded then Kay gets on and Zack pushes her.

"I'M GOING NEXT!" Heather told everyone only for Alejandro to already be in Lightning's carriage and he winks at Heather before Lightning pushes the carriage with Alejandro on, Heather looked mad.

"I will be going next" Scott announces as he gets on and Joe pushes him.

"So do you talk much?" Zack asks, only for Kay to stay silent.

"Okay good talk" Zack keeps saying only for Lightning to pass him.

"Good try" Alejandro taunted Zack, Joe then went faster and passed Lightning.

"Bad try!" Joe yells and goes faster, Scott smiled.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Hehehe" Scott chuckles.

"I will try to sabotage our team this season" Scott says, then he heard something knock on his door.

"NOT AGAIN!" Scott freaks out then runs out of the Confessional Room, then someone was heard whistling "In Hall of the Mountain King"

 ***Confessions End***

Scott then gets a idea.

"Hey Joe can you hold this for me?" Scott asks Joe, Scott was holding a button.

"HECK NO!" Joe yelled and she smacked the button out of Scott's hand.

"Oh well" Scott shrugged.

"AND JOE HAS MADE IT FIRST! LIGHTNING IN SECOND! AND ZACK IN THIRD!" Chris kept announcing, Scott, Alejandro, and Kay went off.

"Okay citizens, I shall go next" Dawn politely says then she gets on.

"I'll go next" Mike said and got on.

"I'll also go next" Adrian also says before getting on.

"I GOT THIS!" Joe said confidently, Mike smiled.

"Hey Lightning, can you lift some boulders?" Mike asks, Lightning picked up a boulder only for Mike to take it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Lightning asks.

"Lifting boulders" Mike awkwardly responds.

"Oh" Lightning responds, Mike then threw the boulder.

"JOE LOOK OUT!" Dawn yelled, Joe was crushed by the boulder.

"Hehehe" Mike said, Dawn's carriage fell down and Mike showed that he was Mal to Dawn.

"I will expose him mother earth" Dawn swears.

"Woah what happened?" Zack asks, he also helps Dawn lift up the boulder but they needed more help, so Adrian also tried to help but they couldn't do it, Mike breathed and was back in control, so Mike got off and also helped lift the boulder, they all picked it up and threw it.

"What happened?" Mike asks sounding exhausted, Dawn stares back but she knew that Mike didn't do it so she placed Joe on the carriage, and everyone else went back into place and continued.

"AND LIGHTNING IS IN FIRST! ZACK IS IN SECOND! AND DAWN IS THIRD!" Chris kept saying, Dawn pushed Joe off, Mike also went off, and so did Adrian.

"I'LL WILL NOW!" Heather tried to yell out only for Zoey to be on now, Heather was even more mad so she pushed aside Lightning and pushed the carriage.

"BRICK MCARTHUR GOING UP NEXT!" Brick announced, so Brick decided to push Dawn who was on the carriage.

"Okay I'll be next" Michael says already on, only for the carriage to break and the Zack that was holding it was a cardboard cut out, Riley smiled then hopped onto the real carriage and the real Zack pushed her.

"Um Heather are you okay?" Zoey asks, but Heather was going too fast and she already reached the other side of the island.

"Oh well" Chris says, then a cannon comes out and a cannon ball hits Heather sending her flying.

"Wow eso es duro" Alejandro says.

"That's the point" Chris happingly says, Zoey then was now the carriage driver.

"BRICK MCARTHUR HAS JUST ARRIVED SIR!" Brick keeps yelling, Dawn got off and Brick goes back.

"Okay we made it" Zack confirmed and Riley got off.

"SHA-BAM!" Lightning says getting on.

"I'll go" Cody says before also getting on.

"Yeah let's go" Sheniqua says before also getting on.

"I'm bored, GO LARRY!" Chris yells and Larry falls from the sky and lands on the ground.

"Oh no" Brick says, he runs faster but Larry hit him into a tree.

"EVEN WHITE LIGHTNING CAN TAKE HIM!" Lightning yells.

"Can you not be so arrogant!" Zack yells at Lightning.

"No arguing please" Zoey tries to convince them.

"Yeah, HURRY UP!" Sheniqua yells, all of them starts arguing until Larry hits all of them onto a tree which breaks.

"That's extra dinner tonight Larry!" Chris says before petting Larry, then Larry slowly walks to Cody.

"Uh nice plant?" Cody tries to reason but Larry gets ready to eat him and a voice comes out of Larry's mouth.

"Yah cause my great great great great great great great great great great great great great father made planting a thing, before that people only ate, well you know" A voice was heard from inside, Larry almost ate Cody.

"CODY!" Sierra yells while swinging on a vine and she grabs Cody and then kicks Larry on the, um, let's just say the ground part of his roots and not make this awkward which breaks apart and Larry walks away.

"I owe you a few" Cody told Sierra.

"Don't worry Cody you don't have to owe me anything" Sierra responds, Sierra puts Cody back onto the baby carriage and then goes back to the beginning, everyone got up and continued.

"AND BRICK TAKES THE LEAD! FOLLOWED BY ZACK! AND ALSO BY ZOEY!" Chris kept announcing.

"Oh no" Brick says, he sees Ezekiel get into the carriage.

"ZOMBIE!" Shawn keeps yelling and gets into the carriage.

"I'll get my revenge later" Michael says and he gets on, and it starts turning nighttime.

"OH NO!" Brick yells.

"Don't freak out Brick it's just darkness" Zoey tried to reason with Brick.

"Hmmm" Zack thinks, Michael then pulls out his laptop.

"What are you doing?" Zack asks, then goes it goes to daytime again.

"HEY!" Chris yelled.

"The island is still controlled" Michael says confidently.

"THAT'S IT!" Chris yelled and then the tree's turns into missiles.

"AH!" Shawn's keeps yelling as he gets off his carriage and runs from Ezekiel who keeps chasing him, Shawn jumped on from tree to tree and every time he jumped off a tree missile it went in the opposite directions of the competitors.

"Huh, ironic" Zack says, Michael then was light headed and couldn't speak.

"Michael are you okay?" Zack asks, Michael couldn't respond, Shawn and Ezekiel went back into their carriages.

"AND ZACK IS FIRST! ZOEY IS SECOND! AND BRICK IS THIRD!" Chris tediously kept announcing.

"I'll be next" Bayte allowed and she got on.

"I'll be next" Sky announced and she also got on.

"I'll be next" Jasmine confirmed and she also also got on.

"Wait, if there is a spring how about we use it?" Bayte suggests.

"It will take us to the end" Zack agrees.

"But what are the chances we will randomly be springed?" Zack asks, then a spring came of the ground that sent Zack and Bayte flying.

"That's not fair Chris!" Sky yelled.

"Hey I'm CHRIS MCLEAN!" Chris says, then a Bling Bear shows up.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Okay who stole Bling Bear's diamond?" Sky asked.

"SHINY" Shawn says while holding Bling Bear's diamond.

 ***Confessions End***

"NOW!" Chris yelled and Bling Bear attacked them, Jasmine went onto a tree and got a idea.

"HEY!" Jasmine yelled, Brick was next to Jasmine.

"I AM HERE!" Brick announced, Sky got next to Jasmine gymnastic style.

"What's the plan?" Zoey asked after jumping from tree to tree and landing next to Brick, Jasmine, and Sky.

"Let's push the tree onto Bling Bear" Jasmine recommended.

"OKAY MAM! LET'S DO THIS!" Brick yelled and he went on top of the tree.

"Okay" Sky agrees then she holds the top of the tree and tries pulling it down, Zoey jumped off another tree and tries to kick the tree down.

"HEY! DINGUS BEAR!" Jasmine yelled at Bling Bear, Bling Bear climbed up the tree.

"NOW!" Jasmine yelled, the bottom of the tree cracked and all of them jumped onto another tree, and the tree crushes Bling Bear then they continued.

"ZACK IS FIRST! BRICK IS SECOND! ZOEY IS THIRD!" Chris kept annoyingly and tediously announcing, Zack tags in Bayte.

"Nothing bad will happen" Ryan sarcastically says and he gets on.

"Topher will steal the spotlight!" Topher confidently says then gets on.

"Bring it on!" Duncan yells then gets on.

"Why are you sarcastic?" Bayte asks Ryan.

"No reason" Ryan tries to lie.

"WHY ARE YOU ARROGANT SIR!?" Brick asks.

"Because when I grew up I idolized Chris, now I want to outshine him" Topher answers.

"How are you doing Duncan?" Zoey asks.

"I don't want to answer that" Duncan responds and he remembers being in prison.

"AND WITH NOTHING HAPPENING BAYTE IS FIRST! ZOEY IS SECOND! AND BRICK IS THIRD!" Chris KEEPS announcing.

"Well you are doing a good job CARRying the team" Rival punned, get it because there's a baby carriage and Bayte is carrying her team, Bayte chuckled, Rival got on.

"WOOHOO!" Owen says before jumping on, and Zoey pushes using all of her strength.

"Time to go!" Sierra announces and she gets on.

"We got this!" Rival says, then Fang pops out from the ground.

"Oh no" Rival says and Fang attacks him and Bayte.

"LEAVE NO MEN BEHIND!" Brick yells and he attacks Fang.

"I'll help out also!" Sierra and Zoey says and they help attack Fang.

"TAKE THIS!" Owen yells as he jumps off a tree and crushes Fang.

"Thanks guys" Rival and Bayte thanks them, Zoey placed Owen onto the carriage and goes.

"YOUR WELCOME!" Brick yells, everyone else continues.

"OH AND ZOEY IS GONNA TAKE FIRST PLACE!" Chris KEPT ON FREAKING announcing.

"WE GOT THIS!" Zoey yelled, then Owen's weight accidentally caused the carriage to break and they didn't make it to the finish line, so Bayte passed them.

"OH AND THE GOLDEN HAWKS WIN!" Chris confirms, Brick then makes it past the finish line.

"THE SILVER SHARKS COMES IN SECOND!" Chris keeps confirming.

"AND GOING TO ELIMINATION TONIGHT IS THE SHINY CHEETAH'S!" Chris KEEPS ON confirming.

"AND THE GOLDEN HAWKS CAN GO INTO THE MASION TONIGHT! WHILE THE TWO LOSER TEAMS SLEEPS INSIDE THE SAME OLD CABIN WE REBUILT BUT IT'S JUST AS BAD AS BEFORE!" Chris confirmed, The Golden Hawks cheered, The Silver Sharks and The Shiny Cheetah's sighed.

 ***Elimination Night***

The Golden Hawks sit on the peanut gallery, The Silver Hawks was on a chair each, The Shiny Cheetah's was on a log.

"Okay this season you guys will place a picture of this X on the box on the player who they want to eliminate" Chris announced holding a picture of a X.

"Now get voting!" Chris tells them.

 ***After Everyone votes***

"Okay the following players are safe!" Chris announces.

"Shawn, Zoey, Duncan, Mike, Beth, Cameron, Lightning, Sky, Heather, and Alejandro" Chris gives them a marshmellow, Gwen and Owen were left.

"Gwen your on the chopping block due to how much Courtney hates you" Chris explains.

"And Owen your on the chopping block due to the fact that you costed your team the game" Chris keeps explaining.

"And the last marshmellow goes to" Chris says.

Intense Music plays as the camera zooms in on Gwen and Owen.

"Gwen!" Chris announces, Gwen gets the last marshmellow and Owen is eliminated.

"I didn't vote for Owen!" Everyone admitted.

"It doesn't matter" Chris says.

"What's the new elimination?" Owen asks.

"Glad you asked" Chris says.

Then The Shiny Cheetah's and Chris are in front of a giant boot.

"BEHOLD THE BOOT OF SHAME!" Chris announces.

"Any last words Owen?" Chris asks, Owen was about to talk.

"That was a rhetorical question" Chris interrupts Owen, then he pressed the button and Owen is kicked away from the island.

"And that's gotta hurt! But who will get the BOOT next?" Chris jokes.

"Find out, right here on TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!" Chris yells.

A hand is shown taking the X's out of everyone else's box and places all of them in Owen's and the person was whistling "In Hall of the Mountain King" inside of the confession room.

 **Okay! How did you guys think of this? This was literally a pain in the neck, but I am planning to upload One Chapter each week! Also tell me what you liked in the reviews and**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	9. Episode 2:The Great EscRace

"Last episode we introduced the three teams!" Chris narrated.

"And after more than a few things The Golden Hawks won and Owen was sent home though from THE BOOT OF SHAME!" Chris keeps narrating.

"But who will get the boot next? Find out right here!" Chris yells, then Chris has a ice bucket dumped onto him, and it is revealed that Chris stopped on a button which triggered the ice bucket, and it was a prank by Riley.

"Well two can play that game!" Chris yelled back and pressed a button which blew Riley up.

"Well that was not nice, because you're a brat" Ella sang.

"TOPHER HERE!" Topher yells being in front of the camera.

"This is gonna be a long season" Chris says.

"But can you guys survive this!?" Chris yells and then 4 mutant Gophers came out of the ground and chased Topher and Ella.

"Great! now no one can interrupt me!" Chris said in relief, Ezekiel then attacked Chris from behind, The Golden Hawks were all relaxing in their mansion.

"Wow! this is great! Alfred!" Sheniqua requests and Alfred the Butler was somehow by Sheniqua.

"Can you please add salt to my pancakes" Sheniqua keeps requesting.

"Well I hope no one gets SALTy" Rival punned, Bayte laughed a bit.

"Ugh, Lightning is so annoying!" Zack says.

"Yeah I never watched the show so who is he?" Riley asks.

"So you joined a show that you never watched" Ryan responds.

"Yeah" Riley answers.

"Sorry for being light headed" Michael apologizes as he sits down.

"It's okay" Tara says not yelling.

"Are you sure? because someone here could be planning to pull a Scott" Fiona says, Adrian was too busy practicing Martial Arts.

"Yeah that's true" Bayte says, Kay nods in agreement.

"Yeah but we are a team" Griff reassures everyone.

"He's right, besides if we want to keep this up we NEED teamwork okay?' Rival says, everyone nods, then Chris comes out of Sheniqua's food.

"EXACTLY! I'm clever aren't I?" Chris confidently asked everyone they all were surprised.

"Find out who is gonna get hurt!" Chris yells.

"Right here on TOTAL DRAMA!" Chris announces but Ezekiel was behind Chris.

"TIME WARP!" Chris yells then he screams.

 ***Intro***

 **Michael and Cameron on a computer which starts the intro and makes one camera pop out of a pool, another one pops out of a tree, another another one pops out the ground, and the fourth one pops out of Chef's food that he was making, then it was ACTION time so the camera quickly went past Chris who had a button in his hand, and the camera went up a hill and into the water**

 **"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine"**

 **Fang is chasing Scott in the water while Heather looks angrily at Alejandro on the shore**

 **"You guys are on my mind"**

 **Owen smells food and chases it only for Scarlett to reveal that the food is explosive and it blows up Owen**

 **"You asked me what I wanted to be"**

 **Brick and Joe are racing each other only for Tara to run past them**

 **"Now I think the answer is plain to see"**

 **Gwen and Duncan are being chased by Courtney who is chasing them using a giant boulder**

 **"I wanna be famous!"**

 **Ella sings the lyrics to the song, and Topher then tries showing off on the camera only for Lightning to land on him**

 **"I wanna live close to the sun"**

 **Rival tells Bayte a joke while being on a boat which goes off a waterfall on and Zack catches them on a almost broken log which breaks and they all fall down**

 **"Pack your bags 'cause I've already won"**

 **Sheniqua then walks around the forest and sees Dawn meditating until Bling Bear and 4 Mutant Gophers pop out of the ground and Dawn runs away**

 **"Everything to prove, nothing in my way"**

 **Beth then plays around with a sitck with 2 marshmellow's on each end that are on fire while Fiona dances around her**

 **"I'll get there one day"**

 **Shawn runs away from Ezekiel because he looked like a zombie and Jasmine watched while Sky was practicing gymnastics**

 **"Cause I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Adrian is practicing his martial arts until a pile of bricks he tries to break doesn't and Riley showed that she switched the wood with anamatium thus pranking him**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Ryan takes painkillers, Cody runs away from a giant mutated plant from Revenge Of The Island named Larry only for Sierra to swing on a vine and catches Cody thus saving him**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Griff is having a hard time sleeping while Kay is very silent**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Mike then turns into Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Smith**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Zoey goes commando and Mike turns into Mal**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Chris then dumps food that Chef made on everyone**

 **"I wanna be!"**

 **Everyone then was all sliding down a hill as the island starts changing**

 **"I wanna be!"**

 **Ella kept singing only for Chris to blow them all up**

 **"I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Then a bunch of mutant animals and robot animals from previous seasons inside a plane**

 **"I wanna be!"**

 **The explosion sends everyone into the same plane the animals are in**

 **"I wanne be!"**

 **The plane also blows up and everyone and thing** **except for Chris are falling down even Chef**

 **"I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Then they are all at the elimination ceremony and they are whistling and then the intro ends**

 **Total Drama:Time Warp**

The Shiny Cheetah's were all talking with each other.

"Okay we all gotta find a way to get along okay?" Zoey tries to reason with everyone.

"WHY WOULD I EVER GET ALONG WITH ALEJANDRO!?" Heather responds loudly.

"porque soy Alejandro" Alejandro responds.

"UGH!" Heather responds loudly.

"Zoey's right" Mike says.

"If we want to win we gotta be a team, so who's with us?" Mike asks.

"WHITE LIGHTNING WORKS ALONE!" Lightning yells.

"How do you guys deal with him?" Sky asks.

"Says the girl who kissed Dave" Cameron points out, Sky went silent.

"Wait, where's Shawn?" Gwen asks.

"UP HERE!" Shawn yells and he was hanging onto a tree.

"Oh boy" Duncan says.

"OKAY SHAWN CAN YOU GET DOWN!?" Beth asks, Shawn kept hanging.

 ***Confessional Room***

"I don't know why Mal is taking control more often this season" Mike says.

"Can I not be remembered of me and Dave?" Sky asks.

"Well Courtney is out to kill me" Duncan says.

"SHA-BAM!" Lightning yells.

 ***Confessions End***

Dawn was talking with some of her animal friends.

"F-Fang" Scott says while sleeping.

"I need to make sure Scott doesn't sabotage us" Dawn says, Cody then woke up.

"Another day closer to winning the million" Cody says.

"Yes, you would like to prove that you deserve to win Total Drama without much help" Dawn says, Cody freaked out a bit.

"She can read aura's" Sierra wakes up and says, Dawn nods.

"That's kind of creepy" Jasmine says waking up, Joe then blows a whistle, Brick woke up.

"I'M READY SIR!" Brick yells before falling off his bed, Joe laughed, Courtney was planning her revenge on Gwen and Duncan, Scarlett was walking around the island.

"Come on Chris I know that the island can be controlled" Scarlett says then she heard Ella singing.

"It's time to become the villian I want to be" Scarlett says, Ella heard a bird yelling.

"Oh no" Ella says, she runs to the bird but the bird turned into a missle and blew up Ella.

"Hehehe" Scarlett laughs.

"OH AND THERE GOES ELLA!" Topher announces, Ezekiel then attack Topher.

"VICTIMS I MEAN CAMPERS!" Chris yells on a speaker.

"MEET ME AT THE CLIFF DIVING AREA!" Chris yells, everyone goes to the cliff diving area and all the teams reached there and saw Dawn medatating.

"How did you?" Joe tries to ask.

"I used a shortcut" Dawn explains.

"Welcome!" Chris yells.

"Today's challenge will involve some PAIN!" Chris announces.

"Is Larry gonna try to eat me again?" Cody asks.

"No, but it will involve" Chris was about to say until Fang came out of the ground.

"NO!" Scott yells and Rival gulped.

"FANG! You guys have to escape Fang IN THE WATER!" Chris announces.

"And I was thinking my friend, Matt, is sadistic" Kay says.

"Believe me Matt isn't on the level Chris is" Rival confirms.

"Yeah let's all go now" Ryan says, everyone jumps off except for Scott who was standing still.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Okay trying to sabotage my team last time didn't work, but this time it will work!" Scott yells, then Fang pops out of the toilet.

"AH!" Scott yells.

 ***Confessions End***

Everyone was in the water, but Rival was nowhere to be seen.

"LEAVE NO MEN BEHIND!" Brick yells and he dives below, Tara joins him.

"Who cares!? I am gonna finish!" Joe yells then she swims away.

"NO ONE BEATS THE WHITE LIGHTNING SHA-BAM!" Lightning yells.

"Can you SHA-T UP!?" Zack yells at Lightning before he also dives below.

"DON'T DISRESPECT THE WHITE LIGHTNING!" Lightning yells before also diving.

"Hm" Scarlett says and she sees a metal panel at the bottom of the water and dives to get it.

"Hehehe" Scott says, Dawn was behind him.

"Fang's aura is White fittingly enough" Dawn explains.

"HOW ARE YOU STILL HERE!?" Scott yells.

"You eliminated me last season, I am not letting that happen again" Dawn explains.

"Okay then" Scott says then pushes Dawn to Fang who had his mouth open.

"AH!" Dawn yells.

"See you later Dumb" Scott says but Mike was holding a giant boulder and saw Scott, so he threw the boulder to Scott.

"AH!" Scott yells and he ducks and the boulder hits Fang who was trying to eat and Dawn was trying to keep Fang's mouth open which causes him to be knocked out and Dawn was free.

"Oh well" Mike says and then he walks up to Scott.

"H-Hey M-Mike" Scott nervously says.

"It's MAL!" Mike says then he kicks Scott in the face which knocks him out and he jumps off the cliff, Tara and Brick saw that Rival was still freaking out in the water.

"Stay calm!" Tara yelled so she went to the surface because some of the water was in her mouth but Rival was still freaking out, Zack tried to swim to him but was punched in the back of his head by Lighting which knocked him out.

"WHITE LIGHTNING STRIKES AGAIN!" Lightning yelled then he went to the surface because he also got some water in his mouth, Courtney saw Duncan and Gwen.

"Oh no!" Gwen yelled and she started to swim away and so did Duncan, but Courtney immediately caught up to them and pulled Gwen into the water and they were fighting in the water.

"GWEN!" Duncan yells, Duncan tries to pulling Gwen away but Courtney was too much, but Adrian restrained Courtney in the water using his knowledge of Martial Arts.

"Thanks dude" Duncan thanks Adrian, he nods and then takes Courtney to shore, Duncan also took Gwen to shore, Joe was at shore first.

"And Topher is gonna make it to shore!" Topher says while swimming, Shawn then jumps off of him and makes it to shore, some birds carried Ella to shore, Bayte then stopped swimming.

"Wait where's the rest of our teammates?" Bayte asks.

"Who knows I mean they could vote us off" Fiona tells Bayte.

"You do have a point" Bayte also says but she was lying.

"Think about it" Fiona says before she continues swimming and even though Bayte wasn't a strong swimmer she decided to swim to Rival, Brick also tried to swim to Rival but Fang jumped into the water and chased him away, Fang then smacked Brick away using his tail and turned his attention to Rival.

"AH!" Rival yells, then Tara battles Fang.

"TAKE THIS!" Tara yells while punching Fang.

"WHITE LIGHTING IS THE SHA-BEST!" Lightning yells while swimming, Zack then kicks Lightning in the back of his head knocking Lightning out then he swims to Rival.

"Cameron?" Zoey asks because Cameron was having a hard time swimming.

"Ah!" Cameron yells so Zoey took Cameron to shore.

"Hahaha" Scarlett says and she almost touches the panel but Jasmine grabbed her hand and puller her away from it and takes them to shore.

"What happened?" Scott asks getting up.

"A evil aura is on the loose" Dawn says.

"Let me guess it's Chris" Scott responds.

"You will find out soon" Dawn cryptically said, then Scott looked away then back and Dawn was gone.

"Wierdo" Scott says then he is somehow falling down the cliff, Zack and Tara and even Sheniqua were fighting Fang then Scott landed in front of Fang.

"AH!" Scott yells and then Fang chased Scott who was swimming for his life, then Bayte takes Rival to shore because he was unconscious.

"I hate Chris" Riley says, everyone else nodded in agreement and then Rival coughed out water and got up.

"WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPENING TO ME!?" Scott yells running out of the water but Fang stayed in the water, everyone was exhausted.

"GREAT! YOU ALL SURVIVED!" Chris yells on a speaker.

"NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE FLOOR IS DANGEROUS CHALLENGE!" Chris announces.

"Wait what?" Michael asks then the floor starts turning into lava.

"HEY!" Gwen yells, Jasmine took Scott and Ella onto a tree, Scarlett climbed up the tree, Dawn was already somehow on the tree, Topher was climbing up a tree, Joe ran up a tree, Sierra grabbed Cody's hand and took them to a tree, Ezekiel viciously climbed up a tree, Courtney was waiting for Gwen and Duncan to climb up.

"GET UP HERE SIR!" Joe yells at Brick.

"MAM YES MAM!" Brick yells then he climbs up a tree.

"I guess I'm BRANCHING out" Rival punned then he parkoured onto a tree, Tara also climbed up a tree, Adrian once again used his Martial Arts to climb a tree, Michael pulled out his computer and made one of the tree branch put him on a tree, Kay smiles and jumps onto a branch that gets her onto another tree branch.

"Nailed it" Kay says, Riley used her flexibility to climb a tree, Sheniqua easily got onto a tree, Fiona used her experience from ballroom dance classes to get up another tree, Ryan used his high physical strength to climb up a tree, Zack grabbed Griff and took him with him onto a tree branch, Bayte saw a bounce pad which was somehow there and she jumped on it and landed on a tree branch.

"Okay let's go" Zoey said and climbed to a tree branch, Lightning had a hard time climbing up.

"WHITE LIGHTNING NEVER GIVES UP!" Lightning yells, Alejandro used his looks so animals carried him onto a tree branch, Heather jumped off all the animals and landed on a tree branch, Beth jumped onto a tree branch, Duncan for 2 knives and climbed up using his 2 knives, Gwen quickly got up then Courtney went up after her.

"STOP CHASING ME!" Gwen yells, Shawn quickly got up and Sky used her gymnastics to get up, Cameron had help by Zoey to get up, Mike breathed and was now.

"SVETLANA!" Mike yells who is now Svetlana so Svetlana used well Svetlana is a girl but Mike is a boy so I'm just gonna say their gymnastics to get onto a tree branch.

"OKAY YOU GUYS NEED TO MAKE IT TO THE OTHER SIDE WITHOUT DYING!" Chris announces.

"Um Chris can you take it easy on me?" Topher asks.

"NO!" Chris yells and some trees blew up.

"NOW ESCAPE!" Chris yells, everyone started to go from branch to branch.

"TEAMWORK!" Beth yells and after Jasmine jumped off a tree branch it was about to launch like a spring so Beth goes on the tree branch and it launches her like a spring.

"I can do better than that!" Duncan confidently yelled and he jumped on another branch but it blows up.

"I'm sorry okay!" Gwen yells as Courtney is still chasing her but Duncan lands on Courtney and both of them lands on a metal branch and they are both knocked out.

"Perfect" Scarlett says, she jumps to the metal tree branch but she is caught in mid-air by Jasmine again and is pulled away.

"We are doing great!" Griff yells.

"I know your a happy person" Fiona talks with Griff.

"Of course I am!" Griff proudly yells.

"But if someone, say Kay wants to eliminate you?" Fiona asks Griff.

"Why would she!?" Griff asks.

"Well she is silent and looks down, she is the opposite of you" Fiona tells Griff.

"Yeah but there is a Yin to the Yang!" Griff yells.

"This is Total Drama Griff! Anyone can backstab you" Fiona counters Griff's argument, and then Fiona went on.

"Hehehe" Scott says then Scott sees Fang and starts running, Fang chases after him.

"Hi there" Zack greets Sheniqua.

"Hi, I am well you know" Sheniqua greet Zack.

"So, have you ever raced anyone before?" Zack asks.

"Of course I am from a Indian Tribe from Texas" Sheniqua answers.

"Okay then let's race" Zack says and he goes on with Sheniqua following him, Bayte was doing fine and saw a tree branch with springs under it so she jumped on it hoping it would spring her ahead but the springs broke and tree branch also broke.

"AH!" Bayte yells while falling but she stopped when she was about to be in the lava.

"Well I am on FIRE aren't I?" Bayte heard and then she saw that Rival grabbed her hand and he pulled her up.

"Thanks" Bayte thanks Rival.

"Hey, I owed you one, also just because you think outside of the box doesn't mean it will work" Rival says to Bayte then both of them goes on, Mike who was still Svetlana accidentally got his shirt taken off by one of the tree branch and he breathed.

"Yo!" Mike yelled, he was now Vito.

"HEY LITTO!" Joe yelled, she threw a bomb that came from a tree branch at Vito.

"Hey not cool!" Vito yells and he punches the bomb which blows up.

"Hahaha!" Joe laughed, Mike then breathed again.

"Back in my days we didn't need to bomb each other unless if it was 1941!" Mike yelled who was now Chester.

"Hahahahaha!" Joe laughed louder, Mike breathed again.

"Huh?" Joe said not laughing, then Joe was blown up by a bomb.

"Hehehe" Mal said.

"I will not fall to you" Dawn said, she was on a tree branch medatating behind Mike or in this case Mal.

"You will, besides what can you do, you got eliminated by Scott in Season 4!" Mal told Dawn.

"You'll see how" Dawn responded then she was somehow gone.

"WHITE LIGHTNING IS ABOUT TO MAKE IT!" Lightning yells then Tara passes him and makes it to the finish line first.

"SHA-!" Lightning was about to yell then Zack jumped off of Lightning and made it to the finish line, Lightning then made it.

"THIS RACE WAS RIGGED!" Lightning yells then Joe lands on him and they were both knocked out now.

"Made it!" Sheniqua confirms and Zoey makes it after Sheniqua.

"BRICK MCARTHUR IS HERE!" Brick yells and he also makes.

"I made it and that's a Hecho" Alejandro says making it.

"I also made it and that's a Jijitsu!" Rival says landing next to Alejandro, they both have a mini stare off, then Heather made it.

"Oh Hola Heather" Alejandro says to Heather, but Heather kicks Alejandro in the kiwi then walks away.

"That's harsh" Bayte says also making it.

"You described that Seikaku ni" Rival agrees.

"AH!" Scott yells and he makes it but is still running because Fang it chasing him.

"HELP!" Duncan yells as Courtney chases him, Gwen also made it, Duncan made it but so did Courtney but Scott accidentally runs into Courtney and both of them runs away from Fang.

"Wow never thought a shark would help me" Duncan admits, then Rival saw Fang and also ran away, Griff then made it followed by Ryan.

"Wait, who's left?" Gwen asks.

"There is Mike, Beth, Shawn, Sky, and Cameron" Zoey confirms.

"For us we are missing Adrian, Michael, Kay, Fiona, and Riley" Tara also confirms.

"MAM WE ARE MISSING DAWN, CODY, SIERRA, EZEKIEL, JASMINE, SCARLETT, ELLA, AND TOPHER!" Brick says reaching the finish line.

"What's taking them so long?" Joe asks getting up.

"WE SHOULD GO BACK FOR THEM MAM!" Brick suggested.

"No it's their fault!" Joe yells, Cameron was on Sky's back and Sky made it so Cameron got off.

"Look Lameron is having someone carry him to victory!" Joe points out.

"Well that doesn't mean you can pick on him!" Sky yells at Joe.

"Don't try to kiss me!" Joe yells and Sky went silent, Sierra literally carried Cody to the finish line, Ezekiel chased Shawn across the finish line.

"Oh boy" Jasmine says also making it, she threw Scarlett and knocked out Ezekiel.

"Thanks Jasmine" Shawn thanked Jasmine.

"No problem" Jasmine responded, Adrian made it, Kay almost made it then Fiona passed her and jumped off as a branch accidentally broke.

"Oh no" Kay says because she was in the air and her foot was gonna land where the branch broke and she was about to fall to her death then a missile came out of the lava and she landed on it, Kay landed the missle which passed everyone and she landed in front of the explosion not looking.

"Nice!" Rival says and all of Kay's teammates who made it clapped even Fiona.

"NOT BAD!" Tara yells, then Michael was using his computer to sit on a tree branch which flowed over the lava and the tree branch streched long enough to reach the finish line and Michael got off and made it, Adrian also made it.

"I have made it and I didn't use faaame" Ella sang as birds carried her to the finish line, Beth also made it.

"What's taking Mike, Riley, and Topher so long?" Zoey asked, Riley and Topher were tied up to a tree.

"Why are you doing this to a great future host!?" Topher asked.

"One by One, you will all fall" Mike says who is Mal then he breathed.

"SEE YOU!" Mike who was Mal who was Svetlana yelled and that was complicated to type and then they made it to the end and breathed, Mike was back in control for now.

"AND THE SHINY CHEETAH'S WINS THE CHALLENGE! BUT WHO WILL GO TO ELIMINATION!?" Chris announces.

"Just great" Riley says and she tries to break out.

"Why do I keep being tortured!?" Topher yells while freaking out.

"Well if you would work with me then you would stop being tortured" Riley responds.

"Well I grew up idolizing Chris and when I met him, I wanted to become something more" Topher explains.

"I wasn't famous but I wanted to be, which is why I wanted to replace Chris" Topher admits.

"I don't know how that feels like but I'm in the shadows of my brother" Riley also starts to explain.

"My mom doesn't like my life style, so I came onto this show to get out of his shadow" Riley also admits.

"Oh look I have this knife" Topher says pulling out a knife.

"Seriously, NOW YOU NOTICED!" Riley yelled, Topher cut the rope and then went on ahead.

"Time to go" Riley says then she also goes on ahead, both of them almost reaches the finish line.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this but GO TOPHER!" Jasmine yells, The Silver Sharks rooted for Topher.

"GO RILEY!" Tara yells, The Golden Hawks rooted for Riley.

"IT IS DOWN TO RILEY AND TOPHER, WHICH TEAM IS GOING TO ELIMINATION!?" Chris yells.

"I!" Topher yells almost at the finish line.

"Will!" Riley also yells almost being at the finish line.

"WIN!" Both of them yells in unison and they both jumped but Riley went past the finish line first.

"AND IN SECOND PLACE IS THE GOLDEN HAWKS!" Chris announces.

"*bleep*!" Topher yells.

"AND GOING TO ELIMINATION IS THE SILVER SHARKS!" Chris confirm, The Shiny Cheetah's cheered, The Golden Hawks and The Silver Sharks were kind of disappointed.

 ***Elimination Night***

"Okay it is time to vote once again!" Chris yells, The Shiny Cheetah's and The Golden Hawks were watching.

"Now get voting!" Chris tells The Silver Sharks.

 ***After Everyone Votes***

"Okay the following players are safe" Chris announces.

"Dawn, Jasmine, Ezekiel, Joe, Brick, Scarlett, Courtney, Scott, Cody, and Ella" Chris says, Topher and Sierra was left.

"Topher your in the chopping block because you failed to let your team avoid elimination" Chris explains.

"And Sierra your on the chopping block because you only helped Cody" Chris kept explaining.

"And the last marshmallow goes to" Chris was about to announce.

Intense Music played as the camera zooms in on Sierra and Topher.

"S-" Chris was about to say.

"Topher!" Chris yells and Topher was still in.

"What?" Sierra asks.

"I know shocker" Chris says, Cody looked very shocked.

"There was security guarding the box this time too" Chris says, Chef was the security.

"Oh well, good luck Cody!" Sierra yells, Sierra was getting ready for The Boot Of Shame.

"This time I'm giving you 10 seconds" Chris says and he times it.

"Good luck everyone, I hope Cody wins!" Sierra says then Chris pressed the button and Sierra was kicked by The Boot Of Shame.

"Another shocking elimination! This season will have much more!" Chris yells.

"Right here on TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WAR!" Chris yells.

Someone was in the confession room but Chef was knocked out and the person was rigging the votes to eliminate Sierra.

"Time for you to prove yourself, Cody" The person said

 **The updates will be inconsistent! But as long as there is New Chapters right? Anyway tell me what you guys liked and**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	10. Episode 3:FIGHT!

"Last episode the tree teams escaped from Fang!" Chris announces.

"And survived The Floor Is Dangerous challenge in which they had to race to the finish" Chris keeps announcing.

"And while The Shiny Cheetah's won, Sierra of The Silver Sharks went home via THE BOOT OF SHAME!" Chris yells.

"Lalala" Ella sings in the background.

"NO SINGING!" Chris yells at Ella.

"Alejandro that handsome jerk!" Heather says walking past Chris, Mike had a fedora on.

"Mike what are you doing?" Chris asks, Mike wasn't Mike but he was.

"I'm not Mike I'm Manitoba Smith!" Manitoba Smith says, then he digged into the ground using his own arms.

"Okay the beginnings of each episodes involving me catching you guys up is uncannon so" Chris admits, Ezekiel then attacks him from behind.

The Shiny Cheetah's were relaxing.

"Okay if I am correct Lightning has a better chance of being eliminated this season" Cameron tells his team.

"SHA-WHY?" Lightning asks.

"Isn't it obvious?" Gwen responds.

"Yeah you are annoying its not even funny" Duncan adds on.

"WHITE LIGHTNING NEVER GIVES UP AND NEVER LOSES, SO WHY AM I ANNOYING!?" Lightning asks.

"Well firstly you've lost before, your way too arrogant, and you refer to yourself in third person" Mike explains or is it Mal? Dun! Dun! Duncan!

"Also you and Zack hate each other" Zoey also confirms.

"WELL WHITE LIGHTNING ISN'T THE ONE WHO IS HIDING ON A TREE ALL THE TIME!" Lightning yells.

"Hey!" Shawn yells from outside as he is on a tree.

"Don't be so rude, Lightning" Beth recomends to Lightning.

"WHITE LIGHTNING WORKS ALONE!" Lightning yells.

"That had nothing to do with what we were saying" Sky says, Meanwhile Heather is staring furiously at Alejandro.

"What's wrong Heather?" Alejandro calmly asks.

"YOU!" Heather yells.

"YES IT IS ME!" Chris yells as he rises onto the table suddenly, everyone was surprised again.

"AND I AM HERE TO START THE INTRO!" Chris keeps yelling.

"RIGHT HERE ON TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!" Chris announced then he heard Ella sing.

 **Michael and Cameron are on a computer which they use to start the intro, one camera pops out of the pool, another one pops out of a tree, another another one pops out of the ground, the fourth one popped out of Chef's food that he was making, it was ACTION time so the camera quickly went past Chris who had a button in his hand, the camera went up the hill and into the water**

 **"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine"**

 **Fang is chasing Scott in the water while Heather looks angrily at Alejandro**

 **"You guys are on my mind"**

 **Owen smells food and chases it only for Scarlett to reveal that the food is explosive and it blows up Owen**

 **"You asked me what I wanted to be"**

 **Brick and Joe are racing only for Tara to run past them**

 **"Now I think the answer is plain to see"**

 **Gwen and Duncan are being chased by Courtney who is chasing them using a giant boulder she is holding up**

 **"I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Ella sings the lyrics to the song, Topher tries showing off on camera only for Lightning to land on him**

 **"I wanna live close to the sun"**

 **Rival tells Bayte a joke while being on a boat which goes off a waterfall and Zack catches them on a almost broken log that breaks and they all fall down**

 **"Pack your bags 'cause I've already won"**

 **Sheniqua jumps around the forest and sees Dawn meditating until 4 mutant gophers and Bling Bear pops out of the ground and Dawn runs away**

 **"Everything to prove, nothing in my way"**

 **Beth then plays around with a stick with a marshmallow on each end that are on fire while Fiona dances around her**

 **"I'll get there one day"**

 **Shawn runs away from Ezekiel because he looked like a zombie while Jasmine watches and Sky is practicing gymnastics**

 **"'Cause I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Adrian is practicing his martial arts until a pile of wood he tries to break doesn't break and Riley shows that she switched the wood with anamantium thus pranking him**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Ryan takes painkillers, Cody runs away from a giant mutated plant from Revenge Of The Island named Larry but Sierra catches Cody while swinging on a vine thus saving him**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Griff is having a hard time sleeping while Kay is silent**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Mike then turns into Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Smith**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Zoey goes Commando and Mike turns into Mal**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Chris then dumps food on everyone that Chef made**

 **"I wanna be!"**

 **Everyone then slides down a hill with the Island changing frequently around them**

 **"I wanna be!"**

 **Ella kept singing but Chris blows up everyone**

 **"I wanne be Famous!"**

 **Then a bunch of Mutant Animals and Robotic Animals from previous seasons are on a plane**

 **"I wanna be!"**

 **Another explosion sets off in the air which sends everyone into the same plane the Mutant and Robotic Animals are in**

 **"I wanna be!"**

 **The plane blows up and everyone except for Chris falls down, even Chef**

 **"I wanna be Famous!",**

 **Everyone is at the elimination ceremony with the BOOT OF SHAME in the background and everyone whistles**

 **Total Drama:Time Warp**

The Golden Hawks were all awake.

"Come on guys we need to win!" Adrian tells everyone.

"We might lose next time, we gotta try not to" Ryan also says while looking for his painkillers, Griff looked like he didn't get any sleep.

"Griff did you sleep at all?" Zack asks.

"Yeah, and I am so stoked about today" Griff responds tiredly.

"Where is my painkillers?" Ryan asks.

"I don't know" Fiona responded, she had one of Ryan's painkillers in her pocket.

"Let me see" Michael says as he is on his computer, Rival then walks up to him.

"Hi there" Rival says, Michael starts sweating nervously and passes out.

"That was weird" Rival responds, his eyes turns green and he presses someting on his computer then walks away, with his eyes going back to normal.

"At least I got no RIVALs" Rival punned, Bayte chuckled and the both of them were walking.

"Yeah sometimes having a" Bayte says then she couldn't find the right words so she stares into his eyes with a dazed look.

"I-I-I a-m fli-I mean" Rival studdered, then Tara and Sheniqua are racing with Zack.

"I'm joining!" Bayte says then her and Rival joins in on the race.

"Looks fun!" Griff says then him, Michael woke up and joined in, and Ryan also joined in, so did Adrian after he was done practicing Martial Arts for a bit, Kay was all alone in the woods.

"Well so far things are okay" Kay says, Fiona dances around her.

"What are you doing?" Kay asks.

"Oh, I am here to tell you that Griff might be planning to vote you off" Fiona "informs" Kay.

"Why?" Kay asks.

"Probably because the both of you are different, your quiet, he's loud" Fiona explains.

"I'll take note" Kay says then Rival, Zack, Michael, Adrian, Ryan, Griff, Bayte, Tara, and Sheniqua runs past them.

"Come race with us, come run with us" Rival says, Kay and Fiona ran with them, Riley saw this while trying to set up a prank but she decides to join them, The Golden Hawks were racing each other.

The Silver Sharks were talking with each other.

"I thought for sure I was going home" Topher admits.

"Same here, I wonder who voted Sierra off" Jasmine says.

"Hi" Ezekiel said, everyone looked at him.

"Wow! You can actually speak?" Joe notices.

"Not much, but yes" Ezekiel admits, Cody woke up.

"This is not gonna end well for me" Cody says.

"Your aura is blue now" Dawn says.

"Stop with the aura reading *bleep*!" Scott yells at Dawn.

"You weren't very cared for as a child" Dawn says.

"GR!" Scott yells then he storms away.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Dawn has got to GO!" Scott yells.

"With Sierra gone I can prove myself!" Cody says.

"I just rebemered how to speak, but I can olny speak up to a pertain point" Ezekiel says clearly getting some words wrong.

Joe blows her whistle, there was a falling noise outside.

"BRICK MCARTHUR REPORTING FOR DUTY!" Brick yells from outside.

"His name may be Brick McArthur but I am the Author of him!" Joe says meanly.

 ***Confessions End***

"I hate them, I REALLY hate them" Courtney says picking off petals to a flower.

"Dumb Dawn" Scott says angrily and he accidentally trips and lands next to Courtney.

"Scott?" Courtney asks, Scott gets up.

"Oh hi Courtney, or should I say Rat Tail Drawer!" Scott yells.

"Look I'm sorry I just" Courtney says then she sighs.

"I was too focused in winning for me to focus on us" Courtney admits.

"Well, I accept your apology" Scott says, he and Courtney gets up and walks with each other.

"Ready for Round 2?" Scarlett asks then she releases a bear from a tree that chases Ella.

"What are you doing?" Scarlett heard from behind her, it was Brick.

"Evil things why?" Scarlett asks.

"We need to work as a team!" Brick yells.

"Okay then" Scarlett says then a bunch of laser shooting bunnies also comes out of the tree.

"Teamwork breaks Brick's work" Scarlett says then the bunnies chases Brick.

"EVERYONE! FOLLOW THE PATH! NOW!" Chris yells on a speaker, everyone follows the trail.

"Okay everyone" Chris says, they were all in the same stadium that was used for Revenge Of The Island's season finale, but there was a ring.

"Today you all WILL FIGHT!" Chris yells.

"Are we fighting each other?" Mike/Mal asks.

"Yes and only for now THERE IS NO TEAMS! Until after this challenge" Chris says, everyone was surprised.

"Chef will choose who will face who then after the first fight a new challenger will face the winner of the previous fight!" Chris announces.

"Oh no" Scott says, Chef looked.

"Lightning vs Zack!" Chef says, Lightning and Zack got into the ring.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Lightning threw a punch but Zack dodged the punch and kicked Lightning in the back of his head.

"SHA-OW!" Lightning yells, Lightning turned around and tackled Zack down and but Zack got up and then tackled Lightning, Lightning also got up and tried to kick Zack but Zack dodged the kick and then he kicked Lightning's leg.

"OW!" Lightning yells as he went down to one knee.

"SHA-!" Zack yells charging at Lightning then he punched Lightning in the face then he got struck by Lightning, Zack smiled and Lightning fell down and was knocked out.

"BAM!" Zack mocks Lightning.

"ZACK WINS! BUT WHO WILL HE FACE NEXT!?" Chris announced.

"JOE!" Chef says, Joe went up.

"Ready to loose Lack?" Joe asks.

"I'm ready to win" Zack responds.

"FIGHT!" Chris YELLS, Joe ducked below Zack's punch and Joe broke his left hand.

"ARGH!" Zack yells in pain, Joe puts and adds pressure on Zack's other hand.

"Ready to loose now!?" Joe asks, Zack got his hand out but Joe tried to tackle Zack, but Zack trips Joe and makes her land head first.

"GR!" Joe growls then she gets up only for Zack to kick her into the ropes and he stick his arm out and Joe's chin hit his arm as she was bouncing off the ropes and her eyes closed, she was knocked out.

"That was not easy" Zack says.

"2 WINS! NEXT ONE UP CHEF!" Chris yells.

"QUICK SOILDER YOUR UP NEXT!" Chef yells, Brick ran into the ring.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Brick blew his whistle that Joe told him would make his opponent deaf, Zack was now deaf and stumbled around a bit, Brick charges and punches Zack.

"Wow that whistle is actually working!" Cameron says sounding surprised, Zack got up and charges at Brick but Brick jumps over him and kicked the back of his leg.

"ARGH!" Zack yells in pain, Brick kicks the other leg and Zack barely got up.

"QUICK BRICK HIT HIM WITH THE WHISTLE!" Courtney yells.

"NO MAM IT'S AGAINST THE CODE TO CHEAT!" Brick yells back, his back was turned on Zack.

"JUST DO IT!" Ezekiel yells.

"NO SIR I WILL NOT BREAK ONE OF MY CODES AGAIN!" Brick yells.

"Brick can we continue?" Zack asks.

"YES SIR!" Brick yells then he got ready and got hit by Zack and was knocked out in one punch, Zack's other hand was now broken.

"3 IN A ROW!" Chris yells.

"Kay!" Chef announces, Kay goes up.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Kay quickly charges at Zack and kicks him in the chin and Zack stumbles, Kay then uppercuts Zack which makes Zack fall down and he is now knocked out.

"AND KAY WINS!" Chris yells.

"Hehehe Rival" Chef says, Rival goes up.

"Well I hope things will be oKAY" Rival punned, Kay tried to not chuckle.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells the both of them kicks each other very quickly but they can only hit their feet.

"HIT EACH OTHER!" Chris yells, Rival then dodges one of Kay's kicks and tries to knee Kay in the face but she dodges the knee and throws Rival into the ropes using his leg.

"THERE WE GO!" Chris KEEPS yelling, Rival stretches out his leg while bouncing off the ropes but Kay dodges, so Rival lands and Kay tries punching him but he dodges it, and when Kay turns around Rival does a backflip and one of his legs kicks Kay's face while he was doing the backflip and Kay falls onto one knee.

"Pele kick!" Rival exclaims and he looks pumped.

"KINSHASA!" Rival yells then he runs at Kay and kicks her in the face with his knee hitting her on the face and she fell down and was knocked out.

"VICIOUS ENDING!" Chris yells.

"Dawn!" Chef says.

 ***Confessional Room***

"THAT FIGHT WAS RIGGED I MEAN WHAT ARE THE CHANCES OF LIGHTNING STRIKING WHITE LIGHTNING AGAIN?!" Lightning yelled.

"I hate Brick even more" Joe says.

"Not bad" Kay says.

"I need to figure out Rival's aura, because he seems like quite the fighter" Dawn says then the door to the confessional room opened.

"Huh?" Dawn says as someone walks in then.

 ***Confessions End***

Dawn looked stunned, and she had a little kiss mark on her lip.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Rival notices that Dawn is stunned so he smiles and lightly taps her nose and she fell down.

"THAT WAS QUICK!" Chris KEEPS ON yelling.

"Okay next we have Mike!" Chef says, Mike goes up.

"Okay Mal hit me with your best shot" Rival challenges Mal.

"Fire away Denial" Mal responds.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Mal turns into Svetlana and she kicks Rival in the face then she dodges Rival's knee and kicked Rival in the stomach.

"YO, PREPARE TO LOOSE!" Mal says who is now Vito, Rival punched Vito 3 times before Vito hits Rival and he is sent flying into a corner.

"I found myself a crook!" Mal yells who is now Manitoba Smith, then he somehow has a rope which wraps around Rival and he swings Rival around, then he slammed Rival onto the ground which caused a dent in the ring.

"Darnit why won't you just stay down!?" Mal yells who is now Chester then he has a cane that he keeps hitting Rival with.

"Ow!" Rival says almost knocked out then he picks up Rival by his jacket.

"One by one you will all fall" Mal whispers to Rival before whistling "In Hall of the Mountain King" but Rival places a metal object on Mal's back that turns into a jetpack while he was whistling.

"Season by season you suck more" Rival says then Mal's jetpack sends him into the air, and the jetpack blows up in the air.

"AFTER A BRUTAL BEATING RIVAL COMES OUT ON TOP!" Chris yells, Rival was weakened.

"Bayte" Chef says, Bayte goes into the ring.

"FIGHT!" Chris YELLS AGAIN! Rival stumbles, Bayte decides to let Rival charge at her and he missed the punch and tried to do another Pele Kick but Bayte dodges it.

"This will end well" Bayte says, Bayte then kicks Rival into the corner then runs and kicks his face in the corner and Rival falls down and is knocked out.

"AND BAYTE WINS!" Chris KEEPS ON YELLING! Mal lands on the ground temporarily knocked out.

"Mike are you okay?" Zoey asks Mal pretends to be Mike and gives Zoey a thumbs up.

"Zoey!" Chef says, Zoey goes into the ring.

"FIGHT!" Chris you-know-im-tired-of-writing-his-but-i-am-still-gonna-write-this yells, Zoey then goes Commando and Bayte tries dodging Commando Zoey's punches but she gets hit once and is sent into the corner.

"Ouch that's gonna hurt!" Chris YELLS AGEIN! Then Commando Zoey keeps punching Bayte in the corner and Bayte keeps blocking her punches.

"GER!" Commando Zoey yells and she tries to punch again but Bayte escapes the corner and Commando Zoey's hand hits the corner.

"OW!" Zoey yells then Bayte then got a cane that Mal left earlier when he was Chester and hits Commando Zoey in the face but Commando Zoey spits out one of her teeth.

"Oh *bleep*" Sheniqua says, Zoey went full on Commando then punches Bayte repeaditely, Bayte blocked some of the punches but Commando Zoey does a sweep leg and Bayte is falling now but Commando Zoey kicks Bayte on her back and a loud snapping sound was heard.

"AH!" Bayte yells and her back was broken for the rest of the day and she closed her eyes confirming that she was knocked out, Commando Zoey got Bayte off her leg and rolls her out of the ring.

"WOW THAT WAS BRUTAL! I LOVE IT!" Chris yells excitingly, Rival got up.

"Rival again!" Chef yells.

"HUH?" Rival asks then Chef throws Rival into the ring and Commando Zoey destroyed Rival and well let's just say he had almost his entire body broken.

"YES! MORE!" Chris yells.

"Okay then, Cameron" Chef says, Cameron gulped and he was thrown into the ring then Commando Zoey turned into Regular Zoey again.

"I'm dead" Cameron says.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Cameron studies Zoey.

"Okay if she isn't Commando and I need to find her weak spot which would be" Cameron says, Zoey found a butterfly and placed it on Cameron's head.

"SO HEAVY!" Cameron yells and he falls down due to the butterfly "crushing" him.

"THAT WAS WAY TOO EASY!" Chris yells.

 ***Confessional Room***

"That butterfly was way too heavy for me" Cameron says.

"I've got a target now" Mal says.

"Okay maybe I went too far" Zoey awkwardly admits.

"I did not expect that to happen" Bayte also admits.

Rival was unconscious.

 ***Confessions End***

"Fine, Heather!" Chef yells, Heather goes into the ring.

"FIGHT! AND MAKE IT GOOD!" Chris yells, Zoey charges at Heather but Heather slapped Zoey right in the face.

"OOOHHH!" Everyone said, Heather then choked Zoey.

"YES! MORE!" Chris keeps yelling, Michael smirks and thinks of ways to screw Chris over that involves hacking into his personal computer, Zoey taps out.

"AND HEATHER WINS!" Chris yells, Zoey breathes heavily after getting out of the ring.

"Alejandro!" Chef announces, Alejandro goes up.

"This just got interesting!" Chris yells.

"Ready to loose, Al?" Heather asks Alejandro.

"Sorry but with a face like mines how could I loose?" Alejandro responds.

"YOUR SO ARROGANT!" Heather yells back.

"And you Amor it" Alejandro responds.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Heather charges at Alejandro, Alejandro side steps Heather and she bounces off the ropes, Alejandro then knees Heather in the face while she bounced off the ropes.

"OUCH!" Chris FREAKING YELLS, Heather was down then she immediately got up.

"Is that all you got?" Heather asks, Alejandro smiles and charges at Heather who was in the corner but she moves out of the way and Alejandro's kiwi hit the corner.

"RIGHT ON THE WELL YOU KNOW!" Chris yells, Heather then waited for Alejandro to turn around and she slapped Alejandro's face.

"NO THE FACE!" Alejandro yells then Heather punches Alejandro's face which knocks him out.

"KO!" Chris yells, Heather rolls Alejandro out of the ring.

"There is room for only one Villain" Heather says.

"Beth!" Chef yells, Beth is knocked into the ring and she has a stick with two flaming marshellows on each end.

"FIGHT!" Chris keeps on yelling.

"Bring it on One Sided Villain" Beth says, Heather picks up some thorns and throws them at Beth who burns one using the fire on her stick, then Heather throws more and Beth keeps trying to burn it, Heather runs out of thorns.

"Phew your thorns, they really fast" Beth says having some thorns that hit her, Heather then kicks Beth's glasses off and throws Beth out of the ring.

"Well that was reference filled" Chris says NOT yelling for once.

"Also there will be a part two and the winner each parts tournament chooses who gets the boot!" Chris only NOW tells everyone

"But you can only eliminate the people's who has fought into that part" Chris explains.

"So only 3 people are left to compete for this episode" Chris kept saying.

"Okay, I'll choose Fiona" Chef says, Fiona dances her way into the ring.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Heather tries punching Fiona but she dodges the punch and dances around Heather.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" Heather yells, Heather tries to punch Fiona but keeps missing.

"GIVE ME A BREAK!" Heather yells, Fiona then kicks Heather on her face then she pulls her hair.

"DON'T!" Heather yells.

"TOUCH!" Heather looks extremely mad.

"MY HAIR!" Heather yells then she quickly kicks Fiona in the stomach before punching Fiona a lot of times.

"THAT HAS GOTTA HURT!" Chris ANNOYINGLY keeps yelling, Fiona was knocked out and Heather threw Fiona into a tree which breaks and a metal part shows which Scarlett sees.

"AND HEATHER WINS!" Chris yells the obvious, Scarlett almost reached the the metal part of the tree.

"Scarlett!" Chef yells, Scarlett is pulled into the ring.

 ***Confessional Room***

"NOOO THE FACE!" Alejandro yells.

"Okay those references were intended" Beth admits.

"I was so CLOSE!" Scarlett yells.

 ***Confessions End***

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Heather was more calm but Scarlett studied Heather.

"So are you ready?" Scarlett asks, Heather quickly punches Scarlett which sends Scarlett out of the ring.

"WOW! HEATHER IS UNSTOPPABLE!" Chris yells.

"SO WHICH MATCH WILL END TODAY'S CHALLENGE!?" Chris asks loudly.

"I will choose" Chef says, he looks around and points at someone.

"CODY!" Chef yells, Cody gulped.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Seriously I'm facing this shrimp!?" Heather yells.

"I'm dead, but I really want to prove myself" Cody says.

"WHO WILL WIN!? HEATHER WHO HAS THE MOST WINS SO FAR AND IS ON A ROLL!?" Chris yells.

"OR CODY WHO WANTS TO PROVE HIMSELF!?" Chris keeps yelling.

"FIND OUT RIGHT NOW!" Chris OBNOXIOUSLY yells.

 ***Confessions End***

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Heather and Cody gets ready to FIGHT!

"Ready to loose shrimp?" Heather asks.

"The only shrimp will be the one from LawlMart" Cody responds.

"That doesn't make any sense" Heather responds.

"I know" Cody says after sighing.

"ANYWAY!" Heather smiles and she builds up her punch.

"SAY HI TO SIERRA!" Heather yells, Cody freaked out, Heather punched and.

"AH!" Cody yells, but he ducked the punch and Heather's fist hit the corner which breaks.

"AH!" Heather yells in pain as her hand is broken.

"GO CODY!" Sierra yells as she is watching the show on her TV.

"I CAN'T LOOSE LIKE THIS!" Heather yells.

"GO CODY!" Alejandro surprisingly cheered for Cody, then everyone else even Chris and Chef rooted for Cody.

"I!" Cody yells charging at Heather.

"Wanna!" Heather says looking at Cody.

"Be!" Cody says punching Heather and Heather is knocked out of the ring and she is knocked out.

"Famous!" Cody says.

"CODY WINS TODAY'S CHALLENGE!" Chris announces, everyone cheered for Cody but Heather was still knocked out.

 ***Elimination Night***

"Okay Cody, since you won Part 1 of today's challenge you can choose who is gonna go home" Chris announces.

"And you can bring one person with you to the Mansion!" Chris keeps announcing.

"Now choose" Chris tells Cody.

"Okay tonight I am gonna eliminate" Cody says

Intense Music plays as the camera zooms in on the other 16 competitors who completed in this episode's challenge.

"I'm gonna choose" Cody keeps saying.

The music gets more intense.

"F-" Cody was about to say.

The music keeps getting MORE intense.

"Zoey" Cody says, everyone was surprised.

"Wow!" Chris says.

"And I'm bringing Cameron with me to the Mansion!" Cody keeps announcing.

"WOW! This is surprising!" Chris yells, Zoey got ready for the BOOT OF SHAME.

"Oh well good luck everyone!" Zoey says, Mike went up to her and they tried kissing each other but then Mike whistled "In Hall of the Mountain King" Zoey looked shock then Mal kissed Zoey and walked away with a smirk on his face, then Zoey got kicked by the BOOT OF SHAME!

"WOW! WHAT A ENDING! CAN WE TOP IT? YOU BET WE CAN!" Chris yells.

"RIGHT HERE ON TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!" Chris announces.

 **Well this was a very bold move on my part, but I gotta keep this unpredictable, also the uploads are inconsistent like I said, but tell me what you guys liked and**

 **PEACE OUT**


	11. Episode 4:FIGHT! PART 2!

"Last episode had 17 competitors FIGHT! each other" Chris recaps.

"Only one came out and it was Cody" Chris keeps racaping.

"And he chose for Zoey to get the BOOT OF SHAME!" Chris confirms.

"But there are 17 competitors who will FIGHT! today" Chris keeps on confirming.

"Who will win?" Chris asks.

"And everyone is healed up" Chris also confirms.

"Yes! Nothing happened!" Chris yells in excitement.

"HERE'S EZEKIEL!" Ezekiel yells and he attacks Chris.

Cody and Cameron was eating food.

"So why did you choose to eliminate Zoey?" Cameron asks Cody.

"Commando Zoey seemed way too deadly to keep around" Cody answers.

"Okay, why did you choose to bring me here after you eliminated my best friend?" Cameron asks again.

"Because I want to form a alliance with you" Cody answers again.

"Why would I team up with YOU?" Cameron questions Cody.

"Because if Mike is Mal then you have no friends to lean on" Cody answers.

"Sierra is gone, Zoey is gone, and Mike is gonna be Mal" Cody adds on, Cameron sighed.

"Fine" Cameron answers.

"WOW A NEW ALLIANCE HAS BEEN FORMED!" Chris yells taking off the clothes of a Butler he was pretending to be, Cody and Cameron looked surprised.

"BUT HOW MANY MORE WILL BE FORMED?" Chris asks loudly.

"FIND OUT HERE ON TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!" Chris yells, Sierra took a picture of Chris.

"HOW DID YOU GET HERE!?" Chris asks loudly.

"I took a shortcut!" Sierra answers.

 ***Intro Begins***

 **Michael and Cameron are on a computer which they use to start the intro then one camera pops out of the pool, another one pops out of a tree, another another one pops out of the ground, and the fourth one pops out of Chef's food that he was making, end it was ACTION time so the camera quickly went past Chris who had a button in his hand then up a hill and into the water**

 **"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine"**

 **Fang is chasing Scott in the water while Heather looks angrily at Alejandro**

 **"You guys are on my mind"**

 **Owen smells food and chases it only for Scarlett to reveal that the food is explosive and the food blows up Owen**

 **"You asked me what I wanted to be"**

 **Brick and Joe are racing each other but Tara runs past them**

 **"Now I think the answer is plain to see"**

 **Gwen and Duncan are being chased by Courtney who is chasing them using a giant boulder she is holding**

 **"I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Ella sings the lyrics to the song, Topher tries showing off on camera only for Lightning to land on him**

 **"I wanna live close to the sun"**

 **Rival tells Bayte a joke while being on a boat which goes off a waterfall and Zack catches them on a almost broken log that breaks and they all fall down**

 **"'Pack your bags 'cause I've already won"**

 **Sheniqua jumps around the forest and sees Dawn meditating until 4 Mutant Gophers and Bling Bear pops out of the ground and Dawn runs away**

 **"Everything to prove, nothing in my way"**

 **Beth then plays around with a stick with two flaming marshmellows on each end while Fiona dances around her**

 **"I'll get there on day"**

 **Shawn runs away from Ezekiel because he looked like a zombie while Jasmine watches and Sky is practicing gymnastics**

 **"'Cause I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Adrian is practicing Martial Arts until a pile of wood he tries to break doesn't break and Riley shows that she switched the wood with anamantium thus pranking him**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Ryan takes painkillers, Cody runs away from a giant mutated plant from Revenge Of The Island named Larry but Sierra catches Cody while swinging on a vine thus saving him**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Griff is having a hard time sleeping while Kay is silent**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Mike then turns into Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Smith**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Zoey goes Commando and Mike turns into Mal**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Chris then dumps food on everyone that Chef made**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be!"**

 **Everyone then slides down a hill as the Island frequently changes around them.**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be!"**

 **Ella kept singing but Chris blows up everyone**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous!"**

 **A bunch of Mutant Animals and Robotic Animals from previous seasons are in a plane**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be!"**

 **Another explosion sets off in the air which sends everyone into the same plane the Mutant and Robotic Animals are in**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be!"**

 **The plane blows up and everyone except for Chris falls out of the plane that just blew up, even Chef**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Rival and Bayte are sitting in front of each other as the camera zooms out showing everyone whistling and the BOOT OF SHAME in the background**

 **Total Drama:Time Warp**

Adrian is preparing to FIGHT! Sheniqua wakes up.

"Today I need to win!" Sheniqua yells.

"Are you sure about that?" Sheniqua hears form behind, it was Mal.

"Can you let me strategize?" Sheniqua asks, Fiona then sees this.

"Both of you could be eliminated" Fiona says to them.

"No one is safe, but I'm not worried" Mal says.

"Because none of you will win" Mal also says before leaving, Dawn woke up and she saw a kiss mark on her lip from yesterday.

"Looks like the kiss made me weak, but I shall not let it happen again" Dawn says to herself.

"Hehehe, you are weak" Scott says walking into the room Dawn is in.

"My aura would say otherwise" Dawn responds.

"Are you sure, because do you really know yourself?" Scott asks before leaving, Dawn started to think about it, Gwen was hiding under her bed and Duncan saw this.

"Gwen? Why are you hiding?" Duncan asks.

"Courtney" Gwen answers.

"Don't worry she can't take me!" Duncan yells before leaving, Courtney was walking around.

"Okay I have a good chance of winning today" Courtney says to herself, then she bumps into Scott.

"Oh hi Courtney" Scott says.

"Hi Scott, so how are you doing?" Courtney responds.

"Minus Fang and Dawn, I'm good" Scott answers.

"So good luck today" Courtney tells Scott

"Yeah you too prett-I mean Courtney" Scott responds and they walked away, Tara was training Brick.

"OKAY BRICK, YOU NEED TO BE TRAINED!" Tara yells.

"YES MAM!" Brick yells back.

"SO SOILDER DO 100 PUSH-UPS OKAY!?" Tara demands Brick.

"YES MAM!" Brick yelled before attempting 100 push-ups.

"Well if it isn't Lick and Lara" Joe says walking up to Tara.

"Oh hi Joe, what are you doing?" Tara asks Joe.

"I'm just checking on the peoples I'm gonna beat soon" Joe says.

"No we will last longer than you!" Tara yells back.

"Brick would say otherwise" Joe said, Brick was already exhausted.

"See you losers later" Joe says before leaving, Zack was talking with Rival.

"So have you ever had a crush?" Rival asks Zack.

"Yes, why?" Zack responds.

"Well I-I k-kind o-of l-like s-someone" Rival admits.

"Who is it?" Zack asks.

"I'm not gonna tell you but do you have any advice?" Rival asks.

"Be yourself" Zack answers Rival.

"Okay, thanks Zack" Rival says.

"No problem" Zack responds, Beth was talking with Fiona.

"So have you ever danced around fire?" Beth asks Fiona.

"No, but how are you and Brady?" Fiona asks back.

"Oh, we aren't dating anymore, but that's not the point" Beth answers.

"Okay, let's do this" Fiona says, Beth then lost her glasses.

"Hey where are my glasses?" Beth asks, Fiona had it inside her pocket.

"I don't know but enjoy" Fiona said before dancing away, Riley was setting up another prank and she talked with Bayte.

"So any ideas on how to prank Chris?" Riley asks.

"Sure, do you have a bucket of goo?" Bayte responds.

"No" Riley responds.

"I do" Michael says on his computer, he uses the computer to summon a bucket of goo.

"So are you a god with a computer like that?" Ryan asks.

"Kind of" Michael responds.

"I wonder who else wants to prank Chris" Ryan wonders.

"ME!" Griff yells coming out of a bush.

"How long were you there?" Ryan asks.

"NO IDEA! BUT LET'S GO!" Griff yells, Sheniqua, Zack, Rival, Tara, Kay, Fiona, and even Adrian also decided to join.

"Okay here's the plan" Riley says then she explains the plan to them.

"Okay there's the plan, any questions?" Riley asks everyone.

"Yes, when is Revengers:Infinity Warp coming out?" Rival jokes, Bayte chuckled.

"It already did" Riley answers, Alejandro was looking in the mirror.

"My perfect face was ruined, I will! never forgive Heather for this!" Alejandro yells, Ella sings in the background.

"Can you not sing?" Alejandro asks Ella.

"Sorry, but I hope I make the cuuut" Ella keeps singing then she leaves.

"Huh?" Alejandro noticed that there was a little mirror, he pick up the mirror which blows up.

"HEHEHE!" Scarlett laughs evily then she is crushed by a giant boulder.

"Mirror Mirror that just blew up, who's the baddest of them all?" Mal says then he chuckles and walks away only for Heather push Mal off a cliff.

"I AM!" Heather yells out.

"OH AND HEATHER COMES OUT ON TOP!" Topher yells, Heather kicks him off the cliff also.

"Nothing is in my way now!" Heather says, she turns around and sees Fang.

"Except for you" Heather says, Fang punches Heather off the cliff and beats up Mal, Topher, and Heather at the bottom of the cliff

"PUNCHING BAGS! GET READY TO FIGHT!" Chris yells.

"BUT THE 17 BOXERS FROM YESTERDAY CAN STAY! THE REST OF THE BOXERS GO!" Chris keeps yelling.

"Oh well see you guys later" Zack tells the rest of The Golden Hawks who hasn't competed yet, the other 17 competitors went to the boxing ring.

"Same rules as yesterday!" Chris informs them.

"Scott!" Chef yells.

"Oh yeah!" Scott says then he goes into the ring.

"This is gonna be easy!" Scott says.

"vs FANG!" Chef yells.

"WAIT WHAT!?" Scott yells, Fang comes out of the ring.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Fang demolished Scott so badly that I can't write down what happen due to the brutality.

"FANG WINS!" Chris yells again.

"Okay now Scott hasn't competed yet since that was a joke so he will be fully healed when he fights later on!" Chris tells everyone again.

"OKAY, TARA VS DUNCAN!" Chef yells, Tara and Duncan got into the ring.

"I'm gonna take it easy on you sweetheart" Duncan says confidently.

"HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT!" Tara yells.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Duncan just stands there.

"Go ahead and hit me I insist" Duncan says confidently, Tara punches Duncan and he is sent into the ropes and the middle rope breaks.

"There" Tara says, Duncan was down but he got up.

"Okay MY TURN!" Duncan yells he gets up and swings at Tara but she ducks then uppercuts Duncan.

"THAT LEFT A MARK!" Chris yells for NO REASON, Duncan was almost out of the ring but he landed on the apron.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Duncan yells then he jumps onto the top rope and jumps off the top rope and prepares to punch Tara while falling.

"TAKE!" Duncan yells but Tara punches him while he is falling which knocks Duncan out.

"That" Tara says.

"TARA WINS!" Chris says the obvious.

"Ryan!" Chef yells, Ryan goes into ring but he couldn't find his painkillers so he stumbled a bit.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Ryan charges at Tara but she jumps over Ryan and kicks him in the back of his head, but he pulled a Rival and did a Pele Kick on Tara which hits her right on the face.

"PELE KICK!" Chris unnecessaringly yells, Tara stumbled a bit and Ryan backed up into a corner, Tara charged at him but Ryan moved out of the way and Tara's body got the worst damage, Ryan grabbed his knee for a bit but he charges at Tara in the corner but she jumps and knees him in the face while he was running.

"OH!" Chris for some reason kept yelling, Ryan was down but he got up but Tara charged at him, Ryan jumped over Tara but his knee gives out on impact and he was down on one knee, Tara charged and kicked Ryan in the back of his head knocking him out.

"TARA WINS! AGAIN!" Caption Obvious said, wait I mean Chris said.

"Dammit!" Ryan says as he gets out of the ring.

"Jasmine!" Chef says, Jasmine jumped into the ring.

"THIS IS GONNA BE GOOD!" Chris yells.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells again, Tara was a bit tired but she and Jasmine charged at each other, Jasmine ducked as Tara tried to punch her and Jasmine spins and punches Tara while spinning, Tara was in the corner.

"Not bad" Tara says, Jasmine charges at Tara, Tara jumped and hoped to knee Jasmine in the face but Jasmine also jumps and she jumps higher so Jasmine hits Tara with her forearm while jumping and Tara was down for a bit, Jasmine was on the apron.

"JASMINE IS ON A ROLL!" Chris yells, Jasmine jumps onto the top rope but Tara punches Jasmine while she was doing that and she punched Jasmine so hard that Jasmine was sent into a tree and it broke apart upon impact.

"OH AND TARA HAS JUST BECOMED ONE PUNCH WOMEN!" Chris fails at joking.

"Adrian!" Chef announces, Adrian goes into the ring.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Tara charges at Adrian, but Adrian spins around and hits Tara with the back of his fist while spinning which gets Tara down for a bit.

"Prepare!" Adrian yells and he does a roundhouse kick which makes Tara fall over and she is knocked out.

"ADRIAN WINS!" Sherlock Holmes says wait DAMMIT I SAID THE WRONG NAME!

"Shawn!" Chef announces, Shawn goes into the ring.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Adrian attempts a Knifehand but Shawn dodges and kicks Adrian, Shawn jumped behind Adrian and kicked the back of his leg and he charged at Adrian from behind but Adrian gets up and does a few Spin kicks who knocks Shawn down for a bit.

"SHAWN THINK OF ADRIAN AS A ZOMBIE!" Jasmine yelled.

"ZOMBIE!?" Shawn yells, Adrian does a hook kick but Shawn catches his leg and karate chops it.

"AH!" Adrian yells in pain then Shawn pushes Adrian's nose so hard that he is sent into the corner, Shawn then repeatedly punched and kicked Adrian, Adrian gets out of the corner but Shawn charges at him so Adrian dodges but Shawn jumps into the top rope of the corner.

"Hehehe" Shawn says only for Adrian to do a side kick but Shawn landed on the apron, Adrian walked to the middle of the ring and turned around in Shawn's direction, Shawn jumped onto the top rope and off the top rope and forearms Adrian while falling which knocks out Adrian.

"SHAWN WINS!" Captain Sherlock Chris said.

"Ella!" Chef says, Ella gracefully goes into the ring.

"Can you take this seriously?" Shawn asks Ella.

"I will take this seriously and will not yawn Shawn" Ella sings.

"UGH! FIGHT!" Chris yells because he hates Ella's singing, Shawn charged at Ella.

"Birds help me fight for what's riiight" Ella sings then birds came down but Shawn jumped off from bird to bird.

"Well this is interesting" Chris says, Ella saw Shawn do this.

"I need more help so I'm gonna YYYEEELLLLLL!" Ella yells, then 4 Mutant Gophers popped out of the ring.

"OH CRUD!" Shawn yells then the 4 Mutant Gophers jumped out of the ground, Shawn kicked one of the Gophers into the ground, another Mutant Gopher tried to eat Shawn but Shawn punches his way out of the Mutant Gopher's mouth and punched the second one away.

"Wow this is better than I expected!" Chris yells, Shawn then jumps off one of the Mutant Gophers and punched the other Mutant Gopher while jumping, then the last Mutant Gopher squashed Shawn.

"OH! AND ELLA WINS!" Chris yells, but Shawn lifted up and threw the Mutant Gopher out of the ring then he punched Ella wand knocks her out.

"WOW! AND SHAWN WITH A IMPRESSIVE WIN!" Chris yells which I am not gonna joke about even though I just joked about it SON OF A!

 ***Confessional Room***

"Okay I didn't expect Tara to be that good!" Duncan yells.

"Ugh, I really need my painkillers back" Ryan says.

"Well played Tara" Jasmine said.

"I did well, I think" Adrian says.

"I don't think I'm gonna sing around Shawn" Ella says.

"I wonder if I'm going next" Gwen says.

 ***Confessions End***

"Gwen!" Chef yells conveniently, Gwen got into the ring.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Shawn charges at Gwen but Gwen jumps over Shawn and charges at Shawn from behind then she punches Shawn while running.

"OW!" Shawn yells in pain, Gwen punches Shawn in the chin and he goes flying a bit, Shawn starts diving while falling and he takes out Gwen and himself.

"AND THEY BOTH SOMEHOW WENT DOWN!" Chris keeps yelling, Shawn and Gwen gets up but Shawn kicks Gwen into the ropes and Gwen goes flying from one set of ropes to another.

"I'm getting dizzy!" Gwen yells and Shawn knees Gwen while she was bouncing off a rope and finishes her off.

"SHAWN WINS! AGAIN AGAIN!" Chris keeps yelling.

"Courtney" Chef confirms, Courtney goes into the ring.

"You better watch out" Courtney tells Shawn.

"I've been watching out for zombies my whole life, I'll have no problem watching out you" Shawn responds.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Courtney is somehow holding up a giant boulder.

"WHAT THE!" Shawn yells and Courtney throws the boulder which crushes Shawn.

"SHAWN IS DOWN!" Christopher I mean Chris said, Shawn lifts up the boulder but Courtney punches Shawn which knocks him out and the boulder crushes Shawn also.

"COURTNEY WINS!" Chris keeps yelling.

"SCOTT!" Chef yells, Scott reluctantly got into the ring.

 ***Confessional Room***

"I don't want to face Scott!" Courtney yells.

"I don't want to face Courtney!" Scott also yells.

"WHITE LIGHTNING CAN TAKE THE BOTH OF THEM!" Lightning yells, the water from the toilet shoots up and Lightning goes flying.

 ***Confessions End***

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Scott and Courtney gets near each other.

"U-Uh ready to l-loose?" Scott tries to insult Courtney.

"A-Are YOU ready to loose?" Courtney says back.

"HURRY UP!" Chris yells.

"Okay, take this" Scott says and he weakly punches Courtney.

"My turn" Courtney says and she weakly punches back.

"Is that all you got, prett-I mean Courtney" Scott responds and he weakly kicks Courtney.

"I'm just getting warmed up Dirt boy" Courtney responds and she weakly kicks back.

"OKAY THAT'S IT!" Chris yells, a briefcase appears in the middle of Courtney and Scott.

"THERE IS THE MILLION DOLLAR BRIEFCASE!" Chris yells, Scott and Courtney looked at the briefcase then looked seriously at each other.

"IT'S ON!" Both of them yells, Scott attempts to punch Courtney while punching but Courtney ducks and reaches for the briefcase.

"NOT SO FAST!" Scott yells and he grabs Courtney's legs which prevented her from reaching the briefcase and Scott lifted up Courtney and swinged her around.

"NOW THIS I LOVE!" Chris says, Scott throws Courtney into the ropes and walks to the briefcase.

"FINALLY!" Scott yells but Courtney punches Scott while bouncing off, Scott falls down.

"YES!" Courtney yells and she grabs the briefcase.

"WAIT! WHAT ABOUT US!?" Scott yells.

"WHY DID YOU THINK THERE WAS A US!?" Courtney yells back, Scott gets up and walks to Courtney.

"B-Because we are both EVIL" Scott explains.

"What makes you think I'm evil!?" Courtney asks.

"A lot of things, but the point is ever since that one season of the show everyone seems to hate I don't care about the briefcase" Scott says in front of Courtney.

"It took me a long time to come up with that" Scott admits, Courtney and Scott slowly starts kissing each other but Courtney drops the briefcase which explodes the both of them and sends them flying.

"Hehehe, that was just a explosion decoy, NEXT!" Chris demands.

"Okay Michael vs Topher!" Chef announces, Michael and Topher got into the ring.

"Topher is getting ready to defeat Michael who didn't use him computer to prepare for this beatdown!" Topher says.

"Who says I didn't prepare?" Michael responds, then Michael took put a metal panel and stepped on it.

"Huh?" Topher questions, then a suit started to form on Michael and when it finished Michael had a completely gold armour suit that surrounded his body.

"YES! FIGHT! AND PLEASE KNOCK OUT TOPHER!" Chris yells out, Topher charged at Michael, but Michael pointed at Topher then the gold finger turned into a giant gold missle.

"Astala vista, Topher" Michael says then he fires the missle which Topher JUMPS ON.

"WOAH!" Topher yells and he was guiding the missile in the air.

"Yippie Ki Yay mother-" Michael says then he fires a homing which causes his suit to malfunction and break up.

"Huh? How did my suit break?" Michael asks.

 ***Confessional Room***

Someone broke part of the suit's system, the camera's don't show who did it but the person is whistling "In Hall of the Mountain King"

 ***Confessions End***

Topher guides the missile he's riding on to Michael and he jumps off, Michael dodges the missile which blows up a tree.

"AH!" Topher yells and the homing missle almost hits him but Topher ducks and the homing missle blows up Michael and sends him into a tree.

"OH! AND TOPHER SADLY WINS!" Hugh Jackmen I mean Chris yells.

"OH YEAH TOPHER WON!" Topher yells.

"Ezekiel!" Chef says, Ezekiel jumped into the ring.

"Oh no" Topher says.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Topher gulped and Ezekiel scratched Topher everywhere.

"OW!" Topher yelled in pain, Ezekiel then punched Topher right on his face which knocks him down.

"YES! HURT HIM!" Chris yells.

"FreshTV really needs to get a new host for this show" Gwen says, everyone agreed, Ezekiel repeaditly stomped Topher until he was knocked out.

"EZEKIEL WINS!" Insert joke here said.

"Griff!" Chef announces, Griff slowly got into the ring.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Griff and Ezekiel ran at each other but Ezekiel jumps and kicks Griff while jumping.

"AGH!" Griff yells, Ezekiel then headbutted Griff which made Griff stumble, Ezekiel then kicks Griff out of the ring.

"EZEKIEL WINS! AGEIN!" Chris kind of ripped off from last Chapter.

"Sky!" Chef says, Sky cartwheeled her way into the ring.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Sky charged at Ezekiel but DAVE POPPED OUT OF THE GROUND!

"WHAT!?" Chris yelled sounding shocked, Dave landed in front of Sky looking very mad.

"D-DAVE!" Sky yells because she is very shocked.

"Prepare to go SKY HIGH!" Dave yells then he tackles Sky but Sky kicks him off, Dave kicked Sky out of the ring but Sky dragged Dave below the ropes and they continued their fight out of the ring.

"THIS IS SO UNFAIR!" Sky yells as she is dodging Dave's attacks.

"YOU HAD IT COMING!" Dave yells and he keeps attacking.

"OKAY SINCE WE HAVE A RUN TIME NEXT MATCH! EZEKIEL WINS THIS ROUND!" Chris declares.

"Okay Sheniqua!" Chef yells, Sheniqua jumps into the ring.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Sheniqua and Ezekiel runs at each other, Sheniqua ducks below Ezekiel's punch and bounces off the rope and attempts to kick Ezekiel while bouncing off but Ezekiel kicks her leg and so both of their legs are hurt.

"MORE PAIN! MORE OF MY ENJOYMENT!" Chris yells, Ezekiel and Sheniqua stands up on one leg.

"Bring it on!" Ezekiel yells, Sheniqua jumps and knees Ezekiel in the chin which knocks him down for a bit so Sheniqua attempts to stomp Ezekiel but her other leg buckles under pressure and she is down to one leg.

"ARGH!" Sheniqua yells, Ezekiel gets up and punches Sheniqua out of the ring.

"EZEKIEL WINS! AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN!" Obnoxious Man said.

"THE FINAL FIGHT!" Chris yells.

"Riley!" Chef says, Riley goes into the ring.

 ***Confessional Room***

"I will prove that being a animal is pawsome!" Ezekiel mispronounces.

"I can finally outshine Leo!" Riley exclaims.

"LET'S GET READY TO FIIIIIIGHT!" Chris yells.

 ***Confessions End***

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Ezekiel stumbled but was still running at Riley, Riley was running back.

"I!" Ezekiel yells as he gets ready to punch.

"WILL!" Riley yells as she gets ready to kick.

"WIN!" Both of them yells, Riley kicks Ezekiel's hurt leg which was now broken.

"AH!" Ezekiel yells in pain then Riley punches Ezekiel and he was on the apron.

"NO! I MUST WIN!" Ezekiel yells but Riley kicks Ezekiel.

"No, I just won" Riley said as Ezekiel fell onto the ground outside the ring and Ezekiel was knocked out.

"AND RILEY WINS TODAY'S CHALLENGE!" Chris yells.

"YES! TAKE THAT LEO!" Riley yells and all of her teammates congratulated her.

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

"Okay Riley same rules as yesterday" Chris explains.

"Okay I'll eliminate" Riley was about to say.

Intense Music plays as the camera slowly zooms in on the other 16 boxers who competed this episode.

"Sky" Riley says.

"What?" Sky says.

"And I'll bring Ezekiel with me to the Mansion" Riley also says.

"Okay!" Chris yells, Sky was at the BOOT OF SHAME!

"I will get my REVENGE on Dave!" Sky says.

"I've already got that covered" Chris says, Dave was also getting the BOOT OF SHAME!

"This will be fun" Sky and Dave both says to each other, both of them gets kicked by the BOOT OF SHAME!

"AND THESE PAST TWO EPISODES HAVE BEEN GREAT!" Chris yells.

"FOR ME! BUT WHO WILL GET KICKED OFF NEXT!?" Chris yells again.

"FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!" Chris announces.

 **Like I said, inconsistent, but since I don't have much to say rather than**

 **PEACE OUT**


	12. Episode 5:Trapped

"Last episode the rest of our competitors competed in another FIGHT!" Chris recaps.

"And Riley won so she gave Sky the BOOT OF SHAME" Chris keeps saying.

"And Dave briefly returned to cost Sky a FIGHT! and he got the BOOT OF SHAME with Sky" Chris adds on.

"And man it feels good not being interrupted" Chris says.

"Actually I probably gotta close off that shortcut Sierra used" Chris keeps saying, Riley was eating and Ezekiel sat down.

"So why did you bring me to the Mansion?" Ezekiel asks.

"I like people who pushes my limit" Riley confirms.

"Okay that makes sense" Ezekiel says and he starts eating.

"I actually expected Chris to show up now" Ezekiel keeps saying, then he found a voice recorder inside of his food.

"What is that for?" Riley asks, Ezekiel shrugged.

"Hello Riley and Ezekiel, Do you guys want to play a game?" A deep voice asked on the voice recorder.

"Because, I have everyone, and in order to save them you guys need to make it past the Game" The voice keeps saying.

"But the Game will begin, after the intro" The voice keeps saying.

"Okay that was too weird for that to be Chris" Ezekiel tells Riley.

"Right here on Total Drama:Time Warp!" The voice yells.

 ***Intro Begins***

 **Michael and Cameron are on a computer which they use to start the intro then one camera pops out of the pool, another one pops out of a tree, another another one pops out of the ground, and the fourth one pops out of Chef's food that he was making, now of was ACTION time so the camera quickly passes Chris who had a button and up a hill then down into the water**

 **"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine"**

 **Fang is chasing Scott in the water while Heather stares angrily at Alejandro**

 **"You guys are on my mind"**

 **Owen smells food and chases it only for Scarlett to reveal that the food is explosive and so she blows up Owen**

 **"You asked me what I wanted to be"**

 **Brick and Joe are racing each other but Tara runs past them**

 **"Now I think the answer is plain to see"**

 **Gwen and Duncan are being chased by Courtney who is chasing them using a giant boulder she is holding**

 **"I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Ella sings the lyrics to the song, Topher tries showing off on camera only for Lightning to land on him**

 **"I wanna live close to the sun"**

 **Rival tells Bayte a joke while being on a boat which goes off a waterfall and Zack catches them on a almost broken log that breaks and they all fall down**

 **"'Pack your bags 'cause I've already won"**

 **Sheniqua jumps around the forest and sees Dawn meditating until 4 Mutants Gophers and Bling Bear pops out of the ground and Dawn runs away**

 **"Everything to prove, Nothing in my way"**

 **Beth plays around with a stick with a flaming marshmellow on each end while Fiona dances around her**

 **"I'll get there one day"**

 **Shawn runs away from Ezekiel because he looked like a zombie while Jasmine watches and Sky is practicing gymnastics**

 **"'Cause I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Adrian is practicing his Martial Arts until a pile of wood he tries to break doesn't break and Riley shows that she switched the wood with anamantium thus pranking him**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Ryan takes painkillers, Cody runs away from a giant mutated plant from Revenge Of The Island named Larry but Sierra catches Cody while swinging on a vine thus saving Cody**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Griff is having a hard time sleeping while Kay is silent**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Mike turns into Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Smith**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Zoey goes Commando and Mike turns into Mal**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Chris dumps food on everyone that Chef made**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be!"**

 **Everyone slides down the hill as the Island frequently changes around them**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be!"**

 **Ella kept singing but Chris presses the button from earlier and blows up everyone**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous!"**

 **A bunch of Mutant Animals and Robotic Animals from previous seasons are in a plane**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be!"**

 **Another explosion sets off in the air which sends everyone into the same plane the Mutant and Robotic Animals are in**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be!"**

 **The plane blows up and everyone except for Chris falls down even Chef**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Rival and Bayte sits in front of each other as the camera slowly zooms out with the BOOT OF SHAME in the background and everyone whistles**

 **Total Drama:Time Warp**

"Well this is new" Riley says.

"No kidding" Ezekiel responds.

"Your guys first test, will be at the loser's cabin" The voice keeps saying.

"Should we trust it?" Ezekiel asks.

"It's the only thing we can do" Riley answers, both of them walks to the loser's cabin and sees no one inside as they close the door behind them.

"This just god weirder" Riley says, the door locks behind Riley and Ezekiel.

"What the" Ezekiel was about to say but of them were knocked out.

"Ugh" Ezekiel says waking up, everyone was was inside of a giant broken down bathroom.

"What happened?" Ezekiel asks, everyone shrugged and all of them had one leg chained to the wall.

"Wait" Zack said, he picked up another voice recorder and played it.

"Here comes everyone's first test, the first team who escapes first wins" The voice tells them.

"Let the games begin" The voice said before the voice recorder ended.

"Okay does anyone have a idea?" Gwen asks, Rival was inside a bathtub that was full of water, and the water drained away but he grabbed something glowing and placed it in his pocket.

"I hate water" Rival says getting out of the bathtub, Fiona saw the glowing thing, so did Scarlett and Heather.

"I'm getting that glowing thing" Heather told the both of them.

"Not if true evil has anything to say about that" Scarlett responds.

"Okay go ahead" Fiona said.

"Okay what if we can dig?" Scott suggests.

"What will that do!?" Courtney yells at Scott.

"Fair point" Scott responds, Lightning was punching his chain.

"Can you look for anything sharp?" Cameron asks Lightning.

"Or does White Lightning works alone?" Cody mocks Lightning.

"SHA-FINALLY SOMEONE SMART!" Lightning yells.

"Great, I'm stuck in a bathroom and out of EVERYONE who is on this show I'm chained next to" Joe says.

"Lalala we must be free and not suffer defeat" Ella sings.

"Topher doesn't want to die!" Topher yells.

"These two nittiwts" Joe keeps saying.

"ANY IDEA MAM!?" Brick asks Tara, Tara tries pulling apart her chain but it doesn't break.

"Okay SOILDER LOOK IN THE BATHTUB!" Tara yells, Brick looks in the bathtub since he is close to it.

"I must redeem myself" Alejandro says.

"Yeah you can try" Jasmine tells Alejandro.

"WE COULD PROBABLY BE EATEN BY Z-ZOMBIES IN HERE!" Shawn yells.

"Calm down Shawn!" Griff yells at Shawn.

"O-Okay" Shawn says a bit calmer, Adrian tries to karate chop his chain but it doesn't work.

"Okay, Michael do you have your computer?" Adrian asks.

"No when I was knocked out it must've been taken away from me" Michael confirms.

"Okay, go look around for escape items, NOW!" Adrian yells, Michael reluctantly looks around.

"I found a SAW!" Zack exclaims.

"Okay what do we do with it?" Ezekiel asks.

"Don't know" Zack responds, he tries to saw off the chain but it doesn't work.

"Goshdarnit!" Mike yells who is now Chester.

"Shut up Chester!" Duncan yells.

"Back in my days we weren't this violent!" Chester yells back, Gwen slaps Chester.

"Get focused!" Gwen yelled, Mike smiled.

"Okay Gwen" Mike says and he goes away.

"Well this is not how I wanted things to go!" Sheniqua yells.

"Yes considering that you are homesick" Dawn says.

"How did you know?" Sheniqua asks.

"Your aura" Dawn answers.

"So are you a minor deity?" Riley asks.

"Yes, I assume that you know what a minor deity is" Dawn responds, Riley nods, Kay looks for a way to escape.

"Okay no one freak out we will get out!" Griff tries to convince everyone.

"We are all chained to a wall, WE COULD DIE!" Kay yells back.

"Don't worry I'm here, what could go wrong?" Griff jokes, Kay chuckles.

"Yeah a lot of things could go wrong" Kay responds.

"I know" Griff says.

"We got this!" Beth yells as everyone still looks around, then Scott found another tape but hid it.

"Hehehe" Scott laughs evily a bit.

"HURRY UP!" Joe yells at Brick so she throws a rock, which Brick dodges and it plays Scott's tape.

"You guys have found the next clue" The tape said, Scott sighed and pulled it out then everyone listened to it.

"Now some of you have reasons for being here, some has been revealed, some hasn't" The voice keeps saying, everyone started to be confused.

"Teamwork has a ingredient, and we all need a light" The voice said before the tape ended.

"SHA-WHAT THE HECK!" Lightning yells.

"Okay, let's see" Cameron thinks.

"We all have reasons for being here" Cody informs Cameron.

"I'm here to outshine my brother" Riley also says.

"Some has been revealed" Cameron remembers.

"I'm just here" Ezekiel also says.

"Some hasn't" Cameron keeps remembering.

"What's the ingredient to teamwork?" Zack asks, Cameron solved it.

"Wait! Teamwork requires trust!" Cameron yells.

"And trust is earned by learning more about each other" Michael also says.

"Who here hasn't revealed why they aren't here?" Cameron asks.

"Me" Ezekiel admits.

"I'm here to show that I deserve to be treated more than a animal" Ezekiel admits before sighing.

"I'm a dirt farmer, I WANT to be more than a farmer!" Scott yells.

"I'm here to prove that I'm not just a bad boy, but to prove that I deserve better than going to prison" Duncan says.

"Wow, some of us has something to prove" Fiona comments.

"I'm here to win the million" Courtney admits.

"I'm here to prove that there is no one in Total Drama history as evil as me!" Heather yells.

"I'm more than just a pretty face" Alejandro also says.

"I'm here to be a great dancer!" Fiona confirms.

"Okay does anyone have any dark reasons?" Sheniqua says wanting to hurry things up.

"Don't rush it Sheniqua, we need to have patience" Zack responds.

"So you wanna see who has a better reason?" Sheniqua randomly asks.

"Sure, but you first, I insist" Zack answers.

"Okay, I'm here to show my tribe that I am more capable" Sheniqua confirms.

"I'm here to show that not all jocks are like Lightning" Zack answers.

"IT'S WHITE LIGHTNING!" Lightning yells.

"Shut up LightDing" Joe tells Lightning.

"No one is better than each other but before I'm done with Total Drama I wanna have fun and sing" Ella raps a bit.

"I already admitted why" Topher says.

"I want to live life to the fullest" Bayte answers.

"I just wanted to try this series out" Ryan also answers.

"Rival?" Bayte asks, everyone looks at Rival but he was silent.

"I-I" Rival was about to say but he coughs out water from earlier and another tape recorder came out.

"Let's play it" Michael says, Rival presses the tape.

"Not everyone admitted their reasons I assume, but I hope you guys caught on to my other hint earlier" The voice says.

"Wait!" Scott yells, he plays his tape and it perfectly lands on a specific part.

"We all need a light" The voice recorder Scott had said, Rival now knew what that meant.

"Hehehe" The tape plays, Rival knew that the light he grabbed from the bathtub meant something.

"Now prepare for darkness, but some of us have or will experience something darker" The voice said then the lights go off and everything is dark.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Sheniqua yells because she was afraid of the dark and she freaked out.

"Okay I'll take care of Sheniqua" Zack tells everyone because he was next to her.

"Wait where's Rival?" Ryan asks.

"Bayte, Riley, Michael and Griff are also gone!" Fiona confirms.

"I HOPE THEY WEREN'T EATEN BY ZOMBIES!" Shawn yells.

"CALM DOWN SHAWN IT IS NOR ZOMBIES!" Jasmine yells back then she calms Shawn down.

"Huh?" Michael questions waking up and he saw 2 beers in front of him that was being drunken by 2 people's, and a tape plays, everyone watches on a giant screen that showed where everyone else was.

"Does this remind you of two adults?" The voice taunted Michael, Riley wakes up and sees a car driving into another car and the tape played for her.

"I hope no one in the cars are close to you, Sarena" The voice played, Bayte woke up and a lightning bolt about to strike someone.

"Isn't this fimiliar?" The voice plays, Griff woke up and a car was about to crash into another car, but then behind him he saw a 10 year old kid arguing with his father.

"I HATE YOU!" The kid yells then the father got into the car, the voice played.

"Hate, now that's a strong term" The voice plays, Rival woke up and he saw two people who are slowly dying of cancer, the tape played.

"You want to save them, don't you?" The voice played, then the tapes all play in unison.

"In order to escape you must choose" The voices all plays.

"Should they suffer or live?" The tape asks all of them, 2 buttons popped up for everyone, the red was to suffer and the blue was to save.

"This is too far" Michael says.

"Michael?" Griff said.

"Okay we all can hear each other" Riley confirms.

"They should all live" Bayte tells all of them.

"Agreed" Michael, Griff, and Riley agrees but Rival doesn't say anything.

"Rival?" Griff asks.

"Okay, let's press the red button" Rival says.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" Michael yells.

"THESE PEOPLE DON'T DESERVE TO SUFFER WHAT HAPPENED TO THINGS REALTED TO US!" Riley yells.

"Live and Learn" Rival cryptically says.

"WHAT IS THERE TO LEARN!?" Bayte yells.

"The past causes the future" Rival says then he presses the red button and then the two people disappeared.

"The past is in the past" Rival says before a door opened up and the tape played.

"Rival, you have successfully completed your test, now you can escape" The voice plays.

"But I know you grabbed something that is useful inside the bathtub" The voice keeps playing, Rival brought the light out of his pocket and it was the key to unlock the chains.

"But the Game isn't over yet" The tape plays before it ends abruptly so Riley, Michael, Griff, and Bayte pressed the red button and they went out the door, the lights went out again and turned back on.

"What the?" Mike questions.

"SCOTT, JOE, ELLA, COURTNEY, AND CODY ARE GONE MAM!" Brick tells Tara.

"Wait" Cameron figures out.

"5 of us from each team will be chosen to do these Games" Cameron confirms.

"AHHH!" Sheniqua was still freaking out.

"Sheniqua um" Zack tries to say.

"Pretend your dancing" Dawn randomly says.

"Okay, okay, okay" Sheniqua says and she imagines herself dancing.

"Thanks Dawn" Zack tells Dawn.

"No problem Zachary, but she needs another way to calm down, dancing isn't gonna work for much longer" Dawn responds.

"F-Fang" Scott says waking up.

"FANG!" Scott yells as Fang was in front of him and the tape played.

"I believe you two have met, but teamwork is required" The tape says.

"HEY DIRT BOY!" Joe yells.

"It is not nice to be mean" Ella starts to sing.

"Scott! Can you hear me!?" Courtney asks loudly.

"YES!" Scott yells as he backed to a wall but Fang was getting closer.

"Okay, does anyone have a idea?" Cody asks everyone in the room.

"What if we siiing?" Ella keeps singing, Fang growled and looked at Ella furiously.

"HEY SHARK BAIT ANY IDEAS!?" Joe asks Scott.

"HECK NO!" Scott yells.

"What if we use Scott as bait?" Courtney suggested.

"Fang only likes to eat Dirt Boy but how do we escape?" Joe asks, Cody had a idea.

"What if we past our test the door will open?" Cody suggested.

"I wonder what is our test?" Ella asks not singing for once.

"If I had to guess, teamwork" Cody answered.

"Sounds like a plan!" Joe agreed, Fang was getting ready to eat Scott.

"AH!" Scott keeps yelling.

"HEY GIANT FISH!" Courtney yelled, Fang turned his attention to Courtney.

"Wachika ra" Ella says, Joe punched Fang into a wall.

"YES!" Joe yells, Fang charged at Joe.

"NOW SKINNY ARMS!" Joe keeps yelling, Cody charged and tackled Fang into a wall which broke.

"Not bad kid" Joe said going through the broken wall, everyone walked out.

"Okay who's gonna be next?" Cameron asked, then everything turned off and they could see again afterwards.

"Okay who's gone?" Fiona asked.

"Cameron, Mike, Heather, Alejandro, and Gwen are gone" Riley confirms, Zack kept thinking how to calm down Sheniqua.

"Oh boy" Cameron says waking up, then the tape played.

"Everyone here has a downfall" The tape played.

"But you guys need to counter each other's downfalls" The tape kept playing until it ended.

"Seriously" Mike said waking up.

"At least Alejandro isn't here" Heather said.

"Ejem" Alejandro says getting up.

"UGH!" Heather yells out.

"I SHOULD BE MAD AT YOU HEATHER!" Alejandro yells at Heather.

"YOU PUNCHED MY FACE! NOT EVEN JOSE DID THAT!" Alejandro kept yelling.

"NO ONE CARES ABOUT YOUR FACE, AL!" Heather yells back.

"Okay lovebirds can you guys stop arguing?" Gwen asks.

"WE ARE NOT IN LOVE!" Heather and Alejandro yells in unison.

"Yeah definitely" Mike adds on.

"Guys we gotta focus" Cameron tells everyone.

"Cameron's right we gotta figure out our game" Gwen agrees.

"Agreed, but if the game if family tag Heather and Alejandro would be perfect at being parents" Mike says, Heather and Alejandro stares angrily at Mike.

"Look!" Cameron yells, in front of everyone is a mirror.

"Well this is weird" Gwen responds, Alejandro looks at the mirror.

"What is this for?" Alejandro asks, the mirror shows Alejandro being beaten up by Heather earlier in the season and Heather keeing Alejandro in the spot.

"Good times" Gwen says as she also looks at the mirror, she saw her kissing Trent, Duncan, and Cameron.

"Not so good times" Gwen regrets what she said.

"Hahaha" Heather laughs as she also looks in the mirror, she saw her getting eliminated in Total Drama Island, she also saw her elimination in Total Drama "All Stars."

"I wonder what I'll see" Cameron says as he also looks in the mirror, he saw him being in his bubble in the same season that is despised by part of the Total Drama fanbase, him being literally squashed by the 4 mutant gophers, him needing help twice this season, Cameron being "crushed" by a butterfly multiple times and the list goes on.

"You have a lot of downfalls" Mike says then he also looks, he saw his multiple personalities get in his way in Total Drama Revenge Of The Island and Mal taking over in Total Drama Hated (P.S. that is not a actual season but its actually Total Drama All Stars).

"Well, we know our downfalls now" Gwen says.

"Yes, Alejandro's weakness is Heather, Gwen's weakness is kissing too many boys, Heather's weakness is her hair and her arrogance, My weakness is that I'm physically weak, and Mike's weakness is his other personalities" Cameron confirms, then the door opened.

"Yes!" Heather yelled and everyone walked out.

"Okay what about us?" Fiona asks, all the lights go back on and the chains comes off of everyone.

"How convenient" Shawn said, a door opened up, Rival places the light which turned out to be a key into a keyhole and it unlocked everyone's chain, and a tape plays.

"Congratulations, you all have survived, your reward is on the other side of the door" The tape plays, everyone else walks through the door.

"Huh?" Chris says waking up, he was surrounded by glass and all the competitors were behind the glass.

"Ummm I didn't plan this!" Chris yells.

"You did" Another voice was heard then another Chris appears behind the current Chris.

"Wait, how is there two Chris's?" Riley asks.

"What is this season called?" The other Chris asks.

"Total Drama:Time Warp!" Topher yells.

"WAIT! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Cameron yells.

"Yes WE HAVE WARPED TIME!" The other Chris yells.

"AND I AM FROM THE FUTURE!" The other Chris keeps yelling.

"Um a little help here?" Present Chris asks because he was trapped to a chair.

"No! There will be a elimination tonight but first, you guys can choose one way TO TORTURE PAST ME!" Future Chris yells.

"YES!" Joe yells, then 100 buttons showed up.

"I CHOOSE VOLCANO!" Ezekiel yells.

"I CHOOSE HAIRCUT!" Heather yells.

"I don't care" Noah says somehow with everyone else.

"NOAH WE NEED TO HURRY UP!" Owen yells right by Noah.

"Fine, but don't blame me if we loose the race" Noah keeps saying, Owen and Noah disappears.

"I CHOOSE TAKE CONTROL!" Scarlett yells, Jasmine held her back from pressing the take control of the island button.

"ZOMBIES!" Shawn yells, he pressed the zombie button and a bunch of Ezekiel's pops out of the ground.

"OH COME ON!" Ezekiel yells, the other Ezekiel's attacked Present Chris and everyone cheered.

"OKAY! NOW FINISH THE RACE!" Future Chris yells, everyone runs through a portal.

"Teams must get onto the" Don from The Ridonculous Race was announcing, everyone landed right on him.

"What the?" Don questions.

"Sorry, oh well better find a portal to your escape" Future Chris explains to them via a portal communicator.

"Ummm" Don keeps saying but everyone gets off of him and runs to a portal they all see.

"Hm, I wonder where did they come from" Don questions, then Crimson and Ennui walks up from behind Don which frightens him.

"How are you guys so silent?" Don questions, everyone looked for a portal.

"Hey those Goths remind of you Gwen" Duncan jokes while running, Gwen runs faster and Scott trips and accidentally trips Duncan while tripping out (pun intended).

"Seriously!" Duncan yells at Scott.

"Don't yell at him like that" Courtney tells Duncan before picking up Scott and leaving.

"LOOK A PORTAL!" Griff yells, everyone goes through the portal, Present Chris woke up and saw his leg chained up to a wall.

"Huh?" Present Chris asks, he saw a contestant at the door.

"LET ME GO!" Present Chris demands, the contestant smiled and looked at Chris.

"NOOO!" Present Chris keeps yelling.

"GAME OVER!" The constant yelled before slamming the door and Chris was left to well you know, everyone got up.

"Did we make it?" Ella asks, everyone saw that they were at Camp Wawanakwa.

"WELCOME!" Future Chris greets everyone.

"Now welcome back! I have prepared this Island to continue this season!" Future Chris announces.

"And it has TOXIC WASTE!" Future Chris announces.

"Don't worry I'm not as cold blooded as I was before, but tonight you will all vote!" Future Chris explains.

"You guys will vote the same way, and the person getting eliminated" Future Chris keeps explaining, Present Chef was in a chemical reistent suit and he opened a box.

"Will get the marshmallow of toxic waste" Future Chris keeps explaining.

"Now time to fast forward!" Future Chris yells.

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

"Okay! Since today everyone made it at the same TIME!" Future Chris jokes.

"Everyone will vote and NO ONE IS SAFE!" Future Chris announces.

"Now TIME TO VOTE!" Future Chris yells.

 ***After Everyone Votes***

"Okay the following players are safe" Future Chris says but I'm just gonna call him Chris from now on.

"Gwen, Duncan, Scott, Courtney, Mike, Cameron, Ella, Jasmine, Shawn, Dawn, Rival, Riley, Zack, Bayte, Topher, Ezekiel, Heather, Alejandro, Lightning, Joe, Tara, Cody, Brick, Fiona, Scarlett, Griff, Adrian, Kay, Michael, and Ryan" Chris says, all of the announced people's gets a marshmellow leaving Sheniqua and Beth by themselves.

"Sheniqua your on the chopping block because you freaked out too much in the darkness" Chris explains.

"Beth your on the chopping block because you didn't help at all" Chris keeps explaining.

"And the marshmellow of toxic waste goes to" Chris was about to say.

Intense Music played as the camera slowly zooms in on Sheniqua and Beth.

"To" Chris kept saying.

The Music got more Intense.

"B-" Chris was about to say.

"Beth!" Chris says, Sheniqua was given the last marshmellow.

"Oh well" Beth said, the marshmellow of toxic waste is thrown in front of Beth but is misses her, Beth got ready for the BOOT OF SHAME!

"Make this quick" Chris tells Beth.

"See you guys next season!" Beth yells before she got the BOOT OF SHAME!

"Well this was a off episode, but we are just getting started!" Chris announced.

"RIGHT HERE ON TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!" Chris yells

 **This was off burn at least we know why it is called Time Warp! Anyway see you Readers next Chapter and**

 **PEACE OUT**


	13. Episode 6:TIME to go!

"Last episode we discovered that now we can Time Travel!" Chris announces.

"Also Past Chris was locked up and basically got everything he deserved, I would know" Chris keeps saying.

"But after everyone escaped we are all now om Camp Wawanakwa again, and I am Future Chris the new host!" Chris explains, a bird flies past Chris and it breathes fire which burn a tree that had a octopus in it.

"And the island is filled with toxic waste, but Beth was KICKED out of the competition" Chris tries to joke around.

"Now it is time to check up on The Golden Hawks" Chris says, The Golden Hawks all woke up.

"Well let's hope we don't die" Adrian says waking up.

"We will probably die" Kay says also waking up.

"Oh come on we are Survivors!" Griff yells.

"The first season was based off of Survivor" Michael confirms waking up.

"True, but we might not be survivors on this Island full of toxic waste" Ryan also also says waking up.

"Yeah" Fiona agrees, Michael saw that he didn't have his computer.

"Where's my computer?" Michael asks, Fiona had it.

"I don't know" Fiona lies.

"Don't worry Michael you are strong with of without that computer" Rival tells Michael.

"Okay guys we gotta win this next challenge" Sheniqua says.

"Don't worry guys we WILL win!" Bayte yells.

"INDEED WE WILL!" Tara yells out louder.

"Hey what types of people are usually your friends?" Zack asks Riley.

"People who pushes me to win" Riley confirms, Chris suddenly appears in the middle of all members of The Golden Hawks.

"AND WHO WILL PUSH EACH OTHER TO VICTORY!?" Chris yells.

"FIND OUT RIGHT HERE ON TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!" Chris announces.

 ***Intro Begins***

 **Michael and Cameron are on a computer which they use to start the intro then a camera pops out of a pool, another one pops out of a tree, another another one comes out of a mutated bird's mouth, and the fourth one pops out of a portal, and it was ACTION time so the camera zooms past Future Chris who whacks a button that Present Chris had, then the camera went up a hill and into the water**

 **"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine"**

 **Fang is chasing Scott in the water while Heather punches Alejandro's face on the shore**

 **"You guys are on my mind"**

 **Owen smells food and chases it only for Scarlett to reveal that the food was actually the BOOT OF SHAME so Owen gets hit by the BOOT OF SHAME**

 **"You asked me what I wanted to be"**

 **Brick and Joe are racing only for Tara to run past them**

 **"Now I think the answer is plain to see"**

 **Courtney pulls Scott out of the water while Gwen was sitting down being bored and Duncan blew up Chris's face on a mountain**

 **"I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Ella sings the lyrics to the song, Lightning tries showing off on camera but Topher lands on him**

 **"I wanna live close to the sun"**

 **Rival tells Bayte a joke while being on a boat which goes off a waterfall and Zack catches them on a almost broken log that breaks and all of them falls into a portal**

 **"'Pack you bags 'cause I've already won"**

 **Sheniqua jumps around the forest during the day time and she sees Dawn meditating until 4 Mutant Gophers and Bling Bear along with a bunny that shoots lasers from it's eyes pops out of the ground and Dawn runs away**

 **"Everything to prove, Nothing in my way"**

 **Beth plays around with a stick with two flaming marshmellows on each end while Fiona dances around her**

 **"I'll get there one day"**

 **Shawn and Jasmine cuddles each other while Ezekiel was watching while Sky was practicing gymnastics**

 **"'Cause I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Adrian is practicing his martial arts until a pile of wood he tries to break doesn't break and Riley shows that she switched the wood with anamantium**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Ryan takes his painkillers, Cody runs away from a giant mutated plant from Revenge Of The Island named Larry until hejumps through a portal and sees Sierra watching Total Drama Time Warp**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Griff is looking happy while Kay is silently sitting down on a tree branch**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Mike turns into Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Smith**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Zoey goes Commando and Mike turns into Mal**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Everyone else falls into a portal**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Everyone sees all the Mutant creatures from Revenge Of The Island while falling**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Everyone falls onto Don**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Everyone besides Don gets sucked into a portal and is in the same cargo plane from World Tour**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na!)**

 **They all jump off and they all land on the same abandoned movie studio lot from Action**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Then the abandoned movie studio lot transformed into Pahkitew Island**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na!)**

 **Everyone jumps into a portal and they are all at Camp Wawanakwa which is filled with toxic waste**

 ***Whistling***

 **Rival and Bayte sits on front of each other and everyone was there including Chris and Chef, all of them were whistling**

 **Total Drama:Time Warp**

The Silver Sharks were all talking with each other about what they should do.

"Okay can I throw the next challenge?" Scott asks.

"NO!" Scarlett yells at Scott.

"Cool down Barflett" Courtney tells Scarlett.

"Guys no arguing" Jasmine tries to reason with them.

"Shut it King Kong" Joe tells Jasmine.

"Says the girl who was mistaken to be a boy by Lightning" Ezekiel tells Joe.

"HEY! LIGHTNING IS DUMB!" Joe yells.

"Are you sure your not dumb?" Brick tells Joe.

"SHUT IT SOILDER!" Joe yells.

"Sorry Joe, I'm not your slave" Brick tells Joe before walking away.

"Wow, you got what you deserved Loe" Cody tells Joe, Joe punches Cody.

"Don't start a fight or we'll be on a fliiight" Ella sings.

"No offense Ella but can you not sing for once?" Topher asks Ella.

"Everyone, we must all work together" Dawn tells Everyone.

"According to all your aura's some people here hates each other but the more we loose, the less we gain" Dawn keeps talking.

"Who's with me?" Dawn asks everyone, The Shiny Cheetah's also all woke up.

"We need to find a way to win" Duncan tells everyone.

"Yeah we lost Beth, Owen, Sky, and Zoey in 5 days" Cameron tells his team.

"It is probably because we have HEATHER ON OUR TEAM!" Alejandro yells at Heather.

"Oh shut up Al" Heather responds.

"How are we gonna win?" Gwen asks.

"Maybe the other teams are secretly" Shawn was about to say.

"WHITE LIGHTNING DOESN'T WANT YOU TO SAY ANYTHING DUMB THINGS ABOUT BOMBIES!" Lightning talks really loud.

"Firstly, it's Zombies, Secondly, your the dumbest one here Lightning" Mike tells Lightning.

"WHITE LIGHTNING IS OFFENDED!" Lightning yells.

"But aren't you, well you know?' Cameron told Lightning.

"WHITE LIGHTNING IS CONFUSED!" Lightning keeps yelling.

"Ummm" Cameron says pointing at himself.

"OOOH!" Lightning said.

"Now you get it right?" Cameron asks.

"YES, WHITE LIGHTNING IS STRONGER THAN ANYONE ELSE, ESPECIALLY YOU!" Lightning yells, Cameron facepalms.

"PREPARE!" Chris yells on a speaker.

"For what!?" Scott asks, then everyone followed a trail and saw a giant hill.

"I'm still confused" Joe says.

"Okay let me explain!" Chris says somehow appearing in front of everyone.

"This hill splits into 3 hills on the way down" Chris explains.

"Each one leads to a portal that will take you to a previous season of Total Drama" Chris confirms.

"And each team will got one at a time" Chris keeps explaining.

"When you guys make it through the portal I will explain what you all need to do" Chris tells everyone.

"So, The Golden Hawks is gonna choose first" Chris says, The Golden Hawks discussed with each other for 10 minutes.

"Okay and deciding time is over!" Chris says.

"Okay we choose the right!" Rival answers.

"Okay right it is!" Chris says and The Golden Hawks made their choice.

"The Silver Sharks you guys are next to choose" Chris tells them, The Silver Sharks discussed with each other for 10 minutes also.

"Times up" Chris says.

"Left" Dawn answers.

"Okay Shiny Cheetah's you guys are going to the middle" Chris says, All of the teams got ready.

"READY!" Chris yells holding up a airhorn.

"SET!" Chris keeps yelling as Dawn stared at Mike who stared back, Zack and Lightning stared at each other, Rival smiled and winked at Bayte.

"GO!" Chris yells as he blows his airhorn and all the teams ran down the hill, The Golden Hawks went to the right, The Silver Sharks went to the left, and The Shiny Cheetahs went to the middle.

"THIS IS GONNA BE GREAT!" Chris yells as Chef walks up to Chris.

"Hey where is Future Chef?" Present Chef asked.

"In World War Drama" Chris explains, The Golden Hawks saw that they were all on a cargo plane.

"Nice!" Griff yelled, The Silver Sharks were falling from a height.

"NOT AGAIN!" Cody yelled, The Silver Cheetahs were all on rocks that were on lava and they were in a volcano.

"I don't like this place" Alejandro says, then Chris talked to all of them via a portal communicator.

"All of these moments were from which season of Total Drama?" Chris asked everyone.

"Total Drama:World Tour!" Rival, Topher, and Cameron exclaims.

"Correct, all of you have to find a portal gun hidden around here" Chris explains.

"Now time to search!" Chris yells, then The Golden Hawks looked for the portal gun on the cargo plane, a bunch of stuffs fell with The Silver Sharks so they looked through it, and The Shiny Cheetah's jumped to each rock looking for the portal gun.

"Any ideas?" Michael asks.

"Yes check the pilot" Bayte suggests.

"Thinking outside the box as usual right Bayte?" Rival tells Bayte, Bayte nods.

"I'm going below this floor of the flying metal" Sheniqua says before doing as she said.

"She acts like she has never been on a plane" Adrian says.

"She is apart of a Indian Tribe, of course she doesn't know" Zack confirms.

"Well better hope that Indian Tribe doesn't worship Hades" Riley comments.

"Don't worry why would anyone worship Hades?" Griff asks, everyone stated at him.

"I regret saying that now" Griff says, Kay chuckled a bit but she kept searching.

"I see that the two of your are getting along" Fiona comments.

"Well we haven't really talked too much" Kay responds.

"Why?" Ryan asks.

"Well I'm not a talker like Griff is" Kay answers.

"Don't worry Kay, as my father said to me, Actions speaks louder than words" Tara tells Kay.

"Thanks Tara" Kay says.

"No problem" Tara responds, The Silver Sharks were checking what was looking through the junk.

"Okay" Scott says and he opened a coffin and saw Fang.

"AH!" Scott yells as Fang chases Scott in while falling.

"I didn't place Fang in there" Chris confirms.

"Oh that's right Future Chef is as sadistic as Present Chris and I made him do everything for this challenge" Chris keeps explaining.

"Hm" Jasmine said.

"What's in the box?" Brick asks.

"Let's see" Jasmine responds, Jasmine opens the box and a octupus's arm wrapped itself around Jasmine.

"OH NO!" Brick yells, 7 more arms came out and wrapped around Brick, Joe, Cody, Ella, Topher, Courtney, and Scarlett.

"EW!" Joe yells as the slime from the octopus's arm got onto Joe.

"Please don't try to kill us" Ella sings but the octopus throws Ella into a garbage bag and ties up the garbage bag, Ella was stuck in the garbage bag now.

"I'm too young to die!" Topher yells.

"Calm down crybaby" Courtney told Topher.

"I WIL BLOW YOU INTO SMITHEREENS IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO!" Scarlett yells, the octopus's arm wrapped tighter around Scarlett and Scarlett could barely breathe.

"Show yourself!" Cody yells at the octopus and it completely comes out of the box.

"GER!" Ezekiel said before scratching the octopus, but the octopus smacked Ezekiel away, meanwhile The Shiny Cheetah's were searching and Shawn found a metal box.

"Sweet!" Shawn exclaims and he opens the metal box which blows up and he is sent onto a giant rock piece that breaks apart as Shawnlands on it.

"Not so sweet" Shawn says.

"Hmmm" Gwen says as she sees a present box.

"I won't fall for your tricks" Gwen says and she throws the present box into the water.

"I so got this" Duncan says confidently as he found a gun shaped box.

"HA!" Heather yells as she steals the box.

"There's only room for one true evil in time!" Heather yells then Alejandro crushes Heather using a boulder and took the gun shaped box.

"This is how we will end it" Alejandro says to Heather as he opens the box but a boxing glove punches Alejandro in the face and knocks him out.

"KO!" Mike yells then he found a rock.

"SHA-BAM!" Lightning yells as he takes to rock and drops it in lava only for the lava to pop up and burn Lightning's hand.

"AHHH!" Lightning yells in pain as he tries to blow out the fire on his hand.

"Hehehe" Mike says jumping away.

"Okay, a gold box would be a good place to put a portal gun" Cameron analysis the situation, Sheniqua looked around everyone's baggages.

"Hmmm" Sheniqua says looking around.

"Can I help?" Sheniqua heard and she quickly turned around and saw Zack.

"Sure" Sheniqua said, Zack helped look also.

"So, how is life like in Texas?" Zack asks.

"Pretty good, I grew up in the wild so I'm not used to all of this advanced stuffs" Sheniqua answers.

"Have you ever dated anyone?" Zack also asks.

"Not really, I'm the strongest of my tribe but I never had time for boys" Sheniqua answers again.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Sheniqua asks.

"No reason" Zack says as he continues looking.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Okay I like Sheniqua" Zack admits.

"And here comes people's feelings for each other" Chris says.

"I kinda have a crush on Bayte" Rival also admits.

"And those are the only people's to admit it so far" Chris says again.

"WHITE LIGHTNING LIKES NO ONE BUT HIMSELF!" Lightning yells.

 ***Confessions End***

Dawn was trying to figure out the octopus's aura.

"AHHH!" Scott still yells and Fang tries to eat Scott but Scott misses and Fang's mouth is on the octopus so the octopus let's go of everyone else.

"Thanks Fang" Dawn tells Fang, Fang fights the octopus.

"We have 2 more minutes until we hit the ground" Scarlett calculates, The Shiny Cheetah's were all looking still.

"Come on!" Mike starts to yell in frustration.

"Hi Mal" Alejandro says walking up to Mike.

"Hi Al" Mike who is now Mal responds.

"How did you end up with Juvi with Duncan?" Alejandro asks.

"Well one day Mike was getting bullied due to his multiple personality disorder" Mal explains.

"Chester was out and everyone was laughing at him, then there were some bullies that tried to beat up Mike" Mal keeps explaining.

"So when they were gonna knock Mike out, I was born" Mal confirms.

"I taught those bullies a lesson, and I got sent to Juvi due to what I did" Mal explains still.

"And that is how Mike got to Juvi and how I was born" Mal said then he jumped away, Griff found a parachute.

"I think I'm gonna need this" Griff says and he keeps the parachute, Kay found a backpack and opens it.

"Huh?" Kay questions as she saw nothing inside the backpack beside a glowing object which she grabbed then the glowing object was a fish, so Kay threw the fishout of the plane.

"Well nothing FISHy happened" Rival punned then he walked away, Dawn saw a boat falling so she looked inside the boat and saw a giant mutant cockroach inside of it.

"Oh no" Dawn says as the mutant cockroach jumps off the boat and at Dawn but Joe and Brick grabbed the cockroach's arms and Courtney punched it's face.

"Not bad" Scott says but he let's hit teammates fight the mutant cockroach by themselves, Cameron saw a golden box.

"Nice! I found the portal gun!" Cameron yelled, Mal was there already.

"Oh crud" Cameron said.

"Any ideas?" Mal asked.

"Well there is a leap that I assume if we can calculate is possibly around 100 meters long but if there is the wind then it will be" Cameron explained but Mal just grabbed and threw Cameron.

"AH!" Cameron yells but he lands on the rock by the golden box.

"Or that" Cameron said and he got up, Michael saw that the plane had no pilot but still looked around.

"Come on" Michael said then he found a baby carriage and looked what was in it, inside was a mutant rat that shot lasers out of it's mouth.

"Oh crud" Michael says as he dodges the lasers and tries getting out of the pilot's part of the plane but the door was locked.

"What the heck!" Michael shouts, a person smiles and places the key to lock and unlock the door in their pocket and they walk away while whistling "In Hall of the Mountain King."

"Son of a" Michael was about to say but the mutant rat shot 10 missles out of it's tail and 3 of them blew up Michael and sent him through the door and onto the floor.

"This is gonna end well" Ryan says seeing the mutant rat, a box fell onto Scott and breaks when it hits his head which knocks Scott out.

"Nice!" Cody exclaims and he saw that there was a giant gun that was inside the box.

"We have 10 more seconds until we hit the ground!" Scarlett yells.

"Okay" Cody responds and he aims the gun at the ground and shoots the ground which causes a portal to open up in the ground and everyone goes through it.

"When are we?" Scott asks getting up they were on Pahkitew Island.

"It depends" Jasmine says, tree's turned into a missiles and the missiles almost hits a plane.

"We are in "Scarlett Fever"" Scarlett confirms.

"So, the episode when you turn evil, great" Topher says.

"Quick there's another portal gun" Dawn points out, The Shiny Cheetah's felt the lava rumbling.

"Um what's going on?" Duncan asks.

"THE VOLCANO IS ABOUT TO ERUPT!" Cameron yells.

"HURRY UP AND OPEN THE BOX!" Heather and Alejandro yells.

"Open it Cameron!" Gwen also yells.

"Hurry Up!" Mal yells.

"Please hurry the zombie up!" Shawn yells.

"Okay" Cameron says and he opens the box and grabbed the portal gun.

"Guys jump in!" Cameron yells and he shoots the portal gun which opens up a portal nearby and The Shiny Cheetah's all jumps inside.

"AH!" Past Chris yelled as he was being quarantined at the end of Total Drama:Revenge Of The Island, The Shiny Cheetah's landed in the mines.

"Yes we lived!" Cameron yelled, Past Ezekiel stared angrily at The Shiny Cheetah's.

"I don't think we are gonna live for much longer" Gwen says, Ezekiel had a army of mutant gophers behind him.

"Enough chitter chatter" Mal says and he charges at Ezekiel.

"Hey! Only I can beat people up!" Heather yells before also charging at Ezekiel.

"Not if I have anything to say about that!" Alejandro also yells before charging.

"Nice! A fair fight!" Duncan exclaims then he charges.

"WHITE LIGHTNING CAN DO THIS!" Lightning yells before also charging in.

"There's only one way out" Gwen says before also also charging in.

"I will try to help" Cameron says before charging in also, meanwhile The Golden Hawks all stared at the mutant rat.

"Aw RATS" Rival punned.

"We could die and yet your making puns!" Kay yells at Rival.

"Don't worry he's just trying to lighten up the mood" Griff responds.

"Guys stop arguing!" Adrian yells.

"Calm down Adrian, you wouldn't want to be the one eliminated now would you?" Fiona asks Adrian, Adrian started thinking about him being eliminated.

"Okay any ideas?" Ryan asks.

"Well we could" Michael was about to suggest.

"What is this?" Sheniqua asks holding a portal gun.

"Our way out" Bayte says, Zack grabs the portal gun and shoots it below the mutant rat but the mutant rat was hovering.

"I got this!" Tara yells and she punches the mutant rat right in the face sending the mutant rat into the portal and she lands in front of the portal as the portal explodes.

"Wow, that was cool but the plane is starting to crash" Rival points out and the plane starts falling.

"Quick use the portal gun!" Michael yells, Zack makes a portal and all of The Golden Hawks get out in time and they close the portal before the cargo planemp crashes and blows up, The Silver Sharks ran to the portal.

"We got this!" Topher yells then multiple Chris robots appears in front of The Silver Sharks.

"Why did you have to jinx us?" Joe asks.

"Don't worry let's go!" Brick yells.

"These are not organic animals so I too will join" Dawn confirms.

"Count me in" Scott says.

"I always hated Chris" Scarlett says.

"Me too" Ezekiel also says.

"Might as well go out in style" Cody also also says.

"This is for tricking me" Topher says also getting ready.

"Fine, I'll join" Joe says, Ella and Jasmine also got ready.

"Finally!" Courtney yells.

"Let's go!" Cody yells and they all charge but Sierra comes out of nowhere and beats up all of the Chris robots much to The Silver Shark's surprise.

"DON'T TOUCH CODY!" Sierra yells beating up the Chris's and she destroyed ALL of them.

"Thanks Sierra" Cody says.

"No problem" Sierra responds before she goes through a portal and watches Total Drama:Time Warp on her TV.

"Let's go!" Cody yells and all of them goes through a portal, The Shiny Cheetah's kept charging and they beat up all the mutant gophers but Cameron, Gwen, Alejandro, Duncan, and Heather were all down, while Mal, Shawn, and Lightning were still battlingnbut were all exhausted.

"Sha-bam" Lightning says heavily breathing then Ezekiel walked up to the three of them.

"Sha-" Lightning was about to say but Ezekiel punches Lightning which knocks Lightning out.

"Ready for the end?" Mal asks confidently.

"Zombie" Mal adds on.

"ZOMBIE!" Shawn yells and he quickly beats up Ezekiel.

"Good Shawn" Mal says then a portal opened up.

"Look it's our way out!" Cameron pointed out and all members of The Shiny Cheetah's went through the portal.

"All of the times have arrived near the finish line!" Chris yells.

"Let's go!" Rival yells and The Golden Hawks all ran.

"We can't loose!" Joe yells and The Silver Sharks all ran.

"Come on!" Cameron yells and The Shiny Cheetah's all ran.

"It's a close one!" Chris yells then Scott smiled.

"Hehehe" Scott laughs then he "accidentally" tripped.

"Scott!" Courtney yells and she quickly picks up Scott and passes EVERYONE and making it to the finish line first.

"Thanks Courtney" Scott says.

"Your Welcome" Courtney responds, Scott and Courtney's heads starts to get closer to each other.

"SHA-MADE IT!" Lightning yells and he runs into Scott and Courtney which caused both Scott and Courtney to fall but Lightning was still up.

"Yes! I'm not in last!" Cameron yells crossing the finish line, then The Shiny Cheetah's all makes it to the finish line first.

"And The Shiny Cheetah's finally wins!" Chris announces, then The Golden Hawks also came in second.

"The Golden Hawks are safe from elimination!" Chris announces, The Silver Sharks comes in last.

"The Silver Sharks comes in last!" Chris yells repeaditing the same thing I just said, The Shiny Cheetah's cheered but The Silver Sharks were disappointed.

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

The Silver Sharks were getting ready for elimination with The Golden Hawks and The Silver Cheetah's watching.

"Okay prepare for elimination!" Chris yells.

"Now get voting!" Chris says.

 ***After Everyone Votes***

"The following players are safe" Chris says.

"Courtney, Scott, Dawn, Brick, Joe, Cody, Jasmine, Ezekiel, and Scarlett" Chris says and all the peoples who was just named got a marshmellow, leaving Topher and Ella.

"Topher your on the chopping block because you jinxed your team and you were annoying" Chris explains.

"Ella your on the chopping block because your singing wasn't helpful at all" Chris confirms.

"And the marshmallow of toxic waste goes to" Chris was about to announce.

Intense Music plays while zooming in on Topher and Ella.

"To" Chris was about to announce.

The Intense Music got more Intense.

"Topher" Chris confirms and Present Chef throws the marshmallow of toxic waste over Topher and he got ready for the BOOT OF SHAME!

"Any last words?" Chris asks.

"I did alright I guess" Topher says.

"Okay see you Topher" Chris says then Topher was kicked by the BOOT OF SHAME!

"And there we go! The Shiny Cheetah's finally won!" Chris announces.

"RIGHT HERE ON TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!" Chris yells.

 **Sorry this took a while but now see you guys next time and**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	14. Episode 7:Boot or Dare!

"Last episode, our teams was sent to different places in time!" Chris confirms.

"And they all went portal traveling from World Tour to the aftermath of Revenge Of The Island" Chris explains.

"And Topher was sent home, now we will check in on The Shiny Cheetah's" Chris says.

The Shiny Cheetah's were all eating breakfast.

"It feels good to finally win" Heather says.

"Agreed" Alejandro agrees.

"Yeah, let's keep winning all season" Duncan says.

"That would be impossible but we can contain our numbers until the merge" Cameron says.

"When is the merge anyway?" Shawn asks.

"If I had to guess, when there are 18 competitors left" Cameron guesses.

"WELL WHITE LIGHTNING WILL DEFINITELY MAKE IT!" Lightning yells.

"Not if we vote you off because YOU ARE SO ANNOYING!" Mal yells at Lightning.

"WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO ABOUT WHITE LIGHTNING THEN HUH!?" Lightning yells back.

"This" Mal responds then he grabs the portal gun and puts a portal above him, a giant boulder comes out of the portal and Mal throws the giant boulder onto Lightning.

"Thank you" Gwen says.

"Your welcome" Mal responds.

"YOU GUYS ARE WELCOMED BY ME!" Chris yells no longer pretending to be a chair.

"NOW WHO WILL NOT BE THANKED NEXT!?" Chris yells.

"FIND OUT RIGHT HERE ON TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!" Chris announces.

 ***Intro Begins***

 **Michael and Cameron are on a computer which they use to start the intro so a camera pops out of a pool, another one pops out of a tree, another another one pops out of a mutated bird's mouth, the fourth one pops out of a portal, and it was ACTION time so the camera zoomed past Future Chris who whacks a button out of Present Chris's hand then the camera went up a hill and into the water**

 **"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine"**

 **Fang is chasing Scott in the water while Heather punches Alejandro's face**

 **"You guys are on my mind"**

 **Owen smells food and chases it only for Scarlett to reveal that the food was actually THE BOOT OF SHAME so Owen gets hit by the BOOT OF SHAME!**

 **"You asked me what I wanted to be"**

 **Brick and Joe are racing each other only for Tara to run past them**

 **"Now I think the answer is plain to see"**

 **Courtney pulls Scott out of the water while Gwen was sitting because she was bored, then Duncan blows up Chris's face which was on a mountain**

 **"I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Ella sings the lyrics to the song, Lightning tries to show off in front of the camera only for Topher to land on him**

 **"I wanna live close to the sun"**

 **Rival tells Bayte a joke while being on a boat which goes off a waterfall and Zack catches them on a almost broken log that breaks and they all fall into a portal**

 **"'Pack your bags 'cause I've already won"**

 **Sheniqua jumps around the forest during the day time and she sees Dawn meditating until Bling Bear along with 4 Mutant Gophers pop out of the ground and Dawn runs away**

 **"Everything to prove, Nothing in my way"**

 **Beth plays around with a stick with two flaming marshmellows on each end while Fiona dances around her**

 **"I'll get there one day"**

 **Shawn and Jasmine cuddles each other and Ezekiel was watching while Sky was practicing gymnastics**

 **"'Cause I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Adrian is practicing his Martial Arts until a pile of wood he tries to break doesn't break and Riley shows that she switched the wood with anamantium**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Ryan looks for his painkillers, Cody runs away from a giant mutated plant from Revenge Of The Island named Larry until he jumps through a portal and sees Sierra watching Total Drama:Time Warp**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Griff is playing around while Kay is silently sitting down**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Mike turns into Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Smith**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Zoey goes Commando and Mike turns into Mal**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Everyone else also falls into a portal**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Everyone sees all the Mutant creatures from Revenge Of The Island while falling**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Everyone lands on Don**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Everyone besides Don gets sucked into a portal and they are all in the same cargo plane from World Tour**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **They all jump off and they all land on the same abandoned movie studio lot from Action**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Then the abandoned movie studio lot transforms into Pahkitew Island**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Everyone jumps into a portal and they are all at Camp Wawanakwa**

 ***Whistling***

 **Bayte and Rival are sitting in front of each other as the camera zooms out to show that everyone was at the Elimination Ceremony and everyone was there whistling, even Chef and Chris**

 **Total Drama:Time Warp**

The Golden Hawks were all talking to each other.

"Let's try to keep everyone until elimination, okay?" Michael asks his team.

"Yes! That would be great!" Griff yells out.

"As long as you guys follow my order we will be good" Adrian says.

"Why do we have to listen to you when we can think outside the box?" Bayte asks.

"Because there is no dumb box" Adrian responds.

"Can you guys please not argue?" Fiona asks, Rival's eyes could actually be seen right now and his eyes were Silver.

"Hey has anyone seen my shades?" Rival asks, I think we all know the answer, Fiona had it.

"No, but why do you need them?" Riley asks, Rival's eyes turned Yellow.

"Well my eyes colors change due to how I am feeling" Rival explains.

"Have you guys noticed that everyone's been missing important stuffs?" Zack asks.

"Yeah, we have noticed" Sheniqua responds, Ryan was stumbling.

"I gotta find my painkillers" Ryan says.

"Don't worry Ryan we will help you!" Tara exclaims.

"Why am I being dragged into this?" Kay asks.

"Teamwork" Rival answers.

"Makes the dreamwork!" Griff adds on.

"I like you Griff" Rival responds.

"Yes! I made a friend!" Griff exclaims, Kay chuckled a bit.

The Silver Sharks were talking with each other also.

"Okay guys, who here is our weakest link?" Courtney asks.

"Ella" Scott answers.

"Why me?" Ella asks.

"Aura wise, your singing isn't gonna help for much longer" Dawn explains.

"At least Ella is trying" Jasmine responds.

"Yeah, trying to loose" Joe adds on.

"Joe can you not insult everyone?" Brick asks.

"Nope" Joe answers.

"Okay guys we need to not fight each other" Cody tells his team.

"Yes we need to fight the other teams" Scarlett agrees.

"No fighting, unless if you want everyone to call you a zombie" Ezekiel responds.

"EVERYONE! PREPARE!" Chris yells on the speaker.

"GO THROUGH THE PORTAL!" Chris keeps yelling, then everyone saw a portal and went through it.

"Where are we?" Cameron asks, everyone was in darkness then a bunch of lights came on.

"Does this place look familiar?" Chris asks everyone and they were all on a stage that had a king's throne on it.

"Yes!" Duncan exclaims.

"Yeah, it's from Total Drama:Action" Courtney confirms.

"Correct! Now today's challenge will be, interesting" Chris says.

"Does have to do something with a childhood game?" Dawn asks.

"Yes! Have you guys played Truth or Dare?" Chris asks everyone.

"I'm in a tribe so can you explain?" Sheniqua asks.

"Okay so you guys must choose Truth or Dare, if Truth then you need to answer the question, if Dare then you must do the Dare" Chris explains.

"And the team who has the least amount of people to do the Truth or Dare is going to elimination!" Chris announces.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Back in cadette's I always had to follow orders, so I got this!" Brick yells.

"My dad's apart of the military, so I know when to take orders" Tara says.

"I give orders! So I got this!" Joe yells.

"This is gonna end well" Ryan sarcastically says.

"Lalala, I hope the birds will help me" Ella sings but the camera immediately turns off.

 ***Confessions End***

"Okay guys, I'll go first" Chris declares, everyone gets into a circle.

"Mike, Truth or Dare?" Chris asks.

"Dare" Mike responds.

"Okay, I dare you to fight Commando Zoey and Rival" Chris says.

"Wait what?" Mal questions then Commando Zoey comes out of a portal.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells and Commando Zoey charges at Mike who breathes and becomes Mal, Mal charges back.

"TAKE THIS!" Mal yells and he jumps and tries kicking Commando Zoey in the face but Commando Zoey ducks.

"What am I taking?" Commando Zoey teases Mal then she got up and threw a rock at Mal.

"Seriously?" Mal asks, Mal catches the rock and crushes it.

"Yes seriously" Commando Zoey responds as she jumps off a tree and punches Mal.

"ARGH!" Mal yells as he is on one knee, Commando Zoey then charges at Mal but Mal jumps over Commando Zoey and kicks the back of her leg.

"ARGH!" Commando Zoey yells and she is on one knee then Mal punches the back of her head.

"Hehehe" Mal laughs but Commando Zoey does a Pele Kick.

"PELE KICK!" Chris yells.

"Shut up!" Mal yells falling down and Commando Zoey quickly knees Mal's back while he is falling and a loud snap sound is heard.

"AH!" Mal yells, Commando Zoey smiled.

"AHAHAHAHA!" Mal starts laughing and he stabs Zoey's arm using a stick he snapped in half.

"AH!" Commando Zoey yelled and Mal got up and spits out a tooth.

"Your too gullible" Mal says then he takes out the stick and Commando Zoey was holding the spot where her arm was stabbed, then Mal punched Zoey into a tree which shatters and Commando Zoey was knocked out.

"Hehehe" Mal chuckled then Rival knee'd Mal's nose.

"OW!" Mal yells then Rival's eyes turned Red.

 ***Confessional Room***

Rival was whistling "In Hall of the Mountain King"

 ***Confession Ends***

Rival then kicked Mal down to one knee.

"Prepare!" Rival yells then he charges at Mal and does a Kinshasa, which knocks Mal out.

"And that's no points for The Shiny Cheetah's!" Chris yells, Mal and Rival got back into the circle.

"Okay, Dawn Truth or Dare?" Mal asks Dawn.

"Truth" Dawn answers.

"Do you hate Scott?" Mal asks.

"Of course I do, he likes to throw challenges, he is a *bleep*, and he got me eliminated!" Dawn yells.

"1 point for The Silver Sharks!" Chris announces.

"Hey!" Scott yells at Dawn.

"Scott, Truth or Dare!?" Dawn yells back.

"Dare" Scott responds.

"I Dare you to survive 1 minute without being beaten up by Fang!" Dawn keeps yelling, Fang appeared and beats up Scott in 10 seconds.

"Wow, The Silver Sharks are still at 1 point" Chris states the obvious, Scott is healed up quickly by the power of TIME TRAVEL!

"Courtney Truth or Dare?" Scott asks.

"Truth" Courtney responds.

"Okay do you love me?" Scott asks.

"Ummm" Courtney hesitates.

"You have 10 seconds to decide Courtney" Chris explains.

"Ummmmm" Courtney stalls, there was 3 seconds left.

"Yes" Courtney answers.

"Yes!" Scott yells.

"The Silver Sharks are at 2 points!" Chris announces.

"Fine, Gwen Truth or Dare" Courtney asks.

"Truth" Gwen responds.

"WHY DID YOU KISS DUNCAN!?" Courtney yells.

"Get over it!" Gwen yells back.

"That was in season 3, besides you are a horrible girlfriend!" Gwen keeps yelling.

"SO SHUT THE *BLEEP* UP!" Gwen yells as loud as possible, Gwen and Courtney then stares angrily at each other.

"Yep that definitely deserves a point for The Shiny Cheetah's" Chris says, Duncan and Scott calmed Gwen and Courtney down, for now.

"Cameron Truth or Dare?" Gwen asks.

"Scientifically Truth, but I'm gonna prove myself so Dare!" Cameron exclaims.

"Okay I Dare you to hold up a butterfly" Gwen says, a butterfly was close to Cameron.

"O-Okay" Cameron studders, the butterfly then landed on Cameron's head.

"COME ON!" Cameron yells as he tries his best to not let the butterfly "squash" him.

"ARGH!" Cameron keeps yelling, then the butterfly flew off and Cameron was still standing.

"Yes! That took all of my strength!" Cameron yells before he fell down due to exhaustion.

"IT IS A MIRACLE! THE SHINY CHEETAH'S GET ANOTHER POINT!" Chris yells.

"Okay, Michael" Cameron says, Michael got ready.

"Truth or Dare?" Cameron asks.

"Dare" Michael answers.

"Okay Michael, can you talk to me properly?" Cameron asks.

"Sure, I p-ok" Michael says but he can't speak properly and Cameron shows that he is a holding pine tree sap.

"You have failed" Cameron says and Michael sighs.

"AND NO POINTS FOR THE GOLDEN HAWKS!" Chris yells, Cameron threw the pine tree sap away and Michael was normal again.

"Okay, Adrian Truth or Dare?" Michael asks.

"Dare" Adrian responds.

"Okay I Dare you to break this pile of wood" Michael says then a pile of wood appeared.

"I got this" Adrian said then he hit the pile of wood but he got blasted away and he broke his right hand.

"OW!" Adrian yells.

"Oh right, the wood is actually a bunch of bulletproof graphene with a wood painting over it" Chris explains.

"Well no point" Chris says before he chuckles due to the fact that Adrian broke his hand.

"Damn physcopath" Adrian says with his eye twitching before he sits back down.

"Okay, Griff Truth or Dare?" Adrian asks.

"DARE!" Griff yells.

"Okay I dare you to frown" Adrian says, Griff frowned.

"ANOTHER POINT FOR THE GOLDEN HAWKS!" Chris yells.

"Yes!" Griff yells smiling.

"Okay Ella Truth or Dare?" Griff asks.

"Daaare" Ella sings a bit.

"Okay I Dare you to not sing for 10 seconds" Griff says, Ella waited 7 seconds.

"Seriously Griff?" Adrian questions.

"Don't worry" Griff responds.

"LALALALA I GOTTA SING!" Ella sings when there is 1 second left.

"Told ya" Griff responds.

"And The Silver Sharks are still at 2 points!" Chris yells.

"Oh well, Ezekiel Truth or Dare?" Ella asks.

"Dare, since I don't speak clearly" Ezekiel responds.

"Okay I dare you to try and make Shawn not afraid of you" Ella tells Ezekiel.

"Oh boy" Ezekiel says, Shawn was holding onto Jasmine and he got ready.

"Hi" Ezekiel says walking up to Shawn.

"H-Hi" Shawn says slowly letting go of Jasmine.

"Don't worry I'm not gonna eat your brains" Ezekiel continues.

"W-Why?" Shawn asks.

"Because I don't eat brains" Ezekiel goes on.

"Oh, are you a nice zombie?" Shawn asks.

"Yes, I am a "nice" zombie" Ezekiel responds.

"YES!" Shawn yells then he runs around.

"The Silver Sharks are now at 3 points!" Chris yells.

"Okay, Riley Truth or Dare?" Ezekiel asks.

"Dare" Riley answers.

"Okay I Dare you to change how you act" Ezekiel says.

"Sorry but I can't do that" Riley responds.

"Then you have failed" Ezekiel also responds.

"That's another no pointer for The Golden Hawks" Chris says.

"Okay, Rival Truth or Dare?" Riley asks.

"Dare" Rival confidently answers, Riley opened her mouth.

"I dare you to kiss Kay on the lips" Riley's voice was heard saying.

"WHAT!?" Rival yells.

"I-I didn't say t-that" Riley tries to speak, Heather had a voice recorder out but no one saw it, then Heather put the voice recorder back in her pocket in the background.

"T-That's too far!" Kay also yells.

"I didn't say that!" Riley tries to tell them.

"We all heard your voice Sarena" Chris says, Riley growled.

"Don't call me Sarena" Riley says angrily at Chris.

"Fine, do the Dare!" Chris yells.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Why did Riley say that!?" Kay yells.

"For the last time I didn't say those words!" Riley yells.

"Well this sucks" Rival says.

"Well played Heather" Fiona also says.

"Wow, now there is some serious Drama, and I didn't even cause the Drama!" Chris exclaims.

 ***Confessions End***

"Do we have to do the dare?" Kay asks.

"Yes" Chris answers.

"C-Can we do it privately?" Rival asks.

"No" Chris answers again.

"Do you guys want to go to elimination or not?" Chris asks.

"You guys, just do it" Adrian tells them.

"But this might tear our team apart a bit" Ryan responds.

"Our team is already teared apart!" Adrian yells back.

"Calm down Adrian, you really don't want to be eliminated do you?" Fiona asks.

"Let's get this over with" Rival says then he quickly kissed Kay.

"ANOTHER POINT FOR THE GOLDEN HAWKS!" Chris yells, Rival then finished kissing Kay and sat down in the circle.

"Bayte Truth or Dare?" Rival asks.

"Dare" Bayte answers.

"I Dare you to eat vanilla pudding" Rival says, Bayte gulped.

"Why did you just gulped, it's just vanilla pudding?" Rival asks, Chef placed a vanilla pudding in Bayte's hand and she threw up.

"And that is still 2 points for The Golden Hawks!" Chris yells.

"Okay, last one!" Chris yells.

"Wait isn't this episode gonna be too short?" Chef asks.

"Don't worry the camera's will show what will happen after this challenge" Chris explains.

"Okay" Chef responds.

"The Shiny Cheetah's have 2 points so you gotta choose one member of The Shiny Cheetah's to Truth or Dare" Chris explains.

"Okay, Shawn Truth or Dare?" Bayte asks.

"Dare!" Shawn yells.

"I Dare you to not freak out while a bunch of zombies surrounds you" Bayte tells Shawn.

"O-Okay" Shawn stuttered then a bunch of zombies surrounds Shawn.

"They won't eat your brains Shawn" Shawn tells himself.

"Come on Shawn you got this!" Jasmine yells.

"You got this, you got this" Shawn keeps telling himself.

"Pretend all of them are me!" Ezekiel yells.

"They are you!" Shawn yells back.

"I AM NOT A!" Ezekiel was about to yell until he was blown up.

"Oh, Future Chef said that the explosives would go off if convenient" Chris explains.

"Come on Shawn!" Jasmine keeps yelling.

"I got this!" Shawn yells and he doesn't freak out.

"And that's 3 points for The Shiny Cheetah's!" Chris yells.

"And since it is a tie, The Shiny Cheetah's and The Silver Sharks both get the mansion!" Chris keeps on yelling, The Silver Sharks and The Shiny Cheetah's cheered, The Golden Hawks were disappointed.

"Now go through the portal and think about what happened" Chris says, then all the teams went through the portal but The Golden Hawks were all talking with each other.

"So, someone's times up" Ryan says.

"Yeah" Sheniqua responds.

"We all did good, but we were bound to loose at one point" Zack says.

"Yeah, and today there are a few people here who are targets" Kay says.

"Yeah but let's not take things too seriously" Bayte tries to reason with everyone.

"Speaking of too seriously" Ryan says and he looked at Adrian.

"Sorry guys, I just didn't want to be eliminated" Adrian admits.

"Don't worry about being eliminated Adrian and be worried of being able to be happy" Griff tells Adrian.

"Happiness isn't forced, it's earned" Rival adds on, Riley started to remember her mom.

"Besides, we all have happiness that is found within us" Zack adds on.

"Yeah right" Ryan sarcastically says.

"Can you not be sarcastic for once?" Sheniqua asks.

"NOW!" Sheniqua yells.

"O-Okay" Ryan studders because he was frightened.

"Okay guys is there anything we want to do!?" Tara yells.

"Well, there are a few things I want to do" Griff says.

"Okay what are the things?" Zack asks.

"Follow me" Griff says then his team followed him except for Rival and Riley.

"Hey Riley?" Rival asks, Riley was now thinking about her dad.

"Riley!" Rival yells, Riley stops thinking about her dad and sees Rival.

"Yes?" Riley asks.

"Let's go" Rival says as he grabs her hand and Riley has no choice but to run with Rival.

"Let's race!" Griff yells.

"You owe me a football helmet if you loose Sheniqua" Zack tells Sheniqua.

"Jokes on you I don't know what a football helmet even looks like" Sheniqua responds.

"Okay guys just pick up the pace" Rival says passing everyone, everyone saw this and ran faster.

"Where are we racing to?" Fiona asks.

"Wherever a rainbow shows up" Adrian says, then a rainbow shows up.

"Convinience!" Griff yells.

"This is gonna be good" Tara says then everyone keeps running.

"Last one there will be eliminated" Kay randomly says, everyone was running as fast as they could now.

"Who else here is having fun?" Bayte asks.

"Me!" Ryan yells and he runs faster, everyone was pushing each other.

"I'm surprised you ever have fun" Adrian says to Ryan before he passes Ryan.

"GER!" Ryan says but he falls down and holds his knee.

"Dammit!" Ryan yells, he had a knee injury but he doesn't have his painkillers to heal it, then his team helped Ryan up and took him to the hospital that was finally on Camp Wawanakwa.

"If he doesn't get his painkillers he is gonna be injured all season" Chef who was apperiently.

"Hey Zack here's your baggage!" Fiona yells carrying a baggage.

"Wait I didn't ask you to get my baggage" Zack says.

"Whoops" Fiona said as she "accidentally" trips and all of the stuff's Fiona stole fell out of the baggage.

"My painkillers!" Ryan yells, then he stared at Zack.

"My computer!" Michael also yells, he also stared at Zack.

"My shades!" Rival exclaims, he grabbed them and placed them on.

"I didn't steal any of these!" Zack yells.

"What were they doing in your baggage then?" Kay asks.

"I don't know" Zack tries to tell his team.

"Yeah, your on the chopping block tonight" Griff sadly tells Zack then Ryan takes his painkillers as Fiona walks next to Zack.

"See you at elimination" Fiona whispers to Zack.

"I hate you" Zack whispers back.

"Yeah, I know" Fiona tells Zack before she walks away.

 ***Confessional Room***

"It's all going according to plan" Fiona says.

"Fiona pulled a Scott on me!" Zack yells.

"You see if Zack can beat up some of the top battlers then he is a huge threat, so he will get the boot first" Fiona explains.

"Fiona is going down!" Zack yells.

"Zack is going down!" Fiona also yells

 ***Confessions End***

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

"Okay, Golden Hawks" Chris says.

"This is your guys first elimination ever!" Chris yells.

"But you know the drill" Chris keeps on saying.

"The following players are safe" Chris says.

"Kay, Sheniqua, Fiona, Ryan, Griff, Rival, Tara, Bayte, Adrian, and Michael" Chris says, all the competitors that were named got a marshmellow, which leaves Riley and Zack.

"Riley your on the chopping block due to your weird Dare" Chris explains.

"Zack your on the chopping block due to the fact that you lost your team's trust" Chris confirms.

"And the marshmellow of toxic waste goes to" Chris was about to say.

Intense Music played as the camera zooms in on Zack and Riley.

"R-" Chris was about to say.

The Music got more Intense.

"Zack" Chris confirms then the toxic waste marshmellow was thrown next to Zack.

"Oh well" Zack says sounding down and he got ready for the BOOT OF SHAME!

"Anything left to do?" Chris asks, Zack kisses Sheniqua.

"See you next time Sheniqua" Zack tells Sheniqua.

"Astala vista Zack" Chris says then Zack got kicked by the BOOT OF SHAME!

"And then there was 29" Chris says.

"Who will fall victim to the BOOT OF SHAME! Next time!?" Chris yells.

"FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!" Chris announces.

"Hey Chris how many votes did Zack have more than Riley?" Rival asks.

"1, and I think you know who that one is" Chris answers then he looked at Rival.

"I had to make a choice" Rival said before he walked away.

 **And man this Chapter took a while! I had to rewrite specific parts which made this the hardest Chapter to write yet! Also my electronic didn't help out at all, but tell me what you guys liked in the reviews and Readers**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	15. Episode 8:Boot or Dare! Part 2!

"Last episode our teams participated in a game of Truth or Dare" Chris recaps.

"And after some things went down" Chris keeps talking.

"Zachary "Zack" Carlow went home" Chris confirms.

"And we had our first double winners" Chris goes on.

"Now we will now be checking up on them" Chris says.

The Shiny Cheetah's and The Silver Sharks were all eating breakfast.

"Hi guys" Cameron says sitting down.

"Morning nerd" Joe responds.

"Can you not nickname everyone you meet?" Gwen asks.

"Nope Gothy Kisser" Joe says before she eats.

"Who will be next on my list?" Heather asks.

"I'd go with Mike" Scarlett answers.

"Why him?" Heather asks.

"Because I'm listening to the both of you" Mal says which surprised Heather.

"You see I know that your are Mal" Scarlett says.

"I know that you noticed" Mal responds.

"So how about the two of us form a alliance?" Scarlett asks.

"What's the catch?" Mal also asks.

"You help me take over this island" Scarlett answers.

"Sounds good" Mal responds, no one heard them talking except for Cody.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Scarlett is smart, so she will be good to work with but if she dares crosses me then she is gone" Mal says.

"Mal is dangerous, but he is cocky so I can use his own cockiness against him, but he isn't dumb so I'm gonna have to be careful" Scarlett also says.

"AND HERE I AM!" Chris yells.

"PEOPLE ARE FORMING STRAGETIES, BUT WHICH STRAGETY WILL WORK!?" Chris asks loudly.

"FIND OUT RIGHT HERE ON TOTAL DRAMA!" Chris was about to say.

 ***Confessions End***

 ***Intro Begins***

 **Michael and Cameron are on a computer which they use to start the intro which causes a camera to pop out of the pool, another one pops out of a tree, another another one pops out of a mutated bird's mouth, the fourth one pops out of a portal, once again it was ACTION time so the camera zooms past Future Chris who whacks a button out of Present Chris's hand then the camera went up a hill and into the water**

 **"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine"**

 **Fang chases Scott in the water while Heather punches Alejandro in the face on the shore**

 **"You guys are on my mind"**

 **Owen smells food and chases it only for Scarlett to reveal that the food was actually the BOOT OF SHAME so Owen gets kicked by the BOOT OF SHAME!**

 **"You asked me what I wanted to be"**

 **Brick and Joe are racing each other only for Tara to run past them**

 **"Now I think the answer is plain to see"**

 **Courtney pulls Scott out of the water while Gwen was sitting down because she was bored, Duncan blew up Chris's face which was on a mountain**

 **"I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Ella sings the lyrics to the sing, Lightning shows off on camera but Topher falls and lands on Lightning**

 **"I wanna live close to the sun"**

 **Rival tells Bayte a joke while being on a boat which goes off a waterfall and Zack catches them on a almost broken log that breaks and they all fall into a portal**

 **"'Pack your bags 'cause I've already won"**

 **Sheniqua jumps around the forest during the day and sees Dawn meditating until 4 Mutant Gophers and Bling Bear pops out of the ground and Dawn runs away**

 **"Everything to prove, Nothing in my way"**

 **Beth plays around with a stick with two flaming marshmellows on each end while Fiona dances around her**

 **"I'll get there one day"**

 **Jasmine and Shawn cuddles each other while Ezekiel was watching and Sky was practicing gymnastics**

 **"'Cause I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Adrian is practicing his Martial Arts until a pile of wood he tries to break doesn't break and Riley shows that she switched the wood with anamantium**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Ryan takes his painkillers, Cody runs away from a giant mutated plant from Revenge Of The Island named Larry but he accidentally trips and falls off the cliff diving area and into a portal and ends up next to Sierra who was watching Total Drama:Time Warp**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Griff is playing around while Kay is silently sitting down**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Mike turns into Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Smith**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Zoey goes Commando and Mike turns into Mal**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Everyone else falls into a portal**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Everyone sees all of the Mutant creatures from Revenge Of The Island while falling**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Everyone lands on Don**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Everyone besides Don't gets sucked into a portal and they are all in the same cargo plane from World Tour**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **They all jump off the cargo plane and they all land on the same abandoned movie studio lot from Action**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **The abandoned movie studio lot turns into Pahkitew Island**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Everyone jumps into a portal and are on Camp Wawanakwa**

 ***Whistling***

 **Everyone whistles including Future Chris and Present Chef at Elimination Ceremony while the camera slowly zooms out**

 **Total Drama:Time Warp**

"It's always great to win" Duncan says.

"Agreed" Alejandro responds.

"Yeah this is much better than living on a farm all day" Scott also responds.

"Does the farm stink?" Courtney asks.

"Well it does smell like Dawn, so yes" Scott answers.

"YOU KNOW WHAT DAWN SMELLED LIKE!?" Lightning asks loudly, then the camera cuts to Dawn who was meditating on a tree branch as a raccoon climbed onto Dawn.

"Oh hi there blessed one" Dawn says then Shawn jumps into the tree branch and kicked the raccoon off.

"Hey!" Dawn yelled.

"A lot of zombie apocalypses begin due to a infection!" Shawn responds.

"That raccoon couldn't start a zombie apocalypse even if it wanted to" Dawn also responds.

"Sorry about Shawn" Jasmine says as she is also on the tree branch.

"Didn't he conquer his fears of zombies?" Dawn asked.

"Not really, firstly the zombies was a bunch of Ezekiel's and I was there" Jasmine explained.

"Guys!" Ella yelled from below.

"What is it?" Jasmine asks.

"How long can that tree branch hold all of you?" Ella asks.

"Oh sh-" Shawn was about to say until the tree branch broke and they all fell down, then the camera randomly cuts to Cody who woke up.

"Another day of proving myself" Cody says acting like he just woke up, but he was hiding the fact that he was spying on Scarlett and Mal because he doesn't want to be known as a Sierra.

"We all got something to prove here" Ezekiel randomly says.

"Yeah, but we need teamwork to achieve those goals!" Brick exclaims, Brick was on the top of the bunk bed.

"Yeah 'cause teamWORKs" Cody punned, the room went silent until a whistle was blown.

"SIR YES SIR!" Brick yelled then he fell off his bed and hit the ground hard.

"Got 'em!" Joe yells, the camera then cuts to The Golden Hawks.

"Well this is not gonna be a good day for me" Riley says waking up.

"That's probably a fact" Ryan responds.

"Oh don't worry guys!" Griff yells.

"Just because Riley dared Rival to kiss Kay and said that she didn't say the dare which caused Zack to be eliminated" Griff was saying until Adrian covered his mouth.

"Griff, shut up" Adrian says, Griff nodded in response.

"I wonder how Sheniqua is doing" Adrian says, the camera cuts to Sheniqua who was jumping around the forest and she imagined racing Zack.

"Time to go faster" Sheniqua says and she jumps from branch to branch faster.

 _"Time to turn up the heat" Zack said_ , Sheniqua remembered then she smiled but she jumped onto a tree branch then the tree broke apart.

"Oh crud" Sheniqua says before she falls but she uses the tree branch and stabs a tree which slowed her descent to the point where she stops falling just before she crashed onto the ground.

"Okay who did that?" Sheniqua asks.

"Sorry for doing that Mam!" Tara yells.

"Next time give me a heads up before you punch a tree in half" Sheniqua says.

"Yes Mam!" Tara yells, then the camera cuts to Kay who was at a cliff and saw the other side.

"Time to rock!" Kay says before she runs back and starts running towards the cliff and jumps off the cliff.

"And roll!" Kay exclaims before she lands on the other side on her feet.

"Yes!" Kay yells.

"How interesting" A voice said, Kay heard the voice.

"Who said that?" Kay asked.

"Sometimes, the answer is closer than you think" The voice said again.

"What?" Kay questions then everything was silent.

"Hello?" Kay asks then the camera cuts to Bayte who saw a tape recorder and she picked it up and played it.

"I dare you to kiss Kay on the lips" The tape recorder played.

"I knew it!" Bayte exclaimed.

"Wait, how did the tape get here and who did this?" Bayte asked.

"Hey!" Michael yells as he slowly comes out of the ground with a box of glass surrounding him.

"What are you doing here?" Michael asks, Bayte placed the tape recorder inside of her pocket.

"No reason" Bayte responds.

"Okay then" Michael said then the camera for some reason cuts to Riley again, Riley was alone in the room.

"Hey" Rival says walking into the room.

"Hi Rival, are you mad?" Riley asks.

"No, I'm confused" Rival answers.

"But, the past is in the past and I need to let it die" Rival says.

"That is true" Riley responds.

"Besides all of this is PAST me" Rival punned, Riley didn't respond.

"Anyway, let's race okay?" Rival asks, Riley nodded then a portal opened up.

"Let's race after the challenge" Riley said, then everyone went into the portal and was at the abandoned movie studio lot from Action.

"Greetings everyone, ready for Part 2?" Chris asks.

"Now the 15 competitors who competed last episode, please go through this portal" Chris says, the 15 competitors went through the portal.

"Now, let's begin!" Chris exclaims, Chef got the scores ready.

"Okay, Heather, Truth or Dare?" Chris asks.

"Dare, obviously" Heather answers.

"Okay then, I dare you to do one of Lindsay's dare she made up before the season" Chris says as he places a box onto a camera that popped out of the ground.

"This'll be good" Alejandro says happingly, Heather growled a bit and picked a paper from the box without looking.

"Read the Dare" Chris says.

"You need to kiss off Alejandro" Heather reads.

"Oh right, she typed the words out and they were autocorrected" Chris explains.

"That's Lindsay for you" Tyler says with his upper body coming out of the portal.

"Go back to making out with Lindsay, Tyler" Chris says.

"Fine" Tyler says then he goes into the portal and the portal closes.

"Now, let's continue" Chris says.

"Wait what do I do?" Heather asks.

"Whatever is better, for everyone else" Chris answers.

"Okay, I'll piss off Al" Heather said.

"Can you not call me that?" Alejandro asks.

"No way Jose" Heather responds.

"Don't say that name either" Alejandro responds again.

"Why are you getting mad?" Heather asks.

"Why would I get mad?" Alejandro asks back.

"Because I'm gonna punch your face" Heather responds then she punches Alejandro's face, Alejandro fell down and he was knocked out.

"Um, Heather your goal was too mad Al mad, not knock him out" Chris tells Heather.

"Either way it's a win-win" Heather responds.

"Okay but The Shiny Cheetah's are at 0 points" Chris announces.

"Fine, Brick Truth or Dare?" Heather asks.

"DARE MAM!" Brick loudly answers.

"Okay I Dare you to kick Alejandro's face" Heather says.

"YES MAM!" Brick yells.

"Huh?" Alejandro asks waking up and he is on his feet, Brick charges and then kicks Alejandro which causes Alejandro to fall down and be knocked out again.

"And that's 1 point for The Silver Sharks!" Chris confirms.

"YES! Anyway, Joe Truth or Dare!?" Brick asks.

"Dare" Joe grumpily answers.

"I Dare you to break the whistle you have!" Brick yells.

"Pfft, that'll be easy" Joe confidently said, Joe grabbed the whistle.

"See ya later metal sucker" Joe said then she threw the whistle into the ground but the whistle didn't break.

"Huh?" Joe questions then she stomps on the whistle but it still doesn't break.

"What the!?" Joe keeps questioning.

"Joe, did you find the whistle at the finish line of the first challenge?" Chris asks.

"Yeah, why?" Joe asks.

 _Joe was at the finish line and she got up and saw the whistle._

 _"Hehehe" Joe laughed a bit before she grabbed the whistle and placed it in her pocket._

"The whistle is made out of vibranium" Chris explains.

"Seriously!" Joe yells.

"Yes, seriously!" Chris yells back.

"You have 1 more minute to try and break the whistle" Chris explains, Chef held up a sign that said 60.

"Ugh!" Joe yells again and then Chef was now holding a sign that said 50.

"Any ideas?" Joe asks.

"Yes" Ella said, Chef was now holding up a sign that said 40.

"By the way, no singing" Chris says.

"Dangit!" Ella exclaimed.

"Any **good** ideas?" Joe asks again, Chef was holding up a sign that said 30.

"Yes, vibranium is weak to loud sounds" Scarlett confirms.

"Okay, so can anyone make loud sounds?" Joe asks agein, Chef was now holding up a sign that said 20.

"Well maybe we can find a animal" Brick suggests.

"Nice suggestion, but why would there be a robotic animal that specializes in making loud sounds?" Jasmine asks, Chef was holding up a sign that said 10.

"Focus! Guys!" Joe yells, Chef was holding a sign that said 9.

"Or we could just blow the whistle loud enough to break apart the whistle" Cody says, everyone facepalmed, Chef was now holding a sign that said 5.

"Hurry up!" Chris yells, Chef was now holding a sign that said 3.

"Okay!" Joe yells, the sign was at 2, Joe blew her whistle.

"And time's up!" Chris yells after Joe blew her whistle, the whistle was broken.

"Done" Joe said heavily breathing.

"And that is 2 points for The Silver Sharks!" Chris yells.

"Yes! Anyway, Sheniqua Truth or Dare?" Joe asks after exclaiming.

"Truth" Sheniqua responds.

"Okay" Joe says, Joe started to think.

"Are you the best of your tribe?" Joe asks.

"Yes" Sheniqua answers simply.

"And that was a easy 1st point for The Golden Hawks" Chris says.

"Seriously, come up with more creative things" Chris says, then everyone looked at the camera.

"Anyway, Tara Truth or Dare?" Sheniqua asks.

"DARE SHENIQUA!" Tara yells.

"Okay I dare you to" Sheniqua was about to say.

"Punch me" Sheniqua's voice was heard.

"OKAY!" Tara yells.

"Wait!" Sheniqua yells until she gets punched into a tree which breaks in half.

"Hehehe" Scarlett silently chuckled, Scarlett put the same tape Heather used in her pocket.

 _"Okay, Heather, if we want to break apart The Golden Hawks, then we need a extra tape" Mal tells Heather, Heather was holding a tape._

 _"What's in it for me?" Heather asks._

 _"You'll have a better chance of winning" Scarlett says walking out from behind of Mal._

 _"And" Heather says again._

 _"And we will take care of Gwen" Mal said._

 _"Deal!" Heather yelled, Heather and Mal shook hands then Mal gave Scarlett the same tape Heather used._

 _"I got a idea" Scarlett said, Scarlett pulled out another tape that looked new and played the other tape, the new tape recorded what the other tape said then she dropped the new tape before Mal, Heather, and Scarlett walked away._

"And that is 2 points for The Golden Hawks!" Chris yells, Sheniqua was unconscious.

"Sorry I gotta do, what I need to do" Tara said.

"ANYWAY!" Tara yelled

 ***Confessional Room***

"I fell kind of bad for punching Sheniqua" Tara said.

"Wow, remind me to eliminate Tara next" Fiona also said.

"Maybe I'll try and manipulate Tara" Joe also also said.

"Wow! Now that was harsh" Chris randomly says.

"..." Sheniqua said because she was knocked out still, Sheniqua also had a broken back and a lot of splinters on her.

 ***Confessions End***

"Duncan Truth or Dare!?" Tara asked loudly.

"Dare of course" Duncan answers.

"Okay, I DARE YOU TO DO 1,000 PUSH UPS!" Tara demands.

"Okay" Duncan said before he starts doing 1,000 push ups.

"Let's, fast forward" Chris said.

"THE POWER OF TIME TRAVEL COMPELLS US!" Chef yells before Chris warps time and 100 minutes later Duncan did 999 push ups.

"Wow, this is harder than I remembered" Duncan said while sweating a lot, he was exhausted.

"ONE MORE SOILDER!" Tara yells.

"Almost there" Duncan whispered and he went down and started pushing himself up.

"AND DUNCAN!" Chris was about to announce, Duncan finished his final push up.

"GAINS THE SHINY CHEETAH'S THEIR 1ST POINT!" Chris yells, Duncan barely stood up before he fell down and went too sleep.

"We won't wake up Duncan" Chris says.

"So you know what that means right?" Chris asks Chef.

"INTERN!" Chef yells, a intern that looks like a female emo walks up and she holds a tape.

"Lightning Truth or Dare?" The voice on the tape said.

"SHA-DARE!" Lightning yells, then the female emo played another tape.

"I dare you too speak in first person" The voice on the other tape said.

"Don't worry I just won the dare" Lightning said.

"And The Shiny Cheetah's are at 2 points!" Chris randomly yells.

"YES! SHA-!" Lightning was about to yell.

"If you say Sha anything else, we are gonna loose it!" Scarlett yells.

"YELLING!" Cody yells, everyone stared at him.

"What, I thought this episode was a yelling episode" Cody says.

"Dangit Cody!" Chris yells, he then crossed out a word that said **'yelling challenge'** on a checklist.

"Heh, convenient" Chef said.

"BRODY!" Lightning yells.

"Lightning this isn't The Ridonculous Race!" Chris yells.

"OKAY THEN! CODY!" Lightning corrects himself.

"TRUTH OR DARE!?" Lightning obnoxiously yelled.

"Dare" Cody quickly answers.

"WHITE LIGHTNING DARES YOU TO PLAY FOOTBALL!" Lightning yells.

"Okay then, who am I playing football against?" Cody asks.

"Pom Trady" Lightning says.

"WHAT!?" Cody yells.

"WHAT!?" Everyone else yells, Pom Trady (Who looks like a cartoon version of Tom Brady) came out of a portal.

"Interesting" Chris says not yelling, Cody and Pom Brady got ready, Chef blew the whistle.

Cody had the football and he was trying to figure out how to get pass Pom.

"I'll give you a bit of a chance" Pom says confidently, Cody then came up with a idea.

"Hey, Pom" Cody says.

"What?" Pom asks.

"What is your life story?" Cody asks.

"Well, my life story is" Pom was saying then Cody ran past him while Pom was talking about his life story, Cody made it to the touchdown zone Chris set up, conveniently enough.

"And that's 3 points for The Silver Sharks!" Chris yells, Pom was sucked into the portal.

"Okay then, Scarlett Truth or Dare?" Cody asks.

"Truth" Scarlett answers.

"Okay, Scarlett did you make a allience today?" Cody asks.

"Yes, but I won't say who I made a alliance with" Scarlett answers.

"And The Silver Sharks are at 4 points!" Chris yells.

"Ryan Truth or Dare?" Scarlett asks.

"Truth" Ryan answers.

"Why do you have a knee injury, is it because your weak?" Scarlett asks.

"No, and the answers is classified" Ryan answers.

"Oh come on, what's there about you that's classified, is it your intelligence that's classified because it's not very high?" Scarlett asks.

"Shut up or else you will be having a knee injury for the rest of your life" Ryan angrily responds.

"And because of my dumb logic that makes The Golden Hawks have 3 points!" Chris yells.

"Fiona Truth or Dare?" Ryan asks.

"Dare" Fiona answers.

"Okay I dare you to do the **orange justice** dance" Ryan says, Fiona started to do the orange justice.

"Well this is one of the most embarrassing things I've done" Fiona says, Sheniqua got up and whispered to Fiona.

"That's what you get for eliminating Zack" Sheniqua said then she walks past Fiona and glances at Tara, Fiona finished doing the orange justice.

"And that is 4 points for The Golden Hawks, and since Heather of The Shiny Cheetah's failed her Dare, The Golden Hawks and The Silver Sharks wins!" Chris yelled, The Golden Hawks and The Silver Sharks cheered, The Shiny Cheetah's were disappointed.

"See you guys at elimination, again" Chris says, then everyone went through a portal, but Mal was planning to take out Gwen.

"Okay" Mal said, Scarlett walked into the forest.

"You guys lost, again" Scarlett informed Mal.

"Okay then, I'll take care of Gwen by myself" Mal responds, Scarlett nodded and then she walked away.

"Game Over, Gwen" Mal says confidently then he sees Gwen and he lifts up a giant boulder.

"Huh?" Gwen questions then Mal throws the boulder which Gwen barely dodged.

"What the heck!?" Gwen yelled, Gwen and Mal were in the woods where no one could hear them, Mal smiled and Gwen started running.

"Hehehe" Mal laughs a bit, then Mal turns into Svetlana and chases after Gwen while jumping from tree to tree, the camera cuts to Sheniqua who had all of her splinters removed and she stared at Tara.

"Help!" Gwen yelled as the camera cuts to her still running from Mal, Mal then turns into Manitoba Smith and somehow he has a rope.

"Prepare to loose crook" Mal/Manitoba said then he threw the rope and tried wrapping it around Gwen, but Gwen jumped over the rope and ran into a convenient cave.

"I am definitely not going home" Heather said as the camera cuts to her talking to Alejandro.

"What makes you think that?" Alejandro asks.

"Let's just say, Gwen won't win this season" Heather confidently answers, then the camera again cuts to Gwen who was at a dead end inside the cave.

"*Bleep*!" Gwen swears loudly, she heard Mal whistle "In Hall of the Mountain King" because Mal always has too whistle that for some reason.

"Any last words?" Mal asks.

"Hey Courtney" Scott says as the camera AGAIN cuts to him talking to Courtney.

"Yes?" Courtney asks, Scott got a ring.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Scott asks.

"Yes!" Courtney exclaims then she wears the ring.

"Thanks SPAZ" Scott whispered.

"Your welcome Scott" Cameron whispers back.

"Besides there's only one way out" Mal said as the camera **again** cuts to Mal who had a knife, Gwen was thinking then she came up with a idea.

"I'm gonna regret this" Gwen whispered to herself.

"Your right Mal there is only one way out!" Gwen yells.

"Yes, and I assume you know that the only way is to give up" Mal responds.

"No, this is the way out" Gwen said then...

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

"Welcome to Elimination Ceremony!" Chris announces.

"Now, The Shiny Cheetah's are you guys ready?" Chris asks, all The Shiny Cheetah's members were there, even Gwen and Mal.

"Well actually, today you guys will vote by writing down the name of the person you want to eliminate" Chris says.

"Like in Survivor?" Sierra asks coming out of a portal.

"Hi Sierra" Cody greets Sierra.

"Hi Cody" Sierra responds then Sierra goes back through the portal.

"Just get voting" Chris says.

 ***After Everyone Votes***

"Okay I added up the votes" Chris says.

"And the following players are safe" Chris also says.

"Mike, Cameron, Alejandro, Gwen, Shawn, and Duncan" Chris confirms, everyone who was just named were given a marshmellow, which left Heather and Lightning left.

"Heather, your on the chopping block because you were too busy trying to punish Alejandro" Chris explains.

"Lightning, your on the chopping block because you are the most annoying person anyone here has met" Chris confirms.

"And the toxic marshmellow goes to" Chris was about to say.

Intense Music played as the camera zoomed in on Heather and Lightning.

"To" Chris says again.

The Intense Music got more Intense and the camera zooms in on the toxic marshmellow and Chris.

"Lightning" Chris says, Chef threw the marshmellow at Lightning, but Lightning dodges.

"WHAT!?' Lightning yells.

"See you later, annoying jock" Cameron said.

"THIS IS A CONSPIRACY!" Lightning yelled then he got kicked by the BOOT OF SHAME!

"Finally!" Chris yells.

"And finally Lightning is SHA-OUT!" Chris yells still.

"But who will be booted next?" Chris asks.

"Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!" Chris yells.

 _The new tape was still on the ground but someone picked up the tape and placed it in front of Michael's glass coffin._

 **Thank you Readers for being patient, now I don't have much to say except**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	16. Episode 9:Game Changer

"Last episode was the 2nd part to Boot or Dare!" Chris yells.

"And after some interesting Truth's and Dares, The Shiny Cheetah's lost, again then" Chris doesn't yell.

"Lightning was FINALLY eliminated!" Chris yelled happingly.

"Now let's check on The Golden Hawks and The Silver Sharks" Chris says.

The Golden Hawks and The Silver Sharks were eating with each other.

"Hi Brick" Tara said to Brick while eating.

"YES MAM!" Brick yelled back.

"I'm Tara" Tara responded.

"Oh, BRICK MCARTHUR IS MY NAME!" Brick yells.

"I know, anyway do you want too see who can eat faster?" Tara asks.

"Sure" Brick responded, then Tara and Brick started to eat their breakfast quickly.

"OWLFRED!" Sheniqua yelled then a Mutated Owl which basically is just a Butler Owl landed besides Sheniqua.

"Can I get more Fried Waffles?" Shenqiua asked, then Owlfred went to make Fried Waffles.

"Since you grew up in a tribe, you did like eating animals that your tribe killed then burnt the animal so you guys could eat it" Dawn says.

"That was a long sentence but yes" Sheniqua responds.

"Hi there Scarlett" Fiona says to Scarlett.

"What do you want?" Scarlett asks.

"To talk" Fiona responds.

"Why do you want to talk to me?" Scarlett asks.

"Because I know that you and Mal are in a alliance" Fiona says, Scarlett was surprised.

"How do you-?" Scarlett was about to ask.

"I have my resources" Fiona cryptically explains.

"Argh, So I assume that you also know about Heather giving us the tape she used right?" Scarlett asked.

"No, but thanks for telling me" Fiona says then she stands up and dances away.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Argh, How am I getting outsmarted by a rip off of the *bleep*ing Ice Dancers!?" Scarlett yells in frustration.

"My resource only told me about the alliance, I thought that only Heather had the tape, but thanks to Scarlett's stupidity I got the edge on her" Fiona says.

"I should probably keep my animal friends away from Sheniqua" Dawn says.

 ***Confessions End***

"Hi there!" Griff greeted Cody.

"Hi" Cody greeted back.

"Do you want to be friends?" Griff asks.

"Well I like to build trust before I befriend people" Cody responds.

"So is that a no?" Griff asks, then the camera cuts to Courtney who was eating breakfast.

"Hello Courtney" Rival says sitting down.

"I'm sorry who are you?" Courtney asks.

"Names Rival" Rival answers.

"Okay then, not interested" Courtney responds.

"I'm not here to flirt with The Devil, I'm here to talk with Courtney" Rival also responds.

"What?" Courtney asks.

"You were The Devil in All Stars, and I am aware of what you can do this season" Rival explains.

"So" Courtney responds.

"So I'm here to ask you, why are you like this?" Rival asks, Courtney started thinking, then a meteor came crashing from the sky and caused a huge explosion, Chris was next to where the meteor crashed.

"Time for a **game changer** " Chris says then everyone went to where the meteor crashed also.

"RIGHT HERE ON TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!" Chris yells.

 ***Intro Begins***

 **Michael and Cameron are on a computer which they use to start the intro which causes a camera to pop out of the pool, another one pops out of a tree, another another one pops out of a mutated bird's mouth, the fourth camera pops out of portal, so once again it was ACTION time so the camera zooms past Future Chris who whacks a button out of Present Chris's hand, then the camera went up the hill and into the water**

 **"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine"**

 **Fang chases Scott in the water while Alejandro watches Heather play a tape**

 **"You guys are on my mind"**

 **Owen smells food and chases it only for Scarlett to reveal that the food was actually the BOOT OF SHAME, so Owen gets kicked by the BOOT OF SHAME!**

 **"You asked me what I wanted to be"**

 **Brick and Joe are racing each other but Tara runs past them and punches a tree in half**

 **"Now I think the answer is plain to see"**

 **Courtney pulls Scott out of the water, Gwen was watching because she was bored, and Duncan blew up Chris's face which was on a mountain**

 **"I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Ella sings the lyrics to the song, Lightning shows off on camera only for Topher to land on him**

 **"I wanna live close to the sun"**

 **Rival is standing on a boat which is on fire with red eyes and the boat goes off a waterfall which Zack catches it with Bayte also on the almost broken log Zack was on and the almost broken log broke and they all fell into a portal**

 **"Pack your bags 'cause I've already won"**

 **Sheniqua parkours around the forest while Dawn is meditating until 4 Mutant Gophers, Owlfred, and Bling Bear pops out of the ground which causes Dawn to get up and run away**

 **"Everything to prove, Nothing in my way"**

 **Beth's flaming marshmallows burns her stick she was playing around with and Fiona smiles with Beth is trying to put out the fire**

 **"I'll get there one day"**

 **Jasmine and Shawn cuddles each other, Ezekiel watches while Sky was practicing gymnastics**

 **"'Cause I wanna be Famous!"**

 **Adrian is trying to demand Riley to do something, but Riley doesn't listen and she plays around**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Ryan practices his Martial Arts, Cody walks around then she Larry pop out of the ground but Sierra comes out of the ground and beats up Larry**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Griff is happily greeting Kay, and Kay reluctantly shakes Griff's hand**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Mike turns into Chester, Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba Smith**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Zoey goes Commando and charges at Mike who was Mal**

 **"Na! Na! Na!"**

 **Everyone else gets sucked into a big portal**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Everyone sees the Mutant Creatures that showed up in Total Drama:Revenge Of The Island while falling out of a portal and they all go through another portal below them**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Everyone lands on Don then they all get sucked into another giant portal except for Don**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Everyone lands inside the same cargo plane from Total Drama:World Tour**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Everyone jumps off the cargo plane and they land on the same abandoned movie studio lot from Total Drama:Action**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Then the abandoned movie studio lot transformed into Pahkitew Island**

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be Famous! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

 **Everyone once again gets sucked into a portal and they are all at Camp Wawanakwa**

 ***Whistling***

 **Everyone including Future Chris and Present Chef whistles at Elimination Ceremony while the camera zooms out**

 **Total Drama:Time Warp**

 ** _*Before the Meteor crashed*_**

Scarlett sat down next to Mal.

"So I see that Gwen is still in the competition" Scarlett tells Mal.

"Well she did have her **way** of escape" Mal responds.

"Okay then, how did Gwen escape?" Scarlett asks.

"Well it depends, how much people knows of our alliance?" Mal asks back.

"Only a few" Scarlett answers.

"Then ask the few people" Mal responds, across of Mal and Scarlett was Adrian who was trying to listen in.

"Um, what are you doing?" Adrian heard which made him focus on the person who said that, it was Joe.

"I'm just doing a Martial Arts practice" Adrian tried to lie.

"Well, what is the practice called?" Joe asks, Adrian hesitated before answering.

"Um, I was practicing head-height kicks" Adrian lied again.

"Okay, show me what head-height kicks are" Joe said, but the camera cuts to outside where Gwen is walking around and thinking.

"So life is bad?" Ryan asks somehow walking besides Gwen.

"Yeah, wait what are you doing here?" Gwen asks.

"I was planning to practice my Martial Arts out here like what Adrian would usually do, but then I decided to talk with you for a bit when I saw you" Ryan explains.

"Why do you want to talk?" Gwen asks again.

"Because I haven't formed much friendships yet, so I'm planning to find a way to form friendships" Ryan confirms then Ryan asks "Do you want to talk about anything?"

"Sure, let's talk about" Gwen was about to say, then the camera for no reason cuts to Scott who was talking with Duncan.

"So are you planning anything evil?" Scott asks.

"Meh, as long as I am not on the chopping block then I'll be fine" Duncan answers, Scott then came up with a idea then smiled.

"Hi boys" Fiona said sitting next to Scott and Duncan.

"Hi Piona" Duncan responds.

"Well that's no way to treat a girl" Fiona responds.

"You are not a girl, you kind of ripped me off" Scott also responds.

"I noticed, but at least I don't live with a bunch of dirty farmers that make sex in movies seem rated G" Fiona also also responds.

"Shut up!" Scott yells slamming the table, Scott stared angrily at Fiona who smiled at Scott, Duncan was kind of interested in the situation, the camera agein cuts to Shawn and Ezekiel who looked at Scott and Fiona.

"That escalated quickly" Ezekiel commented.

"You think that was quick, try to survive a zombie apocolypse where anyone can betray you" Shawn responded.

"Don't worry, there won't be anything bad that will happen today" Ella joins in on the conversation.

"Don't jinx yourself Ella" Jasmine also joins in.

"Jinxing isn't scientifically a real thing" Cameron also also joins in.

"Well, it doesn't matter if anything bad happens we will all work together even though Shawn and Cameron aren't with Me, Ella, and Ezekiel" Jasmine responds, then the camera cuts to Kay sitting on the roof.

"Hey look, its Gwen 2.0" Joe says climbing onto the roof.

"What do you want?" Kay asks, Joe smiled then she made it onto the roof.

"I want you to work for me" Joe answers.

"And why would I agree?" Kay asks in response.

"Because your team are battling each other, and you can't trust them especially Riley, so you have to trust someone else on the other team" Joe tries to convince Kay.

"How would that help?" Kay asks back.

"Because, you can know more about other teams, after all you need to keep your friends close, but your enemies closest" Joe answers, Kay started thinking then Joe says "Think about it" before she leaves, then the camera shows Michael on his computer.

"Okay, there we go" Michael says while typing on his computer until someone stomps on his computer.

"Hehehe" Heather laughs a bit evily, Michael's computer looked broken.

"Enjoy what's about to happen" Michael says confidently, Heather was confused until the broken computer forms a metal boot around Heather's feet.

"Huh?" Heather questions.

"Convenient timing by the way" Michael responds, then the metal boot shot out fire and Heather is now flying up due to the metal boot being a bit like a rocket.

"I HATE YOU!" Heather yells, Michael smiled and there was a little piece of the computer left.

"Computador montar" Michael says then the little piece of computer formed a computer and Michael used it again, the camera once once again cuts to Alejandro who was preparing for the next challenge by doing a long hand stand.

"Modo de práctica" Alejandro says to himself while practicing, Bayte was nearby and she was spying on Alejandro.

"Okay, it's not Alejandro" Bayte says then she crosses out Alejandro's name on her checklist.

"What are you doing?" Bayte heard then she saw that it was Riley.

"Nothing" Bayte tried to lie.

"Okay then, lies aside do you want to help me set up a prank?" Riley asks.

"Sure, after all you and Kay aren't on the best of terms" Bayte answers.

"Yeah, but I think Rival and me are fine somehow" Riley responds.

"Okay, less talking more pranking-preperation" Bayte also responds, then Bayte and Riley talked, then the meteor crashes.

 ***Everyone goes to where the meteor crashed***

"What the heck!?" Cody yells in confusion.

"Chris McLean what's going on?" Adrian asks Chris.

"We will see" Chris cryptically responds.

"Does anyone else see something in the hole where the meteor just crashed?" Ryan asks, everyone looked.

"I hope you guys are ready" Chris said then he pulled out a button then everyone gets sucked into a portal and they are all in a dark place.

"Seriously!?" Joe yelled, then a TV turned on and Chris was on it.

"Today's challenge will be a race, whoever is in last place, **might** be eliminated" Chris explains.

"Wait, where do we race to?" Scarlett asks.

"The chill zone, now, time to begin!" Chris yells then the TV shuts off and everyone was in darkness.

"Okay guys, someone take care of Sheniqua" Michael told his team, Ryan went to Sheniqua.

"The rest of us will look" Rival confirms then The Golden Hawks all search around.

"LOOK, NOW!" Heather yells at her team, All of the members on The Shiny Cheetah's starts looking except for Alejandro.

"No" Alejandro declines.

"WHY NOW!?" Heather yells in response.

"Because I do not want to listen to a Perra molesta" Alejandro harshly responds.

"IT'S ON NOW!" Heather yells back and while Alejandro and Heather fight The Silver Sharks are planning things.

"Wait, what if we are in tight s-spaces?" Jasmine nervously asks.

"Then I'll be here to help you out Jasmine" Shawn responds, Jasmine smiles.

"We must look around carefully" Dawn gives advice.

"Noted" Scott sarcastically answered then The Silver Sharks also started to search.

"Hey guys I feel something!" Griff yells then Adrian went over.

"What does it feel like?" Adrian asks.

"It feels like a base with something on it sticking down" Griff answers.

"It must be a switch!" Bayte exclaims then Bayte flipped the switch then the lights turn on.

"Finally, some light!" Sheniqua yells in relief, around everyone was darkness but there was 4 chains hanging from the ceiling above a pit of lava, 4 set of spikes sticking out of the ground, and monkey bars but there is only one bar and four missing bars with water below it all around them, then the TV turns on again.

"Good job, now each team will choose which obstacle to pass, The Spike Jump or The Bar Hop or The Lava Swings" Chris explains.

"Okay then, I'm gonna discuss this decision with my team" Ryan says then The Golden Hawks spoke with each other.

"Eh, we'll choose the lava swing" Scott confirms, The Silver Sharks all glares at Scott.

"Okay, there we go, The Silver Sharks will take care of the Lava Swings!" Chris confirms.

"If Scott can choose any then I'll choose!" Heather was about to yell.

"We choose the bar hop" Kay confirms before Heather could say anything else.

"Okay, The Golden Hawks all will face The Bar Hop!" Chris yells.

"Grrr!" Heather growled, Chris smiled.

"And The Shiny Cheetah's will do The Spike Jump!" Chris happingly yells.

 ***Confessional Room***

"It was either Jumping over Spikes or doing a Bar Hop" Riley explains.

"Either way this is gonna be really hard" Cameron says.

"I needed to choose for my team, it will help us loose" Scott explains also.

"Also the lava, acid, and water are all harmless and for the small amount of people who are wondering this, we are parodying American Ninja Fortnite-ier a bit" Chris confirms, and even I'll admit that American Ninja Fortnite-ier is the worst parody name of American Ninja Warrior.

 ***Confessions End***

"Okay, and begin!" Chris yells, then Kay of The Golden Hawks went first and she quickly made it to the 3rd missing bar.

"Good job Kay!" Griff cheered, also Scott of The Silver Sharks went and he was still on the first chain.

"Hurry up Loose-a-Lott!" Joe yelled, also also Shawn charged and jumped over the 2 sets of spikes.

"Keep on going Shawn!" Mal demanded.

"And Kay gives her team a strong start, Shawn is not far behind, and Scott has made no progress" Chris says, Kay had one more swing to go but her hands slipped and she fell into the water.

"Dammit!" Kay yelled in frustration.

"And now The Golden Hawks has to wait 60 seconds before Kay can try again!" Chris yells then Kay was at the beginning again.

"Great, we might come in last" Kay said sounding a bit disappointed in herself, then Shawn jumped over the last set of spikes.

"And That's one person done for The Shiny Cheetah's and now their next player is up!" Chris yells, Gwen ran and jumped over the first set of spikes, Scott just reached his 2nd chain.

"And Scott is making very slow progress" Chris states, then the 60 seconds were up for Kay and she quickly made it to the 4th missing bar.

"Don't mess up!" Adrian yelled.

"Telling me what to do isn't helping!" Kay yells back then she made it to the the end.

"And after a short argument between Kay and Adrian, The Golden Hawks send in their next teammate!" Chris yells, Bayte got onto the bar and got ready to swing to the 2nd missing bar, Gwen made it pass the 3rd set of spikes.

"Hurry up!" Heather yelled, Gwen glared at Heather.

"Can you guys NOT argue!?" Alejandro yells at Gwen and Heather.

"And The Shiny Cheetah's are very disfunctional!" Chris yells, Scott was on his 3rd chain.

"SERIOUSLY SCOTT!?" Scarlett yelled at Scott.

"While all of this is happening, Scott is taking his time on his cha-a-ain" Chris sings a bit, Bayte swinged and she skipped the 2nd missing bar and made it to the 3rd bar.

"GREAT JOB, MAM!" Tara yells.

"And Bayte is catching up!" Chris announces, Gwen made it pass the 4 set of spikes.

"And The Shiny Cheetah's are ironically in the lead of this race, and now they have 2 down and 5 more to go!" Chris yells, Mal went up next and he jumped over the first set of spikes, Scott made it to his final rope.

"AND SCOTT IS AMAZINGLY ALMOST FINISHED!" Chris yells, Bayte swang and got onto her 5th missing bar but the bar breaks and she falls into the water.

"This is not going well" Ryan comments, Bayte was calm though.

"And that's another 60 second set-back for The Golden Hawks!" Chris yells, Bayte went back to the beginning and waited, Mal passed his 3rd set of spikes.

"Good job, at this pace we are gonna definitely win!" Cameron exclaimed, Scott finally made it to the end.

"And Scott is finally done!" Chris proudly yells, Joe went up next and quickly made it to the 2nd rope, 60 seconds were up for The Golden Hawks and Bayte quickly made it to the 3rd bar.

"You got this!" Griff yells.

"And The Golden Hawks are trying to make up for 120 seconds of waiting!" Chris exclaims, Mal made it to the end.

"But The Shiny Cheetah's are still ahead by 1 entire player!" Chris confirms, Heather went up next and she charged, Joe made it to her 4th chain and she finished.

"Yes!" Joe exclaims.

"The Silver Sharks are starting to get back into this!" Chris announces, Brick went up next and he went on his first chain, Bayte made it the her 5th missing bar and she made it to the end.

"Let's go!" Bayte yells in excitement.

"The Golden Hawks need to make less mistakes because the set backs really did set them back" Chris comments.

"I'll do this next, end of story!" Adrian yells pushing aside Rival who growled.

"Hey!" Rival yells.

"What is it now?" Adrian asks, Rival punches Adrian, Adrian shakes off the punch and roundhouse kicks Rival, but Rival dodges and kicks Adrian on the chin.

"Sweet Chin Music!" Chris yells, Adrian got onto one knee and Rival got ready to do the Kinsasha, but Adrian got ready to counter the Kinsasha.

"STOP IT!" Tara yells standing between Rival and Adrian.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Okay I need to sabotage Brick" Scott says.

"We need to not fight each other!" Tara yells.

"The Golden Hawks are falling apart, and I'm loving every moment of this" Mal says.

"I am not working with a disrespectful son of a *bleep*!" Rival yells in anger.

"Rival needs to LISTEN!" Adrian also yells in anger.

 ***Confessions End***

Rival doesn't charge at Adrian and he storms away.

"I'll go next" Riley insists then she gets on the first bar and jumps to the 2nd missing bar.

"And after The Golden Hawks argued and faught each other Riley is up" Chris says, Heather made it past the 3rd set of spikes.

"I'm never gonna root for you!" Alejandro yells randomly.

"Don't know you, and don't care" Heather responds.

"Hey at least I cut my hair and was eliminated on live TV" Alejandro points out, Heather stared angrily at Alejandro.

"We don't have all day love birds!" Mal yelled.

"And it looks like that The Golden Hawks aren't the only team with some disfunctional members!" Chris comments, Scott saw that Brick was on the third chain and he came up with a idea.

"HEY SOILDER!" Scott yelled.

"SIR YES SIR!" Brick yells saluting Scott, but Brick fell into the lava which didn't burn him.

"And that gives The Silver Sharks a 60 second set back!" Chris yells, Brick went back to the beginning and waited, Riley made it to her 4th missing bar and was getting ready to swing to her 5th missing bar.

"Okay, I can't fail now" Riley told herself then she swung and she

"Oh!" Ryan yelled, Riley's hand slipped off the bar and she falls into the water.

"And The Golden Hawks can't get a break with the set backs as Riley has a 60 second set back!" Chris yells, Riley was a bit fustraighted.

"I'm replacing Riley!" Adrian announced.

"That is legal, so go ahead Adrian!" Chris yells, Adrian went onto the bar and quickly got to the 4th missing bar.

"Time to show them up" Adrian told himself then he swung and

"ADRIAN MAKES IT TO THE FINAL MISSING BAR!" Chris yells and Adrian goes for the platform at the end but he swings a bit too far back while going for the platform and the bar comes off, so Adrian falls into the water with the bar.

"OH COME ON!" Adrian yells angrily.

 ***Confessional Room***

"We are so far ahead I can argue with Alejandro and we will still win" Heather confidently states.

"*BLEEP* YOU SCOTT!" Joe yells loudly.

"THE BAR IS RIGGED!" Adrian also yells loudly.

"Okay, maybe we made The Bar harder than it originally was, so we replaced the metal bar with a substance that makes it easily breakable and slippery" Chris explains.

 ***Confessions End***

"I AM SO DONE!" Adrian yells.

"That means that The Golden Hawks now has to wait for 120 seconds until they can send another player, or they can send another player and if they fail again then they will have 180 seconds of set back and they won't be able to send any more players until the 180 seconds are up" Chris explains.

"What if one of us makes it?" Rival asks.

"None of you guys are gonna make it on your first try" Chris says.

"We will see about that" Rival says confidently then he quickly gets on the bar and gets onto the 2nd missing bar, Heather made it then Alejandro already jumped over 2 sets of spikes.

"And Alejandro is making short work of these spikes" Chris says.

"Show off" Heather told Alejandro, Alejandro yawned then he taunted Heather.

"We are the worst team ever" Gwen told herself.

"And The Shiny Cheetah's look like they are gonna be arguing all day" Chris comments, Dawn went up next for The Silver Sharks and she easily makes it to the end.

"Dangit!" Scott growled.

"And since Dawn made it she takes away Brick's 60 second set back and now there are no set back for The Silver Sharks!" Chris explains, Rival made it to the fourth bar.

"This is gonna be easy" Rival told himself and he swung to the fifth missing bar and a hand is seen slipping off.

"And since we ran out of time we are leaving things like this until the 2nd part comes out, but next time we will reveal what the **game changer** is next episode!" Chris announces.

"NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!" Chris yells.

 **Okay, while I was making these Chapters I got into other shows like The Challenge so I decided to leave things off The Challenge-ish way, also since I grew up American Ninja Warrior which is why I decided to involve ANW a bit and I am watching the current season of ANW, but inspirations aside this took a long time, thank you Readers for being patient, also THE POWER OF REVIEWS COMPELLS ME to make more Chapters, anyway time to end this Chapter by saying**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	17. Episode 10:Game Changer! Phase 2!

"Last episode we led our contestants to a new and random location" Chris reviews.

"And The Shiny Cheetah's held the lead for the entirity of Phase 1" Chris explains.

"The Silver Sharks were in last place the entire time, and The Golden Hawks had a lot of set backs" Chris says.

"And things were heating up, mentally and physically the teams started to fight amongst themselves" Chris keeps on talking.

"And The Golden Hawks are trying to decrease their penalty right now" Chris says after talking for a long time.

"But we will resume, AFTER THE NEW INTRO!" Chris announces.

"RIGHT HERE ON TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!" Chris yells.

 ***Intro Begins***

 **Everyone slowly walks into a took and sits in a chair there were words that said**

 **Cast Meeting, 8:00 PM, Monday**

 **The Golden Hawks, The Silver Sharks, and The Shiny Cheetah's all sat in chairs of 12 barely away from each other**

 ***Shinedown-Enemies***

 **"Listen up there's not a moment to spare"**

 **Ella started to sing**

 **"It's quite a drop from the top"**

 **Sky was remembering Pahkitew Island**

 **"So how you feeling down there?"**

 **Scarlett asks The Shiny Cheetah's**

 **"It's a cold"**

 **Dawn is meditating**

 **"Cruel"**

 **Mal is smiling**

 **"Harsh reality"**

 **Griff is looking at the ground**

 **"Caught, Stuck here with your Enemies"**

 **Fiona looks around her**

 **"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?"**

 **Alejandro yells at Heather**

 **"TEARING US ALL APART!"**

 **Joe then yells at Scott**

 **"Where do you can go!?"**

 **Riley stands up and tries to walk away**

 **"'Cause everyone already knows"**

 **Kay punches the back of Riley's head then Everyone except for Rival who was practicing his guitar got up**

 **"It's 20 to 1!"**

 **Everyone was fighting each other, Cameron was thrown through a wall by Lightning**

 **"And so you better run!"**

 **Brick and Tara both punched each other's fist**

 **"You got the world on it's knees!"**

 **Zack tackled Owen through a wall, Gwen was being thrown around by Courtney**

 **"You're taking all that you please!"**

 **Sheniqua dodges Duncan's punches and kicks his face**

 **"You want more!? (You want more!?)"**

 **Cody hits Ezekiel's back using a chair which knocks out Ezekiel while Sierra elbows Beth**

 **"But you'll get nothing from me!"**

 **Jasmine kicked Topher through a wall**

 **"You're like the burden we bear!"**

 **Mal and Commando Zoey head-butted each other**

 **"You're all the hate that we share!"**

 **Shawn was being blown up by missiles coming out of Michael's computer**

 **"You want more!? (You want more!?)"**

 **Bayte dodged Ryan's roundhouse kick and Ryan dodged Bayte's uppercut**

 **"But you'll get nothing from me!"**

 **Fiona buried Griff in a pile of 24 chairs**

 **"We're Enemies"**

 **Dawn was being slammed into the wall by Joe**

 **"ENEMIES!"**

 **Scott got taken down by Heather, then Alejandro knocked out Heather from behind, Chris comes out of the portal and fast forwards Time and the song**

 ***Song skip***

 **"Where do you think you can go?"**

 **Lightning tried punching Adrian but Adrian dodges and knocks out Lightning**

 **"'Cause everyone already knows"**

 **Adrian is the last one standing, while Rival is still playing his Electric Guitar**

 **"It's 20 to 1, So you better run"**

 **Adrian accidentally backs up into Rival which caused Rival to drop his Electric Guitar**

 **"You got the world on it's knees!"**

 **Rival stared at his broken guitar then glared at Adrian**

 **"You're taking all that you please!"**

 **Rival's hair turns white and his eyes turns silver and his skin color turns from brown to white**

 **"You want more!? (You want more!?)"**

 **Rival gets up and takes down Adrian, then he beats the absolute *bleep* out of Adrian**

 **"But you'll get nothing from me!"**

 **Cameron gets up, Rival turns normal**

 **"You're like the burden we bear!"**

 **Everyone else gets up**

 **"You're all the hate that we share!"**

 **Chris opens the door and looks around the room**

 **"You want more!? (You want more!?)"**

 **Chris leaves the door open and walks out**

 **"But you'll get nothing from me, We're Enemies!"**

 **Everyone is brusied up and has marks all over them except for Rival**

 **"You got the world on it's knees, You're taking all that you please!"**

 **Everyone places the chair back where they first were**

 **"(Enemies!) You want more!? (You want more!?) But you'll get nothing from me, We're Enemies!"**

 **The camera quickly shows everyone's bruised up face**

 **"You got the world on it's knees, your taking all that you please (Enemies!)"**

 **Rival awkwardly looks around and Adrian glares at him**

 **"You want more!? (You want more!?)"**

 **Everyone sees the door open and gets up**

 **"But you'll get nothing from me, We're Enemies!"**

 **The Shiny Cheetah's go through the door first**

 **"You're like the burden we bear, You're all the hate that we share (Enemies!)"**

 **The Silver Sharks go through the door next**

 **"You want more!? (You want more!?)"**

 **The Golden Hawks go through the door also**

 **"But you'll get nothing from me, We're Enemies!"**

 **Zack and Sheniqua glares at Fiona, Fiona glares back**

 **"Enemies!"**

 **Kay glares at Riley, Riley glares back**

 **"ENEMIES!"**

 **Rival and Adrian glares at each other, The Golden Hawks go through the door and closes it**

 ***Song Ends***

 **Griff stops Rival as the rest of The Golden Hawks walked away**

 **"Hey, we'll catch up with you guys in a minute okay?" Griff told the rest of his team as they walked away**

 **"Whatever" Ryan responds then the rest of The Golden Hawks are nowhere to be seen**

 **"Hey, so, uh, that went well, didn't it, that went good?" Griff asks Rival**

 **"Went fine for me" Rival says looking at himself, Griff looked at the camera then at Rival, Rival saw Griff and Griff hits Rival and the camera goes dark**

 **Total Drama:Time Warp**

Rival swang and the bar landed on the 4th missing bar as one of his hand slips off.

"OH, AND RIVAL IS BARELY HOLDING ON!" Chris yells, Rival starts swinging with only one arm hanging.

"AND!" Rival yells then he goes for the platform and his other hand slips off.

"AND RIVAL'S HAND SLIPS OFF!" Chris yells because he is captain obvious, but Rival landed hard on the platform on his back.

"AND RIVAL HAS SUBTRACTED ALL OF THE PENALTY FOR THE GOLDEN HAWKS!" Chris explains loudly, then Fiona went on and got to the 2nd missing bar, Brick's penalty was up and he quickly made it to the third chain, Scott smiled.

"Hey Brick head!" Scott yelled.

"Hey, only I give people mean nicknames!" Joe yells at Scott.

"Oh sorry, Joe the Slower than Brick" Scott responds, Joe was ticked off then Brick made it to the fourth chain.

"Oh I'll show you slow!" Joe yelled, Joe charged at Scott but Scott dodges and Joe accidentally charges into Brick which causes him to fall down.

"AND THE SILVER SHARKS HAVE ANOTHER SET BACK!" Chris yells, The Shiny Cheetah's were still going strong, Duncan made it past the 2nd sets of spikes.

"Well at least we have **some** good teammates" Mal says looking at Gwen.

"Seriously? I'm not the one who failed to capture me" Gwen responds, Mal angrily stares at Gwen.

"Stop arguing!" Duncan yelled then he jumps over the 3rd set of spikes.

"And as much as The Shiny Cheetah's are arguing they are still dominating this race!" Chris yells, Fiona got ready to go on the final missing bar.

"Hehehe" Fiona said then she made it to the final missing bar.

"AND FIONA MAKES IT!" Chris yells, Fiona swings but a boxing glove comes out of the ground in front of Fiona and punches her down.

"AH!" Fiona yells then she falls into the water.

"OKAY! THAT WAS NOT FROM ME! BUT NOW YOU GUYS CAN'T LET OTHER PEOPLE GO TO MAKE UP YOUR TIME THAT YOU LOST!" Chris loudly explains.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Sheniqua asks loudly, Scarlett smiled then she puts a button she had away, Mal smirked.

 _"Well, this is gonna be interesting" Scarlett says as she made a button._

 _"I searched the place using Manitoba Smith and found a hidden boxing glove at the end of The Bar Hop" Mal informed Scarlett._

 _"Good, now we will cheat our way to victory" Scarlett says._

 _"Anyway I'm going next, let's hope your plan works" Mal says then he does The Spike Jumps._

"NOW HERE IS A 60 SECOND SET BACK! BECAUSE YOU CAN ONLY TAKE AWAY ALL OF YOUR SET BACK ONCE!" Chris keeps on yelling, Fiona impatiently waited, Brick finished waiting but he let's Courtney go next, Courtney makes it to the third chain.

"Hey, aren't you gonna sabotage your girlfriend?" Joe asks Scott.

"No, because I'm not heartless" Scott answers.

"Good" Joe responds, Scott was confused, Dawn was meditating.

"Hehehe" Dawn heard, she opened her eyes and quickly did a giant backflip over the person and lands on her feet behind them.

"Nice try, Mal" Dawn comments, Mal smiled.

"It's been a while, hasn't it?" Mal asked, Dawn hot ready for Mal's attacks.

"Where's the target next?" Dawn asks back.

"I'll do you one better, Who's the target next?" Mal responds.

"I'll do you one better, Why's the target next?" Beth says with her head sticking out of a portal, a giant boot kicks Beth back through the portal, Dawn saw this then she looks back at Mal, but Mal was gone, Dawn was confused.

"COURTNEY HAS MADE IT!" Chris yells which causes Dawn to no longer be confused and she watched her other teammates, Cody went up next, Duncan of The Shiny Cheetah's made it to the end.

"Got it!" Duncan exclaimed.

"AND THE SHINY CHEETAH'S HAVE ONE PERSON LEFT TO GO!" Chris announces, The Shiny Cheetah's looked at their last member, Cameron.

"Oh no" Cameron says sweating a lot.

"Of course our weakest link would be the last one to go!" Heather yells out in frustration.

"Go Cameron!" Gwen cheered Cameron.

"Go Cameron" Mal sarcastically cheered.

"Come on, niño débil, prove yourself!" Alejandro tries to cheer.

"Go on, Nerd!" Duncan tries to cheer in the nicest way he can cheer.

"Kyameron ni iku!" Rival randomly yells, The Shiny Cheetah's looked at him.

"What? Just because I'm on the opposite team means that I shouldn't encourage other people?" Rival asks, The Shiny Cheetah's nodded.

"I'm going!" Cameron yelled but he tripped and fell down before he could get near the spikes.

"THIS IS GONNA BE A LONG DAY!" Chris comments, Tara went on after the 60 second set back was up, she quickly made it to the 3rd missing bar.

"I am not gonna root for someone who nearly killed me" Sheniqua mumbled but Bayte heard her.

"Don't worry, it was just one Dare" Griff tries to convince Sheniqua.

"Yeah, but you haven't had a dare that affected you" Ryan tells Griff.

"Yeah, but I want to cheer you guys up!" Griff exclaimed.

"AND TARA HAS FINISHED!" Chris announces, The Golden Hawks were a big surprised.

"That was fast" Bayte comments.

"Never doubt me!" Tara yells.

"Well, let's send the next person!" Griff exclaims, Adrian pushed Griff and Griff hanged on to the bar.

"Your the next person" Adrian confirms, Griff nodded and he turned around and started to do The Bar Hop, Cody was on his third chain.

"And since The Silver Sharks have only had 3 people down and 7 more to go!" Chris confirms, Cody was now on his fourth chain.

"Hey Cody, Sierra is watching you from the lava!" Scott yells out.

"Hah, like I'm falling for that!" Cody yells back then he made it to the end.

"6 more to go!" Chris yells again, Ezekiel went up next, Cameron got ready.

"Okay, if I can generate enough speed and jump as the wind from that random window will generate enough wind speed for me to make it" Cameron was taking to himself.

"Can you please just go!?" Heather loudly asked, Chris was starting to fall asleep watching Cameron, Griff was on his third missing bar.

"I got this!" Griff tells himself.

"He probably doesn't got this" Kay whispered to Bayte.

"Well let's hope that he does have this" Bayte whispers back, Griff went for the final bar and made it, and he finished the obstacle.

"And now The Golden Hawks have, I think 6 people left? I lost count" Chris questions, without hesitation Adrian went up next and quickly made it the the fourth missing bar, Ezekiel got the the third rope.

"Hey Zeke!" Scott was about to yell until Joe shoves him but while being shoved Joe accidentally shoved Scott into Ezekiel and both of them fell into the harmless lava.

"And that is a 120 second set back! Because I said so!" Chris announces, The Silver Sharks all stared at Joe.

"It was a accident!" Joe tries to tell the rest of her team, Cameron started running and he jumped, the wind blew Cameron above the first set of spikes and Cameron made it through the first set of spikes.

"Decent job!" Duncan yelled.

"Not bad, for a nerd" Mal commented.

"1 DOWN 4 TO GO!" Chris yells, Adrian swinged and made it to the final missing bar, and Adrian made it to the end.

"Got it!" Adrian exclaimed.

"And that's the third fastest time, in first is Rival, in second is Tara, and third is Adrian, who will be the fastest!?" Chris loudly asks, Adrian stared at Rival, Rival smirked, meanwhile in a obstacle so close close to them was The Silver Sharks who had 60 seconds of penalty left, Cameron was preparing for his 2nd set of spikes.

"Okay, I am gonna have to put more power into this" Cameron explains to himself, and because there is nothing interesting for now, The Golden Hawks got ready to send in someone else.

"Guys! You're entire team must complete a obstacle 12 times overall!" Chris NOW announces, Everyone looked at Chris then Kay went back to te beginning.

"My turn!" Kay yelled, Kay made it to the fourth missing bar.

"You got this!" Griff cheered.

"Of course she's got this, GO MAM!" Tara yelled.

"Okay Kay, picture yourself beating up Riley" Kay said with her eyes closed, but Kay instead saw someone else while closing her eyes and she smiled, Kay swinged and made it to the final missing bar with her eyes closed and she made it to the end.

"And Kay is now in second! Rival is still first! But there are still 6 people left I think!" Chris announces.

"Good job Kay" Rival congratulated Kay, he stuck out his hand.

"Huh?" Kay questioned.

"I know that you want friends, well sometimes the answer is hidden in plain sight" Rival says, Kay shook Rival's hand.

"Okay! Who's next!?" Chris asked loudly.

"Eh, might as well" Ryan says before going on The Bar Hop, The Silver Sharks time was up and they sent Ella to go.

 ***Confessional Room***

"I will **beat** you Rival!" Adrian yells.

"Well now my name makes sense" Rival jokes before Fang comes out of the toilet and eat's "AH!" Rival but then he flushed the toilet and Fang went down the toilet "I hate Fang, and I'm sure he's not FINished with me" Rival jokes again before he winks at the camera using his left eye, his left eye color turns orange.

"My plan is going great!" Scott exclaimed then Fang grabbed Scott and dragged him down the toilet "AH!" Scott yelled but he started to climb out and he bashes Fang's head repeatedly using the toilet tank lid and the lid breaks after Fang was knocked out, Fang went down the toilet again, Scott escaped.

"Wow Joe, who's the mess up now?" Gwen asked.

"IT WAS A ACCIDENT!" Joe keeps yelling.

 ***Confessions End***

"It's time for me to rise to the occasion, the main reason for this, is to help my team, and to be jolly about all of my moooneeey!" Ella sings Ella made it through all the chains.

"AND DONE!" Chris yells.

"HOW FAST WAS THAT!?" Scott asked loudly.

"Ella is second place! Joe is in third! And Dawn is first!" Chris announces, Scott growled, Dawn looked at Scott while smiling.

"Gotcha Scott" Dawn whispered.

"5 more for The Silver Sharks! And 2 re-run's!" Chris yells.

"Wait, why is being in the top 3 important!?" Brick asked, as Scott quickly went to the beginning and went onto the rope.

"You guys will see" Chris answers, everyone looked at each other, Ryan was at his 3rd missing bar.

"I could fail, but I hope I don't fail" Ryan tells himself, Ryan swinged to the 4 missing bar and quickly went to the last missing bar.

"Don't fail now!" Adrian yells.

"Don't be such a piece of *bleep*!" Ryan yells back, Ryan got to the end.

"And Ryan is in fourth! And there is 5 Golden Hawks members left to go! I think!" Chris keeps yelling.

"Second times a charm" Fiona says before jumping over Sheniqua and she grabs the bar.

"Oh I hate you so much!" Sheniqua yells at Fiona, Fiona ignored her and made it to the third bar, Cameron ran.

"COME ON!" Cameron yelled then he jumps over his second set of spikes.

"And Cameron is finally halfway there!" Chris yells, The Shiny Cheetah's were all asleep except for Cameron of course, Fiona got ready but she swinged and immediately landed on the end rather then going for the final bar.

"Great time! But that is fourth place for Fiona! And 4 people are left for The Golden Hawks" Chris confirms, Sheniqua wasted no time and she went up next, but The Silver Sharks didn't notice that Scott was on the obstacle.

"Guys, Scott is on the obstacle" Cody says, The Silver Sharks all looked, now they noticed.

"Oh great more waiting" Chris sarcastically says.

"Yeah it's boring but we gotta give all the characters screen time" Chef tells Chris.

"Yeah, unless if we could Warp Reality" Chris says then he smiles.

"Oh no" Chef responds.

"Oh Yes" Chris responds then he pulls out a remote.

"Is that the Reality Warping Remote!?" Chef asks loudly.

"I'm glad you asked Chef, and the answer is yes, I got it from a van with a creepy owner who was selling this after it was broken by a mistake and it's from another series about a Amazing World" Chris explains, Chef was confused.

"It's from a cartoon on cartoon network isn't it?" Chef asked.

"Yep, now I will Warp Reality!" Chris yells.

"Or you could Warp Time instead" Chef says giving Chris a brick with 3 buttons on it.

"Fine" Chris responds then he puts the Reality Warping Remote inside his pocket, he presses the fast forward button on the brick, The Golden Hawks had one person left to go, The Silver Sharks had 3 people left to go, and The Shiny Cheetah's also had one more person left to go.

"I will make it!" Jasmine yells, Jasmine is on her third chain.

"Hehehe" Mal laughs, Mal jumps over his 3rd set of spikes.

"I will do this!" Sheniqua yells, Sheniqua was on her 3rd missing bar.

"Finally, we are almost done!" Chris yells.

"Um, didn't you guys just fast forward time, we should be bored right now not you" Cameron says.

"No it wasn't them, the Writer for this show is a piece of *bleep*" Rival breaks the 4th wall, also PISS OFF RIVAL!

"Almost there!" Mal and Sheniqua both yells, Mal ran and got ready to jump over his last set of spikes, Sheniqua started to swing to hr final missing bar.

"And The Silver Sharks are not gonna win, that I can say!" Chris yells, Sheniqua made it to her final bar, Mal jumped over his final set of spikes.

"Got it!" Sheniqua exclaimed, Sheniqua made it to the end.

"Made it!" Mal also exclaims.

"Okay! And that was the challenge!" Chris yells.

"We won!" Gwen yells.

"No, we won!" Fiona yells back.

"Okay, the winners are" Chris was about to say.

"Who is it!?" Heather yells at Chris.

"Because of Heather's attitude I will now reveal the **game changer**!" Chris announces.

"What is the **game changer**?" Griff asked nicely.

"The top three fastest people for each obstacles will be a new team!" Chris announces again.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

"So, Rival, Kay, and Tara of The Golden Hawks, you guys are now on a new team" Chris confirms.

"Oh well, it was a good time being with you guys!" Tara yells.

"I enjoyed my time with most of you" Kay says.

"I hope you guys do great! Except for Adrian!" Rival exclaims, Tara and Kay and Rival went into a Red Circle.

"Good also, Mal, Gwen, and Alejandro you guys are next!" Chris confirms.

"Finally, I'm away from some of you!" Mal yells.

"Oh well, I wish I could say that I had a good time with all of you" Gwen says.

"See you all later" Alejandro also says, Mal and Gwen and Alejandro also went into the Red Circle.

"Perfect, lastly Dawn, Cody, and Ella you guys will now go" Chris says.

"See you later, living ones" Dawn says.

"I got nothing" Cody blatantly also says.

"My time to go, is nooow" Ella sings, Dawn and Cody and Ella also went into the red circle.

"You guys are now, The Ruby Roses!" Chris yells.

"What about the rest of us?" Scott asks.

"Oh, that's right I will now choose who will be apart of team 2" Chris says.

"This is gonna be good" Ryan sarcastically comments.

"Fiona, Sheniqua, Michael, Riley, Heather, Duncan, Joe, Brick, and Scott you guys go into the Purple Circle" Chris says, everyone who was named got into the Purple Circle.

"This is not gonna be good" Duncan comments.

"You guys are now The Purple Violets!" Chris yells.

"Wait, aren't there 28 of us?" Cameron asks.

"Yes, that is why the 10 of you are up for elimination tonight!" Chris yells in response.

"WHAT!?" The 10 people left yells.

"I know I'm good, anyway there will be a TRIPLE ELIMINATION! So the final team will have only 7 people on their team!" Chris explains.

"It's because you guys didn't have luck or skill" Chef explains.

"And by the way, the **game changer** will be a reward to the person who has shown the most skill in this competition, and each week you can either protect your or someone else from elimination or eliminate someone! And not only that, there will be some surprises during the game due to the **game changer**!" Chris loudly explains.

"So who gets the **game changer**?" Dawn asks.

"Oh, the **game changer** will only be rewarded starting tomorrow!" Chris loudly explains AGAIN!

"Okay, now all you guys prepare!" Chef yells.

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

There was only 10 people at the Elimination Ceremony.

"Okay, today there will be a temporarily new voting way" Chris says.

"Today you guys will place a X in a box, or a Heart Shaped paper inside a person's box" Chef explains.

"The X is a vote, the Heart Shaped Paper reduces one vote for the player!" Chris also explains, Everyone looked at each other.

"Things will get interesting" Chef comments.

"Now, TIME TO VOTE!" Chris announces.

 ***After Everyone Votes***

Chris grabs everyone's boxes with a picture of their face on each box.

"Okay, let's look inside Bayte's box" Chris says, Chris opened her box.

"Bayte has nothing, Bayte is safe" Chef confirms.

"Next person up is Griff" Chris announces, Chris opens his box.

"Nothing is inside Griff's box, Griff is safe" Chef confirms again.

"Ryan is next" Chris announces not yelling then he opens Ryan's box.

"Nothing inside of Ryan's either" Chef confirms again again.

"Zeke" Chris says.

"Don't call me that unless if you want to be thrown into a volcano" Ezekiel threatened Chris.

"Eh, anyway" Chris says then he opens Ezekiel's box.

"None for Ezekiel also" Chef confirms again.

"Shawn" Chris says, then he opens Shawn's box.

"Nothing again" Chef confirms again again again.

"Okay, Courtney" Chris says, then he opens Ella's box and pulls out a X.

"That's one vote for Courtney" Chef says, Chris sees nothing else inside the box.

"That is it, Courtney is safe" Chris confirms.

"Okay, Jasmine" Chris says opening her box next.

"None for Jasmine" Chef confirms.

"Next person up, Scarlett" Chris says then he opens her box and grabs out 2 X's.

"That is 2 votes for Scarlett" Chef confirms.

"Scarlett you are in danger" Chris tells Scarlett, Scarlett looked around her.

"Of course they would vote for me" Scarlett says to everyone.

"Adrian!" Chris yells, Adrian was sweating a bit, Chris pulled out a X.

"One vote for Adrian" Chef confirms.

"Okay, one person left, Cameron" Chris says.

"Oh no" Cameron responds, Chris pulled out 7 X's.

"Wow! Cameron, you have been eliminated" Chris confirms, Cameron looked a bit sad.

"But! The other 2 who will be eliminated will be whoever's name comes out of this jar!" Chef yells.

"Ready?" Chris asks, Everyone looked closely, Chris grabbed out a name.

"And the 2nd elimination of the night, is" Chef was about to say.

"Well, I won't be the one burning tonight" Chris says before he reveals the name, it was Ezekiel.

"You're luck isn't on your side again" Chef says, then Chris choose from the jar.

"And the 3rd person eliminated tonight" Chris was about to say.

"Just tell us who is eliminated rather than stall?" Ryan asked.

"Sure, Ryan Harrison you are done!" Chris yells, Ryan sighed.

"Sadly, luck wasn't on my side" Ryan says sounding disappointed.

"Oh well, I had a better season than World Tour and Action at least" Ezekiel admits.

"At least I was in the competition longer than Lightning" Cameron says, Ezekiel and Cameron and Ryan all got kicked by the BOOT OF SHAME!

"WELL WHAT OTHER **GAME CHANGERS** WILL THERE BE!?" Chris asks loudly.

"FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!" Chris yells.

 **I hate time skips as much as the person who is reading this, but the ending was so long so I kinda had to fast forward, and I didn't have much motivation to do this, I'm taking my time making these because I have been a Writer ever since my first story which was in February of this year, also when I update faster I don't feel too happy, so yeah also I accidentally made some error I tried to clean up, anyway thanks for Reading this series and**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	18. Episode 11:Climb To Victory!

"Last Episode we finished our second part of the obstacle challenge which was the most confusing episode our Writer had to write" Chris recaps.

"And a few completions and fails later, all the teams were switched up" Chris confirms.

"The new teams are The Ruby Roses which has Rival, Kay, Tara, Mal, Gwen, Alejandro, Dawn, Cody, and Ella" Chris says.

"The Purple Violets which has Fiona, Sheniqua, Michael, Riley, Heather, Duncan, Joe, Brick, and Scott" Chris says agein.

"And The Third Team which had to go to elimination last episode the people who were eliminated were Cameron, Ezekiel, and Ryan" Chris once again confirms.

"And they are called The Yellow Sunflowers which involves Bayte, Griff, Jasmine, Courtney, Scarlett, Adrian, and Shawn" Chris confirms again.

"And there will be a advantage bestowed to the MVP of each challenge, the advantages differ each time there is a MVP in each challenge, but to keep things simple the MVP will have to choose what of the two advantages they want to use" Chris explains.

"But there is a surprise waiting all the teams, what is the surprise? Find out after the intro, here is a hint, A fire can reignite" Chris gives a hint.

The camera cuts to The Ruby Roses who were all inside the mansion and they were walking around outside.

"Well, today is a new day" Cody says while walking.

"New day, new challenges!" Tara yelled running past Cody.

"Hey!" Cody yelled, Tara ran back to Cody.

"Yes Sir!" Tara yelled.

"Please call me Cody, and also can I train with you?" Cody asks.

"Sure, Cody" Tara answers, then Cody and Tara races each other, they run past a tree Ella is in.

"It is indeed a beautiful day outside, so rise and shine all animals, and get ready to have a good day and no, that is not a lie" Ella sings to a next of birds that now woke up, but then a necklace of sausage is thrown onto Ella.

"Hehehe" Ella heard, then the birds attack her.

"AH!" Ella yells, Mal smiled, Mal was in the attic of the mansion.

"So, planning to make your aura more darker than before?" Mal heard, it was Dawn.

"Well, it depends what I want, do I want a darker aura, or do I want to **end** you?" Mal asks evily.

"You can try to end us" Mal heard behind him again, this time it was Gwen.

"Yes, I will try, and I will succeed" Mal responds.

"Don't get cocky Mal, it will lead to your end" Dawn responds to Mal, Mal glares at Dawn and Gwen.

"There is no need to fight" All three of them heard, it was Alejandro this time.

"Yes there is" Mal responds.

"No there isn't, besides do you want to fight a unwinnable battle?" Alejandro asks, Mal looks around him and sighed.

"Fine" Mal responds before he storms away, the camera then shows Kay who was sitting on a couch watching a horror movie called Law which is a parody name of Saw.

"Hey Kay" Rival says sitting next to Kay, the room they were in was dark.

"Hi Rival, what brings you here?" Kay asks.

"Well deus ex-machina I guess" Rival answers.

"Okay then, do you like scary movies?" Kay asks.

"As long as it's now Paws then yes" Rival answers, Paws is a parody of Jaws, but anyway Rival and Kay watched Law together, then when a jumpscare happens someone comes out of the ground with a pig mask on.

"Hello Rival and Kay, I want to play a game" The person said, Kay and Rival were a bit surprised.

"Wow, that was abrupt, also good jumpscare Chris" Rival says, The person removed their mask, it was Chris.

"Thank you, and the game will begin soon on TOTAL DRAMA:TIME WARP!" Chris yells.

 ***Intro Begins***

 **Everyone walks into a room holding chairs that they place down, then Everyone sits in the chairs**

 **Cast Meeting**

 **8:00 AM**

 **Monday**

 **The Ruby Roses, The Purple Voulets, and The Yellow Sunflowers were all sitting in a circle with all of the 11 people who were already eliminated sitting on the outside of the circle with Present Chef and Future Chris sitting in the middle of the circle**

 ***Song Beings***

 **"Listen up there's not a moment to spare"**

 **Ella sang the lyrics to the song**

 **"Quite a drop from the top"**

 **The camera quickly circle around everyone outside the circle**

 **"So how you feeling down there?"**

 **Mal smirks at Zoey and Cameron**

 **"It's a Cold"**

 **Chef starts making food**

 **"Cruel"**

 **Joe reassembles her broken whistle**

 **"Harsh"**

 **Heather smiles**

 **"Reality"**

 **Present Chris is still shackled but now he is chained to a pipe and he is unconscious inside the rotting bathroom**

 **"Caught, Stuck here with your Enemies"**

 **Sky and Dave stares angrily at each other**

 **"Who Do You Think You Are!?"**

 **Alejandro glares at Heather**

 **"Tearing us all apart!"**

 **Scott smirks and think of ways of sabotaging his team by being the saboteur**

 **"Where Do You Think You Can Go!?"**

 **Riley stands up**

 **"'Cause everyone already knows"**

 **Kay remember Riley's "dare"**

 **"It's 20 to 1!"**

 **Kay grabs her steel chair as Riley starts walking away**

 **"And so you better run!"**

 **Kay hits Riley's back using the steel chair and Riley falls down, Riley is now unconscious**

 **"You got the world on its knees!"**

 **Lightning threw Cameron into the wall**

 **"You're taking all that you please!"**

 **Zack tackles Owen through the wall**

 **"You want more!? (You want more!?)"**

 **Courtney grabbed Gwen's leg and repeaditely kept slamming her into the wall**

 **"But you'll get nothing from me!"**

 **Tara dodges Brick's punch and forearm's Brick into a pile of convininetly stacked chairs**

 **"You're like the burden we bare"**

 **Sheniqua chokes Duncan and lifts him up only for Sheniqua to slam Duncan through a table, the move was called the Chokeslam**

 **"You're all the hate that we share!"**

 **Shawn was battling zombies that were coming out of Michael's computer**

 **"You want more!? (You want more!?)"**

 **Bayte dodges Ryan's side kick and tries to grabs Ryan's leg to throw him down but Ryan uses his other leg and kicms Bayte right across her face**

 **"But you'll get nothing from me!"**

 **Cody jumps off a 100** **foot ladder and onto Ezekiel, Fiona, Griff, and Beth, Sierra comes out of a portal and uses her med kit on Cody**

 **"We're Enemies!"**

 **Dawn kept dodging Joe's attacks**

 **"ENEMIES!"**

 **Mal kicks Commando Zoey into Heather and Heather knocks out Commando Zoey, Alejandro kicks Mal into Heather and both of them falls off a convinient cliff which looks bottomless**

 ***Everything Stops***

 **Chris pulls out a button and fast forwards the song**

 ***Song Skip***

 **Jasmine stomped on Topher, Dawn tapped Jasmine's back and Jasmine fell down, Scott then kicks the back of Dawn's head and Dawn falls down**

 **"Where do you think you can go?"**

 **Scott saw Adrian so Scott charged at Adrian**

 **"'Cause everyone already knows"**

 **Both of them does a roundhouse kicks**

 **"It's 20 to 1"**

 **Adrian stumbled into Rival, Rival dropped his guitar due to Adrian**

 **"And so you better run"**

 **Rival glared at both Scott and Adrian as they continued fighting**

 **"You got the world on it's knees!"**

 **Rival's hair was now white, both of his eyes were silver, and his skin color was white**

 **"You're taking all that you please!"**

 **As soon as Adrian brings Scott down one knee Rival charges and quickly hits Scott with a Kinsasha**

 **"You want more!? (You want more!?)"**

 **Rival then hits Adrian with a Pele Kick, Adrian falls down**

 **"But you'll get nothing from me!"**

 **Rival beats the *bleep* out of Adrian while Adrian is down**

 **"You're like the burden we bare, You're all the hate that we share!"**

 **Chris stands up from his chair and goes through a portal with Chef, the portal closes**

 **"You want more!? (You want more!?)"**

 **Everyone gets up and limps their ways to their chairs which they set up**

 **"But you'll get nothing from me!"**

 **Everyone sits in their chairs, they were all bruised except for Rival**

 **"You got the world on it's knees, You're taking all that you please"**

 **Everyone looks at each other**

 **"(Enemies!) You want more!? (You want more!?) But you'll get nothing from me, We're Enemies!"**

 **The door opens up and The Yellow Sunflowers started to walk to the door**

 **"You're like the burden we bare, You're all the hate that we share!"**

 **The Purple Voilets also starts walking**

 **"(Enemies!) You want more!? (You want more!?)"**

 **The Ruby Roses look at each other and they walk with the other two teams**

 **"But you'll get nothing from me, We're Enemies"**

 **All of the eliminated people go through a portal**

 **"Enemies!"**

 **Chris opens the door**

 **"ENEMIES!"**

 **Everyone walks through the door leaving all the damage they caused**

 ***Song Ends***

 **Gwen stopped Rival as everyone else went upstairs**

 **"Hey we'll catch up with you guys in a minute okay?" Gwen asked**

 **"Whatever" Mal responds, Gwen looked at Rival**

 **"Hey, so, uh, that went well didn't it that went good?" Gwen asked Rival**

 **"Went fine for me" Rival says looking at himself, Gwen looks at the camera before glaring at Rival and hitting him as the screen went back then came the TITLE CARD! Also yes I got some of the lyrics wrong for the intro song last episode so I decided to fix my mistake anyway, TITLE CARD!**

 **Total Drama:Time Warp**

The Purple Violets were all getting ready for the next challenge.

"We gotta get rid of Scott" Joe told the rest of her team besides Scott.

"Why?" Sheniqua asks.

"Because he sabotaged The Silver Sharks, and he will sabotage The Purple Violets also" Joe yelled.

"Oh really, I though it was your guys skill that made The Silver Sharks horrible at the last challenge" Fiona responds and smirks, Joe growled at Fiona.

"Okay, calm down, now I agree with Joe" Brick says, Everyone there including Joe was surprised

"Wow, you are more desperate than ever to win" Michael responds, Brick nodded.

"Oh come on guys, let's not take this seriously" Riley tries telling them.

"Yeah, or else Riley will have a bigger RIVAL than she already has" Heather responds to Riley.

"Okay, maybe Kay doesn't like me, but Rival is not my Enemy" Riley responds to Heather.

"And how would you know that?" Heather asks, Riley started to think.

"Eh, if it brings me closer to the million then I'm in!' Duncan exclaimed.

"The money doesn't interest me, winning does, I'm in" Sheniqua confirms.

"Statistically I should join, so Realistically I have just joined" Michael confusingly confirms also.

"Let's do this!" Fiona yells.

"I guess I'll join too" Riley says.

"Good, and no one better backstab me!" Joe yelled before she walks away, Scott secretly heard the entire conversation, Scott smirks then he comes up with a plan.

The Yellow Sunflowers were all working out at the gym Chris recently built.

"Hey Jasmine, how's your day so far?" Shawn asked while weightlifting.

"Good, and how is your's?" Jasmine asked while doing pull ups.

"Good also, anyway do you have any idea who to target?" Shawn asks.

"No, I an not one to easily make Enemies" Jasmine answers, Shawn smiles.

"Yep, that's my girl" Shawn tells himself.

"So you got someone you **hate** too!?" Courtney loudly asks while she was jump roping.

"Yep, his name is Rival!" Adrian yells back, he was kicking a punching bag which made a lot of dents.

"Mine is Gwen!" Courtney yells back.

"Okay! Should we team up?" Adrian asks slowing down with the kicking.

"Why would you want us to team up?" Courtney asks, Courtney was slowing down on the jump roping.

"Because the both of us can probably reach the finale and take out our Enemies together" Adrian explains, Adrian stopped kicking the punching bag.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" Courtney asks, Courtney stopped jump roping.

"Because why would a Martial Artist lie?" Adrian asks, Adrian walks to Courtney.

"Okay, its a deal" Courtney confirms, Courtney walks to Adrian and the both of them shakes each other's hands, both of them had their fingers crossed behind their back.

"So why are the both of you nice?" Scarlett asks Griff and Bayte, all three of them were doing push ups.

"Because you never know when your time is up" Bayte answers.

"Okay, so I assume a near death experience caused you to be like this right?" Scarlett questions.

"Yeah, I got struck by lightning so that explains a lot" Bayte responds.

"Okay then, Griff is there a tragic reason why you are happy all the time?" Scarlett asks.

"Yeah, but" Griff was about to say.

"Don't lie" Scarlett cuts off Griff, Griff sighed and he stopped doing push ups and sat down with his legs across of each other, Scarlett and Bayte did the same.

"When I was born, my father abandoned me, so my mother raised me by herself, and my father wasn't with me, until on my 6th birthday he came back, and it was great to meet him, but I couldn't have forgave him for abandoning me, me and my father didn't get along, and on my 10th birthday" Griff says, Griff was about to cry.

 _"I HATE YOU!" Griff had yelled as his father, Griff's father stormed out of the house and drove his car._

 _Griff's father was furious but then he accidentally crashed into another car, Griff's father was dead._

Griff was now crying.

"It's okay Griff, I'm here for you" Bayte told Griff, Bayte then hugged Griff as Griff hugged back, Scarlett smirked, Griff wiped his tears.

"Thanks Bayte" Griff thanked Bayte.

"No problem, Griff" Bayte responds.

"EVERYONE GO TO THE BEACH!" Chris yelled on a speaker.

"Wait, there's a beach?" Scott asks, Everyone went to the beach, Chris and Chef was there.

"Okay, now you guys may be wondering why I brought you guys here" Chris told everyone.

"I wasn't" Gwen responds.

"NO TALKING!" Chef yells on a megaphone, Gwen was deaf for 3 seconds.

"As I was saying, the reason why I brought you guys here is because I have a special surprise" Chris says.

"You guys better hope that you guys are prepared!" Chef yells, then Chris pulls out a briefcase.

"Indeed Present Chef, now instead of the money being 1 million dollars it is now, 100 MILLION DOLLARS!" Chris yells, Everyone was surprised.

 ***Confessional Room***

"100 Million Dollars, I WANT IT!" Rival yells.

"This is more than about winning now!" Sheniqua yells.

"Oh now no one better mess with me!" Heather yells.

"The stakes are higher than ever! And I am determined now more than ever to win!" Duncan yells.

"I am coming for that money now!" Scott yells.

"I am gonna do whatever is necessary to win now!" Courtney yells.

"*bleep* yeah!" Shawn yells.

"Sorry Shawn, when Merge comes, it's everyone for themselves!" Jasmine yells.

"Oh now it's on!" Joe yells.

"Everyone is going down!" Mal yells.

"The TRUE Game has just begun!" Fiona yells.

"HERE WE GO!" Tara yells.

"SORRY BUT I GOTTA WIN NOW!" Brick yells.

"The stakes will not break me!" Ella loudly sings.

"The stakes are higher than ever!" Cody yells.

"And now, a fire has been reignited" Chris says.

 ***Confessions End***

"Now that is not all" Chris smiles as he closes the briefcase.

"Obviously" Chef comments.

"And today's challenge is called The Fire Of Hate" Chef announced.

"Good job Chef, anyway since the beach is a good place to relax, why not have The Fire Of Hate here?" Chris asks, then blue fire suddenly appears and makes a circle which surrounds everyone.

"Now, The Fire Of Hate is here to Face you're greatest Enemy" Chef says.

"And here is what you guys are Facing today!" Chris yells, then the blue fire separates The Ruby Roses, The Purple Violets, and The Yellow Sunflowers.

"Can you please tell us what is our challenge is?" Scarlett asks impatiently.

"Fine, today all of you guys will literally CLIMBING TO VICTORY!" Chris yells, then the blue fire went away from the contestants and the blue fire formed a tall mountain.

"That is a good challenge name" Chef commented.

"Exactly, anyway the first the ten people to make it on top of this mountain without falling will count, the rest who makes it up will not count, and the team with the most members in the top ten will win, and READY, AIM, CLIMBERS AWAY!" Chris yells after explaining, Everyone started climbing.

"Up we go!" Brick yells.

"Down you go!" Scott yells at Joe.

"Not if I can help it!" Joe yells back.

"Can you guys not argue right now!?" Shawn yells at Scott and Joe while passing them.

"Okay" Scott responds.

"Oh now you shut up" Joe sarcastically responds to Scott.

"Well now I know why Brick called you a *bleep* to work with" Scott responds then he smirks.

"WHAT, DID HE ACTUALLY SAY THAY!?" Joe loudly asked Scott, Scott nodded, Joe growled and jumped off the mountain and onto Brick, both of them land hard on the ground.

"Mommy" Brick says before he tries to get up but he falls down.

"Take that *bleep*" Joe says before she gets up but Scott also jumps off the mountain and onto Joe, Joe was knocked out.

"Hehehe" Scott chuckled a bit before he walks away.

"Okay, so far so good" Rival says only for him to get kicked in the back of his head and his head hit a rock on a mountain and he let's go.

"Well it won't be so good now" Adrian says after kicking Rival, but Rival grabs onto Adrian's leg.

"Yeah for you!" Rival loudly responds, then Rival kicks Adrian's head into the rock Adrian's hand was holding onto and it shatters, then Adrian and Rival both fall off the mountain and onto the ground.

"Well at least I am not gonna fall" Riley says.

"You aren't gonna fall but you are gonna fail!" Kay yells quickly passing Riley.

"Not for long!" Riley loudly responds, Riley and Kay races each other, Ella was being carried to the top by birds and Gwen was peacefully climbing until someone grabbed her hair.

"AH!" Gwen yells in pain.

"HERE'S COURTNEY!" Courtney yells grabbing Gwen's hair then she threw Gwen off the mountain.

"GREAT JOB COURTNEY!" Scott yells from below.

"THANKS SCOTT!" Courtney loudly responds then both of them continues to climb up, Duncan was minding his own business until he heard a whistle.

"Hello Mal" Duncan says before he looks at Mal who was by Duncan.

"Oh hi Duncan old friend, how is your love life?" Mal asks.

"Better than yours!" Duncan loudly responds.

"Can you both not argue amigos?" Alejandro asks passing them.

"NO!" Mal and Duncan loudly responds.

"Okay then enjoy the boulder Mal was gonna use on you Duncan" Alejandro responds before he moves out of the way as a boulder falls down onto Duncan and Mal.

"SON OF A!" Mal yells before the boulder hits Duncan and him, but both of them grabbed on before they both hit the ground.

"TIME TO WIN!" Tara yells but then someone who was camouflaged lime they were apart of the mountain itself kicks Tara in the face and Tara let's go.

"REVENGE *BLEEP*!" Sheniqua yells while Tara sees her while falling.

 _"WAIT!" Sheniqua yells until she gets punched into a tree which breaks in half._

Tara officially falls off the mountain and Sheniqua continues climbing and she smiles, Cody quickly passes Sheniqua though.

"Gotta go fast" Cody told himself, Cody was almost at the top.

"HEY SKINNY ARMS!" Cody heard someone yelling, he looks down it was Duncan who was halfway up, then Riley passes Cody and makes it to the top.

"YES!" Riley exclaims, Cody saw this and looks back at Duncan.

"Made you look" Duncan responds, Cody makes it on top afterwards.

"READY, AIM, FIRE AWAY!" Duncan heard then he was blown up by a missile and fell off the mountain.

"Not bad Scarlett" Mal says looking at Scarlett who blew up Duncan.

"I know I'm very smart" Scarlett says, Mal and Scarlett were also halfway up, but Dawn was all the way up.

"Third place" Dawn confirms, while Bayte was climbing up she saw Scarlett shooting a missile at her.

"Hm" Bayte started to think, she had a plan, as soon as the middle almost hit her she let's go of the mountain and lands on the middle then she rides the missle up the mountain and passing Griff.

"Great job!" Griff yells as Bayte passes him, then Bayte jumps off the middle and onto the top of the mountain.

"BAM!" Bayte yells, Griff made it up afterwards.

"At least I didn't fall" Griff says, Jasmine made it up also.

"And there we go" Jasmine says, Kay also also made it.

"Next time I will try to beat Riley" Kay tells herself, but Riley heard her.

"Um, what kind of beat? Mentally or Physically?" Riley asks.

"Both, when I beat you up all of your blood will be coming out of your mouth and you might even be buried alive" Kay answers, Riley gulped a bit, Alejandro and Heather both make it up at the same time.

"I will get my revenge" Alejandro tells Heather seriously.

"The only revenge you'll ever have is on your brother, and also if you even try to beat me up, I won't take it easy on your face" Heather threatens Alejandro, everyone else raced to not be last, well the people who were left raced to be more specific but you guys already knew that.

"Almost there" Mal says almost at the top until something grabbed onto his feet.

"Deus ex machina!" Michael yells and so the computer Michael uses which was now in his pocket surrounded Mal and burned him.

"AH!" Mal yells in pain then he let's go and falls down, Michael then puts on some rocket boots he only now decided to put on and he turns it on but then they didn't work so he decided to climb but he couldn't move, then his rocket boots turn into ice and his entire body except for his head was covered in ice.

"What the?" Michael questions then Scarlett starts climbing past him.

"A genius can learn a thing or two" Scarlett says as she held out a computer then it shrinks as she puts her computer in her hair as she climbs up but then someone grabbed and pulled her hair.

"Well this genius has just learned to never get in my way!" Courtney yells pulling Scarlett's hair and she smashes her face into a rock which shatters, Shawn saw this and quickly started to climb down, Ella gracefully catches up to Courtney.

"No need to" Ella was about to sing until Courtney punched her and Ella fell off.

"Agnus unum Lucius Annaeus Seneca" Leonard says with his top part of his body sticking out of a portal, Courtney SLAMS a rock into Leonard's face and it shatters, Leonard is knocked out so he falls out of the portal and down the mountain into another portal.

"Mutum Et post ya videre Veneficus" Chris responds, and he sees the last person to make it on top of the mountain.

"Here I am undetected" Fiona gloats, she was the last one to make it up.

"Okay! Here are our 10 finishers!" Chris yells.

"Riley! Cody! Dawn! Bayte! Griff! Jasmine! Kay! Alejandro! Heather! and Fiona! So the winners are The Ruby Roses!" Chris confirms, everyone was on top of the mountain and completely healed, The Ruby Roses cheered.

"And today's MVP!" Chris was about to announce.

"Is Bayte!" Chef announced, Bayte was a bit surprised but was happy.

"The reason for this is because you rode a rocket to the top and made it into the top 10, Riley may have been first, and Courtney may have been very aggressive, but you are today's MVP!" Chris yells.

"Yes! So, what are my options?" Bayte asks.

"You can either choose someone to eliminate wink wink, or you can switch team members" Chris answers, Bayte thought about it for a but before answering.

"I choose the choose which is what I choose, so wait why do I keep saying choose?" Bayte asks herself.

"Option A it is, who do you want to quote on quote "eliminate"?" Chris asks.

"Sorry, but I'm gonna have to say Mal" Bayte answers, Mal glares at Bayte.

"Okay good choice, see you guys tonight" Chris says.

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

The Ruby Roses and The Yellow Sunflowers were at elimination, Bayte and Mal were standing up.

"Are you guys ready!?" Chef asks everyone loudly, everyone at Elimination nodded, Chris comes out of a portal that remains open.

"In the words of PJ Lavin "If you've got the guts to vote somebody in, you better have the guts to take them out yourself"" Chris says, Everyone was confused.

"Bayte and Mal, you guys will compete, in what I like to call, The Challenge as the person who loses this challenge will be sent home" Chris explains.

"Now, let's go!" Chris yells, Bayte and Mal stepped through the portal and they saw a bunch of weapons around them, both of them were on opposite sides of a large stadium with a bunch of people watching them, they both saw Chris in his chair.

"Anything goes, now FIGHT!" Chris yells, Bayte picks up a sword, Mal gets a shotgun.

"But the FIGHT! Will resume and end next episode, so who will be eliminated next? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA TIME WARP!" Chris yells.

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

 **And there we go! Another Chapter of Total Drama Time Warp! Anyway leave a review or PM me to let me know how you are thinking of my series so far! Now we all know what I'm gonna say last, say it with me**

 **MORTAL KOMBAT!**

 **Wait, sorry I mean**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	19. Episode 12:The Throwup

Mal and Bayte went through a portal and they were in a different time.

 **776 BC**

 **Monday**

 **8:00 AM**

Chris was sitting in a golden chair, Chef was sitting a golden chair next to Chris.

"Time to decide who will be eliminated!" Chris yells, everyone in the stadium cheered.

"Prepare to!" Chef was about to say.

"FIGHT!" Chris yells, Bayte looks around and picks up a sword.

"Well this is gonna be fun!" Bayte exclaims, Mal smirked as he slowly picks up a sword.

"It will indeed be fun, for me" Mal responds, Bayte got ready, so did Mal.

"Let's do this!" Bayte yells before both of them swung each other's swords which both clashes with each other.

 ***Song Begins***

 **"Listen up there's not a moment to spare"**

Mal then pulled out a lasso and wrapped it around Bayte, both of them dropped their swords

 **"It's quite a drop, from the top, so how you feeling down there?"**

Mal turns into Manitoba Smith and he swings Bayte into the stadium's wall which causes a huge hole with big cracks

 **"It's a cold, cruel, harsh, reality"**

Bayte picked up a knife and cuts her way out of the rope then she puts the knife in her pocket, Mal decided to turn into Vito and he chokes Bayte not knowing the fact that she has a knife in her pocket

 **"'Caught, Stuck here with your Enemies"**

Bayte pulls out the knife and stabs Mal's arm which causes him to release Bayte and he painfully pulls out the knife

 **"Who do you think you are!?"**

Bayte looks around and grabs a grappling hook, Mal sees this

 **"Tearing us all apart!"**

Mal turns into Svetlana and as soon as Bayte uses the grappling hook Svetlana kicks it away and charges at Bayte

 **"Where do you think you can go!?"**

Bayte quickly dodges Svetlana and Svetlana runs into the dent in the stadium's wall and the wall nearly breaks, Svetlana turned back into Mal

 **"'Cause everyone already knows!"**

Mal stumbles which gives Bayte enough times to grab and chair and she hits Mal in the head, the chair breaks in half, Mal was down to one knee

 **"It's 20 to 1!"**

Bayte kicks a rock to Mal, but Mal catches the rock and crushes it

 **"And so you better run!"**

Bayte then holds a axe and charges at Mal, but Mal puts on a Golden Gauntlet and punches Bayte, Bayte crashes through the stadium wall and Mal smiles

 **"You got the world on it's knees!"**

Bayte crawls out of the hole and tases Mal using a taser gun while Mal was gloating, the Golden Gauntlet fell out of Mal's hand

 **"You're taking all that you please!"**

Bayte gets up and sees a gun

 **"You want more!? (You want more!?)"**

Bayte goes for the gun but Mal uses a crossbow and the arrow pierces through Bayte's hand off screen

 **"But you'll get nothing from me!"**

Bayte screams in agony and she goes down to her knees before she painfully pulls out the arrow, Mal had enough time to recover mand so he gets up and lifts a boulder

 **"You're like the burden we bare!"**

Mal throws the boulder

 **"You're all the hate that we share!"**

Bayte barely dodges the boulder and she grabs the gun and shoots Mal's chest, Mal immediately fell down

 **"You want more!? (You want more!?)"**

Bayte threw the gun away, only to be hit in the head by a baseball bat by Mal and she fell down onto her back

 **"But you'll get nothing from me!"**

Mal shows that he was wearing bullet proof armour made by Scarlett and he raises a tape dispenser and gets ready to kill Bayte, The Belko Experiment style

 **"We're Enemies"**

Mal was then electrocuted and he fell down landing on his back

 **"Enemies!"**

Bayte crawled over to Mal and she saw a toilet tank lid next to him, Chris stops the song for a bit plays a flashback

 ***Song stops***

 _Scarlett was talking with Dawn, Heather, Gwen, and Duncan._

 _"We need you to sabotage Mal!" Duncan yells at Scarlett._

 _"And why should I?" Scarlett asks in response._

 _"Because if you don't then we will all know of your alliance with Mal that has been theorized for a while" Gwen answers._

 _"Okay then, what's the benefit?" Scarlett asks._

 _"The benefit, it's getting one more person out of YOUR way" Heather answers._

 _"Okay, you guys are smarter than I anticipated, what do I do?" Scarlett asks._

 _"Here's a tape someone gave me" Dawn says handing the tape to Scarlett._

 _"Who gave you this?" Scarlett asks but the tape turns on._

 _"Hello Scarlett, in order for you to not fight a loosing battle, you must sabotage elimination, I already have planned everything, now make him bullet proof armour which shocks him conveniently, if not, then GAME OVER!" The tape played._

 _"Okay, I'll do it" Scarlett confirms._

Chris then resumes the song at a later point.

 ***Song Resumes At Random Point***

 **"We're Enemies"**

Bayte lifted up the toilet tanks lid and smashed it on Mal's head, the toilet tank lid shatters, SAW style

 **"Enemies!"**

Mal closes his eyes and it looked like he was dead but he was just very very knocked out

 **"ENEMIES!"**

Bayte barely stood up, Bayte won the battle

 ***Song Ends***

Chris got out of his chair and walks down.

"Congratulations Bayte, you are safe from elimination!" Chris announces, Bayte smiled.

"Yes!" Bayte exclaimed, Chef opened up a portal, Mal was being carried to another portal by Chris.

"Mal, you are ELIMINATED! But since we couldn't build the BOOT OF SHAME! Here we decided to put you through the PORTAL OF SHAME!" Chris announces.

"Wait what?" Mike asks after Mal lost control.

"Bayte, this portal will send him to his worst fears, now, can you please get him through the PORTAL OF SHAME!?" Chris asks.

"With pleasure!" Bayte yells then she does a roundhouse kick which sends Mike throuugh the portal.

"Now, let's go back" Chris says, Chef nodded, Bayte went through the portal, Chef did also, then Chris lastly went through the portal.

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

Bayte walked back to her team.

"Great job! Bayte!" Griff congratulated her.

"Well the fact that you beat Mal is, exceptionally good, but not as good as beating me!" Courtney congratulated question mark Bayte, Scarlett smiled.

"Well remind us to keep you on our team" Jasmine says.

"Yeah no kidding!" Shawn added on.

"Okay maybe you did, fine I guess" Adrian says.

"Thanks everyone, now let's all go get ready for the next challenge" Bayte says, all of them were getting ready now.

The Red Roses heard about the news but none of them liked Mal so they did their things, Dawn could now meditate in peace on a tree branch.

"Yes, this is the best news, it's like I passed a test" Ella sang on another tree branch near the tree branch Dawn was on, and well Dawn could only wish that she could meditate in peace now.

"Can you not sing so loud?" Dawn requests Ella.

"Your branch is being ripped in half" Ella sang.

"What?" Dawn questions, she was too confused to notice that her tree branch was breaking.

"She is saying that your tree branch is breaking!" Cody yells from the distance, Dawn's tree branch broke and she fell down.

"AH!" Dawn yells but she was caught when she was about to hit the ground.

"Wow, I guess you were really BRANCHing out" The person said, it was Rival, Rival then stood Dawn up and walked away, Dawn's as speechless, and a random voice was heard.

"Deus ex machina" The voice said then a sin counter showed up, it said 189.

"What the fu-" Cody was about to say, but the camera cuts to Kay playing her guitar, and other instruments was heard in the background, Rival came up with a microphone and a guitar like Kay.

"What I've Done, I face myself to cross out what I've become! Erase myself, and let go of What I've Done!" Rival sang then the song changed.

"We'll win we're sure we will endure, and though our goal is far, we'll be the ones who touch the sun, The Triumph will be ours!" Kay sang a different song.

"Ore ni shitsumon suru no wa bakada Shiage ka wā dorei wa dokodarou? Kono sekai ni hitori mo inaikara yo, Wakaru ka? Ore no chikara" Rival then sings a entirely different song, and I'm sorry if I mistranslated this song I used a website to see the lyrics, because I don't speak Japanese, okay? Okay.

They both kept singing but the camera cuts away to Tara who was doing a bunch of push ups.

"Hello there, I am Alejandro" Alejandro says sitting next to Tara holding out his hand.

"Tara Jane Guerrero" Tara greets and she shakes Alejandro's hand while she is still doing push ups.

"So I am curious, have you made any friends yet?" Alejandro asks.

"Well, it depends if they call me their friend, why do you ask?" Tara asks back still doing push ups without any problem.

"Well, I wonder, how do I become your friend?" Alejandro asks.

"Well it depends, do you have what it takes to be my friend!?" Tara asks loudly.

"Of course, I am Alejandro" Alejandro answers.

"Okay then, time to train!" Tara yells, Alejandro trains with Tara.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Okay, I need to be friends with Tara so I have a good ally, she would be great to carry me until the end, and yes I'm trying to be more evil than Heather" Alejandro confirms.

"Alejandro will never be as evil as me" Heather says confidently.

"Honestly I like hanging out with Kay, it's fun" Rival admits.

"Well, Rival is, well I'm not gonna tell you guys because you guys can use what I say in the confessional room against me in the future, well it's not happening" Kay says.

"Okay, I think I owe Rival one" Dawn admits.

"The prize is 100 Million dollars! I had to get Mal out of the way, he was my biggest competition!" Scarlett yells.

"What am I doing here?" PJ Lavin says, actually why is he here?

 ***Confessions End***

Gwen was just sitting down, NOW ONTO THE NEXT TEAM! The Purple Violets were all tal!king with each other.

"Okay Joe, why did you sabotage us? I expected Scott to sabotage us but not you" Brick asks Joe.

"Why should I tell you, you're just a *bleep* to talk with!" Joe yells in response, Brick stood up.

"Woah, guys there is no need to fight, if you guys are gonna fight then do it outside" Duncan says.

"Guys, if we fight then we will turn out like this computer" Michael says pulling out a destroyed computer.

"So if we fight then we will end up like you?" Heather asks, Michael stood up.

"Guys, calm the *bleep* down!" Sheniqua yells, everyone looked at her.

"Yes, I agree with Sheniqua, the more we fight the more Captain America Civil War we become, so let's not get divided over a single incident" Scott tries to reason.

"Well said, Scott" Riley responds.

"Um, what happened in Captain America Civil War?" Fiona asks, everyone looked at her.

"CHALLENGE TIME! GO TO THE CAFETERIA! " Chris yells on the speakers, Everyone went to the cafeteria.

"Okay everyone, prepare for your toughest challenge yet!" Chef yells, then the interns all placed down what looked like the pot of the worst food ever with some horrible looking luquid that it not oil in it.

"Chef's food!" Chris yells, Everyone gulped.

 ***Confessional Room***

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Cody yells.

"Why is there always a eating challenge!?" Heather loudly asks.

"Oh god, Chef's food" Brick says holding himself.

"Well looks like we are definitely gonna loose this challenge!" Joe yells.

"Welcome to the newest Horror Movie, A Nightmare on Chef's Food!" Rival yells.

 ***Confessions End***

"Yes, and the first ten people to finish will gain a point each for their team, and the team with the most points wins!" Chef yells, Everyone sat down at a cafeteria table.

"Now, EAT!" Chris yells, Everyone started to eat.

"Why did you put copper in here!?" Michael asks loudly as his skin starts to burn and peel.

"We needed the challenge to be harder!" Chef yells in response, Fiona was putting up with Chef's food.

"I wish there some good food" Fiona says then she sneezes into her pot.

"You can thank Chef for the pollen" Chris says, Fiona sighs, Tara got ready to eat.

"Time to get ready for the army!" Tara announces before she starts devouring a pepper called the Carolina Reaper.

"Girl what is this? This is worse than fathers meatloaf" Sheniqua says before she reluctantly starts to eat her food, Riley easily eats her food and some people looks at her, she looks back.

"What, food is food, my mom doesn't give me the best food at times" Riley says before she keeps eating.

"Can I die now?" Kay asks before she slowly starts eating.

"It's for 100 Million dollars, what's a little struggle?... As long as it's not vanilla pudding" Bayte says before she looks at her food, it was vanilla pudding, Bayte vomits.

"Good luck dear old me" Adrian says before he starts eating it a bit.

"Oooh food" Griff says before he eats the food also.

"Does anyone want the food I got from Burger King!?" Rival yells showing the food he has before he slowly started to eat his food.

"Well, at least I won't purposely sabotage our team this time" Scott says looking at the food.

"I must win this!" Joe yells as she eats one of the awful looking burgers and she vomits.

"Okay, you can to this Brick!" Brick yells at himself, but as soon as eats a shoe he hurls and he almost vomits but the camera cuts away.

"Wow I never knew there was gonna be this much vomiting" Chris tells the camera, the the camera cuts to Dawn who got ready to drink the pot.

"Okay, mother earth lend me your energy" Dawn says before she starts drinking the pot.

"All I need to do is to extract all the bad parts and the parts that make me wanna vomit but I will take the calcium and sugar and vitemian" Scarlett says before she uses a giant sucker which sucks all of the pot up.

"I cooked all of these to be as bad a possibile" Chef says.

"This is gonna be a long day" Scarlett says.

"I'm gonna have to eat horrible food in the apocalypse!" Shawn yells before he starts quickly eating the food.

"Well it's better than being placed in a tight space" Jasmine says before she slowly eats her food.

"Oh no" Heather says, she sees 10 cockroaches inside of her food, she reluctantly starts eating the food.

"Looks like everyone is eating what is in the pot before drinking the chemical" Chris confirms.

"Okay, it will be like eating a regular cheese pizza" Duncan says, he smells the pot and it smelled awful, so he pinched his nose to block off the smell and he eats a pizza with tuna, rotten fish, and human flesh, okay maybe not that last part.

"I have you Chris" Cody says before he takes his sweet time trying to eat raw meat.

"Okay, time to accidentally drop my food" Alejandro says before he puts his pot and head under the table.

"Wow, very clever Chris!" Courtney sarcastically yelled out, there was the same horrible sundae ice cream she made in a previous season of Total Drama, and yes I know which season it's from, I'm just not gonna say it.

"Okay, even I have standard's" Ella says looking at the food which had some dead birds in it, she didn't want to eat it.

"Okay! From the looks of it Tara, Riley, Griff, Shawn, Dawn, and debatably Alejandro are all almost done!" Chris confirms.

"Oh no" Tara says, Tara's face turns red.

"Oh right the Carolina Reaper has 2.2 Million SHU" Chef confirms, then a fire proof metal box surrounds Tara, then Tara breathes out fire for 30 seconds.

"Okay Chef, you should have not put the Carolina Reaper in the food" Chris tells Chef, then when Tara is done breathing fire the box surrounding her breaks apart and is burning.

"Okay then, next eating challenge I won't put the Carolina Reaper in the food" Chef responds, Tara closes her eyes and falls onto the ground, Chris checks her pot.

"And Tara is the first one to finish!" Chris yells out, Tara was unconscious.

"Okay I'll get the negative 100 degrees bottle waters we conveniently have" Chef says walking to the fridge.

"Done" Dawn says peacefully, her pot was empty.

"And Dawn finishes second!" Chris yells out.

"Yes third place!" Griff exclaims holding up his empty pot.

"Griff already said what I was gonna say" Chris responds.

"And there I go" Riley says finishing her pot.

"And fourth place is where Riley goes!" Chris yells.

"Yes! Take that The Slow Undead's, I can eat anything!" Shawn yells out throwing his pot randomly.

"And Shawn just ate his way to fifth place!" Chris yells out, the pot Shawn threw hits Scott's head and Scott's head falls into his pot.

"Ow" Scott says inside his pot, before he takes a nap.

"Okay, I got this!" Rival tells himself, then Fang pops out of his pot.

"You were saying" Chef says, Fang hits Rival out of the cafeteria using his tail.

"Take that Rival!" Adrian yells, but Fang uppercuts Adrian and Adrian is sent outside of the cafeteria.

"Hehehe" Chris chuckles a bit.

"WHY ARE YOU SO SADISTIC!?" Rival asks loudly only for Fang to go outside and beat him up off screen.

"What do you mean?" Chris jokingly asks.

"I hate this!" Kay yells drinking what's left in her pot then she finishes her pot.

"And Kay may hate this challenge but she hates her way into 6th place!" Chris yells.

"And I'm done" Alejandro says "finishing" his food.

"Al, you know that I'm done dumb, right?" Chris asks.

"Yes" Alejandro answers.

"Here's another pot for you, because I actually LEARN from my mistakes" Chris tells Alejandro, Chef gives Alejandro another pot.

"Thanks for giving me more food to clean" Chef sarcastically thanks Alejandro before he walks away.

"Yes! Haha!" Heather cheers after she finishes her pot.

"And Heather has a reason to say Yes! Because she is in 7th place!" Chris confirms.

"And I made it!" Michael exclaims.

"Michael plus Chef's Food equals 8th place!" Chris yells.

"And I am 9th place!" Scarlett yells with her head on the table.

"Chef, did you put beer into her pot?" Chris asks.

"Yes" Chef answers.

"Oh well, Scarlett is 9th! Which means each team has 3 points!" Chris confirms, everyone looked at him.

"Huh?" Scott says getting his head out of his pot, his face had everything that was inside the pot on him, Chris checked his pot.

"Because your pot is empty, Scott is 10th place! So the winners are The Purple Violets!" Chris announces, The Purple Violets cheered except for Scott who sarcastically cheered.

"I hope you guys enjoyed my Chef cooked food" Chef says.

 ***Confessional Room***

"I did not enjoy that at all!" Kay yells.

"At least I'm alive?" Griff tries to say something positive.

"Looks like I need to be smarter about my villiany antics" Alejandro says.

"That was as enjoyable as watching all the PCEU movies BACK TO BACK!" Rival yells with both of his eyes turning yellow.

"Why is this legal!?" Adrainp loudly asks.

"Ugh, I really need to stay away from Chris after this season" Gwen says.

"Karma is inevitable CHRIS MCLEAN!" Courtney yells.

"At least I got somewhat trained for the military" Tara says before she breathes out fire again.

 ***Confessions End***

"Okay, now today's MVP, is Tara" Chef confirms.

"Yay" Tara says barely standing up.

"Now here are your options, you can either give yourself a advantage next challenge or you can send two people to battle each other in The Final Reckoning, and yes we changed the name!" Chris announces.

"Final Reckoning" Tara answers quickly.

"Okay, who will you choose to battle? Find out Tonight!" Chris yells.

"CAN WE GO NOW!?" Scott says running away from Fang.

"Sure" Chris says, everyone walks away.

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

Everyone was at the Elimination Ceremony.

"Okay! Tara! Come up here!" Chris yells landing on the ground while he has a jetpack on.

"Yes sir!" Tara yells, then she stands up, Tara quickly runs next to Chris.

"Who will you choose for elimination?" Chris asks.

"I will choose" Tara was about to say.

"Oh by the way, we are running out of money so we won't do the suspense thing anymore at the Elimination Ceremony" Chris confirms.

"Okay then, I choose" Tara was about to say again.

"And also no one touch this device!" Chris yells, he was holding up a remote.

"I will choose!" Tara quickly was about to yell.

"Oh, and" Chris was about to say until he gets punched across the island by a boxing glove that came out of the ground.

"Shut up!" Scarlett yells, she puts away a button she had.

"Finally! Sadly I choose Rival vs Adrian" Tara answers.

"At least I have the chance to eliminate you Rival!" Adrian yells!s standing up.

"It's time for us to end this" Rival says also standing up, Kay and Bayte were both kinda nervous.

"Why did you choose someone from your own team!?" Kay loudly asks standing up.

"Because, I know that if it ends now, then there won't be more bad blood later on" Tara answers, Kay sat back down.

"It's okay, I'll be back everyone" Rival tells everyone.

"Yeah you'll be back, as a ghost" Adrian responds, Rival and Adrian glares at each other.

"Looks like if we are Enemies, then you are going down!" Rival yells.

"We ARE Enemies YOU PIECE OF *BLEEP*!" Adrian yells also.

"OKAY THEN TRY ME!" Rival yells back, Adrian then pushes Rival, Rival punches Adrian and the both of them sarys brawling with each other.

"Break them up!" Chef demanded, then The Red Roses held Rival back and The Yellow Sunflowers held Adrian back.

"Save it for The Final Reckoning!" Chris yells coming out of the ground.

"Wait, how were you in the ground even though the boxing glove punched you across the island?" Scarlett asks only for her to be bounced into the sky by a spring that came out of the ground.

"Don't ask questions if you are gonna get hurt" Chris says, then he opens up the portal.

"Time to FIGHT!" Chef yells, Rival and Adrian then went into the portal, both of them kept glaring at each other.

 ***The Final Reckoning***

Adrian and Rival both came out of the portal and were on opposite sides of the stadium.

"READY TO LOOSE!?" Adrian loudly asks from the right side of the stadium.

"THE ONLY LOST I WILL SUFFER, IS MY PACIFISM!" Rival yells from the left side of the stadium.

"Get ready!" Chef yells, but Adrian and Rival were already charging at each other, Rival has baseball bat with spikes on it in his hands, while Adrian has the same Golden Gauntlet from earlier, and the both of them are about to clash.

"AND WE WILL CONTINUE NEXT TIME!" Chris announces as everything around him stops.

"WHO WILL BE SENT THROUGH THE PORTAL OF SHAME NEXT!?" Chris loudly asks.

"FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA TIME WARP!" Chris yells.

 **Another One Done! And here's a random fact, the Golden Gau** **ntlet is the Infinity Gauntlet, but it has no Infinity Stones which is why it temporarily knocks out Bayte! Anyway I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave a Review and**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	20. Episode 13:Fear Factor

Rival and Adrian were preparing to battle each other.

"OKAY, FIGHTERS GET READY!" Chris yells, Rival saw a baseball bat with spikes on it, Adrian saw the Infinity Gauntlet and saw that it had the Power Stone in it, so Adrian puts the Infinity Gauntlet on.

"Any last words!?" Adrian loudly asks.

"Yes, I will win!" Rival loudly responds.

"READY!? AND FIGHT!" Chris yells, Rival and Adrian charges at each other, Rival swung the bat, but Adrian jumps over the bat and punches Rival which sends Rival through the wall and makes Rival unconscious.

"Thank you Power Stone" Adrian says to the Infinity Gauntlet, Rival opened his eyes and saw the Eye Of Agamotto, Rival placed the Eye Of Agamotto around his neck and he accidentally turned back time to the beginning of the fight.

"Adrian I've come to bargain!" Rival randomly yells then he swings the baseball bat above Adrian, and Adrian jumps into it and Rival slams Adrian into the ground using his spiky baseball bat, Adrian pulled out the spikes, Rival uses the Time Stone to turn back time to when the Time Stone wasn't in a spell, then Rival puts the Time Stone in the Infinity Gauntlet.

"OW!" Adrian yells then he sees a black substance, Adrian grabs it and throws it at Rival, the black substance started surrounding Rival, Adrian saw Thor's hammer and tries to lift if up, but he couldn't then he was being dragged away from the hammer and he was being choked but a giant dark figure with white eyes and a long tongue.

"We will eat your flesh, then we will use your arms as bait for sharks, we will then crush your legs into millions of pieces, and we will rip off your head and leave it, like a turd, in the wind" The dark figure spoke, Adrian was confused and scared.

"What the hell are you?" Adrian asks, then the figure shows the inside of it's left face, it was Rival.

 **"We are Venom"** Venom and Rival says in unison, then Venom covers Rival's face and goes to eat Adrian, then...

"CLIFFHANGER! WHAT HAPPENED!? FIND OUT RIGHT HERE ON TOTAL DRAMA TIME WARP!" Chris yells.

 ***The Quick Version of the 2nd Intro Begins***

 **"Enemies"**

 **The Yellow Sunflowers were fighting each other**

 **"Enemies!"**

 **The Purple Violets were also fighting amongst each other**

 **"ENEMIES!"**

 **The Red Roses were all in complete chaos also**

 **Total Drama:Time Warp**

 **Sorry for the short intro!**

The Purple Violets were all watching a movie called Canada James.

"Well at least I know that I won't be eliminated next" Scott whispers to Brick.

"Yeah, we all need to work together and make sure that we stay together" Brick whispered back, Scott was then smiling.

"Hey can you boyz keep it down?" Sheniqua asks them.

"YES MAM!" Brick yells only for Joe to smash Brick's head using a brick, the brick shatters and Brick fell down.

"How ironic" Michael commented, Fiona was relaxing in the midst in all of this, then she saw Riley who was sitting two seats away from her.

"Hey Riley" Fiona whispers, Riley turned her head towards Fiona.

"Yes?" Riley asks.

"If we somehow end up in some Drama, the let's make a promise to defend each other, okay?" Fiona asks, Riley looked skeptical.

"So are you asking for a alliance?" Riley asks back.

"You caught on pretty quickly" Fiona responds, then Fiona puts out her hand.

"Okay, but if you betray me then say hi to Hades" Riley answers shaking Fiona's hand, meanwhile Duncan was watching the movie, but he was getting tired.

"Hehehe" Duncan heard then he instantly gets out of his chair and sees that a bucket of cement was about to be dropped on him, but the bucket of cement went through the chair and the chair shattered.

"Oh you are so dead" Duncan says looking at Heather, Heather dumped the bucket of cement.

"I'd like to see you try to kill me" Heather responds smirking, Duncan was ticked off, the two of them had a stare down, then everyone hears someone slow clapping.

"What the-?" Michael was about to question.

"WHO'S THERE!?" Sheniqua loudly questioned, the slow clapping was coming from the movie projector but they couldn't see who was clapping.

"Ah, hello old friends" The person said, they had a deep voice and was clearly wearing a red scarf.

"Who are you Despoina!?" Riley loudly asks.

"Well I am mysterious" The person responds, then the movie changed to another movie called Freezin'.

"LET IT SNOW! LET IT SNOW!" The movie played, the song was so overheard that everyone had to cover their ears and look down, then the projector was thrown out of the room and broke apart due to the impact as the movie played the last parts of the song "Death never bothered me anyway"

"Where did they go!?" Fiona asks removing her hands, everyone else looks at where the person use to stand and saw that they were gone.

"Lets hope that they don't come back" Duncan says, everyone nods, then the camera cuts to The Yellow Sunflowers, all of them were trying to rock climb.

"Hey Griff!" Scarlett yells climbing to Griff.

"Oh hi Scarlett, what's the occasion!?" Griff happily asks looking at Scarlett.

"Well, can you tell me, what makes you happy" Scarlett responds.

"Everything obviously!" Griff yells before he looks up.

"Okay then, by the way I wouldn't put my hand on that" Scarlett says as she is pointing at the rock Griff was about to put his hand on, it was too late and Griff placed his hand on the rock which causes the all the rocks he was completely on to blow up and Griff falls down the mountain, Scarlett smiled before she shows the camera that she had a drill and a C4 before she puts them away and continues climbing.

"Well this looks suspiciously helpful" Bayte says looking at a red rock, she puts her hand on the rock and it turns into a grappling hook.

"Wow, great job there!" Jasmine yells catching up to Bayte.

"Thanks, anyway, GRAPPLING HOOK!" Bayte yells as she uses the grappling hook to get on top of the mountain while everyone else is still climbing

"Oh no" Shawn says seeing that Courtney was in front of him, so Shawn jumps onto a tree branch which bounces him and he lands ahead of Courtney.

"Oh it's on now!" Courtney yells going faster, Shawn climbed as fast as he could, it was like a episode of Tom and Jerry exception this case Jerry was beaten up by Tom like it was Hulk beating up Loki, what I'm saying is that Shawn is basically dead, anyway let's see what The Red Roses are doing, hmmm okay then, they are all parkouring on trees.

"Hahaha I will not fa-a-all" Ella was singing until a tree branch she stepped on broke.

"You were saying!" Alejandro yells below him as Ella is falling, Alejandro goes on afterwards.

"I got this!" Cody says as he charges up his running so he can leap across a giant gap onto another tree branch, Cody jumps and he almost makes it only for his hands to miss the tree branch by fingertips and he falls down.

"Okay, time to trust mother earth" Dawn says as she closes her eyes and she jumps from tree branch to tree branch, she easily jumps over large gaps and jumps over a broken tree branch and lands on a not broken tree branch.

"Not bad Dawn" Gwen says passing Dawn, Gwen was doing fine, she saw a large gap and she jumped it, but she grabs onto the tree branch and she swings onto the top of another tree branch, Kay was thinking about Rival while parkouring.

"Hey Kay, I hope you don't take the fact that I chose Rival to go into elimination the wrong way" Tara says staying ahead of Kay.

"Yeah I won't totally be mad at you if one of my only friends was eliminated because of you" Kay responds sarcastically and she also did sound aggressive.

"Hey I'm sorry okay, I just" Tara was about to say, but she was too busy talking to Kay to notice that she stepped on a bee hive before jumping onto another tree branch and the bees stings her.

"Heh, it stings doesn't it?" Kay sarcastically asks before she goes on ahead while Tara tries to deal with the bees.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Okay I'm kinda reluctant to trust Fiona since she did expose Zack" Riley admits.

"I want to smash Brick all day, that came out wrong" Joe talks to the camera.

"Heh, I guess Shawn is afraid of me, oh well I guess I'll add him to The Future Kill Count which involves Gwen and Duncan" Courtney says holding up a chart.

"What a convenient grappling hook" Bayte says as she keeps it.

"I wonder when I'm gonna use this" Griff says holding out his parachute he found in a previous episode, and honestly if you have a story like this where you have to put a lot of things into each Chapter and still have to make future plans which I don't do very often then something's can get left behind, anyway time to end these Confessionals.

 ***Confessions End***

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris announces on a microphone and it was heard on the entire island, it was so loud that everyone closed their ears.

"THANKS FOR MAKING ME DEAF!" Duncan sarcastically yells, then everyone starts walking.

"Wait, where are we walking to?" Jasmine asks, only for everyone to fall down a pit.

"Agh" Kay says opening her eyes and she sees a giant TV screen as she is in a dark room.

"What the-" Scarlett says looking around.

"CHRIS! WHAT DID YOU DO NOW!?" Heather loudly asks, then Chris's face showed up on everyone's TV.

"Hello, Remaining Players, today's challenge is something you guys need to, **fear** " Chris.

"SIR CAN YOU PLEASE EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" Tara yells, everyone were in a different room.

"Okay then, today's challenge is called Fear Factor" Chris confirms, everyone gulps.

"WHY CHRIS!? WHY!?" Courtney yells.

"Because I'm Chris McLean" Chris answers, Jasmine's lights turn on and she sees metal walls, and the metal walls starts closing in SAW 5 style, and yes I am a SAW fan.

"OH NO!" Jasmine yells then she tries to jump to the manhole cover she saw but she couldn't reach it, Jasmine breathes heavily and starts freaking out as the walls starts closing in more.

"I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THE CHALLENGE!" Chris yells on the TV screen before the screen is slowly starting to be crushed by the metal walls.

"HELP ME!" Jasmine yells and she saw that the metal walls reached both of her feet, and she screams but the metal walls stop and backs up.

"0 points for The Yellow Sunflowers" Chris's voice was heard, Jasmine curled up into a ball and she was traumatized.

"What!?" Scott questions as his lights turns on and he sees a pool which he slowly walks to and Fang jumped out of it.

"Beep Beep Scottie" Fang plays a tape before he throws it into the water.

"AH!" Scott yells, Fang grabs Scott and drags him into the water while Scott yells "NOOO!"

"0 points" Chris says as bubbles appeared above the water.

"Can you please evaluate!?" Bayte loudly asks, her lights turn on also and a shotgun is seen, the shotgun was filled with dodgeballs.

"PREPARE!" Chris yells as a table appears.

"OH BELIEVE ME I AM PREPARED TO HIDE!" Bayte yells and she flips the table before she takes cover as the shotgun fire a dodgeball and a ball went through the table in front of Bayte, Bayte screams and she tries to block the dodgeballs, the shotgun fired another dodgeball which almost hits Bayte, but the dodgeball stops as she removes her hands and sees that the dodgeball has been deflated.

"Wow, you guys suck at this challenge" Chris says.

"Well that's not nice to say!" Griff yells, the he looks around and saw that he was alone, Griff quickly tries to find someone but he was alone, so he runs around and freaks out.

"This was too easy to set up" Chris comments, Griff was still running around and now he was screaming, his lights turns on and Griff sees someone.

"Um, hi there?" Griff tries to communicate with this person.

"And FAIL!" Chris yells.

"I am very confused right now" Scarlett comments, but then she heard a familiar voice.

"It's been a while, **sidekick** " The voice said, then the lights turn on, Scarlett slowly turns around and glares at this person, it was Max from Pahkitew Island.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Scarlett loudly asks.

"To remind you who is the real master mind, and who is the sidekick" Max answers, Scarlett growls and her hair is now long but is completely spiky.

"I'M NOT YOUR SIDEKICK!" Scarlett yells then she charges at Max only for her to be kicked away by a giant robot which randomly appears, and Scarlett goes through the steel walls, now Scarlett is unconscious.

"Evil never rests, unless necessary" Max says before he walks to a part of the floor which is shaped like a circle and it makes a platform which sends Max up and out of the Fear Rooms, after he gets out, his giant robot blows up.

"Since I'm pretty sure there won't be much other people who gets a point for this challenge THAT IS ONE POINT FOR THE YELLOW SUNFLOWERS!" Chris yells.

"Oh hi Scarlett" Shawn says looking at Scarlett's unconscious body.

"OH SHAWN!" Chris yells.

"HA! Jokes on you, I actually made some character development!" Shawn yells at Chris, Chris smirks.

"I know that" Chris responds, then Shawn saw a shadowy figure grab the TV and he smashes it into the ground which breaks apart.

"HERE'S COURTNEY" Courtney yells after breaking the TV, Shawn gulps.

"OH GOD!" Shawn yells in fear then Courtney beats up Shawn in the dark, then another TV popped out of Shawn's room.

"Guess who's next!?" Chris loudly asks Courtney, then the lights turn on.

"NOT AGAIN!" Courtney yells as she sees a Green Jelly Pool filled with Green Gelatin, she gulps as she slowly goes on the diving pad.

"Let's see if you can finally overcome your fear, because you don't have much fears we lazily decided to do te same thing we did in Season 1" Chris says, Courtney breathes.

"Come on Courtney, YOU CAN DO THIS!" Courtney yells, then she takes one last look.

"Can you really Courtney, can you?" Chris asks, Courtney glares at Chris.

"YES I CAN!" Courtney yells before she closes her eyes and jumps into the Green Jelly Pool, then she quickly gets out.

"I am impressed, that is 2 points for The Yellow Sunflowers!" Chris announces.

"Okay, I AM READY!" Tara yells but she saw a lighter which she turns on and then she saw that the metal walls were at her feet and she started to breathe heavily.

"Are you REALLY ready?" A tape that was behind Tara played then the tape played "Hello Zepp" as Tara started to breathe even heavier.

"Keep calm Tara! Soilders are not afraid of anything! You can do this!" Tara yells at herself, then she saw that the metal ceiling was starting to close in as the song changed to "Zepp Five".

"Game Over" The tape plays, Tara breathes even heavier as she closes her eyes.

"YOU CAN DO THIS TARA!" Tara keeps yelling, then she felt the ceiling about to squash her but the ceiling stops.

"People are so ungrateful to be alive, but not you, not anymore" The tape plays then the ceiling goes back up and the metal walls starts spreading apart, Tara sighs in relief and gets up as the song stops playing.

"And that is a impressive FIRST POINT OF THE RED ROSES!" Chris yells.

"Okay I guess that I'm next" Kay points out.

"Yep, and I think that you know what you're gonna see" Chris responds smiling, Kay's eyes widened.

"Please! Everything but that!" Kay yells then her lights turn on, she looks around and sees snakes.

"Hehehe" Chris chuckled, Kay backed up against the wall as the snakes started to slither near her.

"AH!" Kay screamed as she closed her eyes, one of the snakes raised it's head and was about to bite Kay until something grabbed the snake.

 **"We shall not let these snakes eject venom into our future target!"** A voice was heard then the lights turn off and Kay opened her eyes, she couldn't see anything.

"Wha-What the?" Kay questions then when the lights turn on there was nothing in the room with Kay.

"And the Red Roses are still at one point" Chris confirms.

"What do I get?" Dawn calmly asks.

"Oh right, um there's 2 points for The Red Roses!" Chris yells.

"Why?" Dawn asks.

"Because we have no idea if you are even afraid of anything" Chris answers.

"Doesn't that seem unfair?" Cody asks, then a ticking time bomb appears behind him as the lights turn on.

"Well there are more unfair things in life" Chris responds, Cody gulps and he sees the ticking time bomb, he runs to it and tries to defuse it.

"GO CODY!" Sierra yells at the TV, Cody kept trying to defuse his bomb.

"5!" Chris yells, as the time bomb has 5 seconds left.

"Oh no" Cody says then he finishes unscrewing the metal pad on the lock and sees a bunch of wires.

"3!" Chris yells, Cody starts sweating.

"Um" Cody said to himself, he saw a red wire.

"2!" Chris keeps yelling, Cody quickly gets the screwdriver.

"1!" Chris shouts, Cody uses the sscrewdriver and cuts the red wire, the bomb stopped ticking.

"YES!" Cody exclaims, Chris smiled.

"Great job Cody" Chris says, The Red Roses now had 3 points.

"Am I next, Anfitrión?" Alejandro asks.

"Sí Al" Chris responds then, Al's lights turn on and he sees a volcano, déjà vu eh Al.

"Seriously Chris!?" Alejandro yells, he sees that the volcano is about to erupt.

"Oh I AM serious Al" Chris says, Alejandro gulps and he sees that the lava is about to come out.

"NOT AGAIN!" Alejandro says then he tries to find a way out but he can't, so he turns around and watches the volcano about to erupt, until the eruption stops.

"Eh, be glad we're not in Hawaii" Chris says then the volcano blows up, The Red Roses were at 3 points still.

"It's time for me to take center stage" Ella says then her lights turn on.

"Okay we got something for you" Chris says then behind Ella was a pot full of dead animals.

"AH!" Ella screams and then she pukes into the pot.

"Well that was way too easy, thanks Chef!" Chris yells.

"No problem, everyone will be served some of my great food" Chef says, but he wasn't seen on camera.

"Okay that is still 3 points for The Red Roses!" Chris confirms.

"I think I know what'll happen" Gwen says, her lights turn on and she let's herself fall into a coffin, then a bunch of dirt surrounds Gwen's coffin.

"Ah, this brings back memories" Chris says, Gwen was closing her eyes and she was trying to steadily breathe, but after 10 minutes her breathing started to be heavier.

"Come on Gwen, Chris wouldn't let you die" Gwen tells herself.

"Well, now I wouldn't let you die, but if it was Past me, then he probably would" Chris says, Gwen's eyes widened and she breathes Sven more heavier, she had little air left.

"I can do this!" Gwen yells, then some bugs started to crawl into her coffin, Gwen started sweating more.

"Well, I am impressed" Chris says then Gwen's coffin was being pulled out the ground and Gwen quickly broke out of her coffin and breathed very heavily.

"I hate you Chris" Gwen says before she passes out.

"And The Red Roses finishes with 4 points!" Chris confirms.

"AH!" Brick yells as he runs around the room.

"Wow, I should've probably not leave Brick inside the darkness of his room for 30 minutes, oh well, that is still 0 points!" Chris yells.

"Okay McLean what is it now?" Joe asks.

"And that is 1 point for The Purple Violets!" Chris confirms.

"Oh no" Michael says then his lights turn on and he sees Scarlett slowly getting up.

"I-I a-am n-not" Scarlett says getting up and sees Michael, Michael was sweating heavily.

"Come on Michael, you have a 50/50 chance of passing out, I hope this will be the good 50" Michael tells himself, Scarlett looks around and she sees the hole she made it in the wall.

"Well, I WILL GET BACK AT MAX AFTER THIS SHOW!" Scarlett yells looking at the hole, Michael was about to pass out, until Scarlett went through the hole.

"And 2 points for The Purple Violets!" Chris announces.

"Oh well" Riley says, her lights turn on next and she sees that her platform was high above from lava.

"Here's something to grab on to!" Chris yells, then a couch appears, Riley quickly and tightly grabbed onto the couch.

"I HATE HEIGHTS!" Riley yells closing her eyes.

"Well that didn't last long" Chris comments, The Purple Violets were still at 2 points.

"Eh, I conquered my fear in season 1" Duncan points out.

"True, true, so here's some payback for season 5" Chris says then Duncan was blown up by a large explosion in his room.

"And because I'm Chris McLean I will not give The Purple Violets a point for that" Chris says.

"Wait! I DIDN'T CONQUER MY FEAR IN SEASON 1!" Heather yells, it's at this moment Heather knew, she *bleep*ed up.

"SAY HI TO THE PIG SHOW!" Chris yells, Heather's lights turn on and she sees a sumo wrestler.

"AH!" Heather yells curling up into a ball, The Pig Show charges at Heather and they jump and squash Heather.

"And still 2 points" Chris says.

"I DON'T LIKE THIS! GET ME HELP PLEASE!" Sheniqua yells punching her metal wall.

"Man some of these people easily gives in" Chris says.

"Oh *bleep*" Fiona says.

"Okay Fiona, if you win this, then The Red Roses and The Purple Violets will both be going to the mansion, but if you loose this, then, well, you better pray that the MVP uses their power to pit 2 people against each other to not use it on you" Chris says, Fiona prepared herself, her lights turn on, she slowly turns around.

"Why Chris?" Fiona silently asks as she saw a bear which growled.

"Say hi to BEARRY!" Chris yells, the bear charged at Fiona.

"AH!" Fiona yells jumping into a convenient tent, the bear made claw marks in the tent.

"Okay that's enough Bearry!" Chris yells, Bearry stops and he explodes.

"Thank god" Fiona mutters.

"AND THE RED ROSES WINS TODAY'S CHALLENGE!" Chris confirms, everyone was too bsuy recovering from what has just happened to respond.

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

Everyone was at Elimination Ceremony, Chris walks to everyone.

"Wait, where's Rival?" Kay asks looking around.

"Oh right, well here's what happened" Chris says, Chef gets a TV and it plays what happened.

 ** _*The Final Reckoning*_**

Venom goes to eat Adrian until.

"CLIFFHANGER!" Chris yells, Venom stopped trying to eat Adrian and the top half of Venom's body comes off which shows Rival.

"Thanks Chris!" Adrian yells, then Adrian's arm now had Iron Man armour, and he blasts Rival out of Venom, Rival lands on the grand on his feet, Adrian's Iron Man armour went away, but only a but of Venom was left on Rival's arm.

"Okay Adrian, now it's time to end this!" Rival yells with both of his eyes turning Amber, Adrian got ready for The Finale.

"Let's end this!" Adrian yells, then Rival and Adrian charges at each other, Rival jumps and tries to forearm Adrian, but Adrian spins and kicks Rival on the side of his head, Rival crashes into the ground.

"Argh!" Rival says, then he gets up only for Adrian to Karate Chop Rival's head, Rival falls down, but Rival gets back up and dodges Adrian's round house kick, then he turns around and hits Adrian with a Pele Kick, Adrian falls down.

"*BLEEP*!" Adrian yells, he quickly gets up, Rival was waiting for him, then both of them charges at each other, Adrian's and Rival's kicks both classes which causes a big explosion, then when the explosion stops Rival and Adrian are down, but both to them slowly gets up.

"Time to end this!" Rival yells, then both of them charges at each other again, but Adrian somehow uses the force and he chokes Rival, then after he is done using the force, Rival falls down.

"Any last words!?" Adrian yells standing over Rival, but Rival gets up but he has Adrian's leg on his shoulders.

"Yes, your last words will be, POWERBOMB!" Rival yells then he slams Adrian into the ground, he does a powerful Powerbomb which causes a giant hole in the ground, Rival slowly gets up.

"WRONG CHOICE OF WORDS!" Rival hears then Adrian charges at Rival from behind and delivers him a Kinsasha, Rival falls down and he is unconscious.

"AND ADRIAN WINS THE BATTLE!" Chris confirms, but Adrian smiled and stood over Rival with Captain America's shield in his hand.

 **"Game Over!"** Adrian yells standing over Rival, Adrian then swings the shield then...

 ***Now***

The video turns into static, everyone were shocked.

"And here is our winner, Adrian" Chris says, Adrian walks into elimination and sits with his team with his head looking down.

"Who's the MVP?" Adrian quietly asks.

"Well thanks for asking, today's MVP is, because Tara won last time, this time it's Gwen!" Chris announces, Gwen stands up.

"What's my power?" Gwen asks looking at Courtney.

"Since you will most likely gonna vote Courtney is, we are gonna change our original plans!" Chris announces.

"What?" Gwen questions.

"That means you can either, bring back a previously eliminated competitor this season which will cause no elimination tonight, or you can give yourself 100,000 dollars!" Chris yells, Gwen thought for a bit before she gives a answer.

"I'm gonna bring back a previously eliminated competitor" Gwen answers, Chris smiles.

"Okay then, they will arrive next episode, but you can't choose them, because they will be randomly selected" Chris confirms, Gwen sits back down.

"Okay so everyone, you can go to where you belong" Chef says, then everyone stands up and walks away.

"Well this had been a good episode, for me" Chris comments before he looks at the camera.

"ANYWAY! NEXT EPISODE SOMEONE WILL BE ELIMINATED! BUT WHO WILL RETURN!? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON TOTAL DRAMA TIME WARP!" Chris yells.

 **Well I don't have much to say this time, so I'm just gonna end it here and say**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	21. Episode 14:No Pain, No Show

A broken camera is picked up and films Adrian swinging Captain America's shield, he swings it but the shield is hit into the ground next to Rival, Rival is still knocked out.

"WOAH ADRIAN! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT!?" Chris worryingly asks getting off his throne.

"Rage, I hated Rival so much Rage took over me" Adrian explains still standing over Rival, Chef was already behind Adrian.

"Looks like we need to make sure no more Enemies hate each other too much" Chef says looking at Rival's bleeding and bruised body.

"Yeah, you need to control yourself or else something like this will happen again" Chris says reaching Adrian, Adrian looks down then he sees the broken camera filming them, it's the the only cemera that is on.

"Chris, why is that thing filming us?" Adrian asks, Chris looks over and quickly sees the filmer.

"Oh god, RUN!" Chris yells opening up a portal, Chef sees the filmer too.

"Why!?" Adrian asks but he is being carried to the portal by Chef.

"We need to make sure that thing doesn't go with us!" Chef yells, the filmer throws the camera and the camera breaks but now you could only hear what is going on.

"Wait what about-!?" Adrian loudly asks, then the portal is heard closing.

"What the-WAIT! NOOOO!" Rival is heard yelling then all of a sudden a scream that sounds like someone is dead, is heard as the camera runs out of batteries and dies.

 **"We're Enemies"**

 **The Yellow Sunflowers fights each other**

 **"Enemies!"**

 **The Purple Violets also were in a war**

 **"ENEMIES!"**

 **The Red Roses were all fighting each other but Rival was not in the brawl**

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

 **Oh and by the way I didn't even know there was a season 1 episode of Total Drama called "Phobia Factor" I just named it Fear Factor because it's the name of a show called Fear Factor, but when I did discover the episode before I got to the challenge part of my writing I decided to watch it, it's kinda like the eating challenge also in season 1, anyway on with the Chapter!**

The Red Roses were in a Karate Class.

"Well this gonna be interesting!" Tara yells as she stood across Kay, Kay looked serious.

"Indeed it will" Kay whispered, Kay got ready to battle Tara.

"Ready Soilder!?" Tara loudly asks, Kay nods, the both of them charges at each other, Kay dodges Tara's Cross punch and Kay hits Tara with a rear-leg pushkick, and yes I google searched some Martial Arts move, Tara stumbles but she is able to still stand, Kay and Tara both hits each other with a powerful Jab and they both fall down.

"And it's a tie!" Gwen calls the match, then she gets ready to battle, a new challenger has approached!

"Time to battle!" Cody has joined the brawl! Cody gets ready to BRAWL or BATTLE whichever way you guys would like.

"Okay Cody, let's rock!" Gwen yells, Cody smiles then both of them charges at each other, Gwen hits Cody with a knee strike, Cody falls onto his knees, he wasn't smiling now, but Gwen smiled, now I'm gonna smile :)

"Okay, maybe I underestimated you" Cody says getting up.

"Never underestimate a girl" Gwen responds getting ready to continue.

"Yep" Cody also responds then Gwen hits Cody with a double leg takedown, Gwen gets ready to continue attacking Cody while being on top of him.

"Wanna quit?" Gwen asks smirking.

"Sorry I ain't gonna quit" Cody says getting out of the position and getting up, Gwen gets up, but Cody hits Gwen with a brutal round kick body, Gwen fall down but she quickly gets up.

"Okay, I'm actually having fun" Gwen says then Cody tries to hit Gwen with a leg trip takedown but Gwen lands a backflip and lands on her feet in front of Cody, then the both of them hits each other with a uppercut, they both fall down.

"And that is a tie" Dawn says, Ella without hesitation gets ready to FIGHT!

"Let's begin this brawl" Ella says, then Ella charges at Dawn who and her eyes closed but she misses andclosed opened her eyes and she hits Ella with a roundhouse kick which sends her flying out of the mansion and through a tree which break in half.

"Wow, and Dawn gets a beautifully dominant victory" Alejandro says, but he had no one to face, so I'm deciding to go to The Purple Violets, they were all in the boys bathroom and the girls bathroom, luckily there are some bathroom objects censoring all of them.

"Well this is disturbing" Michael says looking down, and I agree with him, in fact I'm running out of ways for each team to do something.

"Yeah, if that's how you feel then let's not look or talk with each other" Duncan responds in one of the stalls.

"Okay let's not talk right now" Michael responds back, Duncan nods even though Michael can't see him.

"We will do whatever is necessary!" Brick yells taking a shower.

"Okay let's figure out what's necessary later on" Scott says replacing Brick's shampoo with poop inside the same looking shampoo.

"Yes sir!" Brick yells, Scott smiles and walks away, Brick accidentally puts poop all over him but the cameras don't show this.

"Brick, why do you have poop on you!?" Michael angrily asks smelling the poop, Brick noticed this.

"Oh god!" Duncan yells, Brick threw up inside the shower.

"And check" Scott says to himself before walking out with all of his usual clothes on, meanwhile in the girls bathroom.

"Well I'm planning to eliminate Brick when I get MVP!" Joe announces while she changes her clothes.

"Okay, I guess I'll vote for Brick when I get MVP too" Fiona responds, she was also changing her clothes.

"Really?" Joe asks, Fiona came up with a idea.

"Really" Fiona responds, Fiona winked at the camera, the camera's all did not show any Rated R parts.

"And finished" Heather says stepping out of the shower with a towel wrapped around her body.

"How do you use this?" Sheniqua asks picking up a sponge.

"Well that's a sponge, you put shampoo on it so you can scrub yourself" Riley explains, Sheniqua wasn't use to showers.

"Okay then, dis is gonna be a long day of learning" Sheniqua tells herself, now next we go! The Yellow Sunflowers were all sitting on the roof.

"Ah, a moment of watching the beautiful sun!" Griff exclaims while he relaxes.

"Well this is one of the few times when I actually being on this show" Courtney says lying down.

"Yeah, even though we experience a lot of pain" Jasmine also speaks while she is stretching out.

"Well I imagine Chris saying "No Pain, No Show" I mean, he is Chris McLean" Shawn responds while doing pull ups.

"Yeah but at least he won't kill us" Bayte also responds trying to make it sound like a joke.

"Yeah" Scarlett sarcastically responds, Adrian was still silent.

"CHALLENGE TIME!" Chris yells on some giant speakers, everyone heard this and walked to the next challenge, wait.

"WHERE IS THE NEXT CHALLENGE!?" Scarlett loudly asks, everyone stops walking.

"GO TO THE WHEEL OF FORTUNE!" Chris announces on the speakers, a portal opens up.

"Wait, from which season?" Courtney asks, but everyone walks through the portal and they see that they are on season one.

"Finally, this is my season" Gwen says looking around, they saw the wheel of Misfortune.

"Okay contestants!" Chris yells, Chef got ready to spin the wheel of Misfortune.

"Just get to the point, we don't want to be randomly put into a challenge that we don't know about" Scarlett responds impatiently.

"Fine, the team with the most points win and as always there will be a MVP! Adrian your up first!" Chris announces, Chef spins the wheel and it lands on a giant bear.

"Oh no" Adrian says sounding a bit worried, Chris smiles.

"This challenge is called "The unBEARable life" and yes that pun was intentional" Chris says, Adrian rolls his eyes then a bear suit appears in front of him.

"What am I supposed to do?" Adrian asks looking at the bear suit, then the bear suit kicks Adrian into a tree.

"You're supposed to try to beat me!" The bear exclaimed, they took their bear head off, it was Izzy.

"Okay then, let's fight!" Adrian yells, Izzy and Adrian charges at each other, Adrian does a Crescent Kick but Izzy does a backflip which causes the kick to miss then Izzy hits Adrian like a bear and Adrian falls down.

"Looks like you aren't ready to face me" Izzy says, but Adrian kicks Izzy, Izzy backs up and Adrian gets up.

"So, you were ready for that?" Adrian jokingly asks, Izzy smiles then Izzy punches Adrian like a cheetah, Adrian was consuming all the hits before Izzy hits him with the uppercut, Adrian is sent flying into the sky but when he lands, he lands on his feet, Izzy was too busy catching her breath to react.

"O-Oh sh-" Izzy was about to say until Adrian hits Izzy with a spinning hook kick to her face, but Izzy only just stumbled, then Adrian does a twisting kick which also connects to Izzy's face, Izzy only got onto one knee though, Adrian smiled.

"Kinsasha!" Adrian yells before he hits Izzy with a picture perfect Kinsasha, Izzy falls onto her back due to the impact and closes her eyes, she is now knocked out.

"And that's one point for The Yellow Sunflowers!" Chris announces, Adrian smiled before he stumbled his way back to everyone else.

"I shall go next" Shawn says quickly walking up.

"Okay, I didn't say you were but okay you're next" Chris says, Chef spins the wheel again and it lands on a bunch of colorful rings.

"What the heck?" Shawn questions but then he had the colored lanterns in his fingers.

"TheBlooperM suggested this making a cameo, anyway, this challenge is called "Sonic Colors" and no, not that kind of Sonic Colors" Chris breaks the 4th wall, then a bunch of stormtroopers appear and they all miss even though they are only shooting at one guy who has no cover.

"Oh godl" Shawn yells before he accidentally uses the Yellow Lantern which causes a giant yellow box to trap and the stormtroopersbefore it shows up.

"Okay we should've not given him the colored lanterns, anyway Shawn gains another point for The Yellow Sunflowers!" Chris announces.

"Yes!" Shane exclaimed before he runs back to his team.

"Gwen!" Chris yells, Gwen gets ready.

"This is gonna he bad" Gwen says, Chef spins the wheel and it lands on a shotgun pointing to 6 people.

"Oh god, let's keep this PG" Chris says, then Gwen walks to a trap straight outta SAW 6, The Shotgun Carousel, but the challenge is called "The Choice Is Yours."

"What the-!?" Gwen questions as Owen, Zoey, Mike, Beth, Zack, and Sky were all on the trap.

"Okay you can only choose two people to bring back to the competition!" Chris announces.

"Wait what if we don't get picked!?" Beth worringly asks.

"Then the shotgun will shoot out lightning which definitely will knock you out unconscious, who knows someone might even die" Chris says, everyone gulped.

"Are you serious!?" Sky angrily asks.

"Nah, Chris was just kidding, the lightning will only paralyze you" Chef responds, everyone sighed in relief.

"LET THE GAME BEGIN!" Chris announces, okay maybe I love the SAW series too much, the carousel started to spin which and it keeps spinning.

"Okay, I'm guessing that we all wanna get back in the game?" Owen asks everyone else on the trap.

"Of course!" Mike and Zoey loudly responds, the carousel stopped spinning and it lands on Beth.

"Can you get me back in the game, please!?" Beth asks Gwen loudly, Gwen saw that she could press a button, but if she does then her hand gets stabbed, Gwen looks at Beth.

"Sorry Beth" Gwen responds then a lightning bolt came out of the shotgun and shocked Beth, Beth was now unconscious and the strings that tied her onto the carousel breaks off and Beth falls onto the ground.

"Prepare for Round 2!" Chris yells, the carousel spins again.

"I don't wanna get shocked now!" Owen yells.

"Let's all talk this out!" Zack yells, then the carousel stops and Zack was in front of the shotgun.

"Is there any reason I should being you back" Gwen asks.

"Yes! I am a great competitor, plus I need to get my revenge on Fiona!" Zack yells glaring at Fiona, Fiona glares back.

"So why do you need revenge on Fiona?" Gwen asks.

"It's kinda like your rivalry with Heather okay!?" Zack responds, Gwen chuckled before she presses the button which causes the shotgun to shoot above Zack.

"Your welcome" Gwen says, the carousel spins again, only one more person could be brought back.

"Bring me back!" Sky yells.

"No! I was unfairly eliminated in the first episode!" Owen yells.

"Wait who eliminated you!?" Mike loudly asks.

 _A hand is shown taking the X's out of everyone else's box and places all of them in Owen's, the person was whistling "In Hall of the Mountain King" inside of the Confessional Room, but now the camera shows that the person dropped something which they picked up._

"I-I don't know" Owen admits, then Mike is in front of the shotgun.

"Okay, Mal controlled me for nearly the entire season, so please give me another chance! I will control Mal this time!" Mike confirms, Gwen looks at her other hand before looking at Mike.

"No you won't" Gwen responds the the shotgun shoots out lightning, Mike falls onto the ground unconscious before the carousel spins again.

"I want to get back into the game so I can get away from Dave!" Sky yells.

"Dave will chase you even if you get back into the game!" Zoey yells back, then the carousel stops with Sky in front of the shotgun.

"Well then, say hi to Dave" Gwen says smirking, then the shotgun shocks Sky, Sky also falls onto the ground, the carousel spins, this was Gwen's last choice, the carousel stops, Gwen saw Owen in front of the gun now.

"I want to get farther this season, please let me come back!" Owen desperately yells.

"Please bring me back!" Zoey also yells, Gwen sighed before she made her choice.

"You already had your chance Zoey" Gwen says before she presses the other button and the shotgun shocked above Owen, then the lightning immediately shocks Zoey, Zoey falls onto the ground unconscious.

"Zack and Owen, welcome back to Total Drama Time Warp! That is 1 point for The Red Roses!" Chris announces, Zack, Owen, and Gwen walks to everyone else.

"I'm next!" Courtney confirms walking to the wheel, Chef spins the wheel, the wheel lands on a giant lizard.

"Say hi to Lizzy!" Chris announces, then a giant black lizard comes out of the ground and roars like Godzilla.

"I HATE YOU CHRIS!" Courtney angrily yells, the giant lizard breathes out fire which almost burns Courtney, Courtney runs out of the way before the fire can burn her, then she grabs a giant sword, she lifts the giant sword which as the size of Mount Everest and she impales the lizard, the lizard turns into dust along with the giant sword.

"And Courtney gains a point for The Yellow Sunflowers!" Chris announces, Courtney studies the dust for a bit.

"Come on Courtney!" Chef yells, Courtney then walks back to her team.

"I shall be next!" Griff exclaims, Chef spins the wheel which lands on a car.

"Prepare to race!" Chris announces, Griff reluctantly went to a convenient starting line.

"Who am I racing?" Griff asks, then he hears a train coming.

"It's not who you are racing, it's what are you racing, welcome to "Train Run"" Chris responds, then Chef blew a airhorn, Griff runs as quickly as he could, the train www quickly catching up to him though.

"NICE TRAIN! NICE TRAIN!" Griff yells freaking out, he sees a giant gap.

"Let's hope he can make the leap of faith" Chris tells the camera, then I cut to another camera which shows Griff near the giant gap, the train almost hits Griff, but Griff jumps over the big gap as some dust was seen coming out of the train, Griff barely grabs onto the other side and he gets himself up.

"Phew" Griff says sounding relieved, Courtney saw the dust and became more curious.

"And that makes The Yellow Sunflowers have 4 points!" Chris yells.

"Well I'll keep our point streak alive!" Bayte announces walking to the wheel, Chef spins the wheel, it lands on a storm sign.

"Awesome! Since Hurricane Lane is about to hit Hawaii we call this challenge "A Stormy Preparation!"" Chris announces, then Bayte saw a portal open, she goes through the portal and sees clouds in the sky, the clouds didn't cover the sky though, but there was a few dark clouds, Bayte saw that she was on a mountain as the portal closes.

"We will see if she finishes her challenge next Episode" Chris says.

"This seems like the perfect time to go" Scarlett says going to the wheel also, Chef spins the wheel which lands on a MVP challenge.

"Your luck is great! But in order to be the MVP! You must do "THE MVP CHALLENGE!" AND YES WE KNOW HOW LAZY THAT NAME IS!" Chris yells, then a giant tower appears.

"Okay so I assume that I have to climb up this tower right?" Scarlett asks.

"Yes, but you have to get up by climbing this 75 foot rope, and get up in under 30 seconds!" Chris responds loudly, Scarlett gulps and she got ready, then the timer got ready, BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BOOP!

"GO!" Chef yells, Scarlett starts climbing the rope, when 10 seconds passed she was 24 foot up the rope.

"Come on Scarlett at this rate you won't make it" Scarlett tells herself, then when 20 seconds passed, she was 49 foot up the rope.

"And Scarlett looks like she won't make it!" Chris yells, Scarlett went as fast as she could and blazed up the rope, 3 seconds was left and Scarlett was 70 foot away.

"COME ON SCARLETT!" Scarlett yells at herself, 2 seconds was left and she was at 73 foot, then 1 second was left, she was 74 food up, the the timer hit 0, Scarlett made it to 75 foot and she tried to press the button at the top but when she was millimeters away the timer timed OK.

"Oh and Scarlett came so close but she has failed to become this challenge's MVP!" Chris yells, Scarlett was tired as she climbed onto the platform the button was on, she fell onto the platform and she was disappointed with herself.

"I will gain the second to last point for us" Jasmine says quickly walking to the wheel, Chef spins the wheel and it lands on a giant tree.

"Prepare for "BRACHing out!"" Chris announces, Jasmine climbs up a giant tree.

"I am so confused" Jasmine says, then a branch from a different tree turns into a missile.

"Oh! I get the pun!" Brick yells, everyone looks at him, Joe punched the back of Brick's head, Brick falls down.

"BEGIN!" Chris yells, the middle branches started to fire at Jasmine, Jasmine jumps over the first one and jumped off the second one, but when she jumped off the second one she jumped into the third tree branch missle which blows up and Jasmine is sent flying.

"JASMINE!" Shawn yells running to Jasmine.

"And The Yellow Sunflowers are at 4 points!" Chris confirms.

"Let's just get this over with" Kay says already at the wheel, Chef spins the wheel which lands on a guitar.

"Time to "ROCK AND TROLL!"" Chris announces, Chef brings Kay her electric guitar, Kay quickly grabs her electric guitar.

"Okay who am I facing?" Kay asks, then dark clouds surround the sky.

"Um Chris, is this supposed to be happening?" Chef asks, Chris doesn't respond as he looks at the sky.

"I am so confused" Gwen comments, then Kay saw a lightning bolt strikes in front of Kay, Kay falls down onto her back, her electric guitar fell through a portal.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Kay yells, Chris looks at Kay.

"Red Roses, 2 points" Chris says, he didn't yell this time, it was like he was hiding something, the dark clouds go away and the skies are normal, Kay slowly gets up and she stumbles to everyone else.

"I WILL GO NEXT!" Tara announces running to the wheel, Chef spins the wheel and it lands on a Chef shaped figure.

"PREPARE FOR BOOT CAMP!" Chef yells, then Chef walks away, Tara shrugs before she follows Chef.

"Let's see if Tara survived boot camp next episode" Chris says.

"Okay Chris, let me do the next challenge" Dawn calmly says walking to the wheel, Chef spins the wheel which lands on a mutated animal.

"Okay let's see if you are a "ANIMAL TAMER!"" Chris yells, Larry appears behind Dawn, Dawn gulps before she looks around.

"N-Nice Larry" Dawn studders, then Larry roars whicn causes Dawn to run away, but Larry chases Dawn and the chose continues off screen.

"Well, it's safe to assume that she didn't get a point!" Chef yells, Chris nods.

"I will volunteer next, and i will try my best" Ella sings, Ella dances her way to the wheel, Chef spins the wheel which lands on some musical notes.

"Okay this time Ella you will be doing "Let The Music Rise!"" Chris announces, then some instruments showed up.

"Can you elaborate?" Ella asks, then everyone saw the instruments, it was a drumset and a multiple guitars, Sheniqua walked to the drumset and got ready to play it.

"So I assume that we are having a battle of the bands, right?" Zack asks picking up a guitar.

"Correct!" Chris yells, Kay saw that her electric guitar was there also, Kay picks up her electric guitar.

"So what's the catch?" Kay asks getting ready to play her electric guitar.

"If you guys win, then the challenge will end already! But you guys must beat this band!" Chris yells, Kay, Zack, Sheniqua, and Ella got ready.

 **"Falling too fast to prepare for this, Tripping in the world is dangerous, Everyone circling is vulturous, Negative, Nepotist"**

Everyone heard as the smoke surrounded everywhere

 **"Everybody praying for the fall of man, Everbody praying for the end of times, Everybody hoping they could be the one, I was born to run, I was born for this"**

The person who was singing the song sounded like they were right in front of Ella

 **"Whip, Whip, Run me like a race horse, Pull me like a rip cord, Break me down and Build me up, I wanna be the slip, slip, word upon your lip, lip, letter that you rip, rip, Break me down and Build me up"**

The smoke cleared and the band was revealed

 ***Imagine Dragons-Whatever It Takes***

 **"WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**

Dan Reynolds, aka the lead vocalist of Imagine Dragons, was singing the lyrics with Wayne Sermon who is the lead guitarist was playing a guitar, also Ben Mckeeps was the bassist was there, lastly Daniel Platzman who is the drummer was also playing

 **"'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins, I do WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**

The camera cuts to Present Chris who was still shackled to the bathroom wall, and he tried to get out of the chains

 **"'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains, WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**

Present Chris finally breaks the chain and his foot is free at last

 **"Yeah take me to the top I'm ready for WHATEVER IT TAKES! 'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins, I do what it takes"**

 _The person picks up their shades they dropped in their Confessional Room, then placed it on, the person had red hair and they wore shades, it was Rival_

 **"Always had a fear of being typical, Looking at my body feeling miserable"**

 _Everyone who was knocked out in "The Choice Is Yours" challenge got thrown through the Portal Of Shame_

 **"Always hanging on to the visual, I wanna be invisible"**

 _Kay is lonely while eating Lunch in High School, but no one notices_

 **"Looking at my years like a Martyrdom, Everybody needs to be part of 'Em"**

 _Rival walks away from his parents who had cancer before he went onto Total Drama Time Warp_

 **"Never be enough I'm the prodigal son, I was born to run, I was born for this"**

 _Half of the screen shows Owen winning Total Drama Island, The other half of the screen shows Gwen winning Total Drama Island_

 **"Whip, whip, run me like a race horse, Pull me like a rip cord, Break me down and Build me up, I wanna be the slip, slip, word upon your lip, lip, Break me down and Build me up"**

 _Half of the screen shows Duncan winning Total Drama Action, The other half shows Beth winning Total Drama Action_

 **"WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**

 _Courtney is beating up Gwen in the water, this happened in Episode 2_

 **"'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins!"**

 _The left side of the screen shows Heather winning Total Drama World Tour, The right side shows Alejandro winning Total Drama World Tour_

 **"I do WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**

 _Zoey is seen going full on Commando mode in Episode 3_

 **"'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains"**

 _The left side of the screen shows Cameron winning Total Drama Revenge Of The Island, The right shows Lightning winning_

 **"WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**

 _Riley is seen standing tall in the ring while Ezekiel is knocked out on the outside of the ring, this was Episode 4_

 **"Yeah take me to the top I'm ready for"**

 _The right screen showed Mike winning Total Drama All Stars, the left screen showed Zoey winning Total Drama All Stars_

 **"WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**

 _A mysterious person is showed slamming the door, leaving Present Chris's keg shackled to the bathroom wall_

 **"'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins!"**

 _Shawn is showed winning Total Drama Pahkitew Island on the right si_ _de of the screen, but Sky is showed winning Total Drama Pahkitew Island on the left side of the screen_

 **"I do What It Takes"**

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

 **And I forgot to ask for reviews last Chapter, also I live in Hawaii so the Hurricane Lane situation is the one I'm in, anyway leave a review and I really hope you guys enjoyed this Episode, and PEACE OUT!**


	22. Episode 15:The Final Reckoning! Phase 2!

***Imagine Dragons-Whatever It Takes***

Imagine Dragons's song was still going on

 **"Hypocritical, Egotistical, Don't wanna be the Parenthetical, Hypothetical, Working hard on something I'm proud of, out of the box***

 _Chris is seen being chosen to host Total Drama Island_

 **"An epoxy to the world and the vision we lost, I'm an apostrophe, I'm just a symbol to remind you that there's more to see"**

 _Sheniqua is seen hanging out with her tribe_

 **"I'm just a product of the system, a catastrophe, and yet a masterpiece"**

 _Tara as a baby sees her mother leave her and her father after her sister was born_

 **"And yet I'm half deacesed, yet when I am deceased"**

 _A 7 year old Rival sees his parents having cancer_

 **"At least i'll go down to the grave and die happily"**

 _After Griff's father died, Griff is seen being nice to everyone_

 **"Leave my body and soul and be a part of thee"**

 _Bayte is seen getting struck by lightning which almost kills her_

 **"I Do What It Takes"**

 _Present Chris was shackled to the wall as someone slammed the door on him yelling "GAME OVER!"_

 **"WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**

Dan Reynolds is still singing, then some explosions happens behind Imagine Dragons

 **"'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins, I do Whatever It Takes!"**

 _Present Chris is seen breaking the door and he sees a portal_

 **"'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains, Whatever It Takes!"**

Someone is seen watching everyone, they have a left red arm

 **"Yeah, take me to the top I'm ready for, Whatever It Takes!"**

A crowd forms around Imagine Dragons

 **"'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins"**

Smoke surrounds everyone

 **"I Do What It Takes"**

When the smoke cleared Imagine Dragons was by Chef and Chris, the person and the crowd was gone

 ***Song Ends***

"Previously, players competed on the Wheel Of Misfortune!" Chef yells at the camera.

"And while some people prevailed, other's didn't" Chris confirms.

"But it all comes down to this, can the competitors beat Imagine Dragons in a Song Off, find out right here on TOTAL DRAMA TIME WARP!" Chris yells, but the camera didn't cut to the intro.

"Oh right, Team Competitors, TIME TO SING!" Chris yells, Kay, Zack, Sheniqua, and Ella played a song.

 ***Shinedown-Enemies***

Everyone got their instruments read to play the song, Ella got her mic ready

 **"Listen up, there's not a moment to spare!"**

Ella starts singing, Chris smiles as a giant titantron appeared behind everyone

 **"It's quite a drop from the top, so how feeling down there?"**

Everyone including Imagine Dragons looked at the titantron, the titantron turns on

 **"It's a cold, cruel, harsh reality,** **'Caught** , **Stuck, Here with your Enemies"**

The titantron showed the initials, **Lp**

 ***Song Changes***

Suddenly Harold appears on the titantron with everyone else who was in his band getting ready to play their instruments, Cody smiled

 ***Linkin Park-What I've Done***

 **"WHAT I'VE DONE, I'll face myself!"**

Harold sang exactly like the late Chester Bennington, also Rest In Peace Chester

 **"To cross out What I've Become!"**

Then the titantron cuts to Furious 7's ending

 ***Wiz Khalifa-See You Again feat. Charlie Puth***

 **"It's been a long day, without you my friend"**

Charlie Puth is seen on the stage while he is playing a piano and singing the song

 **"And I'll tell you all about it when I See You Again"**

Charlie Puth remembers his late friend while singing

 **"We've come a long way, From where we began"**

Charlie Puth was on the verge of tears

 **"Oh, I'll tell you all about when I See You Again"**

Griff remembers his dad

 **"When I See You Again"**

Everyone looks at the titantron which shows two cars going different roads, It was the ending of Furious 7, then the titantron blew up and someone walked out in front of everyone, they all knew who he was

 ***Song Changes***

 ***Eminem-Lose Youself***

 **"You better Lose Yourself in the music, The moment, you own it, you better never let it go"**

Eminem starts rapping in front of everyone, and the crowd goes wild!

 **"You only get one shot, Do not miss your chance to blow, 'Cause opportunity runs once in a lifetime, yo"**

Eminem was still rapping, then he points his microphone to the crowd

 **"You better Lose Youself in the music"**

The crowd except for Imagine Dragons was now singing

 **"The moment, you own it, you better never let it go"**

Imagine Dragons were now singing along

 **"You only get one shot, Do not miss your chance to blow, 'Cause opportunity runs once in a lifetime, yo, You Better"**

Eminem finished the rest of his song and dropped his mic, everyone cheered

 ***And Done***

Chris walked to everyone who just sung.

"And the clear winners are, the competitors!" Chris announces, all the competitors cheered, Imagine Dragons and everyone else shook the contestants hands before leaving.

"That was my favorite challenge ever!" Ella yells in excitement.

"Yeah, I kinda got use to Music" Chris admits, Everyone looked at him.

"Okay, Chris, tell them about the, consequence of winning" Chef tells Chris, Everyone heard this and were nervous.

"Wait, consequence, like the good kind?" Griff asks.

"This is Chris McLean we are talking to! It's obviously is gonna be bad!" Scarlett yells, Bayte jumped through a portal, she was completely wet.

"Did you have to let me begin on the Hilo side of Hawai'i!?" Bayte angrily asks.

"Well, I guess that proves your point Scarlett" Gwen comments, Chris smiles.

"Okay everyone, tonight, **four** contestants will fight each other in **The Final Reckoning**!" Chris announcew, everyone was shocked and they all looked at each other.

"There is no MVP, so all of you will vote the top four people to go in" Chef confirms.

"Okay everyone, let's go!" Chris yells going through the portal, everyone else went through.

 **"Ready, Aim, Fire"** The person from earlier says, they had a right dark arm.

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

Everyone was at elimination, even Tara.

"Chef, how were you even here if Tara was at-?" Kay was asking.

"Okay everyone, Ready!?" Chris asks cutting off Kay.

"Yes Sir!" Brick and Tara yells.

"Let's just get this over with" Scott says walking to the Confessional Room.

 ***After Everyone Votes***

Chris brings out four boxes with no pictures on them.

"Okay, everyone, you all voted! Now there was a picture on each box, so I will reveal which four are in serious danger, except for Zack and Owen, since they have just returned" Chris says, he pulls out the first picture.

"WHAT!?" Riley yells in shock, her picture was shown first.

"Riley, get ready, to face" Chris says pulling out another picture.

"W-Wha-" Gwen studdered in shock, her photo was shown.

"Next opponent is" Chris says pulling out another picture.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Sheniqua yells standing up, Sheniqua's photo was shown.

"And, the fourth battler is" Chris says pulling out the final picture.

"NOOO!" Cody yells, he was in The Final Reckoning.

"Four of you enter, only one returns" Chris confirms, the camera zooms in on Riley, Gwen, Sheniqua, and Cody, the portal opens up and everyone glares at each other, the four battlers went through the portal.

"What the *bleep* just happened!?" Sierra yells at the TV.

 ***The Final Reckoning** *****

 **776 BC**

 **Tuesday**

 **8:00**

All four battlers were on each side of the stadium, there was blood in the middle of the stadium, Gwen was in the top right corner, Riley was in the bottom right corner, Cody was the top left, and Sheniqua was da bottom left.

"Now, now, don't mind the Blood" Chris suspiciously confirmed, but everyone knew that something was off.

"Chris, you are a horrible liar!" Gwen yells

"Yeah even my tribe would easily know that you are suspicious!" Sheniqua yells.

"Agreed, plus, why take us to The Final Reckoning on Tuesday instead of Monday!?" Cody loudly asks.

"Oh hi bunny" Riley says to a cute white bunny which cuddles her, Riley pets the bunny.

"This isn't Total DramaRama Riley, so no offense, but can you not be playing around!?" Gwen yells, and Riley took offense to this.

"Looks like my pictures of the greek gods won't be the only thing hanged all over my wall!" Riley yells back, Gwen knew what this meant and glares at Riley.

"Well this is gonna escalate quickly" Cody comments.

"Of couarse it's gonna escalate quickly!" Sheniqua yells.

"Well welcome to Rival's grave, now, FIGHT!" Chris demands then everyone charges at each other into the middle.

"Let's do this!" Gwen yells before she jumps into the batmobile and stats it up, everyone saw this and ran to Gwen.

"Gwen in the batmobile, how fitting!" Cody yells only for him to be blown into the wall by a missle.

"What da heck is this?" Sheniqua questions as she sees a lasso fall into her hands.

"Okay greek gods, give me a weapon!" Riley yells, but Riley gets hit by the batmobile and is sent flying into the sky.

"Sorry Riley, **Whatever It Takes** " Gwen says before she saw Sheniqua right in front her.

"Hey Gwen" Sheniqua says, Gwen turns the batmobile into it's convertable mode.

"Hi dead Wonder Woman" Gwen says but Sheniqua pulls out the Lasso of Truth which wraps around Gwen, then Sheniqua pulls Gwen out of the batmobile before she jumps and kicks her head in mid air.

"Who's Wonder Woman?" Sheniqua asks, then Gwen crashes through the wall.

"BRING ME ENEMIES!" Sheniqua heard from above, then Riley crashes down with Thor's axe, Stormbreaker, which causes a lightning shockwave which sends Sheniqua out of the arena, Riley stands tall with her eyes blue and Stormbreaker in her hand.

"Aha!" Riley hears, then she sees Cody who holds a broken camera.

"Seriously?" Riley questions then Cody is struck by lightning, now he is gone, then a TV near Riley turns on.

"Hello Riley, you don't me, but I know you, I want to play a game" The Billy the Puppet says on the TV.

"Well let's play a TV show, it's called My Little Pony" Riley says before grabbing a remote and pressed the change the channel button, then it showed My Little Pony.

"Suprise!" Gwen yells, Riley looks behind her and sees Gwen on a cool motorcycle that was on fire and she had a chain wrapped around her chest.

"Oh cr-" Riley was about to say until Gwen wrapped the chain around Riley and squeezed her.

"You will **burn**!" Gwen yells before she turns into a skeleton with fire surrounding her, yep she was The Ghost Rider, then she gets off her motorcycle and still squeezes Riley.

"AH!" Riley yells in pain, then Gwen grabbed Riley's shirt and held her up using Riley's shirt.

"Prepare, to get your karma" Ghost Rider Gwen says before she forces Riley to stare, then Ghost Rider Gwen stood into Riley's soul, but she only scared Riley, not steal her soul, then Ghost Rider Gwen drops Riley's unconscious.

"Sweet dreams Riley" Ghost Rider Gwen says before dropping the chain and turning back into normal Gwen.

"She won't be the only one going to sleep" Gwen hears, she turns around and Cody has a glove with metal claws on it while he wears a cowboy hat, but he didn't have a messed up face, plus he still wore his regular clothes.

"Indeed she won't, so, GET OVER HERE!" Gwen yells as she threw a chain that had a sharp edge, but Cody Kruger (This was the best name I could make up) caught the chain.

"How about you Get Over Here!" Cody Kruger says before pulling the chain which Gwen was attached to and he uppercuts Gwen, Gwen is now in the air.

"Gr!" Gwen says before teleporting behind Cody, but Cody quickly turns around and hits Gwen with a forearm.

"If you're gonna suprise someone, do it right" Cody Kruger says, Gwen stumbles.

"Okay" Gwen says no longer stubling then she burns Cody Kruger.

"AH!" Cody yells, then Gwen charges at Cody, then the fire disappears and Cody swipes at Gwen, but Gwen slides below the swipe, then after Cody misses, Gwen quickly gets up and she blasts a fire ball out of her hand, Cody catches the fireballs.

"Got your fireball!" Cody yells before he sends the fireball back at Gwen, but Gwen shoots out a iceball which causes both balls (Yes I know how wrong that sounds) to vanish.

"Stop spitting out bad one liners" Gwen says then Cody appears behind Gwen.

"Okay" Cody says looking normal before he dropkicks Gwen's back, Gwen is sent flying through the wall.

"I am back" Sheniqua says shooting Cody with a shotgun from behind, Cody falls down, then Riley jumps out of a plane which crashes into Sheniqua and blows up, Riley activates her parachute which works.

"Looks like everyone crashed and burnt!" Riley yells until redness surrounds her and she stops completely in the air.

"Looks like your wrong!" Gwen yells, then she uses her magic to send Riley into the batmobile which blows up, Gwen then hears a C4 beeping on her back.

"Boom" Cody says weakly as the camera censors him flipping off Gwen, the C4 blows up and Gwen is seen unconscious on the ground, Cody closes his eyes shortly after.

"And everyone is down!" Chris announces, then Riley's parachute and Riley are surrounded by a pink like aura.

 _"I don't know what this does, but you could probably need it for something" Griff says giving his parachute he found previously to Riley._

"Well that worked" Riley says standing up, she was all healed up, before she takes off the parachute as it resets itself.

"It won't work for much longer!" Cody yells holding a mini gun while he has a jetpack on, though he was still damaged from earlier.

"Oh god" Riley says before Cody fires the mini gun at Riley, Riley runs away from the bullets, Cody turns his jetpack on and chases Riley while firing his bullets still.

"Uppercut!" Sheniqua yells coming out of the ground and uppercutting Cody in the jaw, Cody and his jetpack is sent flying into the air.

"Convinient Self Destruct Mode Engaged" The jetpack says, Cody is too unconscious to hear this and his jetpack blows up.

"Got 'em!" Sheniqua exclaims, then she turns around but Riley was already charging at her.

"Take this!" Gwen yells as she fires a iceball which freezes Riley, Riley was in ice now, then Sheniqua throws a red cape at Gwen which wraps around her face.

"Well, how 'bout dat" Sheniqua says watching the red cape squeeze Gwen's neck, Gwen closes her eyes and falls down, the red cape goes on Sheniqua, then a giant meteor like object crashes into The Final Reckoning which blows up The Final Reckoning.

"Well, looks like we need a new arena" Chris says looking at everyone who are all unconscious.

"HELP!" A voice was heard in the dessert, but Chris teleports everyone using his universal remote.

"Ah, much better" Chris says while he sits in the same arena which was built in the same place, but now it was 775 BC on Monday at 8:00.

"Ow" Riley says barely getting up, the ice protected her.

"It's on!" Riley hears behind her, she turns around and sees Sierra coming out of a portal.

"Really?" Riley asks before the portal closes and Sierra quickly knees Riley in the stomach.

"Take this!" Sierra yells grabbing Riley's arm before jumping up high and she slams Riley into the ground, there is now a hole in the ground which Sierra jumps out of.

"Let's do this!" Gwen yells eating a giant mushroom, then she turns 10 times bigger than The Final Reckoning.

"Okay!" Sierra yells nervously, Gwen attempts to stomp on Sierra, but Sierra jumps out of the way, Gwen then stomps the ground which causes a giant hole under Sierra, but Sierra lands gracefully and she jumps off a

"Bounce Pad!" Sierra yells jumping onto a Bounce Pad and she is in front of Gwen's face.

"Ready to fall?" Gwen asks punching Sierra, but Sierra presses a button, then she shrinks to the size of a ant, then Sierra lands on Gwen's arm.

"Like a Ant" Sierra says before she jumps and presses her button again, she turns into the same size as Gwen and punches her face, Gwen's mushroom wffects wear off and she turns back to normal she crashes into the ground, Sierra turns back into normal size.

"Prepare!" Sheniqua yells hitting a steel chair on Sierra's back, Sierra falls onto her knees.

"Ow!" Sierra yells before Sheniqua hits her back again, Sierra falls onto her back.

"Well, time to put on a show" Sheniqua says putting Sierra on a very convinient gold table, Sheniqua sets up a ladder before she climbs the 100 foot ladder.

"Hehehe" Sierra chuckles before she immediately zooms onto the top of the ladder behind Sheniqua.

"Wait, what the-?" Sheniqua questions before Sierra carries Sheniqua on her shoulders.

"You need a Attitude Adjustment!" Sierra yells before she lifts and throws Sheniqua off the ladder, but Sierra had jumped off the ladder.

"Holy sh-!" Sierra yells before her and Sheniqua crashes through the gold table.

"This is Awesome!" Chris yells, Sierra and Sheniqua are both too knocked out to continue.

"And Sheniqua is out!" Chef announces, then the remaining competitors all get up.

"I'm n-not d-done yet" Gwen weakly says before she tries to charge only for her to get struck by lightning, Cody smirks with electricity surrounding him.

"What a shocking end" Cody says before Gwen falls down, Gwen is now out.

"Gwen is now out!" That's exactly what I just said, anyway that's what Chris said.

"It's just Cody and Riley now!" Chef yells, Cody and Riley had both won FIGHT! Parts 1 and 2!

"Stand down, First and Final warning" Cody says getting his electricity ready.

"I could do this all day" Riley says stumbling, then the both of them charged at each other, Cody attempts to punch Riley, but a bunch of Riley's surrounded Cody.

"Okay, who are you ripping off now Riley?" Cody asks before all the Riley's pulled out a stormtrooper gun and shoots at Cody, but Cody punches the ground which causes a electric wave which makes all of Riley's clones disappear, but the impact sent Riley into the wall which almost breaks.

"Dammit" Riley says as she watches Cody slowly walk to her, Riley looks around but she couldn't see anything that could help her.

"You got nothing now" Cody says, Riley kept looking around desperately.

"I-I w-will n-n-not go down like th-this" Riley says before Cody grabs Riley's neck and lifts her up and off her feet.

 **"Yes you will"** Cody says in a deep voice, then he gets ready to charge up all of his electricity to shock Riley, Riley closes her eyes, then she opened her eyes and saw a stick in her hand.

"Aha!" Riley yells pointing at Cody's face.

"Wow, a stick as a last resort, that's just sad" Cody says, Riley quickly thoight of sonething.

"Expecto Patronum!" Riley yells as a giant light appears on the front of the stick, Cody notices this.

"Oh sh-" Cody was about to say until the giant light blasted Cody for a while, then when it stops Cody falls down.

"Y-Yes" Riley weakly says smiling.

"And Riley has won, The Final Reckoning! Phase 2!" Chris announces, then a portal opens up, everyone else slowly gets up amd walks through the portal, everyone was still there.

 ***Elimination Cremony***

"Who won!?" Griff quickly asks, Riley smiles and gives Griff back his parachute.

"I did" Riley confirms before she looks at everyone she had just survived.

"Friends and Teammates were supposed to be loyal, so why the *bleep* did you guys vote me out?" Sheniqua sadly asked, Fiona smiles but Zack walked up to Sheniqua.

"I don't know the answer Sheniqua, but I am loyal to you, even when I was eliminated, I still rooted for you to win, no matter what, it sucks that I just got back and you're gone, but when I win this show, We will win this show" Zack says, Sheniqua smiles.

"Thanks Zack" Sheniqua says before her and Zack kissed each other.

"Well, well, well" Courtney says walking up to Gwen.

"I know that you're glad that I'm gone" Gwen says to Courtney.

"Well, this season I learned that you shouldn't just focus on the past, but you need to appreciate what you have now" Courtney responds while looking at her ring.

"Wait you aren't glad that I'm gone?" Gwen asks.

"Yes" Courtney answers.

"Well how do I know that you're not fooling me?" Gwen asks.

"Because in Fear Factor, I was reminded that even I am not invincible, because even if we are cool one second, doesn't mean that we are always cool" Courtney answers remembering Fear Factor, Gwen smiles then she hugs Courtney.

"At least I know that we could be friends in the future" Gwen says, Courtney smiles before she hugs back.

"I'm sorry Cody" Sierra apologies to Cody.

"There is no need to apologize" Cody responds looking at Sierra.

"But you lost The Final Reckoning" Sierra also responds.

"No **we** lost The Final Reckoning, and I wouldn't want to be eliminated with anyone else" Cody says, Sierra looks back.

"Thanks Cody, this is why I've always been your number one fan" Sierra says, Cody smiles.

"Yeah I know, but you will no longer be my number one fan" Cody responds, Sierra was confused.

"What do you me-?" Sierra was about to saynbut Cody kisses Sierra, Sierra kisses back.

"I miss shedding a tear" Chris says as he sheds a tear, Cody and Sierra then holds hands.

"We're ready" Cody and Sierra says, Courtney and Gwen stopped hugging each other and she stood next to Cody and Sierra.

"I'm ready" Gwen says, Sheniqua and Zack stops kissing each other, then Sheniqua stands next to Gwen, Cody, and Sierra.

"She's ready" Zack sadly says, then the Portal Of Shame shows up.

"Goodbye everyone, until all of us meet again" Chris says then Cody, Sierra, Gwen, and Sheniqua all walks through the Portal Of Shame, then it closes.

"Okay everyone, now you can go" Chef says, everyone stands up.

"Everyone gets the Mansion tonight" Chris says, then all the remaining 20 competitors walk to the Mansion.

"All of you will pay for what happened!" Present Chris yells after everyone has left The Elimination Ceremony, he is sitting on a steel chair while he watches the campfire.

 **"Looks like someone wants Revenge"** A voice says from the dark, Present Chris notices this and he stands up and looks behind him.

"Wait a second" Present Chris says, he knew that this was the same voice Kay talked to in a previous episode.

 _"Sometimes the answer, is closer than you think"_ The voice had said to Kay.

 **"Yes, but guess who I am"** The voice responds, Present Chris quickly figured it out.

"You were the one who chained me to the pipe and left me to rot!" Present Chris yells at The voice.

 **"Looks like you actually gained some intelligence, anyway it's been nice talking to you"** The voice says, Present Chris growled.

"Who the hell are you!?" Chris angrily asks, then he saw two white eyes in the dark.

 **"We are God"** The voice responds, before the voice quickly ran off.

"Well, this has been a interesting episode, anyway who will be gone next, and what mysteries will be opened and closed next!?" Chris loudly asks standing by a TV.

"Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA TIME WARP!" Chris yells and before the episode ends two white eyes quickly shows up before everything turns into darkness.

 **Okay everyone! Thank you for reading this! But these Chapters will come out very slowly, it will take a while! Anyway Leave A Review! And we alk know what comes last!**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	23. Episode 16:Fortnite

"Last time on Total Drama Time Warp" Future Chris says sitting on the stump next to the stump Present Chris is sleeping on.

"After our contestants out sang Imagine Dragons, it was The Final Reckoning for three people!" Chris reminds all of us the obvious.

"Riley had won the fatal four way which sent Cody, Gwen, and Sheniqua out of the show" Chris confirms.

"But all three of them had some sort of goodbye before leaving!" Chris yells.

"Now let's see the aftermath" Future Chris finishes but Present Chris opens his eyes and shoved a wet towel into Future Chris's mouth.

"Sweet dreams!" Present Chris yells, Future Chris is unconscious.

"Hey! Get me out!" Future Chris yells, he wakes up in a coffin underground.

 **"Game Over"** Present Chris says looking at a flower, he smiles and looks at the camera.

Meanwhile in the Mansion

"So, did you sleep well?" Tara asks Griff, Griff had red eyes.

"Yes, I definitely slept last night" Griff says before he closes his eyes and his head falls into the cereal he was eating.

"Well, this is gonna be interesting" Fiona says looking at Zack, both of them were racing each other.

"Oh hi Scott" Zack says running faster.

"Hello Thief" Fiona says running at the same speed.

"Well, when I expose you, I will have everyone on my side again" Zack says going much faster.

"Why would they believe you?" Fiona responds, Zack growls.

"Okay, maybe some of them won't believe me, but I know that you voted for Sheniqua, so I know someone who will" Zack answers, he was definitely ahead of Fiona.

"You know, or you think?" Fiona asks, Zack had enough and he turns around and tackles Fiona into a tree.

"Shut up!" Zack yells but he is held back by Joe, Tara, and Scott, Fiona's back is damaged but she smirks despite some cuts on her back.

"Calm down Lack!" Joe yells, Zack got more mad, this causes Scott to smirk.

"Hey Zack, you don't wanna make more mistakes, like Sheniqua" Scott whispers the last part to Zack, Zack got even more mad.

"What's gotten into you Zack!?" Tara asks only for Zack to elbow her in the face and kick Joe's leg which causes both of them to let go, Scott walks away though, smiling.

"Zack, don't get too mad" Adrian tries to reason with Zack, Zack turns his attention to Adrian.

"Got him!" Tara yells giving Zack a full nelson, Zack tries to get out but he was too mad to think of a way out, Joe punches Zack, Zack becomes unconscious and falls onto the ground as Tara let's go of him.

 ***4th Intro Begins (New)***

 ***Imagine Dragons-Whatever It Takes***

 **"Fallin' too fast to prepare for this"**

 **Adrian kicks a training bag which is sent flying through a wall**

 **"Trippin' in the world could be dangerous"**

 **Tara catches the training bag and drops it**

 **"Everybody circling this is vulterous, negative, nepotist"**

 **Courtney, Zack, Scott, Fiona, and Bayte makes a circle**

 **"Everybody waiting for the fall of man, Everybody praying for the end of times"**

 **A explosion happens below all five of them and they are sent flying, all of them lands on Scarlett**

 **"Everybody hoping they could be the one, I was born to run, I was born for this"**

 **Kay and Riley charges at each other only for Heather and Alejandro to drop kick Kay and Riley into each other**

 **"Whip, Whip, Run me like race horse, Pull me like rip cord"**

 **Griff then throws Alejandro into Heather, Joe then kicks Griff through the wall**

 **"Break me down and build me up"**

 **Dawn runs away from a giant mutant gopher and she accidentally runs imto Ella, both of them falls onto the ground**

 **"WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**

 **Duncan's rope he's swinging on gets eaten off by Owen because it was made out of pie, somehow**

 **"'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins!"**

 **Brick runs around a room while Shawn relaxes in the middle of the room with Jasmine as they hold each other's hands while Michael sits in a corner on his computer**

 **"I do Whatever It Takes!"**

 **Present Chris and Future Chris charges at each other with lightsabers**

 **"'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains!"**

 **A reverse bear trap is on a chair near a loaded shotgun**

 **"WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**

 **All remaining 22 c** **ompetitors charges at each other in The Final Reckoning**

 ***Song Skips to the end***

 **"I do What It Takes"**

 **White eyes are seen as the screen fades to black**

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

 ***Intro Ends***

 **Okay, I'm not much of a Cody x Sierra shipper, in fact I do prefer Cody x Gwen believe it or not, but it made more sense that in my own season Cody x Sierra would be official, considering the fact that Sierra was basically Cody's guardian, and Gwen's relationship with Cody isn't really that close this season, who knows if I do another season Cody x Gwen could be confirmed, who knows, anyway I'm done yapping**

 ***Episode Resumes***

Kay wakes up and sees the sun.

"Oh no" Riley says also waking up, her and Riley stare at each other.

"So you won The Final Reckoning yesterday right?" Kay asks, Riley looked dumbfounded.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Riley asks back looking puzzled.

"So it can be more satisfying when you finally get eliminated" Kay says, Riley gulped while she was in her sleeping clothes, Kay goes into the bathroom to change out of her sleeping clothes.

"Hey, Courtney" Duncan says walking up to Courtney, Courtney was lifting weights.

"What do you want Duncan?" Courtney asks as she finshes lifting weights and sits up.

"I want to know if we are cool" Duncan answers, Duncan sits in front of Courtney.

"Why would you care?" Courtney asks looking at Duncan.

"Well-" Duncan was about to say, but Courtney smiles.

"Now I know why you care bad boy, it's because i'm a threat to you isn't it? You've seen what I can do, now you don't want a piece of me" Courtney cuts off Duncan, Duncan sighs.

"Well, you were right about one thing Courtney" Duncan responds, Courtney looks confused but she starts falling asleep.

"W-Wh-?" Courtney is about to question.

"You ARE a threat to me" Duncan says, Courtney falls asleep as Scarlett revealed that she placed a tracker like device on Courtney, then the thing on Courtney's neck shows 10%.

"Perfect, looks like Courtney won't be as big of a threat as she was before" Scarlett tells Duncan as Scarlett takes off the device and puts it in her pocket.

 ***Confessional Room (Yes, it still exists)***

"Yes, I made another ally, but I need to win this season! Besides, Duncan will be just like Mal! A victum!" Scarlett yells.

"Heh, Scarlett is smart, but I wanna win this season, so I'll do some, talking" Duncan confirms.

"Hehehe, my plan isn't to sabotage my team anymore, it's to turn them against each other, and Zack is the perfect person to start off with" Scott admits.

"Wow, looks like me and Kay won't be getting along any time soon" Riley says.

"Riley has been my longer enemy, and then I added Tara to my list, maybe I should start making more friends with other people" Kay also confirms.

"Hello readers of the story, I am still here" Dawn says.

 ***Confessions End***

"Time to start traning!" Brick yells, Ella sees this.

"So, do you need any training music?" Ella asks Brick.

"No can do, back in cadette's we trained without music, so sorry songbird but my answer is no" Brick redponds, Ella frowns before Brick jogs away.

"Ah, a moment of relaxation" Shawn says walking through the woods with Jasmine.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Shawn" Jasmine responds.

"Well, if you minus the fact that these woods are filled with bad aura's then I would relax here" Dawn says hanging upside on a tree brach in front of Shawn and Jasmine.

"How did you get here?" Jasmine asks.

"She probably is associated with a skeleton with magical powers and makes puns who lives underground" Shawn responds.

"Actually I used a shortcut" Dawn answers.

"Called it!" Shawn yells, then a camera cut happens.

"Hello, I don't think we've communicated yet, I'm Owen" Owen greets Bayte while he eats pancakes for breakfast.

"Bayte" Bayte responds, Owen and Bayte shakes each other's hand.

"Hello Owen and Bayte, I'm Michael" Michael says as he shakes Owen's and Bayte's hands.

"Do you guys wanna train?" Owen asks, Bayte smiles, Michael knew what this meant.

"I'll get a headstart!" Michael yells before he eats his food.

"Let's do this" Bayte responds, then the all three of them are about to continue the eating race, then everyone sees a portal open up, everyone goes through a portal.

"Time to go!" Griff announces, then everyone are in a bus.

"Well, looks like we're on a field trip" Duncan says looking around, Courtney walks to Duncan.

"Duncan, what happened earlier?" Courtney asks, Duncan already knew what he was gonna say.

"Well when I talked to you Scarlett decided to place something on the back of your neck" Duncan answers while he is smirking.

"Wait, why would she do that? Also, how do I not know that you're not lying to me?" Courtney asks Duncan.

"Well growing up in juvi has it's perks" Duncan says as he pulls Scarlett's Power Sucker out of his pocket.

"Okay then, I need to find a way to get back at Scarlett" Courtney says, then Chef is seen driving the bus.

"Hey Chef, where's Chris?" Riley asks, Chef shrugs.

"I don't know, but, here comes the next challenge, I would recommend not landing at Tilted Towers" Chef responds, everyone was confused, then they were all given parachute, excdpt for Griff.

"Well, looks like we are gonna have fun!" Griff yells, the bus's door opens, Griff sees this and jumps out of the bus.

"How is Griff not worried?" Fiona asks, then Bayte jumps out next.

"Oh I am not getting outshined by her!" Duncan yells before jumping out, Owen was hanging onto the bus seat.

"Hurry up!" Chef yells, everyone else except for Owen jumps off.

"W-What if we don't h-hurry up?" Owen asks, Chef glares at Owen, Owen gulps before Chef throws him out of the bus, and everyone sees a island with tons of stuff on it.

"Guys, we are in FORTNITE!" Scarlett yells, everyone were suprised or confused.

"What's Fortnite?" Tara asks, due to the fact that she has spent too much time training for the military to play Fortnite.

"It's a third person shooter game where you have to loot for guns and shoot people until there is one person left!" Zack explains.

"Yes, and it seems that when we die we actually will be transported back into the losers cabin" Dawn confirms, somehow she knew that, ah screw it, she's gonna probably say her aura reading powers let her knew, or something like that.

"Okay, since we're in Season 5 Battle Royal, it looks like it's a 3 team battle, I'm going to Haunted Hills!" Griff yells as he activates his parachute and aims to land at Lazy Links.

"Wait, which team are me and Zack on!?" Owen asks, everyone looks at their parachute, Owen's was Yellow, Zack's was Red.

"Well looks like I'm with The Red Roses" Zack confirms.

"I'm with The Yellow Sunflowers!" Owen yells, then Jasmine, Shawn, and Courtney also lands at Lazy Links with Griff, but Scarlett lands at Dusty Divot, also Adrian lands at Tomato Temple alongside Owen, and Bayte lands at Loot Lake.

"Okay team, let's land at Fatal Fields!" Tara yells then Zack and Dawn also lands at Fatal Fields, but Kay lands at Haunted Hills and Ella was too busy singing so she landed at Paradise Palms, Alejandro goes to Shifty Shafts.

"Tilted Towers!" Fiona yells, Fiona, Joe, and Brick lands at Tilted Towers, but Riley lands at Dusty Divot also, plus Scott lands at Fatal Fields, obviously, Michael lands at Dusty Divot, Heather lands at Shifty Shafts, and Duncan lands at Tomato Temple.

"Let the battle begin" Present Chris says looking at the live feed, his clothes were the same as always but now it had holes and it was deteriorated.

"Nice!" Riley says as she picks up a rare assault riffle out of a chest on a tower-like structure at Dusty Divot.

"Well I hope I can win this" Michael says as he finds common bandages, he was by the trees in Dusty.

"Next time, don't make any noise" Scarlett says before she shoots Michael from behind using a Legendary Heavy Shotgun, Michael falls down and he is teleported into the loser cabin.

"Well that doesn't sound good" Riley says, then she finds a Slurp Juice, she drinks it and gains 75 extra health.

"Time to loot" Scarlett says as she takes Michael's bandages, Riley sees this but she also finds a Epic Light Machine Gun, so Riley quickly grabs it, and Scarlett turns around and shoots at Riley, but Riley builds a wall which blocks the bullet.

"Hey Scarlett, building really helps!" Riley yells then she builds stairs, then Riley runs up and jumps off the stairs as she shoots Scarlett using the LMG, Scarlett shoots Riley but she only did 147 damage, then Riley finishes off Scarlett, Scarlett is also teleported into the loser cabin.

"I hate builders" Scarlett says before she falls onto the ground.

"Wow, that escalated quickly" Riley says as she heals herself using bandages.

"Yay! I have great luck!" Griff yells as he grabs a Legendary Assualt Riffle, or as us Fortnite players call it, a SCAR.

"I have horrible luck" Kay says as she grabs a Common Tactical Shotgun, Kay then sees Griff and she aims at him.

"Time to drink these 3 Shield Potions" Griff says before he drinks 2 Shield Potions and he has 100 extra health.

"Griff has the better guns, health, and attitude than me, I'll try to befriend him" Kay says as she walks to Griff.

"Huh?" Griff questions then he turns around and aims his SCAR at Kay.

"Hey Griff, do you want help?" Kay asks, Griff doesn't aim his SCAR at Kay anymore.

"Sure, we can work together if you want" Griff says, Kay sighs.

"Okay, let's work together" Kay says, Griff gives her 2 Shield Potions, one he already had, and a leftover from a chest.

"Ah, this is my element" Scott says as he goes into a barn.

"Time to get me revenge" Dawn says as she lands outside and sees Scott go into the barn, she picks up a c4, Scott comes out of the bar with a c4 also, Scott sees Dawn.

"How 'bout that" Scott says, then he charges at Dawn, Dawn also charges at Scott, then Dawn jumps over Scott's sweep leg move and she attempts to stomp Scott's face, but Scott rolls out of the way just in time.

"This has been coming to you since season 4 Scottie" Dawn says, Scott gets up and he swings a puch at Dawn, but Dawn ducks below the punch, but Scott jumps up and knees Dawn's chin, Dawn takes 10 damage as she stumbles away from Scott.

"I know, but you're still a creep" Scott says, then Dawn drops her c4 in front of her, she blows up the c4 and smoke surrounds Scott.

"I may be a creep, but I'll be the creep who's gonna kick your *bleep*!" Dawn yells, Scott was still surrounded by smoke, then he is suddenly kicked off his feet by Dawn who did a sweep leg, then Dawn elbows Scott's stomch and Scott is sent crashing into the ground, a huge hole is seen, Dawn did 30 damage, and she did 30 more damage due to her being a badass, and that will be the only uncensored "swear" word.

"Dawn! What happened!?" Tara asks seeing Dawn, the smoke had cleared.

"Karma" Dawn says spitting on Scott's forehead, Scott was knocked out, until he quickly sits up and plants a c4 on Dawn's leg.

"You are terminated" Scott says before he blows up Dawn, Dawn was unconscious in the losers cabin now, smoke covered where Scott was which allowed him to loot the barn once again.

"I'll take care of Scott!" Zack announces but Tara stops him.

"Look Zack, we need to loot more before we can try to get Scott" Tara says to Zack.

"Cool! A Legendary Rocket Launcher!" Scott yells loud enough for Zack and Tara to hear it.

"Fine, but when we actually have weapons then we're targeting him" Zack confirms, Tara nods then the both of them loots a house.

"Well this isn't gonna be easy" Duncan says as he has 3 Uncommon Clingers, but he sees Adrian and Owen looting the store right next to Tomato Temple.

"What is this supposed to do?" Owen asks as Adrian sets a trap at the store's enterance.

"If I had to guess, it stabs the enemies" Adrain says exiting the store right by Owen.

"And, also, I found this Stink Bomb" Owen says pulling out a Epic Stink Bomb.

"Are you sure that it's not just your fart?" Adrain asks, now Owen farts.

"Yeah, I'm sure" Owen confirms, then a Clinger is on Owen's stomach, Adrian sees this and quickly runs away before Owen blows up, man there's a lot of explosions this episode.

"Sorry Owen, but I had no choice!" Duncan yells, Owen was eliminated, Adrain hits Duncan with a Roundhouse Kick and Duncan is sent crashing through the store's door.

"Ow" Duncan says, he gets up but then he is eliminated by Adrian's Trap.

"KO!" Adrain yells before he loots Duncan's stuff.

"Well, Well, Well" Alejandro says cornering Heather while he holds a Rare Pumped Shotgun.

"Oh hi Alejandro, I can see that you're gonna shoot me" Heather says, Alejandro shoots 3 bullets right by Heather.

"Usually I'm a gentleman, but for you I'll make a exception" Alejandro says shooting above Heather's head.

"Wait, we can talk about this!" Heather yells, Alejandro aims at Heather's head.

"Nos vemos más tarde, baby" Alejandro says before he shoots the 5th bullet, but Heather dodges it Matrix style, Alejandro tries to shoot again but he has to reload.

"Next time, keep count" Heather says, Alejandro finishes reloading his bullets but Heather knees Alejandro's stomach, the Pumped Shotgun comes out of Alejandro's hand, Heather catches the Pumped Shotgun and hits Alejandro with a headshot, Alejandro is eliminated.

"What the heck?" Kay questions as she sees the storm closing in.

"Quick use the Launchpad!" Griff yells as he gets into the circle which makes you safe from the storm, but the circle was Fatal Fields, Kay uses the Launchpad also, everyone else remaining was in the circle.

"Oh hi Zack and Tara" Kay says walking up to Zack and Tara alongside Griff.

"Not to be mean, but why is Griff here?" Zack asks.

"We're teaming for now" Griff answers.

"Get in!" Tara yells but she is eliminated by Riley's Legendary Thermal Scoped Assualt Riffle, she was sniping from the top of the barn, Kay, Zack, and Griff got off the roof of the house and went into the house, 15 players were remaining.

"The players left are, Scott, Riley, Griff, Adrian, Fiona, Brick, Michael, Jasmine, Shawn, Courtney, Heather, Zack, Kay, Bayte, and Joe" Present Chris confirms.

"Chris is that you?" Chef asks on Present Chris's earpiece, I'll call Present Chris, Chris now, Chris stole Future Chris's earpiece.

"Oh it's me alright" Chris says, then he smiles as he pulls out a button which he presses.

"Does anyone else-?" Jasmine asks but she is blown up and eliminated.

"Jasmine!" Shawn yells but then Shawn is blown up then eliminated.

"Brick, Joe, Fiona, Ella, and Griff" Chris says, the people's name he said had also blown up and were at the losers cabin.

"Chris! What's going on!?" Chef loudly asks, Chris smirks before he whispers.

"Allow me to explain, Chef Hatchet, I'm getting my **revenge** on everyone, and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it" Chris says before he drops the earpiece and stomps on it before he walks away.

"What just happened!?" Zack loudly asks, Kay was shocked due to the events of what just happened.

"It looks like it's just me, Kay, Zack, Riley, Heather, Bayte, Courtney, and Adrian" Scott says go himself, 2 Red Roses remained, 3 Purple Violets remained, and 2 Yellow Sunflowers remained.

"Okay, I totally got this" Heather says hiding in another barn but she is quickly eliminated by Adrian's Stink Bomb he got from Owen's loot.

"Now all teams are even" Adrian says, then he sees Bayte go into the barn as the Stink Bomb clears up.

"Well this is gonna be interesting" Bayte says while her and Adrian looks at each other.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Okay, here's the rundown, Bayte and Rival were basically a unofficial couple, though I wonder if Rival also liked Kay, anyway I kinda, well was responsible for Rival's death" Adrian says to the camera.

"Well, looks like it's just me and Adrian. physically we're a good team, but teamwork wise we suck" Bayte admits.

"Hello there camera, how about I leak a few Confessionals" Chris says to the camera, then a few leaked Confessionals shows up.

 _"Hehehe, kissing Dawn felt good" Scott says in FIGHT!_

 _"I'm sorry Sierra, but you need to go" Cody says as he X's Sierra's picture in The Great EscRace._

 _"Hehehe" Rival says setting up a bunch of tapes, even the tape that dared him to kiss Kay in Boot or Dare!_

"Oh, I can't wait to leak more in the future, but that's all for now, hehehehehehe" Chris evily laughs.

 ***Confessions/Leaks End***

"Okay Riley, ready to win?" Courtney asks, Riley nods as both of them have a Epic Light Machine Gun before they bo go into the house Zack and Kay are in.

"Sorry Griff" Zack whispers before him and Kay loots Griff's stuffs.

"Huh?" Riley questions as she goes upstairs, but Kay pointed a Legendary SCAR right at Riley's face.

"Aloha Riley" Kay says before she shoots at Riley, but Riley ducks a bullet but she tumbles down the stairs which does 45 damage and 50 more due to embarrassment.

"Freeze!" Bayte says running into the house with a Epic Heavy Shotgun, Riley was hiding under the stairs as she uses her Med Kit.

"So much for a plan!" Adrian yells as he also holds an Epic Heavy Shotgun.

"Okay here's a plan, attack!" Bayte yells, Adrian sighs before he goes into a room and sets up a Trap in front of the door.

"Goodnight Adrian" Zack says before he shoots Adrian, Adrian gets eliminated, Zack goes to loot him but he is eliminated by Adrian's Trap.

"Well, I am one lucky farm boy today" Scott comments as he is in the house and sees the double elimination.

"Let's do this!" Bayte yells as she shoots her LMG, Kay shoots her SCAR, somehow both of their bullets hit each other.

"Take this!" Kay yells as while Bayte is reloading Kay pulls out a Rare Grenade Launcher and she blows up Bayte, Kay sighs in relief, before she realized it was now 2v1.

"Aloha Kay" Scott and Riley say before they both shoot Kay from behing, Kay is the final person eliminated.

"Yes! We won!" Riley yells, Riley got 3 kills, Scott had 2.

"Good job Riley" Scott says before him amd Riley climbs a rope to a helicopter.

"Congratulations, tonights MVP will be Riley" Chef confirms.

"Yes!" Riley exclaims, Scott smiled and relaxed.

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

The Red Roses and The Yellow Sunflowers were at Elimination.

"Everyone tried their best but sadly, one of you will go home" Chef says opening up a portal.

"Okay something is wrong, I can tell" Courtney says.

"Well, you're right Courtney, but I'm gonna make a announcement!" Chef yells.

"Will it be predictable?" Kay asks.

"It depends, tonight, you guys won't be voting!" Chef announces, everyone were suprised.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scarlett asks.

"It means that for Phase 3 of this season. whoever technically gets last place goes home immediately, but if your team wins then you are safe" Chef confirms.

"Oh well" Michael says getting up, and he sticks the middle finger at Chef which is censored.

"Hey!" Chef yells, Michael smiles before he walks to the portal.

"See ya!" Michael yells as he sticks the middle finger using the both of his hands which are both censored before Michael falls through the portal.

"Okay teams, remember to do your best from now on, and goodnight everyone" Chef says, everyone else, Chris is seen at the Elimination Ceremony after Elimination is finished.

"And then there was 21, hehehe, what else will I do!?" Chris loudly asks as he crushes a 3DS.

"Who will be humiliated next!?" Chris yells as he sees that the BOOT OF SHAME! Was burnt down by Future Chris.

"Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA TIME WARP!" Chris yells.

The Reverse Bear Trap's timer goes on, and it counts down from 168 hours.

 **I'm going back to my Roots, another chapter, more to go, a lot more, coming soon, and yes I love Imagine Dragons, I love Imagine Dragons**

 **Also, I recently noticed that I miscounted the amount of people left multiple times, man this series is much harder to do than I originally thought, anyway Leave a Review and**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	24. Episode 17:Boney Island

Present Chris smiles while he stands on the ground.

"Last time on Total Drama Time Warp" Present Chris says, then a yell could be heard from below.

"Help me" A voice was heard, it was Future Chris's voice.

"I buried Future me, and our contestants fought each other in Fortnite, specifically the Battle Royal mode" Present Chris reviews.

"And after I, tampered with a few things, The Purple Violets had won the game, and Riley got MVP" Chris confirms.

"But since there was no, Chris's at elimination, Chef announced that in Phase 3 of TDTW, that whoever would get last, unless if their team won, then they would be eliminated" Chris states what us smart peopke already knew.

"So as a result, Michael was sent home, but not before some, interesting hand gestures" Chris says before chuckling.

"So, What challenge will be next? Which contestant will be eliminated next? And What the *bleep* will happen next!?" Chris loudly asks.

"Find out, Right here on Total Drama Time Warp!" Chris yells.

 ***4th Intro Begins***

 ***Imagine Dragons-Whatever It Takes***

 **"Fallin' too fast to prepare for this"**

 **Adrian kicks a training bag which is sent flying through a wall**

 **"Trippin' in the world could be dangerous"**

 **Tara catches the training bag and drops it**

 **"Everybody circling this is vulterous, negative, nepotist"**

 **Courtney, Zack, Scott, Fiona, and Bayte makes a circle**

 **"Everybody waiting for the fall of man, Everybody praying for the end of times"**

 **A explosion happens below all five of them and they are sent flying, all of them lands on Scarlett**

 **"Everybody hoping they could be the one, I was born to run, I was born for this"**

 **Kay and Riley charges at each other only for Heather and Alejandro to drop kick Kay and Riley into each other**

 **"Whip, Whip, Run me like race horse, Pull me like rip cord"**

 **Griff then throws Alejandro into Heather, Joe then kicks Griff through the wall**

 **"Break me down and build me up"**

 **Dawn runs away from a giant mutant gopher and she accidentally runs imto Ella, both of them falls onto the ground**

 **"WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**

 **Duncan's rope he's swinging on gets eaten off by Owen because it was made out of pie, somehow**

 **"'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins!"**

 **Brick runs around a room while Shawn relaxes in the middle of the room with Jasmine as they hold each other's hands**

 **"I do Whatever It Takes!"**

 **Present Chris and Future Chris charges at each other with lightsabers**

 **"'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains!"**

 **A reverse bear trap is on a chair near a loaded shotgun**

 **"WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**

 **All remaining 21 competitors charges at each other in The Final Reckoning**

 ***Song Skips to the end***

 **"I do What It Takes"**

 **White eyes are seen as the screen fades to black**

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

 ***Intro Ends***

 **So, here's something that will happen each episode, whoever got eliminated the previous episode won't be in the next Intro, well at least until Episode 23 when the 5th Intro will be INTROduced, hehehe, I like making puns, anyway, take it away!**

 _ **Blood: Fine**_

 **Present Chris: I hope we can explain who the heck _Blood_ is later on**

 _ **Blood: Heh, I'm ProWriter7's OC from his other story, Undertale High School**_

 **Future Chris: Yeah I already knew that, but if _Blood_ is here, then where is Rival?**

 ***Episode Resumes***

Some of The Purple Violets were all awake and were acting on a stage, the rest were watching like it was a theatre.

"You wanna play rough? Let's play rough! Say hello to my little friend!" Brick yells holding a Rocket Launcher as he tries to sound like the guy from Scarface.

"Dun! Dun! Duuun!" Riley yells as Brick shoots the Rocket Launcher.

"Eh, she'll be fine" Scott comments.

"What makes you think that?" Fiona asks.

"You see while studying for this season, just in case if it was like Total Drama Action" Scott starts to explain.

"That was my favorite season!" Duncan yells from the back of the theatre.

"You see, the main character usually does something unreal, or they just get really lucky in order to survive, especially Mary Sues, they take away all the suspense because they are too perfect" Scion answers before he eats dirt out of a popcorn bag.

"Argh!" Riley says as the Rocket blows up.

"You are terminated" Brick says putting on some cool shades, but then the smoke clears and Riley charges out of the smoke.

"I'm back!" Riley yells as she kicks Brick's stomach, Brick crashes into a metal wall which Brick makes a hole, Riley gets out a shotgun and aims it at Brick.

"Wait, I'm The Terminator!" Brick yells, Riley pulls the trigger, Brick looks dead.

"It's just been provoked!" Riley yells, Brick gets up.

"Nice acting" Brick congratulates Riley.

"Hey Brick!" Joe yells turning Brick around.

"What is it Joe?" Brick asks, Joe hits Brick with a pie into his face.

"That's to remind you that we are still in a rivalry!" Joe yells before she storms off the stage.

"Decent job Joe" Heather says as Joe sits next to her.

"I know right" Joe responds looking proud.

"Hey, how about we form a alliance?" Heather asks, Joe looks at Heather as if she has gone mad.

"Why would you want a alliance with me?" Joe asks back.

"Well, I know that Scarlett and Duncam are in a alliance due to what they did yesterday" Heather explains, Joe caught on to Heather.

"So you want to allign with me, so you can allign with Duncan and Scarlett?" Joe questions.

"Yes, and when they betray each other, we will take advantage of it" Heather confirms, Joe smiled.

"It will certainly help me out with my team problem when I reach The Merge, so, I accept" Joe answers, then her and Heather shakes each other's hands.

The Red Roses all sat on their beds, they were all talking to each other.

"Okay, admittingly we are not in the best position" Alejandro tells his current team.

"No way, who would've guessed that" Kay sarcastically replies.

"Sarcasm aside, who here someone on this team?" Tara asks, Zack, Kay, and Alejandro all raises their hands.

"Okay, clearly we're all not very united" Dawn responds.

"No kidding" Ella comments.

"So, how are we gonna fix this problem?" Tara asks, Dawn sighs.

"I have read everyone's auras, and I know that there is no way to unite all of us" Dawn answers, everyone looks at each other.

"Well then, all we can do is hope that we start winning challenges" Zack confirms, The Red Roses nods.

"But, how will we win?" Kay asks, The Red Roses looks at each other, then at Zack, Zack stares at Tara.

"I don't know" Zack answers, everyone there looks down as the room went silent, each of them were thinking of their main rivals who I will name, Riley, Fiona, Heather, and Scott, then everyone looks at each other, with The Merge coming in on Episode 20, they were all close to no longer being a team.

The Yellow Sunflowers all were at the beach.

"Why didn't we hang out here earlier?" Courtney asks as she relaxes in the sun.

"Because, reasons" Scarlett answers as she looks at the camera.

"I wasn't asking you" Courtney responds as she glares at Scarlett.

"Guys, we should just try to get along!" Bayte yells trying to sound nice, she was wearing a Blue/White fringe bikini.

"I'm pretty sure that on this Island, some of us will never get along" Scarlett says as she glares at Bayte.

"Guys, cut it out with this glare triangle" Jasmine tells all three of them.

"Yeah, we gotta make sure that we win challenges, don't we?" Shawn asks Bayte, Scarlett, and Courtney.

"Fine" Courtney answers.

"Belly flop!" Owen yells as he belly flops into the water, then he causes a bit of a tsunami which everyone there sees.

"Holy sh-" Adrian was about to say while he wore Blue Shorts with an underwear.

"Language!" Griff yells while he wore Dark Blue swimming trunks with Green around the waistline, then everyone there gets wiped out due to the mini tsunami.

"Sorry guys" Owen apologies while he sees everyone on his team look like they were beaten up by a wave, oh wait they were, hehehe.

"Okay guys! It is challenge time!" Everyone hears Chris yells.

"Oh no" Chef says then Chris appears behind Chef.

"Hello Chef Hachet, would you like to toture these competitors?" Chris asks, Chef turns around as Chris opens up a portal right below Chef.

"I hate you" Chef says as he notices the portal, then he falls through the portal which Chris closes.

"Fine, I'll do it myself" Chris says, then all the competitors go through a portal and see that they're all right in front of the BOOT OF SHAME!

"Now can I swear?" Adrian asks.

"I'm pretty sure it's too late to ask" Courtney responds then all of them are kicked by the BOOT OF SHAME!

"Wait! Where are we being kicked to!?" Heather loudly asks, then everyone lands on a fimiliar island.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good" Tara says, then she turns to dust along with everyone else, BAM! End of series!

 **Story created by ProWriter7**

 **Writing by ProWriter7**

 **The Wimner is No One!**

 **Yep! It's over!**

 ***Sad Avengers Theme plays***

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

 **Total Drama Time**

 **Total Drama**

 **Total**

 ***The Title turns into dust***

 **Fine!**

 **I'll narrate what actually happened**

"Ugh, I don't feel so good" Tara says, then she gets up and barfs for a bit.

"Oh boy" Duncan says as he looks at the island.

 **"Boney Island"** Scarlett confirms as everyone are in their casual clothes.

"Wait, something is off" Heather points out.

"Yeah, shouldn't Chris have told us about what we need to do?" Adrian asks.

"Well, at least it's not Present Chris who sent us here, at least Future Chris didn't potentially let us die" Joe says.

"Yeah, besides in that Fear Factor challenge, Future Chris knew that we were gonna live" Courtney responds.

"Yeah, if it was Present Chris, then their would've been a explosion by now" Griff jokes, then a giant explosion sends everyone away from each other.

"We are all so screwed!" Duncan yells, everyone agrees before they all land seperately.

"AH!" Scott yells as he lands on the sand on the shore of **Boney Island**.

"Well, at least there's a note" Griff says as he climbs down the tree he landed in.

"Last Team Standing wins" Ella reads the note after she gracefully lands on the ground.

"Well, looks like I gotta survive this dump" Duncan says, he drops the note and sees a tree as he pulls out his knife.

"It's the best thing I've got" Tara says as she crubles her fist before she punches a tree in half, then she picks up half of the tree she punched and started building a shelter.

"So far, so good" Riley says, but then she sees a portal, then items are thrown through the portal which are wood, a lighter, marshmellow, a lightsaber, and a toilet.

"That's for winning MVP!" Chris yells, Riley saw him.

"Wait, Present Chris?" Riley asks, then a Riley accidentally steps on a springboard which sends her flying.

"Please, call me, **Evil Chris** " Evil Chris says before he closes the portal.

"What the-?" Chef questions as he gets up, then he sees his leg shackled to the bathroom pipe.

"Oh, hello old Chef" Chef heard, he immediately knew who it was and gulped, the lights turns on and it reveals the person with Chef.

"Izzy" Chef says, Izzy smiles.

"So, you're the person Chris sent me to torture?" Izzy asks.

"How long was I knocked out for?" Chef asks.

"10 minutes, the competitors are on **Boney Island** " Izzy answers.

"Oh no" Chef says, then Izzy and Chef watches the TV which shows the competitors, meanwhile the reverse bear trap's timer glitches and it counts from 84 hours.

"Alright Brick, stay calm, you do not want to be the first one out" Brick says, then he heard a giant bear behind him, Brick runs away.

"Ow!" Riley yells as she crashes through a tree.

"Time to win" Kay says as she grabs a knife she found.

"Oh god" Riley says as she sees Kay with the knife.

"Don't worry, this'll just almost kill you" Kay says before she throws the knife, Riley purposely falls onto her back which causes the knife to hit someone else.

"Ah!" Tara yells as the camera's don't show that the knife is in Tara's arm.

"What happened!?" Fiona loudly asks, then she sees Kay, Riley, and Tara.

"Looks like we are all here" Adrain says as Fiona, Kay, Riley, and Tara sees them.

"You're not wrong" Zack says as he comes out.

"Welcome to the Hunger Games!" Griff yells as he also is seen.

"Indeed Griff, and looks like the old gang is back together" Bayte says as she jumps off her tree branch and peacefully lands on the ground.

"Let's all do this" Kay says, Tara pulls out the knife amd throws it, everyone their charges at each other.

"Screw you Fiona!" Zack yells as he outruns everyone and attempts to tackle Fiona, but Tara punches Zack, Zack is sent crashing through a tree.

"Hurricane Zack, averted" Fiona says, only for Tara to kick Fiona into the sky.

"Ready, Aim, FIRE!" Adrian yells as he hits Tara with a side kick, Tara stumbles then Bayte runs at Tara and double kicks her into a tree which almost break. Tara barely stays on her feet, then Fiona falls from the sky and lands on Tara, Tara was now down.

"Well, that was unexpected" Bayte comments, then Adrian kicks the back of Bayte's head, and Bayte is sent into the almost broken tree, the tree breaks and since Bayte went crashing through it, the tree crushses Tara and Fiona.

"Here's something your boyfriend knew Bayte, it's everyone for themself!" Adrian yells, then he sees Kay and Riley battling each other.

"Take THIS!" Zack yells as he charges at Adrian and hits him with a hard-hitting shoulder tackle while Adrian was watching Kay and Riley, Adrian is sent into Fiona, even though Fiona just got up, Adriam crashes into her and they both fall down.

"Ow" Fiona says, Zack sees Fiona, Fiona grabs a tree branch and tries to use it as a shield.

"You're gonna need a better shield" Zack says, then Tara comes out nowhere and charges at Zack, then she lifts Zack up.

"Say hi to the ground!" Tara says but Zack gets out of Tara's grip and he somehow holds up Tara with her on his shoulders, then he somehow jumps off a cliff with Tara, Zack let's go.

"Prepare!" Zack yells then he punches Tara while falling down, Tara is punched into some of the ledges part of the cliff, but she does a backflip and jumps off a ledge and uses the momentum to kick Zack, Zack falls down faster.

"Sorry Zack, but it has to end here!" Tara yells, then she sees a chain with a spear at the tipmwrap around her.

 **"Get over here!"** Zack yells, then he pulls Tara into a uppercut, Tara is now knocked out, Zack and Tara then lands in water.

 **"A obsession can push people to their limits"** Someone narrates, then there is only one water proof camera which films Tara and Zack at the bottom of the water, they are both unconscious.

 **"A obsession can cause destruction and rivals"** Someone continues to narrate, the cameras show Kay amd Riley still fighting.

 **"A obsession, can change someone"** Someone finishes narrarating, then the cameras still film Kay and Riley's battle.

"Just loose!" Kay yells as she punches Riley, Riley almost falls down.

"Never!" Riley yells then she punches Kay back, both of them almost fall down.

"Wow, this would've been a great movie" Griff sayx before he eats another popcorn.

"Crap, we forgot that Griff was here" Kay says sounding exhausted, then she falls down.

"Okay Griff, do your worst" Riley says, but Griff just tapped her nose.

"Boop" Griff says, Riley also falls down, Griff has just won the battle, so he decides to do the Fortnite default dance.

"The Naturalist is searching for something to eat" Owen says as he looks for food.

"And there I go!" Shawn yells as he looks at his greatly made shelter, then he hears someone behind him.

"I hate this season!" Jasmine yells while she runs away from a giant mutated white octopus, the mutated octopus shoots lasers out of it's eyes which Jasmine barely dodges.

"Jasmine!" Shawn yells, then he sees an axe that Riley had, Shawn picks up the axe and throws it, but Larry eats it.

"The Naturalist is too scared!" Owen yells while he is on a tree brach, the mutated octopus who is named Hank, throws Jasmine next to Shawn.

"Hey! Larry King and Hashbrown Hank!" Scarlett yells as she is in a giant robot of herself.

"Oh god" Owen says, he is near Shawn, Scarlett, and Jasmine, but he isin a tree, so no one could see him.

"What is it?" Scarlett asks, Larry and Hank runs away, Shawn and Jasmine holds each other.

"Gojira!" Jasmine yells, Scarlett's robot was so afriad that it blew up itself, Godzilla, The King of the Monsters roared, Scarlett runs to Owen's tree and hides with him.

"What's the big-!?" Duncan asks. then he sees Godzilla, then Godzilla fired up his laser, and yes it is a laser beam, not fire, and Godzilla basically blew up half the island.

"Save us!" Shawn yells.

"Hey!" Courtney yells, but Godzilla hits Courtney with his tail, Courtney is sent crashing into the ground.

"Okay! Someone else useful save us!" Shawn yells, Scarlett runs to Duncan.

"Any plans?" Duncan asks.

"Well here's a plan, all four of us work together" Heather says with Joe standing by her.

"Why should we trust you?" Duncan asks Courtney stands up and stumbles to all four of them.

"Ow" Courtney says.

"What do we do?" Duncam asks Heather.

"Well, let's find something to escape on" Heather suggest, Scarlett has a idea.

"Evacuate the Island, Engage all battles, and get this man a shield" Scarlett says pointing at Duncan, Courtney gives Duncan, Steve Roger's (Captain America) former shield.

"Don't question it" Courtney says, then everyone there looks for everyone on the island.

"Courtney!" Scott yells running to Courtney, then Scott stops in front of her.

"Get to Scarlett, now!" Courtney demands.

"Come on babe, I want to help you look, please, I want to be a good husband" Scott says, Courtney smiles.

"Okay, I hope you can keep up" Courtney says, then her and Scott runs to find everyone else.

"Nice Darwin" Brick says as a giant orange walking air-breathing fish walks towards him.

"No one bullies Brick except for me!" Joe yells as she rides a fire-breathing dodo bird at Darwin, then Joe jumps off the dodo birds which blows up along with Darwin.

"I never thought I would say this, but thanks Joe" Brick says.

"No problem, now I'm gonna look for everyone else" Joe responds as she runs off, Brick runs with Joe.

"No man gets left behind!" Brick yells.

"This is the darkest aura-filled place I've been in, which is saying alot" Dawn comments as she sees fire around the island, then she sees Griff stumble to her.

"D-Dawn" Griff weakly says before he closes his eyes and falls down, but Dawn catches him.

"There there Griff, you have the nicest aura out of everyone" Dawn says as she drags Griff to Scarlett, so did Ella.

"What can I do Scarlett?" Owen asks as he stands behing Scarlett, he places Shawn's and Jasmine's paralysed bodies next to Scarlett.

"Frozen in fear?" Scarlett asks.

"Yep" Owen answers.

"Try to protect me" Scarlett responds.

"Okay!" Owen yells, then Godzilla grabs Owen and beats him up off-screen.

"Where's Zack and Tara?" Bayte asks as she gets up, Fiona, Kay, Riley, and Adrian all gets up, then all of them sees Scott, Courtney, Joe, Brick, and Duncan.

"Oh god" Courtney says looking around at the broken trees and fire.

"Quick. help them!" Duncan yells, then all five OG's of carries all five of the OC's.

"Hello!" Heather yells.

"Let's head back to Scarlett" Alejandro says walking pass Heather.

"How long were you near me?" Heather asks.

"Let's just go" Alejandro says, Heather groans before following him.

"Okay, Me, Kay, Riley, Duncan, Scott, Courtney, Alejandro, Heather, Dawn, Griff, Bayte, Brick, Joe, Shawn, Jasmine, Fiona, Ella, Adrian, and Owen" Scarlett confirms, Owen crashes into the ground when Scarlett said his name.

"Where's Tara and Zack?" Duncan asks, the five OC's shrugs, Godzilla fires up his laser.

"Aha!" Griff yells as he opens his parachute.

"Close your eyes!" Bayte yells, everyone closes their eyes and Griff's parachute blinds Godzilla.

"Heck yeah!" Griff exclaims, then everyone goes onto Scarlett's jet she made and they got off of **Boney Island** as Godzilla blows it up, then Godzillz roars before he goes back into the water.

"Poor teenagers" Chef says as Izzy helps Zack and Tara into te helicopter.

"So, what do we do about Evil Chris?" Izzy asks.

"Well, I'm gonna need some help to take him on, Izzy, give me a phone" Chef answers, Izzy gives Chef a phone.

 _"I need to save those kids!" Chef had yelled._

 _"No, we do, Chef" Izzy said, then she bites off Chef's chain._

 _"Now, let's save those competitors!" Chef yelled as he ran out the room, Izzy followed him._

Evil Chris had watched everything.

"Looks like sending out Godzilla was perfect for the ratings, now that was, satisfying, hehehe" Evil Chris says before he evily laughs.

 ***Confessional Room***

"That, was the most dangerous challenge yet!" Courtney angrily yells.

"No comment" Zack responds to the whole situation.

"What the *bleep* just happened!?" Duncan loudly asks.

"Come on Tara stay strong, the fact that you almost died, shouldn't, make, you,.." Tara says before the camera cuts her off.

"I'm gonna sue the *bleep* out of this show!" Heather angrily yells.

"I'm not sure if this is worth 100 million dollars anymore" Griff says, everyone is clearly traumatized by this challenge.

"That was WAY too far!" Shawn yells.

"I hate being on this show" Kay says.

"Evil Chris! You are going down!" Chef yells.

"Oh will I? We'll see about that" Evil Chris responds.

 ***Confessions End***

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

Everyone was at Elimination.

"Okay everyone, I have a Chef Hachet to subsitite for me tommorow" Chef confirms.

"Wait, what about Evil Chris?" Riley worringly asks.

"That's why I'm off tomorrow, anyway here is the secondary secondary host!" Chef announces, then smoke appears.

"Greetings competitors!" Izzy announces as she appears out of thin air.

"Seriously?" Duncan asks.

"Yes!" Owen yells.

"Okay everyone, since there was no, um, losers, I decided that whoever took the most abuse, will go home!" Izzy announces.

"Oh well, it's either me or Tara" Zack confirms.

"Yeah, but if I wanted to loose to anyone, I wouldn't change a thing" Tara says, both her and Zack smiles at each other.

"Okay! Tonight's eliminated competitor, is!" Izzy is about to announce, but the cameras cut to Evil Chris who is sitting at Elimination Ceremony after the Elimination.

"Who went home!?" Evil Chris loudly asks.

"How far will I push the competitors!?" Evil Chris yells again.

"And, What the *bleep* will happen next!?" Evil Chris loudly asks a great question that jas an answer, which is

"Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA TIME WARP!" Chris yells.

 **Here I am don't turn away now! I am a huge fan who built this town! From Dust**

 **Now that was a random parody of Warriorrs by Imagine Dragons, also Reviews actually motivates me to make these stories**

 **Now, here's some fun facts, Phase 1 of this Fanfiction was Old vs New-Game Changer! Phase 2!** **And Phase 2 of this story was Climb to Victory-The Final Reckoning! Phase 2! Now we are currently in Phase 3!**

 **Amyway, I hope ypu guys enjoyed this Episode! Leave a Review and**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	25. Episode 18:Crazier Things

Evil Chris is seen waking up and he looks around before he talks to the camera.

"Previously on Total Drama Time Warp!" Evil Chris announces, but then his camera cuts off.

"The remaining 21 competitors dealt with the most destructive challenge yet!" Izzy announces while another camera films Izzy parkouring on the trees.

"And no, we aren't exaggerating" Chef says while he sprays tons of water at Evil Chris, then after being water blasted onto the top of a mountain, Evil Chris coughs out water, then he stands up.

"So, after that, Izzy was made acting host while Chef is trying to hunt me down" Evil Chris says, then he coughs out more water before she jumps off the mountain and crashes onto Chef.

"And the competitors assumed that either Zack or Tara was going home, let's see what happened!" Izzy exclaims while watching Evil Chris and Chef battle.

 ** _*Last Night*_**

Everyone was expcting either Zack or Tara to go home.

"And, tonight's victum is" Izzy is about to confirm.

"I'm betting that Tara goes home" Joe whispers to Brick.

"Well, I disagree, Zack is going home, no doubt" Bricl whispers back.

"Tara's gone" Adrian predicts.

"Well, personally, I think that Zack is going home" Fiona responds while she smirks.

"Is" Izzy is about to reveal.

Zack and Tara are very nervous the camera zooms in on them, but the camera also zooms in on everyone else.

Izzy opens the PORTAL OF SHAME!

"Griff" Izzy confirms, everyone was shocked.

"What!?" Zack loudly questions, Griff sighs.

"But Griff took no damage at all!" Riley debated, but then Izzy pulls out a TV and it reveals shat had happened.

 _Griff had "kno_ _cked" out Riley, then he walked away from the carnage, but he walked to the East Side of the island, where no one else was._

 _"What the-?" Griff questions as he sees a laser beam fired at him, and that's when half of **Boney Island** had been blown up._

"So that explains your poor soul's condition when I found you" Dawn confirms, Griff gets up.

"Hey, at least I wasn't voted out first" Griff says, all former Golden Hawks remaining stood up, except for Fiona, and they all made a group hug, everyone in the hug smiles.

"Okay, Griff, it's time" Izzy says, the Portal Of Shame!

"Okay everyone, you all were great people, but now I will see you all next time" Griff says before he runs, Naruto Style and happily jumps into the portal.

"That proves, that not all assumptions are true, goodnight everyone, prepare for what will happen next, right here on Total Drama Time Warp!" Izzy yells as everyone walks to the Mansion.

 ***4th Intro Begins***

 ***Imagine Dragons-Whatever It Takes***

 **"Fallin' too fast to prepare for this"**

 **Adrian kicks a training bag which is sent flying through a wall**

 **"Trippin' in the world could be dangerous"**

 **Tara catches the training bag and drops it**

 **"Everybody circling this is vulterous, negative, nepotist"**

 **Courtney, Zack, Scott, Fiona, and Bayte makes a circle**

 **"Everybody waiting for the fall of man, Everybody praying for the end of times"**

 **A explosion happens below all five of them and they are sent flying, all of them lands on Scarlett**

 **"Everybody hoping they could be the one, I was born to run, I was born for this"**

 **Kay and Riley charges at each other only for Heather and Alejandro to drop kick Kay and Riley into each other**

 **"Whip, Whip, Run me like race horse, Pull me like rip cord"**

 **Joe then throws Alejandro into Heather**

 **"Break me down and build me up"**

 **Dawn runs away from a giant mutant gopher and she accidentally runs imto Ella, both of them falls onto the ground**

 **"WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**

 **Duncan's rope he's swinging on gets eaten off by Owen because it was made out of pie, somehow**

 **"'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins!"**

 **Brick runs around a room while Shawn relaxes in the middle of the room with Jasmine as they hold each other's hands**

 **"I do Whatever It Takes!"**

 **Present Chris and Future Chris charges at each other with lightsabers**

 **"'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains!"**

 **A reverse bear trap is on a chair near a loaded shotgun**

 **"WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**

 **All remaining 20 competitors charges at each other in The Final Reckoning**

 ***Song Skips to the end***

 **"I do What It Tak** es"

 **White eyes are seen as the screen fades to black**

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

 **Okay, now I'm gonna explain a few things, one of them is that I give people lines so it won't be obvious who the final two people's are, also I will show alternate endings for both winners, also leave your predictions on who the final two people will be, but also, remember to leave a review! This Chapter won't be as rushed as the last one! PM me if you have any questions! And time to begin the Chap** **ter! Now!**

 ***Episode Resumes***

 ***Present Day***

Everyone are in the Mansion.

"Wow, last night was shocking" Owen says as he eats pancakes.

"Yeah, Griff was a good guy" Bayte says as she eats some cereal.

"Hi Bayte" Adrian says as he sits next to Bayte, Bayte stands up and eats her cereal somewhere else.

"Dude, you got issues" Owen comments, Adrian looks at Owen and sighs.

"Oh, hi Kay" Bayte says sitting next to Kay, they are sitting on the cliff diving area seen in previous seasons.

"What do you want?" Kay immediately asks as she looks at Bayte.

"I'm trying my best to stay away from Adrian" Bayte answers, Kay looks at the bottom of the cliff.

"Well, if you want to potentially get injured then you can stay" Kay confirms, Bayte stays.

"Hehehe" Scott chuckles while he sees Kay and Bayte.

"What are you looking at?" Courtney asks while standing behing Scott.

"Nothing bad, anyway babe, how's it going with trying to befriend Duncan?" Scott asks back, he catches a soda can Courtney passes to him, Scott then drinks some soda.

"It's going good, but it looks like he's in a alliance with Heather, Joe, and Scarlett" Courtney answers, then she drinks a glass of water.

"That means that we need to form all with other people" Scott responds before taking another sip.

"But who's gonna trust us?" Courtney asks before she finishes her water.

"I think I know some canidates" Scott says while he looks at Kay and Bayte.

"So, what should we call our alliance?" Joe randomly asks while eating on a table in a seperate room from everyone else.

"I think we should call it, Bad Boys" Duncan suggests.

"But you're the only boy in our alliance" Scarlett responds.

"Well, do you guys have a better name?" Duncan asks.

"Yes, The Wicked Ones" Heather responds.

"Okay" Duncan, Scarlett, and Joe agrees, then the random chat ends.

"Hi Zack and Tara" Brick says as he sits next to Zack and Tara where the Boot Off Shame! used to be.

"Hi Brick" Tara greets Brick as they both shakes each other's hands.

"Well this is interesting" Dawn says, Tara, Brick, and Zack all jumps a bit due to Dawn's sudden appearance, she was sitting next to all three of them.

"When did you get here?" Zack asks.

"Just now" Dawn answers.

"Anyway, why are you guys here?" Tara asks Brick and Dawn.

"I wanted to check up on you guys, after some, rumors about the battle between you and Zack yesterday" Brick answers.

"Those rumors are true Brick, but it seems like the both of them needs to take a while to make up what had happened yesterday" Dawn responds.

"You are correct Dawn, and since me and Tara are not on the best terms we are gonna try to talk things out" Zack confirms.

"Okay, the camera won't film the conversation between all four of us, so, let's all talk to each other" Dawn says, all four of them nods before they all talk off-screen.

"Do you wanna build a alliance?" Ella asks while singing.

"No" Alejandro responds.

"Come on let's all work together" Ella still sings.

"No!" Riley responds, she is getting annoyed.

"I want to, get along with, everyone" Ella tediously sings still.

"NO!" Fiona angrily yells, all three of them are now ignoring Ella.

"Can we work together?" Ella asks Jasmine and Shawn.

"Well we would, but we have a bunker to build" Shawn responds, Jasmine looks confused.

"We do?" Jasmine asks.

"Yes, now let's go" Shawn says getting up and walking away, Jasmine follows him.

"Okay, bye" Ella says, then she sees someone falling from the sky.

"It's a bird!" Riley yells.

"It's a plane!" Fiona also yells.

"No, it's a Crazy Izzy!" Alejandro confirms, Izzy is about to land on Ella.

"Challenge Time!" Izzy yells, then a portal opens up right above Ella which Izzy goes through, then everyone sees a portal in front of them, they all go through one.

"Oh no" Duncan says looking around the same forest that Chef placed Duncan, Gwen, Heather, and Owen in, in Total Drama Island.

"Um, Izzy, why are we doing another survival challenge?" Owen asks, then Izzy jumps out of a nearby tree, all the portals close, and Izzy perfectly lands in front of the contestants.

"Because, reasons" Izzy answers.

"Well, that makes sense" Heather sarcastically responds.

"Don't worry, there will be another co-co-host" Izzy confirms.

"Who will it be?" Dawn asks.

"You guys will find out tomorrow, but now, survive the night, then you guys are finished!" Izzy yells as she runs behind a tree.

"Wow, she is one crazy girl" Riley comments.

"Yep, anyway team! We must show up The Red Roses and The Purple Violets! Okay!?" Bayte loudly asks.

"Yeah, and I hope that we can work together" Adrian says as he puts his hand out.

"Adrian, no offense, but I will never trust you" Bayte responds, then Bayte and Adrian habe a bit of a stare off.

"There is no time to waste team!" Courtney yells as she gets between Bayte and Adrian, everyone else was eating popcorn.

"Man, this tastes great" Owen says before he eats his entire bag of popcorn.

"Shouldn't we go now?" Brick asks Joe.

"Oh right, Purple Violets roll out!" Joe yells as she stands up, then The Purple Violets all ran South.

"Red Roses, North!" Zack yells.

"Fine" Kay responds then The Red Roses ran North.

"Oh shoot, guys!" Shawn yell as he accidentally drops his popcorn onto Scarlett.

"Um, Shawn" Jasmine says.

"What is it?" Shawn asks, then he turns around and sees Scarlett with a machette and a hockey mask.

"Kill, kill, kill, now, now, now" Scarlett whispers, Shawn lookslike he just pee'd a little.

"AH!" Shawn yells before he runs away and Scarlett chases after him.

"Well, we're doomed" Owen says while he sees his team, then he sees that Riley had dropped Griff's parachute, so Owen picks it up and presses the Muffin Button, Owen then devours some muffins.

"Okay team, what's our plan?" Scott asks while running.

"Well let's hope that Sasquatchanakwa doesn't find us" Duncan answers.

"Oh no" Heather says as she looks behind The Purple Violets, Duncan already knew what this meant.

"AH!" Duncan yells, then Duncan runs faster tham everyone else.

"Why is he running so fast?" Brick asks.

"Look behind us!" Heather yells before she runs pass everyone.

"SASQUATCHANAKWA!" Joe yells.

"What?" Riley asks, then everyone tries to run away from Sasquatchanakwa.

"At least things can't get worse!" Fiona yells, then The Purple Violets fall into a hole.

"You had to jinx us!" Joe yells, then the Sasquatchanakwa goes into the hole also and beats up The Purple Violets off-screen.

"Okay, what's our plan!?" Dawn asks while running.

"Let's, build a shelter!" Zack answers as he stops running, then the rest of The Red Roses stop running.

"Okay, what will it be made of?" Alejandro asks, everyone takes a breath.

"Anything we can find" Zack answers.

"Okay, let's do this! I means, let's collect some materials" Tara says as she tries to keep her military attitude.

"Okay, I'll ask the birds for help" Ella says before she walks away.

"Wierdo" Kay silently comments.

"Okay, Red Roses, let's pull a IT (2017) and split up!" Zack yells, The Red Roses all nod before all of them splits up and look around.

"Guys! You have been having a stare-off for 10 minutes!" Courtney yells at Bayte and Adrian.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Seriously, if me and Scott are gonna try to be in a alliance with Bayte and Kay, then I would not want a lot of trouble because of them" Courtney confirms.

"Adrian isn't a guy I'd want to get along with, for many and obvious reasons" Bayte also confirms.

"Honestly I can be a bit too competitive, but that doesn't me I'm untrustworthy, besides I'll stop being mean when Bayte actually trusts me, Rival wasn't even likeable!" Adrian yells.

"Wow, I'm pretty sure that our biggest challenge in this forest, is each other" Owen admits.

Scott is seen unconscious inside the Confessional Room.

 ***Confessions End***

"Scarlett! Stop chasing him!" Jasmine yells while Scarlett still chased Shawn.

"Fine!" Scarlett yells, Shawn then runs and his steps into a trapnwhich hangs him upside down.

"Oh come on!" Shawn yells, then Scarlett slowly walks to Shawn.

"Well, if this waa a zombie apocolypse, then say hi to The Kill Count" Scarlett says before she cuts Shawn's rooe, and Shawn lands on his head.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Well, it was fun terroizing Shawn, but sadly all good things must come to a end, like Telltale" Scarlett says.

"Wow, Scarlett should say hi to The Kill Count" Jasmine comments.

"That, was one of the scariest things, I have ever ran away from" Shawn confirms.

 ***Confessions End***

Sasquatchanakwa got out of the hole and walked away.

"Well, that was worse than any beating Fang has given me" Scott says while he barely climbs out of the hole.

"Don't even think of abandoning us!" Heather yells while she is on the ground, Scott rolls his eyes before he starts crawling, only for someone to grab his leg and hang Scott upside down as Scott sees who they are.

"AH!" Scott yells, it was Fang who threw Scott back into the hole.

"That's not a good sign" Riley comments, then Fang beats up the already hurt Purple Violets off-screen.

"I got some wood" Dawn says as she carries wood to Tara who pumches a tree in half.

"Good, now, let's start building" Tara respomds, then Tara and Dawn starts building the shelter.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Okay, I knew that we were doing things too, peacfully, and I knew that something was up" Tata admits.

"Tara seemed like a good soul to trust, she was strong, mostly nice, and likes taking orders" Dawn also admits.

"Ah, things were going, decently for once" Zack confirms.

 ***Confessions End***

Scarlett then takes her hockey mask and Jasmine gets Shawn up to his feet.

"What's wrong with Bayte and Adrian?" Scarlett asks Owen.

"Drama" Owen says before he drinks a entire cup of Coco-Cola, and yes, I placed a product placement inside of a fanfiction, hehehe.

 ***Confessional Room***

"That was great food!" Owen yells.

"Honestly this whole drama between Bayte and Adrian is dumb" Scarlett states.

"Okay, I'm gonna try my best to help out my team" Jasmine says.

"If I had to choose who would eliminated, it would be Scarlett" Shawn confirms.

 ***Confessions End***

Adrian and Bayte are still having a stare-off.

"GUYS!" Courtney yells as loud as she could, then the rest of The Yellow Sunflowers look at her.

"Um, Courtney" Shawn says, Adrian and Bayte back away from, Courtney.

"What's the problem?" Courtney asks.

"HANK!" Scarlett yells, then Hank the mutated octopus grows 16 legs, Courtney turns around and sees this.

"Oh god" Courtney comments, then Courtney and the rest of The Yellow Sunflowers run away from Hank.

"Okay! Izzy's challenges are as bad as Evil Chris's challenges!" Bayte yells, everyone agrees.

"Oh really!?" Izzy loudly asks while she swings on a vine, then The Yellow Sunflowers grab onto the vine and they all swing away from Hank.

"Thanks Izzy!" Owen yells. then all of them lands safely on a metal tree branch.

"No problem, anyway, I gotta get The Purple Violets here" Izzy responds, then she swings on a vine again.

"I can't tell whether Izzy is crazy or, actually she's crazy" Scarlett comments, her team agrees.

Fang has just finished beating up The Purple Violets as he gets out of the hole and walks away.

"Wow, I hate this show!" Joe yells, then they all see a vine that Izzy's on.

"You couldn't have done that sooner!?" Heather angrily asks.

"I hate you too Heather" Izzy responds, then Izzy swings The Purple Violets to another metal tree branch.

"Thanks for finally saving us" Riley says.

"No probs, anyway I'm gonna get The Red Roses next, so see ya!" Izzy yells before she swings upside down on the vine.

"Nutjob" Fiona silently comments.

"Um, guys, what is that?" Zack asks while he points to the ocean, he sees a bunch of large spikes moving, The Red Roses look at it, then a fimiliar kaiju rises from the water and roars, like a god.

"Godzilla!" Alejandro yells, Godzilla the looks at The Red Roses.

"RUN!" Dawn yells then everyone runs away, but Godzilla tries to get them by firing his lazer.

"Why is Godzilla back!?" Tara loudly asks, then The Red Roses stop and they see a tall thin man wearing a suit, and their face was completely white, Godzilla then blows up a quater of the forest before he goes back into the water,

"Why do you look fimiliar?" Zack asks the thin man, then they see tentacles come out of him.

"We found the answer to your question Zack, it's Slender Man!" Kay yells, then everyone tries running away but Slender Man catches them using his tentacle.

"I don't want to die like this!" Ella yells, The Red Roses try to escape but they can't.

"Hey you!" Everyone hears, then Izzy places a C4 on Slender Man, then he blows up, the tentacles are gone, but the C4 didn't affect Slender Man himself.

"Hurry!" Tara yells then The Red Roses and Izzy swings onto another metal trer branch.

"Great, we were basically placed on Boney Island" Kay sarcastically comments.

"Yeah, those monsters weren't my idea, but here's a early finish due to the chaos!" Izzy yells, each team saw a portal open up, they all go through a portal.

"What now?" Owen asks.

"Purple Violets, your host for the next episode will meet you for tonight's elimination, as for everyone else, enjoy the mansion" Izzy confirms.

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

The Purple Violets are at elimination, but they don't see the temporary co-co-host.

"Hello everyone" A voice was heard then everyone sees who the temporary host is.

"Blainley" Duncan confirms, everyone looks at Blainley.

"That's right!" Blainley yells as she shows off her red dress.

"What are you doing here Blainley?" Heather asks.

"Well I'm gonna be the temporary and best host in all of Total Drama!" Blainley yells.

"Boo!" Scott boo's.

"Keep hating me all you guys want, but none of you wil ever be as great, as me" Blainley responds.

"Just get on with Elimination" Fiona says.

"Okay, since all of you got destroyed" Blainley says.

"Like you in bed every night?" Duncan roasts Blainley, then Duncan and Riley high fives each other.

"Says the guy who kissed Gwen and Courtney" Blainley responds, Duncan goes silent.

"Roasted" Fiona whispers.

"As I was saying, all of you got equally beat up and all of you are in last place" Blainley confirms.

"So, what's the tie-breaker?" Joe asks.

 **"Voting"** Blainley answers, The Purple Violets then look at each other.

"Wow, that got serious very quickly" Riley comments.

"Indeed, now, time to vote" Blainley says.

 ***After Everyone Votes***

Everyone has finished voting.

"Okay, the votes have been counted, here are the people who are safe" Blainley is about to announce.

"Scott, Fiona, Joe, Duncan, and Brick" Blainley comfirms, Izzy shows up and she throws the marshmellow's to the people who's been named, they all caught one.

"Which leaves Riley and Heather" Blainley comfirms again.

"Well this is interesting" Izzy comments, Riley amd Heather starts to worry.

"And, tonight, the person going home will be" Blainley is about to say.

"Just say it already!" Heather yells.

"Decided in **The Final Reckoning**!" Blainley confirms, everyone was suprised.

"Well then, Riley, ready to go down!?" Heather loudly asks.

"I've beaten Ezekiel, Sheniqua, Gwen, and Cody, you will be no different" Riley responds, then Riley and Heather have a stare-off.

"Okay girls, are you guys ready?" Blainley asks, Riley and Heather nods, then 2 portals opens up, then Riley and Heather walks through the portal and ends up om different sides of The Final Reckoning!

"Hello dudes!" A voice is heard, Riley and Heather sees fimiliar faces.

"Good luck Riley!" Another person yells, then the two people's sitting on throne's are seen.

"Ugh, Geoff and Bridgette" Heather responds.

"I take it that they are a couple" Riley says.

"Yes, yes we are!" Geoff yells.

"And Geoff was in The Ridonculous Race and ended up in the final two!" Bridgette comfirms.

"What?" Riley asks, then another throne shows up, Brody sits in the throne.

"Who are you!?" Heather loudly asks.

"Geoff's partner from The Ridonculous Race, long story short it was a spin-off show with teams of two but it was still like one person in Total Drama, so me and Geoff made it into the final two" Brody explains while Geoff amd Bridgette kisses each other.

"Okay then, I gotta watch this show after this season" Riley comments.

"Yeah, and Riley, you're going down straight to HELL!" Heather yells, Riley growls.

"Hey Heather, Hades called, he wants his attitude back!" Riley yells back, Heather growls back.

"Wow! This is gonna be great!" Brody yells, then Geoff and Bridgette stops kissing each other and they look at Riley and Heather.

"Okay! dudes!" Geoff yells, but Bridgette cuts him off.

"Are you two fighters ready!?" Bridgette loudly asks.

"I was born to take out the trash" Heather responds.

"Oh, so you like committing suicide?" Riley also responds.

"I like their insults" Brody comments.

"Okay, and!" Geoff is about to yell, Riley and Heather gets ready to battle.

"FIGHT!" Geoff, Bridgette, and Brody all yell in unison.

Riley and Heather are about to clash with each other.

"What will happen next!?" Brody loudly asks.

"Who else will be a cameo!?" Bridgette jokingly asks.

"Find out next time on Total! Drama! Time Warp!" Geoff yells.

 **Now, here is the person eliminated and the reasons**

 **Griff:Honestly I liked Griff, but I didn't want Zack or Tara to go this early, Second chances aren't meant to be wasted, sadly I had accidentally written a way for Griff to be eliminated, plus this was one of the eliminations used for shock factor especially since it looked like all of you Readers thought either Zack or Tara were gonna be out**

 **Plus here's the list of everyone who was eliminated:**

 **Owen, Sierra, Zoey, Sky, Beth, Topher, Zack, Lightning, Cameron, Ezekiel, Michael, Mike/Mal, Rival, Sheniqua, Gwen, Cody, Michael, and Griff**

 **I will be doing this for each Chapter, but next Episode will have what I personally think is the best Game Changer this season! And Episode 21 is where The Merge officially begins! Plus I do plan each Episode to come out once a week! Anyway, Leave a Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	26. Episode 19:Total Time War!

Riley and Heather got ready to fight each other.

"And, FIGHT!" Geoff yells, then Riley and Heather charges at each other.

"Let's do this!" Riley yells, then the both of them clashes with each other like in Injustice 2.

"You're going down!" Heather yells.

"You're going down!" Riley mocks Heather, then Riley does a sweep leg which sends Heather off her feet before she jumps up and punches Heather's face, but I'm gonna call it the Superman Punch, then Heather is sent into the wall which she only leaves a dent in.

"Oh snap" Brody says, but Geoff and Bridgette are making out, which causes Brody to facepalm.

"Okay, you got some hits, but you can't beat me!" Heather yells as she gets off the wall and she puts on Black Panther's suit.

"Well, this is gonna get interesting" Riley says as she puts on Iron Man's armour from Avenger Infinity War, then Riley flies up but Heather jumps onto the suit then she repeaditely slashes at the suit.

"30 percent power" The voice inside the suit says, then Riley flies higher as Heather keeps slashing, but then Riley's suit went high enough to the point where it froze, then Riley and Heather falls down from a ridiculously high height.

"That was a bad idea!" Riley yells, but right before Riley hits the ground she activates her rocket boots which reduced the damage but Riley impacted the ground hard enough for the suit to break, then she gets up only for Heather to smack her with the back of her hand.

"Wow! That's gotta hurt!" Bridgette yells, Riley then dodges Heather's kicks, then she catches Heather's leg before she karate chops it.

"AGH!" Heather yells in pain, then Riley let's go of Heather's leg then Riley kicks Heather across her face, Heather falls onto one knee, Riley smiled.

"Any last words?" Riley asks Heather before she runs at Heather and attempts to hit Heather with a Kinsasha.

"Yes, RKO!" Heather yells before she gets onto both of her legs and hits Riley with a RKO OUTTA NOWHERE!

"And both competitors are down!" Geoff yells, Heather slowly tried to get up while Riley is knocked out, Heather almost gets up only for Riley to open her eyes, the both of them takes their last stand.

"Let's finish this" Riley says as she grabs a jedi lightsaber.

"The only thing that will be finished, is you!" Heather yells as she grabs a sith lightsaber, then Heather and Riley's lightsabers clash before Heather knees Riley in the face which us followed up by Heather using her force choke on Riley.

"Oh no" Riley says then she gets forced choke.

"Any last words? Oh wait, you can't talk!" Heather yells as she almost chokes Riley until she's knocked out, but then Riley uses the force to grab a homing missle rocket launcher which she fired at Heather, a huge explosion happens as Riley is released from the force choke.

"Boom" Riley says then she breathes heavily while Heather stumbles out the smoke, none of them gave a lightsaber, but Heather falls onto one knee.

"Screw you!" Heather yells, Riley then charges at Heather.

"Kinsasha!" Riley yells before she finishes Heather off with the Kinsasha, Heather is knocked out.

"Here is your winner, Riley Penman!" Geoff yells, Riley then falls onto her back and she raises her hands.

"Yes! You hear that mom! I'm almost at The Merge!" Riley yells as she gets up, she is excited.

"This means that Heather is eliminated!" Bridgette yells, Brody opens up a portal while Heather almost gets up.

"Riley, would you like to do the honors!?" Brody loudly asks, Riley smiles as she walks up to Heather.

"This is madness!" Heather yells.

"THIS ISN'T SPARTA!" Riley yells before she Sparta Kicks Heather into the Portal Of Shame!

"Okay Riley congrats dude" Geoff says, then a portal opens up which Riley goes through.

"17 down, 18 left to go" Riley says as she goes into the portal.

 ***4th Intro Begins***

 ***Imagine Dragons-Whatever It Takes***

 **"Fallin' too fast to prepare for this"**

 **Adrian kicks a training bag which is sent flying through a wall**

 **"Trippin' in the world could be dangerous"**

 **Tara catches the training bag and drops it**

 **"Everybody circling this is vulterous, negative, nepotist"**

 **Courtney, Zack, Scott, Fiona, and Bayte makes a circle**

 **"Everybody waiting for the fall of man, Everybody** **pr** **aying for the end of times"**

 **A explosion happens below all five of them and they are sent flying, all of them lands on Scarlett**

 **"Everybody hoping they could be the one, I was born to run, I was born for this"**

 **Kay and Riley charges at each other only for Alejandro to drop kick Kay into Riley**

 **"Whip, Whip, Run me like race horse, Pull me like rip cord"**

 **Joe then throws Alejandro through the wall**

 **"Break me down and build me up"**

 **Dawn runs away from a giant mutant gopher and she accidentally runs imto Ella, both of them falls onto the ground**

 **"WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**

 **Duncan's** **rope** **he's swinging on gets eaten off by Owen because it was made out of pie, somehow**

 **"'Cause I love the adrenaline in my veins!"**

 **Brick runs around a room while Shawn relaxes in the middle of the room with Jasmine as they hold each other's hands**

 **"I do Whatever It Takes!"**

 **Present Chris and Future Chris charges at each other with lightsabers**

 **"'Cause I love how it feels when I break the chains!"**

 **A reverse bear trap is on a chair near a loaded shotgun**

 **"WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**

 **All remaining 19 competitors charges at each other in The Final Reckoning**

 ***Song Skips to the end***

 **"I do What It Takes"**

 **White eyes are seen as the screen fades to black**

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

 _ ***Last Night***_

Blainley goes to tally up the votes in the Confessional Room.

"It's almost time!" Izzy yells from outside, Blainley smiles.

"Time to get revenge for exposing me in World Tour" Blainley says as she refers to the eating challenge from season 3, then she rigs the votes to put in Riley and Heather.

"Okay, it's time!" Izzy yells, Blainley smiles as she gets out of the Confessional Room.

 ***Present Day***

 ***Wherever Blainley Is***

"Hello there audience, today the remaining competitors won't be competing in a challenge for now" Blainley says while a Intern drives the boat.

"But, what happened when everyone got eliminated!?" Blainley loudly asks while the boat stops in front of a island with a giant Mansion on it.

"Well, like in Total Drama Island, they were sent to a better place" Blainley answers as she walks into the Mansion and films everyone who are eliminated.

"Blainley!" Heather yells as she immediately gets into Blainley's face.

"So, I take it that you saw the footage" Blainley responds.

"Yes I did, so for that, you are going DOWN!" Heather yells, then Blainley walks past her.

"Heh, this is actually a good place to relax" Gwen says as ahe puts sunscreen on herself.

"It does suck a bit to be eliminated, especially since after me and Cody kissed I found out that he voted me of, but, the reason why I'm more reluctant with Cody, is because I know that he still has feelings for Gwen" Sierra confirms while she walks around.

"Okay, maybe I shouldn't have done that, but someone else had rigged the votes, besides, this wasn't my first time voting for her, so she'll get over it" Cody as he cooks some food.

"And if she doesn't" Blainley says, Cody looks around.

"I don't know" Cody responds, then he started to think to himself.

"And, about you and Gwen" Blainley says, Cody looks away.

"No comment" Cody answers before he walks away.

"Honestly, I don't know if I can even trust Mike anymore" Zoey admits while she swims.

"Ever since the Portal Of Shame! Me and Zoey haven't been on the best of terms" Mike also admits.

"Yeah, those two are sha-done, but if I get back into the game, then everyone will be struck by the Lightning!" Lightning yells, then he kisses his muscles.

"After getting eliminated I realized that trying to be Chris is bad, so I've been trying to be my own man" Topher says while he relaxes in a hot tub.

"I don't know how to feel anymore" Sky comments while she hides behind a bush.

"Honestly, I wasn't suprised that I got eliminated, but I hope that everyone good makes it far, so good luck remaining competitors!" Griff yells, then he sits down and gets some drinks.

"I was kinda happy with my peformance this season, because I wasn't eliminated first for once, and I actually had some fun" Ezekiel confirms while he swims.

"Well, I wasn't very lucky, but seeing what happened after I was eliminated, I feel more motivated to get back in" Ryan states, then he relaxes on a beach seat.

"I don't have much to say, besides, the competition looks very, brutal since I left, and due to the whole Evil Chris thing, I don't know if staying in the competition longer would've been good" Cameron comfirms before he goes into the shallow end of the water.

"At least I flipped off this show before getting eliminated, but the Portal Of Shame! Only sent me here, after some, events, which I'm pretty sure happened to everyone else who went through it" Michael says while he types on a computer.

"It sucks being eliminated, especially since me and Zack are seperated again, but I'm rooting for him to win, besides, this place is da best" Sheniqua says as she sits and drinks.

"Okay that is everyone who is here, except for Rival of course, now let's see who they will root for" Blainley says.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm rooting for Alejandro, only because he's the closest person to me" Heather confirms.

"Well, I'm rooting for Kay, because she seems like a person who would make it far" Gwen admits.

"Oh, I don't know who I would choose, but if I had to guess, it'd be Owen, he's a likeable guy" Sierra confirms.

"Interestingly enough, I'm gonna choose Courtney, she just seems too strong to eliminate competition wise" Cody comments.

"Well, I'm gonna go for Brick, because he has been in the background this season, so he looks like he's gonna go all the way" Zoey says.

"I think that" Mike is about to say, but he breathes after each word.

"Owen!" Chester yells.

"Riley" Svetlana confirms.

"Duncan" Vito says.

"Tara" Manitoba Smith responds.

"Scott" Mal answers.

"Shawn, wait, did all of my personalities just come out?" Mike asks.

"None of these losers! But if the Lightning could choose, he'd say Zack" Lightning answers.

"Well, since this person was decent towards me, I'm going for Riley" Topher responds.

"Well, I'm going for Kay, since Riley voted me off" Sky says.

"Actually, I'm going for everyone!" Griff happily yells.

"Riley, since she was nice to me" Ezekiel confirms.

"Fiona, only because she seems to have the upper hand against Zack" Ryan admits

"According to me, Bayte, mainly because she has been under the radar for a while" Cameron states.

"Well, I'm gonna root for, Adrian, mainly due to his Martial Arts background" Michael comments.

"Zack, because I like him, and he's a good guy" Sheniqua confirms.

"Okay, those were everyone's predictions, now, let's see what the non-eliminated competitors are doing" Blainley says.

 ***The Mansion***

Everyone was brought to The Mansion and saw a stage.

"Okay, we just lost one of our members, what now?" Joe asks Duncan and Scarlett.

"Well, we need to find someone else to join us, besides, Heather wasn't the most, liked villian among us" Duncan answers.

"Yeah, so, we need to find someone who is evil like us, but they would trust us" Scarlett responds, then they all start thinking as the camera cuts away to someone else.

"Well, looks like things are getting better for us" Scott comments while he drinks some water.

"Yeah, but, how is it going with Bayte and Kay?" Courtney asks.

"Well, I'm gonna get to that, but for now, let's let The Wicked Ones be targeted before we pick everyone else off" Scott answers, then the camera again cuts to someone else.

"Hey Bayte" Kay says as she stands near whete Bayte is sitting down, Bayte notices Kay.

"You can sit next to me" Bayte responds, Kay smiles before she sits next to Bayte.

"Thanks" Kay says.

"No problem" Bayte responds.

"Wow, I gotta make some friends" Adrian says to himself as he sits behind Bayte and Kay.

"Hey Adrian, is it okay if I sit next to you!?" Owen asks, Adrian turns his attention towards Owen.

"Sure, just don't let your Stink Bomb fill up the room" Adrian answers.

"Yes! I have made a new friend!" Owen yells, then he sits next to Adrian.

"I wonder why we are all here" Shawn says.

"Maybe there is a new host?" Jasmine horribly guesses.

"Or maybe, it could be a lambourgini, or even, relate to a Grizzly, or" Ella was about to continue singing until Alejandro cuts her off.

"Si sigues cantando, entonces te eliminaré como si fuera Sugar, Capisce?" Alejandro responds, Ella nods before she stays quiet.

"Wow, you're aura is just dark" Dawn comments on Alejandro.

"Hello! Can I sit with you mam!?" Brick loudly asks Tara.

"Yes you can soldier!" Tara yells back, then Brick sits next to Tara.

"So, how are you so good at being a soldier!?" Brick asks.

"Training and Experience!" Tara answers.

"Well then, could you help me train after this?" Brick asks again.

"Sure!" Tara answers.

"Well, this is interesting" Riley comments while she sits between Zack and Fiona.

"No kidding" Zack responds while he glares at Fiona.

"Looks like we have a issue here" Fiona says while she glares back.

"Everyone! Can I have your attention!?" Izzy loudly asks while she jumps out the ground and lands on the stage.

"Yes Mam!" Brick and Tara yells, everyone looks at Izzy.

"Right now, you guys are about to witness the most shocking Game Changer yet!" Izzy yells, everyone was curious.

"What is it!?" Owen loudly asks.

"Well, first, let's let a few people take it away" Izzy responds, then a hand comes out of the ground.

"It's the Zombie Apocolypse!" Shawn yells, then they see a fimiliar face come out of the ground.

"Future Chris!?" Everyone yell as they all stand up, Future Chris stands tall, then someone else comes out of the ground.

"DJ!?" Everyone except Riley loudly asks.

"Who!?" Riley questions.

"Thanks for getting me out of the ground DJ" Future Chris says.

"You should thank Chef, he called me so I could dig you out" DJ responds, then a bunny goes on DJ's shoulder.

"Aw, a bunny" Riley comments, then Bunny goes to Riley while DJ watches.

"Okay, FC, explain why everyone is here!" Izzy yells, Riley pets Bunny.

"So, are you guys ready for the biggest battle so far this season!?" Future Chris loudly asks.

"What do you mean by that!?" Alejandro asks.

"Well, your guys next challenge, will be in **The Final Reckoning!** " Future Chris announces.

"Wait! Does it mean that we are all going there!?" Zack asks.

"Yes, because you guys will battle everyone who has been eliminated this season!" Future Chris confirms, everyone was shocked.

"WHAT!?" Everyone asks in shock, then a portal opens up.

"The votes have been rigged multiple times" Future Chris says.

 _Rival had rigged the votes for the first elimination._

 _"Time to prove yourself Cody" Mal says as he riggs the second elimination._

 _Blainley riggs last night's elimination._

"Competitors were unfairly taken out" Future Chris says again.

 _Mal was shocked and defeated by Bayte with the help of Scarlett's shocker._

 _Griff was blown up from a laser beam by Godzilla, who was sent by Present Chris._

 _Sierra somehow got involved in the triple elimination that happened in **The Final Reckoning!**_

"So, let's see if you guys **really** deserve to get to The Merge" Chris says, everyone was still shocked.

"What do you mean by that!?" Owen loudly asks.

"It means that the last 18 competitors left standing will end up going to The Merge! No matter if they are in the game or if they are eliminated!" Chris answers, everyone were now worried.

"Wow, that is huge" DJ responds.

"Yep, ane everyone will be there, so, you guys better prepare for the biggest fight ever in Total Drama History!" Chris yells, then everyone somehow is floating above the ground.

"Weee!" Izzy says while floating, everyone else was confused.

"Let's end this!" Future Chris yells, then everyone is sucked into the portal, and a voice is heard being echoed.

 _ **"If you have the balls to vote somebody in, then you better have the balls to take them out, yourself"** Chris said at a Elimination._

Then the portal closes.

 ***The Mansion***

Everyone eliminated wre relaxing, then they see a portal open up.

"What the sh-bam!?" Lightning questions, then Blainley goes back to the boat.

"Let's let someone else tell them" Blainley says as the boat goes away.

"Well, well, well" Present Chris says as he walks out of the portal.

"Chris!?" Everyone questions, then another portal opens up.

"Long story short, there's gonma be a lot of pain, thankfully, you guys have a shot of getting back into the game, and the last 18 people standing will be in the competition and will advance to The Merge" Chris tells everyone, everyone cheers.

"Let's do this!" Michael yells, then everyone starts to float.

"I am certainly gonna enjoy this!" Present Chris yells, then everyone is sucked into the portal as a voice is heard.

 ** _"No pain, No show"_** _A episode was called._

The portal closes.

 ***The Final Reckoning***

37 portals open up, the remaining 19 competitors and Future Chris come out a portal each as all of them are on the left side of the arena, while Present Chris and the 17 eliminated competitors come out a portal each and are on the right side of the arena.

"This is gonna be interesting" Future Chris says, then Imagine Dragons and Fall Out Boy sits down and watches everyone.

"Let's do this!" Present Chris yells, Bayte and Kay look around but they don't see Rival, then Imagine Dragons starts playing a song.

 ***Imagine Dragons-Natural***

 **"Will you hold the line?"**

Everyone glares at each other

 **"When every one of them has given up and given in"**

Then they all start charging at each other

 **"Tell me, in this house of mine"**

Then Future Chris and Present Chris both have lightsabers with a red glow

 **"Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost tell me"**

Then Zack and Sheniqua glare at Fiona in slo-motion

 **"Will the stars allign?"**

Bayte and Kay charges right beside each other

 **"Will heaven step in, will it save us from our sins, Will it?"**

Adrian remembers his battle Rival

 **"'Cause this house of mine, stands strong"**

Everyone is about to clash with each other

 **"That's the price you pay!"**

Sierra then turns around and kicks Gwen into the sky

 **"Leave behind your heart and cast away"**

Alejandro hits Heather with his forearm and he starts beating up Heather

 **"Just another product of today"**

Adrian and Bayte both kicks each other at the same time and their feet clashes

 **"Rather be the Hunter than the Prey"**

Zack and Lightning hits each other with a shoulder tackle and they both fall down

 **"And you're standing on the edge face up, 'Cause you're a Natural!"**

Fiona jumps over Sheniqua but when Fiona lands, Sheniqua kicks Fiona's mid-section and Fiona falls onto the ground

 **"A beating heart of stone"**

Michael and Cameron's Iron Man suits clashes into each other Injustice 2 style

 **"You gotta be so cold, To make it in this world"**

Mike turns into Mal, then Zoey goes Commando as the two of them puches each other

 **"Yeah you're a Natural, Living your life cutthroat"**

Duncan, Joe, and Scarlett all gangs up and beats down Ryan

 **"You gotta be so cold"**

Scott and Courtney looks at Dawn

 **"Yeah you're a Natural!"**

Riley ducks below Kay's kick, then Riley gets up and attempts a knee to Kay, butKay jumps over Riley's knee

 **"Will somebody, let me see the light within the dark trees shadowing, what's happening?"**

Cody grabs a pipe and smacks Ella's head with it, Ella falls onto the ground

 **"Looking through the glass"**

Tara and Brick punches Owen

 **"Finding the wrong within the past knowing"**

Shawn and Ezekiel have a brawl going on, so does Jasmine and Griff

 **"We are the Youth"**

Topher watches everyone battle and waits for someone to fight him

 **"Cut until it bleeds inside a world without the peace face it"**

Present Chris's and Future Chris's lightsabers coashes with each other and they go face to face

 **"A bit of the truth, the truth"**

Zack and Lightning gets up and they both grabs a plank of wood with barbed wire surrounding it

 **"That's the price you pay!"**

Sierra repeatedly punches Gwen and attcking her while Gwen is on the ground

 **"Leave behind your heart and cast away"**

Dawn, Scott, and Courtney all brawl with Joe, Duncan, and Scarlett

 **"Just another product of today!"**

Riley and Kay hits each other with a Sweet Chin Music, then they both fall down

 **"Rather be the Hunter than the Prey"**

Fiona gets up and she jumps out if the way of Sheniqua who was charging at her, then Sheniqua crashes through a mirror

 **"And you're standing on the edge face up, 'Cause you're a Natural!"**

Heather crawls and she grabs a shard of glass and cuts Alejandro's arm

 **"A beating heart of stone!"**

Topher still waits for someone to fight him

 **"You gotta be so cold, To make it in this world"**

Present Chris kicks Future Chris's face then Present Chris takes down his future-self with a sweep leg

 **"Yeah you're a Natural!"**

Ezekiel throws Shawn into Jasmine, then Griff gives Ezekiel a thumbs up before he falls down

 **"Living your life cutthroat!"**

Tara nods at Brick, then Brick charges but Owen pulls out a paintball and he shoots Brick down

 **"You gotta be so cold"**

Cameron and Michael both shoots lasers out of their armour gands, and their lasers clash

 **"Yeah you're a Natural!"**

Future Chris cuts off Present Chris's hand and Pressnt Chris drops his lightsaber and yells in pain, Future Chris's left hand disappears

 **"Deep inside me, I'm fading to black"**

Fiona smiles and she grabs a giant sword that looks like it's from Final Fantasy and she stands over Sheniqua

 **"I'm fading "**

Zack and Lightning hits each other with the barbed wire planks, and they both fall down as they both get the weapon out of their heads off-screen

 **"Took an oath by the blood of my hand"**

Scarlett is getting beaten up by Dawn

 **"Won't break it"**

Scott and Duncan tumbles into a giant red cage where they both continue to battle

 **"I can taste it, the end is upon us I swear, I'm gonna make it"**

The clouds start getting dark

 ***Song Stops***

"Wow, this is thunderous!" Topher yells, everyone stares at him.

Cody then knocks out Topher using a pipe.

"Resume the song!" Ella yells from the background as she gets up

 ***Song Resumes***

 **"I'm gonna make it!"**

A red lightning bolt strikes the middle of the arena

 **"Natural! A beating heart of stone!"**

Smoke starts surrounding the arena

 **"You gotta be so cold, To make it in this world"**

Everyone gets up and they all see a figure

 **"Yeah you're a Natural! Living your life cutthroat!"**

The smoke starts to clear

 **"You gotta be so cold, Yeah you're a Natural!"**

Everyone sees a person who has white hair and they wear a Red T-Shirt with White Eyes on it, A Black Jacket, Red Jeans, White Shoes, and thier left eye was Silver, but their other eye was Black

 **"Natural!"**

The person looked around, Everyone were suprised to say the least

 **"Yeah you're a Natural!"**

The person smiled, then they changes both of their eyes to Amber, Everyone was shocked now, they all knew who it was now

 ***Song Ends***

"R-Rival?" Bayte and Kay asks, the person smiled.

 **"Game Over"** Rival says in a creepy voice, then the camera fades to black.

 ***Episode Ends***

 **Everyone Eliminated:No One**

 **And there we go! So, that was Episode 19! Told ya guys it would be a Game Changer, now let me explain why I did this, I did this because of shock factor**

 **Now, a lot of things in this story revolves around shock factor, which explains a lot of things, I don't want my story to be predictable like Total Drama All Stars, so I try my best to make things shocking**

 **Anyway, Leave a Review! See you Readers next Episode of Total Drama Time Warp! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	27. Preview!

Fall Out Boy gets up and they start to sing one of their songs.

 ***Fall Out Boy-My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark (Light Em Up)***

 **"Ooh oh oh oh, ooh oh oh oh"**

Everyone stares at Rival still

 **"Be careful making wishes in the"**

Everyone charges at Rival

 **"Dark, Dark, can't be sure when they've hit their"**

Scarlett wakes up with the Reverse Bear Trap on her head

 **"Mark, Mark, and besides in the mean, mean time"**

Ezekiel puts on a ring

 **"I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart"**

Fang comes out of the ground

 **"I'm with the de-details with the, Devil"**

Riley is surrounded by fire

 **"So now the world can never get me on my, level"**

Adrian and Rival charges at each other

 **"I just gotta get you up the cage, I'm a young lover's rage"**

Scott jumps off a 50 foot cage with no roof

 **"Gonna need a spark to ignite"**

A lightning bolt strikes Kay

 **"My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark!"**

Tara is seen beating up Zack

 **"So Light Em Up, Up, Up"**

A timer reaches to 0

 **"Light Em Up, Up, Up"**

The red version of Venom chokes Griff

 **"Light Em Up, Up, Up"**

Courtney throws Joe through a flaming table

 **"I'm on FIRE!"**

A Picture of the cast of Total Drama Island is seen getting burned

 **"So Light Em Up, Up, Up"**

Michael holds a Mini Gun and starts shooting everywhere

 **"Light Em Up, Up, Up"**

A giant portal opens up

 **"Light Em Up, Up, Up"**

Cody smacks Sierra with a pipe

 **"I'm on FIRE!"**

A Double Barrel Shotgun fires a bullet

 **"** **Ooh oh oh oh** **(In the Dark, Dark)"**

Owen hides in a tree

 **"** **Ooh oh oh oh** **(In the Dark, Dark)"**

Mal chokeslams Commando Zoey into the ground which causes a hole

 **"Writers keep on writing what they, write"**

Yay! I'm a Writer!

 **"Somewhere another pretty vein just, dies"**

A giant dark red hand punches Gwen

 **"I've got the scars of tomorrow and I wish you could see"**

Fiona attacks Sheniqua from behind

 **"That you're the antidote to everything except for me"**

Michael starts falling from the sky while his Iron Man armour starts breaking apart

 **"A constellation of tears from your, lashes"**

Lights go on and people sees that they're on Rivalry Fued

 **"Burn everything that you love then burn the, ashes"**

Adrian hits Bayte with a Roundhouse Kick

 **"** **In the end everything collide, M** **y childhood spat back out the monster that you see** **"**

Kay and Riley have a stare-off

 **"My Songs Know What You Did In The Dark!"**

Griff jumps out of a airplane

 **"So Light Em Up, Up, Up"**

Godzilla is seen destroying Camp Wawanakwa

 **"Light Em Up, Up, Up"**

Future and Present Chris both stand side by side with each other

 **"Light Em Up, Up, Up"**

All 38 people charges at each other

 **"I'm on FIRE!"**

Rival and Riley races each other

 ***Song Skips To The End***

 **"** **Ooh oh oh oh, ooh oh oh oh"**

Everyone takes a picture

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

 ***Preview Ends***

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this Preview! The Merge is coming soon, but with only 11 Episodes left, what will happen!?**

 **There will be a pole on who you guys think the final two people will be on my Profile Page! So, in that poll make your predictions! Okay Readers?**

 **Anyway, Answer the Pole! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	28. Episode 20: The War For Merge!

Fall Out Boy sits back down, Chef was watching the entire thing on another throne.

"Last time on Total Drama Time Warp!" Future Chris yells, then Present Chris kicks Future Chris's face.

"We suprised our contestants with a huge Game Changer!" Present Chris yells, then Future Chris grows a robotic hand to replace his cut off hand and he punched Present Chris.

"Basically in order for 18 of our contestants to make it to The Merge, all 36 competitors must battle each other" Chef explains.

"And the last 18 ones standing makes it to The Merge!" Blainley confirms while she is still on a boat.

"So, Who will make it to The Merge!? Which 18 competitors will be eliminated!? And Will anyone die!?" Izzy loudly asks while she was also watching while she was on a throne.

"Find out right here on Total! Drama! Time Warp!" Future Chris and Present Chris yells, then a lightning bolt strikes in front of them.

Rival is seen with a new look, everyone looks shocked.

"R-Rival?" Bayte asks, Rival smirks, his turns his left eye silver and his right eye blue.

 **"Game Over"** Rival crypticly responds, Adrian gulped, this was Rival's 2nd and current form, The Time Form.

"How are you still alive!?" Adrian loudly asks, Rival turns his attention to Adrian.

 **"Hello Adrian, Ready to Die?"** Rival says, Adrian gulps and he starts running, but Adrian is grabbed by a giant dark hand coming out of Rival.

"What the fu-!?" Adrian was about to say but Rival throws Adrian high into the sky.

 **"Who's next!?"** Rival asks, everyone charges at him, Rival then smiles, then he jumps up high into the sky.

"What is going on!?" Fiona asks, but then Fiona attacks Sheniqua from behind and everyone continues to battle.

"The Lightning will-!" Lightning yells, but then Zack tackles Lightning to the ground.

"After I'm done with you I'll finally fight Fiona!" Zack yells, he was made because everytime he almost fought Fiona, someone stopped him, so Zack beats the crap out of Lightning.

"Let's see what's up" Michael says, Cameron nods and the both of them flies into the sky.

"Take this!" Riley yells as she charges and punches Kay, but Kay dodges and she kicks Riley's face, Riley stumbles a bit.

"Looks like the roles were reversed" Kay says, then Kay is struck by lightning, Kay closes her eyes and she falls down, Riley was caught off guard by what just happened.

"Today is so confusing!" Riley yells.

"Hey Dumbcan!" Scott yells, Duncan sees Scott, but Scott jumps off the 50 foot tall steel cage and he crushes Duncan.

"Ow" Duncan says, Scott and Duncan are both down, but Duncan took more damage

"You are not gonna beat me Lawn-mower!" Joe yells, she forearms Dawn, but Dawn catches her forearm and she karate chops it, Joe's forearm and arm is now broken.

"Mother-Earth has just thanked me" Dawn says, Joe grabs her broken right arm, then Dawn walks away.

"You can't beat me Courtney" Scarlett says as she knees Courtney's stomach, Courtney falls onto the ground.

"I can, and I will beat you *bleep*!" Courtney yells as she glares at Scarlett, Scarlett growls and she kicks Courtney's face.

"Well you are going down" Gwen says, Scarlett turns around and she sees Gwen with a rocket launcher.

"Um, Get off my-!" Scarlett was about to responds, but then Courtney gets up and she gets her strength back, then Courtney kicks Scarlett's back. Scarlett goes flying into the sky.

"Next time, Shut up!" Courtney yells, then Gwen blows up Scarlett.

"Now I know how Chris feels" Gwen says, then someone is seen tackling Scarlett into a portal,

"Well, looks like we're friends again" Courtney says, then Gwen and Courtney fist bumps each other.

"Oh, hi Sierra" Cody nervously greets Sierra, Sierra looked mad.

"Cody, why do you still have feelings for Gwen!?" Sierra loudly asks, Cody looked down.

"Because I suck at love okay! When I first got on this show, I wanted to be a cool guy so people would like me! But that didn't help at all! So when World Tour came along and I met you, then I just wanted for you to go away! And my past still haunts me okay!? So go ahead and hit me!" Cody yells, Sierra was suprised by what Cody just said.

"What about this season?" Sierra asks, Cody sighs.

"Well, I don't know" Cody answers, Cody and Sierra are stuck staring at each other.

"I will finally beat you!" Alejandro yells as he hits Heather with a baseball bat, Heather is bruised everywhere.

"Finally!? What about Total Drama All Starts!?" Heather asks.

"That season sucked and you know that!" Alejandro loudly answers, then he grabs a Hacksaw.

"Al!?" Heather loudly asks, Alejandro smiles.

"Well, looks like you didn't SAW this coming!" Alejandro yells, then the camera's show Heather yelling in pain.

"AH! STOP! PLEASE!" Heather yells, she was basically crying now and begging,

"You deserve this!" Alejandro yells, then he finishes with the thing and he throws the Hacksaw at camera like in SAW 7/SAW 3D.

"Alejandro" Heather says before she closes her eyes and is unconscious.

"Juego sobre Heather" Alejandro responds before he gets up, he walks away before he just know thought of what he did, Alejandro then looks at Heather.

"What the-?" Adrian questions as he falls down, then a portal opens up and a Blue haired person with a Skeletal left arm, Red Eyes, Blue Zipped Jacket with a White Hoodie, Red Jeans, and Black Gamer Shoes.

"Let's play" The person yelled, it was Rival, somehow, then Rival punches Adrian using hus skeletal arm, Adrian falls faster, Adrian was facing Rival's 3rd Form, The Gamer Form.

"Okay Rival, Ready to loose again!?" Adrian loudly asks, Rival also falls faster and Adrian kicks Rival's face while falling.

"Game on!" Rival responds, then him and Adrian kicks each other at the same time which causes their feets to clash, which causes a gust of wind.

"Are you ready Brick?" Tara asks Brick.

"Yes I am!" Brick yells, then they both charge at each other, then Tara punches Brick's face, Brick falls down immediately.

"Well, that was disappointingly easy" Tara comments.

"Oh no" Fiona says as Sheniqua kicks Fiona off of her, but Fiona lands on her feet.

"Okay, you really are da worse" Sheniqua says, but then Fiona grabs something and puts it on her wrist.

"Oh believe me, I can be much worse" Fiona responds, then her wrist device shoots out a spider web which causes Sheniqua to be stuck.

"You yere right, you are much worse at fighting" Sheniqua comments, then Fiona punches Sheniqua.

"Says the Native from a Irrelevant Place, anyway, I'll finally deal with your annoying boyfriend, and then, you two will finally be with each other, out of the game!" Fiona yells before she smacks Sheniqua with the back of her hand.

"You're not gonna win!" Sheniqua yells, Fiona smirks before she tasers Sheniqua using a taser gun.

"Let's have some fun!" Griff yells as he sees Topher.

"Indeed" Topher says as he grabs a guitar, Griff then grabs a bome with a sharp end.

"Let's see who has sharp moves" Griff puns, then Topher swings the guitar but Griff cuts it in half.

"Well I suck!" Topher yells, then Griff hangs up Topher on the wall by stabbing Topher's underwear which was stretched to longer than his body.

"I was expecting more" Griff sats, then he sees Tara, they both stare at each other.

"Now this is a better option" Tara says, then Griff charges at Tara, Tara charges back and the both of them punch each other's face, then the both of them stumble.

"I hope I win" Griff says, then he charges again only for Tara to stop Griff, then she throws him through the wall.

"I am too OP" Tara comments, then she is squashed by Adrian.

"Okay, that left a mark" Adrian says as he gets up, Rival lands on his feet in front of Adrian, he is still in his Gamer Form.

"Comtinue?" Rival cockingly asks, Adrian growls.

"Yes" Adrian answers, then he tackles Rival down.

"Press Start" Rival says, then Adrian has a blue aura surrounding him.

"I assume that this is bad" Adrian comments, then he is sent flying into the sky.

"Looks like he went **sky** -high" Rival puns while he breaks the 4th wall.

"You are not beating me!" Commando Zoey yells, then Mal tries to punch CZ (Yep that's Commando Zoey's short name) but CZ catches Mal's fist and she flips Mal onto the ground.

"Okay, this wasn't as easy as I thought" Mal says, then he somehow saw a weird watch.

"I guess you're ready to loose" CZ says, but Mal puts the watch on his wrist on he gets up.

"It's Mal time" Mal says, and he presses the watch, which causes him to become a fire being with hot rocks as a body and fire surrounding him, he was Heatwave.

"Never mess with us" Courtney says as she stands by Gwen, then Courtney throws Joe through a flaming table.

"I hate this show!" Joe yells, she starts to burn but Gwen puts out the fire.

"Looks like Joe is done" Gwen says, then her and Courtney sees Cameron and Michael in front of them while the both of them get their suits ready to battle.

"Let's do this" Cameron says, then Michael fights Courtney while Cameron fights Gwen.

"Finally" Zack says as he finishes beating up Lightning, then he slowly gets up and breathes heavily.

"Hello Zachary" Fiona says from behind Zack, Zack turns around and he has a brick smashed onto his head, Zack falls down.

"FIONA!" Sheniqua yells, then Sheniqua breaks out of the web.

"Oh no" Fiona says, then Sheniqua kicks Fiona's stomach, Fiona is sent crashing through the wall.

"Finally!" Sheniqua yells, then she sees Zack and she helps him up.

"I just need to outwait everyone" Owen says as he relaxes, then Ryan knocks out Owen using a lipstick taser, somehow.

"So much for that plan" Ryan says.

"My precious" Ezekiel says as he puts on a ring and he turns invisible.

"Um, hi Rival" Bayte awkwardly says, Rival turns back to how he first looked when he arrived on Total Drama, It was called, The Drama Form.

"Long time no see Bayte" Rival responds, the two of them stare at each other.

"So, how did you survive after all of these years?" Bayte asks, then the left half of Rival turns into his Time Form, Rival's right hands turns to red while his left turns to dark.

 _ ***Flashback***_

 ***Eminem-Venom (Chorus)***

 **"Venom, (I got that) adrenaline momentum"**

 _Adrian, Future Chris, and Chef all leave, then a weird substance turns into a red version of Venom, Carnage_

 **"And I'm not knowin' when I'm"**

 _Rival makes a scream that sounds like he's dead_

 **"Ever gonna slow up and I'm"**

 _Then Venom surrounds himself around Rival which confuses Rival_

 **"Ready to snap any moment I'm"**

 _Rival in puzzled, then Carnage also surrounds him_

 **"Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em"**

 _Then Carnage and Venom both consumes Rival_

 **"They ain't gonna know what hit 'em"**

 _Then Rival's eyes turns completely white, Venom and Carnage rips his arm off, off-screen_

 **"(W-W-When they get bit with the—)"**

 _Rival is confused by what just happened and he turns into his Gamer Form_

 **"Venom, (I got that) adrenaline momentum"**

 _Rival runs out of The Final Reckoning and he sees that he's stuck in the desert_

 **"And I'm not knowin' when I'm"**

 _Then he sees a warrior and goes to him_

 **"Ever gonna slow up and I'm"**

 _But then Rival's face shakes like crazy as Rival starts turning Dark Red_

 **"Ready to snap any moment I'm"**

 _Rival then looks like a Dark Red version of Venom and Carnage_

 **"Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em"**

 _This is Rival's fourth form, The God Form_

 **"They ain't gonna know what hit 'em"**

 _Then, God Rival chokes the warrior and lifts him up_

 **"(W-W-When they get bit with the—)"**

 _Then God Rival eats the warrior off-screen_

 ** _*Flashback and Song Ends*_**

Rival smiles as he looks at Bayte.

 **"We survived"** Rival answers, 7 contestants have already lost/forfieted, Joe, Heather, Alejandro, Duncan, Topher, Ella, and Lightning.

"Any last words?" Future Chris asks as he gets ready the stab Present Chris while he's down.

"You do know that you're gonna die to, right?" Present Chris asks.

"Yes" Future Chris answers, but Present Chris kicks Future Chris's kiwi.

"I'm on **FIRE**!" Present Chris yells, then he kicks Future Chris into Heatwave and he starts to burn.

"AH!" Future Chris yells, then Heatwave punches CZ, CZ crashes into a hot pipe which burns her back a bit.

"GR!" CZ yells, Heatwave smirks before he charges at CZ, but CZ dumps a ice bucket onto Heatwave which puts out his flames, then CZ punches Heatwave and kicks his leg.

"You punch like a girl!" Heatwave yells, then CZ punches Heatwave out of his form and back into Mal.

"Okay then, I punch awesome!" CZ yells as she runs at Mal, Mal smirks as he throws a pile of soap which CZ somehow slips on, then Mal knees CZ's back which causes her back to break before Mal punched her face and knocked her out.

"I'm winning this" Mal whispers before he leaves Zoey's unconscious body, Zoey was the 8th one out.

"Well this has been interesting" Cameron says as he punches Gwen, Gwen stumbles.

"I'm not gonna be loosing to you" Michael also says while he dodges Courtney's punch, then he kicks her face.

"We are not gonna loose!" Gwen and Courtney yells in unison, then the both of them starts fighting back.

"30 percent" Michael's suit says.

"10 percent" Cameron's suit says, then Courtney and Gwen both punch Cameron out of his suit, 9th person down.

"See ya" Michael says before he flies off.

"Teamwork" Courtney comments, Cameron gets high into the sky, but then a lightning bolt strikes his suit and his suit breaks apart while he falls, Michael is unconscious.

"Michael!" Griff yells as he jumps off a plane, Griff gets closer before he grabs Michael and activates his parachute and he comments "Well that was a close call"

"10th person down" Michael's broken suit says before is shuts off.

"I'm still alive" Kay says as she slowly gets up,

"I'm here!" Sky yells, them Dave tackles her through a portal which closes soon afterwards, 11th person gone, 7 eliminations are left.

"Looks like it's me and you" Tara tells Kay as she gets up.

"Okay then, tell that to Scottie" Kay says, then Tara turns around and sees Scott with a rocket launcher.

"Say hello to my obvious reference" Scott quotes, then he causes a explosion which causes Tara to go flying to Kay.

"Say goodnight" Kay says as she kicks Tara's face, Tara goes down, but she slowly gets up.

"Looks like our alliance has gotten bigger" Courtney whispers to Scott, Gwen stands next to Courtney.

"Indeed, now let's show what we can do" Scott responds, then Scott, Courtney, Gwen, Dawn, and Kay all stands next to each other.

"Let's go Power Rangers!" Gwen yells, everyone in her alliance looks at her.

"Hey just be happy she didn't do her **thing** " Mal says as he passes the five of them.

"Gwen, what happened?" Kay asks, Gwen stays quiet.

 _Mal had Gwen cornered in a previous episode._

 _"I'm gonna regret this" Gwen whispered to herself._

 _"Your right Mal there is only one way out!" Gwen yells._

 _"Yes, and I assume you know that the only way is to give up" Mal responds._

 _"No, this is the way out" Gwen said then she_ _kissed Mal, Mal closes his eyes, then when Gwen breaks up the kiss, Mal fell down._

 _"You sl**" Mal whispered to himself._

 _"See you later, Mal" Gwen says before she walks away._

Gwen still remained silent, then they all see that Tara has gotten up.

"If you guys wanna fight, I'll be up for it!" Tara challenges, then team Power Wanke-I mean Plowe-No, hm, I'll just call them Lultron.

"Okay then, Tara, prepare to loose" Kay says, then Lultron all charges at Tara, but then they all stop.

"What's the hold-up?" Tara asks.

"You know what, let's just attack her one at a time" Scott recommends, then everyone laughs, including Scott.

"Seriously though, hurry up" Tara responds, then Scott punches Tara, but Tara catches his hand, then Tara catches Courtney's punch and she throws the both of them into Dawn and Gwen.

"Say Goodnight" Kay says as she dropkicks Tara, Tara stumbles, then Dawn punches the back of Tara's head, Tara goes down to one knee, then she sees a fimiliar face.

 _"Finally! Sadly I choose Rival vs Adrian" Tara had answered._

Rival glares at Tara before he hits her with a Kinsasha.

"12th one eliminated" Rival confirms, then he gets struck by a lightning bolt and disappears.

"Okay, time to continue" Griff says as he sets down Michael, then he sees Ryan.

"Oh boy" Ryan says as he gets ready, then they both run at each other, but Ryan quickly hits Griff with a devastating roundhouse kick, Griif almost goes down but he quickly gets up and his parachute turns into a balloon.

"Seriously?" Griff questions then the balloon pops which causes some kind of substance to temporarily blind him.

"Rookie mistake" Ryan responds before he Karate Chops Griff, Griff falls down and he is the 13th one eliminated.

"Phew, at least I'm doing good" Beth says, but then she gets knocked out by Mal.

"You were saying" Mal responds before he walks off.

"Sorry Cody, but one of us are gonna be gone" Sierra says breaking up the silence.

"No, there are other people we could target" Cody says, then him amd Sierra sees Riley.

"How ironic" Riley comments, then Bayte stands by her.

"Anyone who's not Adrian, can be my friend" Bayte confirms.

"Sorry Cody" Sierra says before she freezes Cody using a Freeze Ray.

"Wow, that was just cold" Bayte punned, then her and Riley charges at Sierra, Sierra drops the Freeze Ray and she goes onto her knees.

"Any idea what she's doing?" Riley asks.

"She wants to be eliminated with Cody" Bayte answers, then Bayte and Riley kicks Sierra hard enough for Sierra to be knocked out.

"16 down, 2 more to go" Riley confirms, then her and Bayte sees Mal.

"Bayte! Are you ready for a rematch!?" Mal loudly asks.

"I'll take care of him" Bayte says walking past Riley, then Bayte and Mal have a stare-off as Music is heard being played in the background.

 ***Linkin Park-In The End***

 **"It starts with** **"**

Bayte punches Mal

 **"One thing, I don't know why"**

Mal smirks and he headbutts Bayte

 **"It doesn't even matter how hard you try"**

Bayte stumbles and Mal hits Bayte with a microphone

 **"Keep that in mind, I design this rhyme to explain in due time"**

Present Chris takes Future Chris's picture of the original Total Drama cast

 **"All I know, time is a valuable thing"**

Present Chris then burns the picture

 **"** **Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings** **"**

Bayte tries to recover but Mal kicks her stomach

 **"** **Watch it count down to the end of the day** **"**

Bayte gets up and she smacks Mal with the back of her hand

 **"** **The clock ticks life away** **, it's so un-real"**

Future Chris quickly gets up and he uppercuts Present Chris

 **"Didn't look out below, w** **atch the time go right out the window"**

Present Chris gets kicked by Invisible Ezekiel, then he is knee'd to the face by Future Chris

 **"** **Trying to hold on, but you didn't even know"**

Bayte also knees Mal's face

 **"** **Wasted it all just to watch you go"**

But Mal gets up and he hits Bayte with a tape dispenser

 **"** **I kept everything inside a** **nd even though I tried, it all fell apart"**

Bayte growls, then she swings a spear at Mal, but Mal barely dodges it and he has a little cut

 **"** **What it meant to me w** **ill eventually be a memory of a time when"**

Present Chris smiles as he pulls out a knife

 **"I tried so hard and got so far!"**

Future Chris closes his eyes as a red aura surrounds him

 **"But In The End, it doesn't even matter!"**

Present Chris charges at Future Chris, but he is blown away by a red shockwave blast

 **"I had to fall to loose it all!"**

Mal then picks up a toilet tank lid, but Bayte throws something onto him

 **"But In The End!"**

Mal gets shocked and goes onto one knee

 **"It doesn't even matter!"**

Bayte finishes off Mal with a Kinsasha

 ***Song Ends***

"And we are finally done!" Future Chris comfirms.

"Yes! We made it!" Zack yells as he hugs Sheniqua.

"Wait, what about Scarlett and Rival?" Adrian asks.

"Well they will most likely settle it somewhere else, but for now all 17 of you are going to The Merge!" Future Chris yells.

"The Last Tough Competitors left standing are! Zack, Ryan, Adrian, Fiona, Sheniqua, Riley, Kay, Bayte, Scott, Gwen, Courtney, Dawn, Brick, Owen, Shawn, Jasmine, and Ezekiel!" Izzy confirms.

"Oh well, see ya everyone who made a cameo!" Future Chris yells, then Geoff, Bridgette, Brody, DJ, and Izzy all go through a portal which closes.

"I can use what I learned here" Tara says.

"It sucks to still be out, but it's not as bad as I thought it would be" Michael also says.

"Good luck everyone!" Griff yells, then The Portal Of Shame! Opens up.

"See you guys in the season finale!" Future Chris confirms, then everyone who is eliminated is sent through the portal where a hospital is, then another portal opens up which the remaining competitors go through.

"What a brutal day! There was a LOT of Eliminations! The Merge is coming next Episode! So, what will happen!? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Time Warp!" Future Chris yells before he goes through the portal, Present Chris crawls through the portal right before it closes.

 ***Location: The Bathroom***

Scarlett and Rival both wake up inside a fimiliar bathroom.

"What the heck?" Rival questins, then Scarlett sees a shotgun and a note that reads

 **"When tested, would you accept your mistakes? Or let someone get hurt for your selfish actions? Live or Die, The choice is yours"** The note read, then Scarlett sees a tripwire which is connected to a Double Barrel Shotgun aimed at Rival.

"Hey Rival!" Scarlett yells, Rival is in his Time Form.

"What!?" Rival angrily asks, Scarlett smiles.

"I've made my choice!" Scarlett yells as she steps on the tripwire which shoots Rival, Rival falls down, then Scarlett is somehow knocked out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So, I guess you wanna see what happens next? Okay then.

 ***The Final Zepp (Choir) Plays***

Scarlett wakes up with a Reverse Bear Trap on her head, she is stuck to a chair, and she has a tape in her hand which she plays.

 **"Hello Scarlett, if your listening to this, then you have failed your game"** The tape says, Scarlett tries to untie her ands but she can't.

 **"Your aim in this game, was to not be selfish, but you are so focused on being evil, that you forgot that you have a brain"** The tape keeps playing, Scarlett got more desperate to escape, but she couldn't.

 **"So now, you must pay the price, prepare for, The Final Zepp"** The tape finishes, then Scarlett could look around and she saw a pile of blood where Rival was.

"Help!" Scarlett yells out of desperation.

 **"People who have failed don't deserve help** **"** The same voice from the tape was heard, but the tape wasn't on, but Scarlett slowly knew what this meant, she slowly looked over and watched as Rival slowly got up.

"Hehehe, this tastes perfect" Rival says, the blood was ketchup.

"H-How-?" Scarlett was gonna ask, then she sees Venom where the gun shot, Rival smirks.

"In 10 seconds your evil life will be over" Rival says as he starts leaving the room.

"Who do you think you are!?" Scarlett loudly asks, the timer was at 5.

 **"We, are God"** Rival answers as he goes into his God form, then he goes back into hus Time Form, then the timer reaches 0 and The Reverse Bear Trap goes off, but the cameras show Rival looking at where the Reverse Bear Trap went off, Rival smiles.

 **"Game Over!"** Rival yells as he slams the door.

 ***Game Over***

 **And yes, Scarlett is actually dead, but I needed to not make this Rated M, so my rating could stay the same**

 **Eliminated People (In Random Order): Heather, Alejandro, Joe, Scarlett, Duncan, Michael, Tara, Griff, Ella, Topher, Cody, Griff, Sierra, Lightning, Beth, Mike/Mal, Zoey, and Cameron**

 **Now I just eliminated these people who I had no future plans for, or because I just did, honestly I didn't want all the OC's making it to The Merge, but do you guys remember my poll?**

 **There was only 2 people who voted, and to my suprise the people chosen were Rival Adrian, Dawn, and Ryan, and guess who made it, yep I am that unpredictable, anyway, there's gonna be another poll question that will also factor in next episode, it will ask who do you guys think will be eliminated next?** **And my SAW fanboy is still showing!**

 **Sorry for all the OC's creators who didn't make it to The Merge! Anyway Leave A Review! Vote in my Polls! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	29. Episode 21:Rivalry Fued!

"Hello Present Chris" Future Chris greets his Present-Self.

"Hey Future me, sorry about the whole trying to kill everyone thing" Present Chris apologies, because he was defeated by Future Chris last episode.

"It's okay, but I got a new season of Total Drama to host" Future Chris comfirms.

"Lemme guess, Total Drama Fire aka season 6.2 with a completely new cast?" Present Chris asks.

"Yep, I'm gonna let you take over this season, but next year we will indeed meet again" Future Chris confirms.

"Okay then, I'll try my best not to kill the contestants for the point of rating and my needs" Present Chris responds, then the both of them shakes hands before Future Chris goes through the portal.

 ***5th Intro Begins (New)***

 ***Linkin Park-New Divide***

Rival turns into his Drama Form, Time Form, Gamer Form, and God Form as the song begins but the screen glitches until it shows the next scene

 **"I remember black skies with lightning all around me"**

Adrian karate chops a plank of wood in half

 **"I remember each flash as time began to burn"**

Zack tackles down a dummy and he starts beating it up

 **"Like a startling sign, that faith had finally found me"**

Fiona dances in the woods while Sheniqua jumps around the woods

 **"But your voice was all I heard"**

Owen eats some food while Dawn is being chased by Larry, 4 Mutant Gophers, Darwin, and Godzilla

 **"That I get what I deserve"**

Ryan wakes up but he is grabbed by Slender Man's tentacles

 **"So give me reason!"**

Bayte sits between Kay and Riley who are glaring at each other

 **"To prove me wrong!** **To wash this memory clean!"**

Brick is blown up by a mine

 **"Let the floods cross!"**

Shawn and Ezekiel punches each other while Jasmine is stuck in a small glass box

 **"The distance in your eyes!"**

Scott relaxes while Gwen and Courtney talks with each other

 **"Give me reason! T** **o fill this hole!"**

Present Chris growls as Chef's food is dumped on him

 **"Connect this space between!"**

Everyone starts getting burned

 **"Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies!"**

Camp Wawanakwa then blows up as the screen glitches again

 **"Across this new divide!"**

The Intro Ends with a photo of the 18 competitors

 ***Intro Ends***

 **Yep, I also love Linkin Park, but sadly these intro's keep getting short because I wanna work on the Episodes more, and GO!**

 ***Episode Resumes***

The remaining competitors are all at The Mansion, The Merge has finally begun.

"Hey Owen" Adrian says as he sits next to Owen.

"Hi Adrian, how's everything with Rival going?" Owen asks before he eats some pizza.

"Bad, because he seemed to have made more friends then I did, but now, he's changed, not in how he looks like, but also how's he like" Adrian answers before he drinks some water.

"Yeah, I'd recommend that you stay away from him, we don't want to be big targets" Owen responds, Adrian chuckles a bit because Owen was technically a big target in a few ways.

"Batfred, please get me 3 pizza boxes" Sheniqua orders a waitress.

"Sheniqua? Do you know any ideas to get rid of Fiona?" Zack asks.

"Well, depending on how tings go tonight, then let's vote her out" Sheniqua answers, then Batfred gives Sheniqua 3 boxes of pizza before disappearing, Because He's BatFred!

"Hey Lultron's I'll be back" Kay says as she walks away from Scott, Dawn, Courtney, and Gwen.

"Any ideas on what she's doing?" Courtney asks.

"Probably something good" Gwen responds.

"We can't be sure of that, Dawn what is she doing?" Scott asks.

"She is trying to catch up with Rival, or if he's even Rival anymore" Dawn answers.

"Let's vote out Rival" Courtney immediately responds.

"Wouldn't Kay get mad?" Gwen asks.

"Don't worry, she won't know" Scott responds.

"You poor souls can cut to someone else" Dawn tells the camera-people.

"Time to train!" Brick yells as Ryan takes his painkiller.

"Eh, I'll pass" Ryan responds, then he walks away.

"Don't worry Brick I'll train with you" Fiona responds, then Brick and Fiona trains together.

"Can you guys please stop doing a Geoff and Bridgette?" Ezekiel asks while Shawn and Jasmime cuddles.

"Oh right" Shawn and Jasmine responds as they both stop cuddling.

"Thank god" Ezekiel comments before he walks away.

"Hi Rival!" Bayte greets Rival who is in his Gamer Form.

"Top of the mornin' to ya Bayte" Rival jokingly responds, then the both of them shakes each other's hands.

"So, what are you doing in the woods?" Bayte asks.

"Just **branch** ing out" Rival puns as he winks at Bayte, Bayte smiles.

"Nice p-po-pup-p-" Bayte kept studdering, Rival chuckles.

"Oh well Bayte, I gotta get ready for the next-" Rival was about to say, he heard Venom in his head this entire time.

 _ **"Yes, we must get ready to eliminate her!"**_ Venom yells, but only Rival could hear him.

"Rival?" Bayte asks, as she sees that Rival has temporarily stopped talking.

"Oh god" Kay says as she sees Riley petting a bunny, Riley notices her.

"Well, this is awkward" Riley says, Rival sees this and he goes to them, Bayte follows.

"Okay guys, don't fight" Bayte says as she gets between Riley and Kay, Rival was watching.

 ** _"We should let them fight"_** Venom says in Rival's head, Rival's Time Form was controlled by Venom, while The Drama Form was controlled by Carnage, his Gamer Form was the only Form where Rival had any control, and his God Form was controlled by all of them.

"Challenge Time!" Chris yells on a speaker, them everyone went through a portal, and all of them were in darkness.

"Sheniqua, don't freak out!" Zack yells, but the lights all turned on, and they all saw that they were on Rivalry Fued!

"Seriously?" Kay questions, then Steve Harvey comes out.

"Hello competitors, welcome to Rivalry Fued, today each of you people will be split into unofficial teams, which ever team wins, then they all get immunity" Steve Harvey confirms.

 ***Confessional Room***

"I am so ready to do this! Because" Owen yells.

"Well, looks like we can all show off our intellegance, but I will win, because" Adrian states.

"Well then, I hope I'm not paired with anyome I dislike, because" Courtney says.

"Hopefully I can get some things right, because" Ezekiel also says.

 **"We will let Rival take control for this challenge, but whether we win or loose, someone with get a taste, of our, Venom, because"** Time Form Rival says before his head shakes like crazy and he goes back into his Gamer Form.

"I wanna win this season of Total Drama Time Warp!" Everyone yells in unison.

 ***Confessions End***

"Okay, Adrian, Scott, Kay, Dawn, Fiona, Zack, Bayte, Ezekiel, and Owen, you guys will be the first team! And, Riley, Shawn, Rival, Jasmine, Ryan, Courtney, Gwen, Brick, and Sheniqua, you guys will be the second team!" Steve Harvey confirms, then everyone goes to their side.

"Bring me Gwen and Owen!" Steve Harvey, then Gwen and Owen goes up.

"Okay, we asked 100 doctors, "Why does people love coming to the hospital?" And boy does that sound fimiliar" Steve asks.

"That's where they Bang!" Owen yells as he presses the button, everyone starts laughing while Steve makes a "your definitely wrong" face.

"Banging!" Steve yells at the scoreboard, it had 4 numbers on it, and then a giant X showed up, everyone's laughter quiets down.

"Aw, I thought that's why they LOVED the hospital" Owen responds, Gwen then presses her button.

"Because it heals your wounds" Gwen answers, then the number one answer showed up and Gwen's team got 78 points.

"Okay, let's ignore Owen's mistake" Steve says, then Steve went to her team.

"Okay Shawn, we asked 100 doctors, "Why does people love coming to the hospital?"" Steve asks again.

"To get ready for the zombie apocolypse?" Shawn questionably answers, Steve facepalms before he slowly turned around.

"Zombie apocolypse!" Steve yells, then a giant X shows up.

"Thank god that wasn't on there" Steve comments.

"I'm next" Ryan says.

"Okay Ryan, we asked 100 doctors, "Why does people love coming to the hospital?"" Steve asks.

"Because they get painkillers" Ryan answers.

"Painkillers!" Steve yells, then the second top answer show up and his team gets 14 points.

"My turn" Courtney confirms.

"Okay Cour-" Steve was about to say.

"To get some AC" Courtney cuts Steve off, then the third top answer shows and her team gets 5 points.

"Wow, that was rude, anyway, Sheniqua, we asked 100 doctors, "Why does people love coming to the hospital?"" Steve asks again.

"To meet up with their tribe?" Sheniqua questions, two giant X's show up.

"Okay if the next person gets this wrong then the other team has a opportunity to get one right, and if they do, then they steal all of your points" Steve explains, the other team are talking with each other while Scott randomly makes a X sign.

"Okay, Riley, insert what I keep saying here" Steve says, Riley thinks before she answers.

"To use the bathroom?" Riley asks, Steve looks at the board.

"Bathroom!" Steve yells, then Riley's team get the final point.

"Yes!" Riley yells, then her team celebrates.

"This is gonna be a weird episode" Steve responds, then he gets into the middle.

"Bring me Rival and Adrian!" Steve yells, then Rival and Adrian glare at each other while walking.

 **"We, will finish you"** Time Form Rival says, then he goes back into his Gamer Form.

"We? Are your parents joining?" Adrian responds, Rival growls as he crumbles his hands.

"Don't you talk about my parents you son of a-!" Rival was about to yell, then 3 answers show up on the board.

"We asked 100 Single People, "Why do you want a baby?"" Steve asks, then Drama Form Rival presses the button.

 **"So their offspring can continue what their parent began, for example if my father was a cannibal with a chainsaw then we would carry on his legacy, and TO FEEL PAIN!"** Drama Rival answers, everyone looks at him weirdly, then he went back into his Gamer Form.

"To continue what they started?" Gamer Rival asks, then the 2nd top answer gives his team 34 points.

"That has got to be the most phsycotic answer ever" Steve comments, then Rival goes back to his team.

"What was that?" Riley asks Rival.

 **"My demons"** Rival crypticly answers.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Well, looks like Rival has gotten weirder" Adrian says.

"Okay, I'm getting my Zombie Spear ready" Shawn comments.

"Yeah he needs to go!" Scott yells, then Fang jumps out of the toilet and beats up Scott off-screen.

"Seriously Carnage!?" Rival angrily asks.

"I'm gonna have to keep a closer eye on Rival" Riley says.

 ***Confessions End***

Steve goes back to Rival's group.

"Okay then, Brick, answer the question" Steve says.

"Um, to be on Total Drama!" Brick yells, one big X shows up on the screen.

"Yeah I wouldn't want my child being on Total Drama either" Steve responds, it was Jasmine's turn now.

"Um, so they can, um, raise them to be a Feminist?" Jasmine asks, two giant X's showed up on the board now.

"I don't want my children having cancer either" Steve roasts, the crowd oooh's, now it was Gwen's turn.

"So they can brag" Gwen answers, then her team got the third top answer and 20 points.

"Wow those are some bad parents" Steve responds, then it was Shawn's turn.

"Um, because they want help" Shawn answers, then 3 X's show up on the board.

"Looks like they like to stay Single in the Help Department" Steve responds before he goes to the other team.

"Okay, other team, if you guys get the top answer then you get the other team's points that they earned this round plus the points you guys have just earned" Steve confirms, then it was Scott's turn.

"So their kids can have kids" Scott answers, the audience laughs a bit, then the top answer shows up and Scott's team earn 100 points.

"And it's a tie! Who will win round 3!? Find out after the commercial break!" Steve yells, then all the lights and camer'a go off except a few which films the competitors talking to each other.

"Shawn, you suck" Courtney says.

"Look I'm not used to TV Shows" Shawn responds.

"We ARE on a TV Show!" Gwen yells.

"You guys butter win, I am NOT loosing to Fiona!" Sheniqua yells also.

"Look let's just all use our brains okay?" Ryan asks.

"Wait, where's Rival?" Brick asks, then Riley looks for Rival and sees him talking to Venom's neck and head which was on his left arm while Carnage's neck and face were on his right arm.

"Next time Shut Up!" Rival snaps.

 **"We want to do whatever we want"** Venom responds.

"We have a competition to win!" Rival yells back.

 **"Why so serious?"** Carnage asks while smiling.

"Because, I don't want to just keep killing and eating people! I want to be myself! I was stuck in the past for thousands of years! And I want us to be Good or Evil, When I Say So!" Rival angrily yells.

 **"Hehehe, we appreciate your attitude, so we will only get involved when we feel like it is necessary instead of whenever we want, do we have a deal?"** Venom asks.

"That's all I ever wanted" Rival answers, then Venom and Carnage go away, Riley was speechless so we walked away before Rival could see her.

"Okay guys good job!" Bayte gives her team a congratulations.

"Well, we haven't won yet" Kay responds.

"Yeah, because we have Fiona on our team" Zack roasts Fiona, Fiona flips off Zack while her middle finger is censored.

"All joking aside, We need to win this" Scott responds.

"Yeah! So, we must all get along!" Owen yells.

"Yeah me and Bayte are never gonna get along" Adrian responds, then him and Bayte glares at each other.

"Same with me and Zack" Fiona confirms, Zack nods in agreement.

"Yes, and the four of you will never get along in this game, according to your aura's" Dawn confirms.

"Well at least some of us could probably get along" Ezekiel responds.

"Okay guys we are back in 3,2,1!" Steve yells, then all the lights and cameras all went on as the show resumes.

"Welcome back to Rivalry Fued! Now, give me Kay! Give me Riley!" Steve yells, then Kay and Riley walks into the middle, then they glare at each other.

"You are going down" Kay threatens Riley.

"Looks like your gonna end up like Hephaestus" Riley responds.

"Wow, you guys are seriously messed up" Steve comments.

"Don't you host a show!?" Gwen loudly asks.

"Yes I do, anyway we asked 100 Dumb People" Steve says.

"How do you guys even ask so many people?" Ryan asks.

"We asked 100 Dumb People, "Name a animal with three letters in it's name" Steve asks, Kay quickly answers, there was 3 answers on the board.

"Dog" Kay answers, then a giant X shows up on a board.

"Remember we asked 100 **Dumb** People" Steve responds, then Riley answers.

"Alligator!" Riley loudly answers, then her team gets 35 points.

"I hate this show" Kay resonds, then Steve goes to Riley's team, it was Gwen's turn.

"Um, Diarrhea?" Gwen answers, everyone starts laughing, even Steve, then a giant X shows up on the board.

"I said that they were dumb, not fans of Justin Bieber" Steve responds, even laughs even louder.

"You are definitely getting fired for pulling a James Gunn" Adrian says while laughing.

"Okay, next person" Steve says, then the laughter starts to quiet down, it was now Shawn's turn.

"Zombies" Shawn answers, then two giant X's shows up.

"I'm just gonna suspend my disbelief" Steve responds, now it was Ryan's turn.

"I'm gonna have to go with, Frog?" Ryan answers, then three X's shows up.

"Rejected" Steve comments, then he goes to the other team, it was Dawn's turn.

"According to their aura's, I'm gonna say Pasta" Dawn answers, then her team gets 33 points and 68 points.

"Well, that has got to be the dumbest round ever, now let's see what the last answer was!" Steve yells.

"Cop!" The audience confirms, then they all laugh.

"I don't need to say anything to represent how dumb that answer was" Steve comments, then the answer starts quieting down.

"Okay! Bring me Fiona! And Sheniqua!" Steve yells, then Fiona and Sheniqua have a stare-down.

"Look no trash-talking! Anyway, we asked 100 Adults, "Name a Video Game Character"" Steve asks, Fiona presses her button while she is still staring down Sheniqua.

"Mario" Fiona answers as the 3 top answers show up, her team gets 57 points.

"Honestly I would've said the same thing" Steve comments, then he goes to Fiona's team, it was now Zack's turn.

"Sonic The Hedgehog" Zack answers, but then a giant X shows up.

"Wow, I wonder who else these people chose" Steve responds to the situation, it was then Scott's turn.

"Um, Pac-Man?" Scott answers, then two giant X's showed up.

"We should've questioned Gamers instead" Steve says, now it was finally Ezekiel's turn.

"Kendrick Lammar!" Ezekiel yells, the audience laughs as 3 X's show up, Steve gives Ezekiel a hilarious face.

"Wow, I am on the verge on quitting" Steve responds, Ezekiel starts laughing, then Steve goes to the other team and it was Ryan's turn.

"Steve, I'm gonna say, Sans The Skeleton" Ryan answers, then his team gets 11 points and 68 points.

"I don't know who the heck Sans is, but let's see what the 32 point abswer was" Steve says.

"Luigi!" The audience yells, then Steve laughs a bit.

"Okay, both teams will have to choose one person each for the speed round tie-breaker which will be explained after the commercial break!" Steve yells, then all the lights and cameras for Rivalry Fued turns off.

"Good job Ryan" Jasmine congratulates.

"Well, What can I say? Being a Video Game Liker has it's perks" Ryan responds.

"Is there any orders I need to take!?" Brick loudly asks.

"None" Courtney confirms.

"Well then, who are we gunna choose for this tie breaker?" Sheniqua asks.

"I'd say, Riley" Gwen answers.

"Okay, I'll do it" Riley confirms.

"Go Riley" Shawn cheers, Rival smiles.

Other Team

"Okay guys, who are we gonna choose for this tie breaker?" Adrian asks.

"I'll say me" Scott responds.

"No offense Scott, but out of all of us I trust you the least" Bayte responds to Scott.

"I'd say we don't choose Fiona" Zack also responds.

"Wow you hate me that much" Fiona comments, Zack nods.

"We need to hurry up guys" Owen alerts his team.

"From what I heard from the other team they are sending out Riley" Kay tells her team.

"Then we must send Kay in" Dawn responds.

"Wait wh-?" Scott was about to ask.

"Just go with it" Owen cuts Scott off.

Rivalry Fued goes back On Air

"Okay, each team has selected one person each, Riley and Kay" Steve comfirms, then Riley and Kay goes to Steve.

"Unlike Family Fued, we will have the both of you race to answer a question, whoever gets the correct answer first will earn a point, there will be 5 demands, one of you guys will have to answer the demands within' five seconds" Steve explains.

"Okay, now can we go?" Kay impatiently asks.

"Okay then, Name a Song" Steve says.

"Monster by Skillet" Kay quickly answers, she gets one point.

"Next one, Name a Egyptian God" Steve says.

"Anubis" Riley blazes, she gets one point.

"Another one, Name a Well Known Cooker" Steve says says.

"Gordon Ramsey" Kay answers quickly, she now has two points.

"Potentionally the last one, Name a Famous Writer" Steve keeps on saying.

"William Shakespeare" Riley answers, now she also has two points.

"Here comes the deciding question, Name a Horror Movie" Steve says.

"Friday the 13th!" Riley and Kay both yell, both of them got half a point.

"Okay, it's a tie, but, we have came prepared, here's the definitive last question" Steve announces.

"Ready to loose again?" Riley asks.

"I'll only loose my vir******, you'll loose everything" Kay responds without thinking.

"Wait what?" Rival asks as he notices what Kay oddly said.

"The final question is, Name A Singer" Steve says, Kay and Riley both goes to the button, but only one of them hit it first.

"Chester Bennington!" Kay yells, then she gets the final point as she finally beats Riley.

"Yes!" Zack yells, Kay and her team was safe from elimination.

"Aw man" Riley says in disappoitment, Rival puts his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay Riley, You may have lost the challenge, but you can always get back up after you fall" Rival says, Riley smiles, then Rival takes his hand off her shoulder.

"Take that elimination!" Owen yells, then a portal opens up, everyone goes through the portal.

 ***Camp Wawanakwa***

Everyone arrives back at camp as The Team that won goes to The Mansion.

"Looks like we are on the chopping block tonight" Ryan confirms.

"Yeah, this suck" Shawn responds.

"Don't worry Shawn, no one would want us out.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Riley is a threat to the competition but Shawn and Jasmine are just here, they have nothing going on for them at all" Ezekiel says.

"Rival is definitely gonna be voted out, besides unless if there is more than 5 people who votes for someone else, then I doubt it, but if that's the case, then I'm gonna need more people" Scott says.

"I'm definitely voting Riley out" Kay admits, then The Confessional Room door is heard opening and Rival is seen still in his Gamer Form.

"R-Rival?" Kay asks, then Rival quickly kisses Kay, Kay is frozen up as Rival takes her out of the Comfessional Room, then Rival is alone in the Confessional Room.

"I'm ready to play the game and I'm gonna make sure that everyone's game will be shaken up" Rival comfirms as he smirks.

 ***Confessions End***

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

Everyone sees Present Chris walking towards them.

"I hope you guys enjoyed that challenge, because I have a suprise tonight!" Chris yells.

"Why do we always have a suprise?" Gwen asks, Kay was finally unfrozen.

"D-Did-?" Kay was about to ask, but then Rival gives her the be quiet signal, Kay stays quiet now.

"Because it makes things better, anyway, tonight you guys will go back to voting!" Chris yells.

"And I'll be standing guard in case one of you riggs elimination, and there will be tight security" Chef confirms.

"But, you guys will have the option to vote out not one competitor, but TWO competitors for the rest of the season!" Chris confirms.

"What!?" Everyone loudly asks.

"So, even if you are Rivals or Allies, if there are only two of you, then you two could possibly be sent home" Chris explains.

"Thanks Chris!" Ryan loudly and sarcastically asks.

"No problem, plus we have one clip we found earlier to show you guys" Chris says, Chef brings out a TV.

 _"I'm definitely voting Riley out" Kay admits, then The Confessional Room door is heard opening and Rival is seen still in his Gamer Form._

 _"R-Rival?" Kay asks, then Rival quickly kisses Kay, Kay is frozen up as Rival takes her out of the Confessional Room, then Rival is alone in the Confessional Room._

"Looks that that's what she meant when she said she was gonna loose her, well, you know" Chris says, Bayte and Riley glares at Kay, Rival smirks.

"Get voting!" Chef yells.

 ***After Everyone Votes***

Bayte and Riley have a stare off with Riley, then they look at Chris.

"Things are gonna really escalate between the three of you" Chris comments on Bayte, Kay, and Riley.

"Just hurry up" Kay rushes Chris.

"Okay, the following players are safe, Riley, Ryan, Courtney, Gwen, Brick, and Sheniqua" Chris confirms, then the named people gets a marshmallow, which left Rival, Shawn, and Jasmine.

"Rival, you're on the chopping block because you have a big target on you, and because Adrian really hates you" Chris explains.

"Shawn, you're on the chopping block because of your horrible guessing skills" Chris confirms.

"And Jasmine, you're on the chopping block because people here barely know you that well" Chris states.

"And the competitors going home tonight are

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Shawn and Jasmine" Chris confirms, Rival gets a marshmallow.

"Dangit" Shawn and Jasmine says.

"For the rest of the season you guys will be Shamed, by the Doc Of Shame" Chris confirms, Shawn and Jasmine kisses each other before they both go to a boat and the boat drives them away from the Island.

"Today was interesting! But with 9 Episodes left, which 14 competitors will be eliminated next!? Who will the Final Two people be!? And who will win this season, on" Chris is about to yell.

"Total! Drama! Time Warp!" Chris yells.

 ***Votes***

 **Riley: 1**

 **Rival: 5**

 **Shawn: 6**

 **Jasmine: 6**

 **Now I will only list the people who got votes ONLY, anyway here is why I eliminated Shawn and Jasmine:**

 **I had nothing planned for them, heck, I completely forgot about them Last Episode until the end! Plus I realized that they didn't have anything interesting going on for them, so I decided for them to be eliminated**

 **Elimination Order:** **Heather, Alejandro, Joe, Scarlett, Duncan, Michael, Tara, Griff, Ella, Topher, Cody, Griff, Sierra, Lightning, Beth, Mike/Mal, Zoey, Cameron. Shawn and Jasmine**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this Episode! Plus the 2 people who voted in the Poll whp guessed Owen and Fiona would be eliminated next! I understood Owen, but I was suprised to see Fiona on it**

 **Now the next Poll will ask the same question, and you guys will be able to see who's been voted for**

 **Anyway, Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	30. Episode 22: Destruction

"Last time on Total Drama Time Warp!" Chris yells.

"Our first challenge for The Merge was Rivalry Fued!" Chris confirms as the screen shows everyone at Rivalry Fued.

"Needless to say, some of them did hilariously bad" Chris comments, the screen shows 3 X's.

"But in the end, it came to Riley vs Kay, since we made temporary teams" Chris reviews as the screen shows Kay and Riley having a stare off.

"Kay had finally beaten Riley and so Kay and her short term team got invincibility, which sent Riley and the maggots to elimination" Chris states, the screen shows everyone at elimination.

"Then, after some tension building, Shawn and Jasmine were sent home" Chris confirms, the screen then shows Shawn and Jasmine taking the Doc Of Shame! Then the cameras shows Chris.

"Which pair will be eliminated next!? Find out Right Here on, Total! Drama! Time Warp!" Chris yells, then a giant roar is heard.

 ***5th Intro Begins***

 ***Linkin Park-New Divide***

Rival turns into his Drama Form, Time Form, Gamer Form, and God Form as the song begins but the screen glitches until it shows the next scene

 **"I remember black skies with lightning all around me"**

Adrian karate chops a plank of wood in half

 **"I remember each flash as time began to burn"**

Zack tackles down a dummy and he starts beating it up

 **"Like a startling sign, that faith had finally found me"**

Fiona dances in the woods while Sheniqua jumps around the woods

 **"But your voice was all I heard"**

Owen eats some food while Dawn is being chased by Larry, 4 Mutant Gophers, Darwin, and Godzilla

 **"That I get what I deserve"**

Ryan wakes up but he is grabbed by Slender Man's tentacles

 **"So give me reason!"**

Bayte sits between Kay and Riley who are glaring at each other

 **"To prove me wrong! To wash this memory clean!"**

Brick is blown up by a mine

 **"Let the floods cross!"**

Ezekiel sits down while Shawn and Jasmine are somehow glitching out

 **"The distance** **in your eyes!"**

Scott relaxes while Gwen and Courtney talks with each other

 **"Give me reason! To fill this hole!"**

Present Chris growls as Chef's food is dumped on him

 **"Connect this space between!"**

Everyone starts getting burned

 **"Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies!"**

Camp Wawanakwa then blows up as the screen glitches again

 **"Across this new divide!"**

The Intro Ends with a photo of the 16 competitors, because Shawn and Jasmine turns into the dust in the picture

 ***Intro Ends***

 **Okay, These Episodes might take longer than usual to make due to Total Drama Fire! So I hope I can work more on both stories, also I hope you guys enjoy this Episode!**

 ***Episode Resumes***

Everyone is woken up by a giant roar.

"Dammit Chris!" Gwen yells before she falls off her bed.

"Why does that roar sound fimiliar?" Kay asks herself as she gets off her bed.

"Please don't yell "Here's Scotty!"!" Scott freaks out when he wakes up.

 **"Well, isn't this interesting"** Time Rival says waking up before he goes back into his Gamer Form.

"It wasn't me it was the one armed Zack!" Fiona yells as she wakes up.

"Gojira!" Chris randomly yells as Godzilla rises from the sea and roars, then Godzilla finally stops roaring.

"Wait, What!?" Zack yells as he heard Chris, then everyone goes through a portal which leads them to Chris.

"What is our challenge!?" Dawn asks Chris.

"We will all have to take out Godzilla before he can destroy Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris loudly explains.

"How are we gonna do that!? I didn't even get KyleBrad to serve me anything!" Sheniqua yells.

"Have any of you guys ever watched any Godzilla movies?" Chris asks.

"No, but how about we blow him up from inside?" Bayte answers the question with a question.

"Okay, but will we use?" Riley asks back.

 **"A Destructive Bomb which can blow up any Human, and it could obliterate anyone's heart, put toxic chemicals in someone's lungs, and burn someone's liver, like a Tsar Bomba"** Drama Rival answers while evily smiling.

"That's disturbing, so, does anyone else have a-?" Adrian was about to ask.

"Tsar Bomba it is!" Ezekiel cuts Adrian off.

"Okay, first one to get the very convinient Tsar Bomba inside the island!" Chris loudly explains.

"Why is there a Tsar Bomba?" Courtney asks.

"Future Chris, anyway, First one to blow up Godzilla is immune at tonight's elimination where two people will guaranteed go home!" Chris confirms.

"Let's do this!" Scott exclaims.

"And BEGIN!" Chris yells, then he goes through a portal and leaves the competitors on Camp Wawanakwa.

"I hate you Chris!" Everyone shouts in unison.

"I know" Chris responds, then Chris and Chef watches the competitors on a TV Monitor.

"So, What do we do now?" Brick asks.

"We fight" Ryan references.

"Let's go look for that convinient Tsar Bomba!" Owen yells, then Lultron goes one way while everyone else goes their own ways.

"So who are we voting out tonight?" Kay asks Scott.

"Riley obviously, we need to vote out the strongest competitors" Scott lies to Kay.

"Sounds perfect, anyway see ya guys" Kay responds as she goes off on her own.

"Why did you lie to her?" Courtney asks Scott.

"She is never gonna vote out Rival, so we need to convince her that we are not voting for Rival, besides Riley is Kay's rival, so why not?" Scott answers.

"And if she find out about us?" Gwen asks.

"According to Scott's aura, then we go after her" Dawn answers, Scott smirks before Lultron continues running, Gwen was there.

"Time to win this!" Owen yells as he runs, then 3 seconds later when we cut to another camera, Owen crawls very slowly.

"If I was Chris, Where would I place a nuke?" Bayte asks herself, then she finds a giant hole in the ground, and before she goes there, she comments "Yeah that seems just about right"

"Oh no" Ezekiel says as he sees Godzilla right in front of him, Ezekiel immediately runs away.

"Okay, I need to eliminate Sheniqua, because without her, Zack easily looses his temper" Fiona confirms as she runs.

"I don't think so Fiona" Sheniqua responds as she lands in front of Fiona.

"Well then, Why don't you do something about it?" Fiona requests as she gets in Sheniqua's face.

"I will" Sheniqua answers, then she scratches Fiona's arm before she punches Fiona, Fiona falls onto the ground, then her arm bleeds off screen before Sheniqua continues running.

"Good job, Wanna race?" Zack asks as he catches up to Sheniqua.

"Let's do this" Sheniqua answers, then the two of them have a flashback of their parkour race, then the two of them have a foot race.

"Okay time to-!" Riley was about to yell while running, then she runs into someone which causes her to fall down.

"Son of a-" The person says as they get up, it was Kay, Riley also gets up.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Riley yells.

"Ready to battle Sarena?" Kay taunts Riley, then Riley charges at Kay, but the ground breaks apart and they both fall through the ground.

"Time to win!" Brick yells as he runs, but he conviniently sees Darwin, then he makes a comment before getting beaten up "Any orders?"

"Come on Adrian! You need to win this!" Adrian yells at himself, he runs around and sees the same mountain from Climb To Victory! Adrian sees some suspicious stuffs sticking, so Adrian starts climbing the mountain.

"Well, this is interesting" Ryan says as he looks around, but then a giant foot steps in front of him "Oh no" Ryan responds, then he sees Godzilla who was preparing to fire his laser, so Ryan quickly ran away.

 **"We, will enjoy this"** Drama Rival says, then they jump up high into the sky and glares into Godzilla's eyes.

 **"Let's do this!"** God Rival says, then Rival's left arm forms a giant Dark Red fist and they punch Godzilla's face, Godzilla stumbles back a bit as God Rival lands on the ground.

 **"This will be shocking!"** God Rival yells, then a lightning bolt strikes Godzilla, but it does nothing.

 **"What the-?"** God Rival was about question, but they are cut off by a giant metal treee which crashes into them, then God Rival is stuck on the metal tree which goes to Godzilla, Godzilla was a giant living magnet due to the lightning bolt.

 **"We hate you"** God Rival says, then Godzilla fires his blue laser which was powerful enough to disentergrate Venom and Carnage who were surrounding Rival to a atom, then when Godzilla finishes Rival starts falling from the sky as he is unconscious, then Rival crashes into the ground.

"Well, "they" tried" Chris comments, then he takes a sip of coffee.

"Why didn't you tell them where the bomb was?" Chef asks Chris.

"Because, we need some sort of challenge for them, besides, they'll find it" Chris confidently answers.

"Ugh, that was rough" Riley says as her and Kay climns out of the ground.

"Don't think this is over yet" Kay responds, then they hear someone crash near them.

"What was that?" Riley asks, then Kay gets up.

"I'll check it out" Kay answers, Riley was about to get up until Kay kicks ner face and Riley is unconscious, Kay goes to where the crash was and sees Rival.

"W-We" Rival whispers while he is unconscious, Rival has multiple third degree burns, and he was bruised everwhere.

"Rival?" Kay asks, then Rival opens his eyes and slowly gets up.

"S-Sup Kay" Rival weakly responds, then he stumbles around for a bit.

"About yesterday" Kay says, Rival stoos stumbling and he looks at Kay.

 _ **"We really need to kill her"**_ Venom says in Rival's head.

"Yes! I have finally-!" Bayte was about to yell, but as soon as she gets to the bottom of the hole using a rope, don't ask, she sees fire everywhere and a bunch of people killing each other in gruesome ways off screen, and she hears a bunch of swearing which is bleeped out.

"NINE! HEINEKIENS!" Hitler yells off screen, yep Bayte was in Hell, so she quickly climbs up the rope and escapes.

 ***Confessional Room***

"I literally went to Hell!" Bayte yells, she has already seen to much.

"Okay, maybe we should've planned that kiss better" Gamer Rival admits.

"I hate Kay, so much!" Riley yells.

"Rival has got to go!" Scott yells, then Fang comes out of the toilet, then Fang beats up Scott off screen.

"It felt great punching Fiona the Heather-Rip-Off in the face" Sheniqua confirms.

 ***Confessions End***

"Aha!" Adrian yells as he thinks he pulled out a nuke, but all he pulled out was a ticking time bomb.

"Countdown finished" The bomb confirms, then a explosion happems and Adrian falls off the mountain and crashes onto the ground which breaks a bit.

"Hey guys I found something!" Gwen yells, then Scott, Courtney, and Dawn runs to Gwen.

"Did you find the Tsar Bomba?" Courtney asks.

"Yes" Gwen answers, then she points to the same tree where the one million dollar briefcase was hanging from in Total Drama Drama Drama Drama Island, but now there was the Tsar Bomba hanging from the tree.

"How convinient" Scott replies.

"Quick, let's go!" Dawn yells.

"I call dibs on the nuke" Scott calls dibs.

"Not if I can help it!" Courtney yells as she takes the nuke.

"What is your deal?" Gwen asks.

"The first person to blow up Godzilla gets invincibility, So, it will be me" Courtney answers.

"Clever" Scott responds.

"So, it's truly everyone for themself now, isn't it?" Dawn asks.

"You bet it is!" Gwen yells, then Gwen chases Courtney.

"So, I guess I'm fighting you" Scott tells Dawn, Dawn smirks then Scott and Dawn battles each other.

"Almost there" Owen tiredly says as he still crawls on the ground, then he gets too "tired" so he falls asleep.

"Mama" Brick says before he is unconscious, Darwin goes into the ocean.

"Hehehe" Ryan says as he sees Gwen chase Courtney.

"You are going down Courtney!" Gwen yells.

"I don't think so Gwen!" Courtney yells back, then Ryan jumps out of a bush and kicks Courtney across the face, then Ryan catches the nuke before it falls onto the ground.

"Yes!" Ryan exclaims, then Gwen kicks Ryan in the kiwi, Ryan falls down but Gwen takes the nuke and runs away as she looks for Godzilla.

"I win!" Zack yells as he makes it to the beach first, Sheniqua arrives shortly afterwards.

"Okay, you may have won this time Zachary, but you won't be so lucky next time" Sheniqua responds, then the two of them sees Gwen and smirks.

"Let's do this" Zack says, then Zack and Sheniqua chases after Gwen.

"Again!" Gwen yells as she sees Zack and Sheniqua, Gwen runs faster but Zack starts catching up.

"Stop in the name of Zack and Sheniqua!" Zack jokes, but Gwen three the nuke up into the sky.

"I got this!" Sheniqua yells as she climbs up a tree, but the tree falls down and crushes Sheniqua.

"Sheniqua!" Zack yells as he goes to her, Gwen catches the nuke and runs off, Fiona secretly had cut down the tree using a Saw, but Fiona walks away acting hurt without being seen, Zack lifts the tree up and Sheniqua crawls away before Zack releases the tree.

"Thanks Zack" Sheniqua responds, she is hurt, so Zack lies down to her.

"No problem, Sheniqua" Zack responds, then the two of them held each other's hand.

"Gotcha" Adrian says as gets up, Adria sees Gwen, then Adrian also chases afyer Gwen.

"Time to do this" Bayte says as she also sees Gwen, then Adrian and Bayte chases down Gwen.

"Give me a break!" Gwen yells, Adrian and Bayte stare at each other while running, then they both catch up to Gwen.

"I'm gonna win!" Adrian yells as he tries to reach for the nuke but Bayte jumps over Gwen and forearms Adrian, Adrian falls onto the ground, Bayte geys up and she sees a spring.

"Bingo" Bayte comments, then she jumps onto the spring but it launches her straight up into the sky, then Bayte crashes onto the ground in front of Gwen.

"Man I'm doing so good today" Gwen responds, then she jumps over Bayte and keeps running.

"And that is why SAW is a great horror movie" Gamer Rival says to Kay.

"Agreed" Kay responds, basically Rival was able to get Kay off track without Kay realizing it.

"Isn't that Gwen over there?" Rival asks, Kay turns around and sees Gwen, Kay then chases after Gwen while Rival walked away.

"Looks like here comes Round 4!" Gwen yells as she sees Kay, Kay chases Gwen.

"Let's go!" Kay yells, then Kay jumps onto a trampoline and lands im front of Gwen.

"Seriously?" Gwen asks, then Kay attempts to punch Gwen, but Gwen throws up the bomb and she slides below Kay in slo-motion, then Gwen gets up and catches the nuke, but Kay continues to chase Gwen.

"Ugh" Riley says as she gets up, then she sees Fiona who is stumbling while Fiona's arm bleeds.

"Ow" Fiona says, then Riley goes to her.

"Fiona, What happened?" Riley asks, Fiona pretends to act hurt.

"Sheniqua b-beated me up a-and she m-made me b-bleed" Fiona answers as she starts fake crying.

"It's okay Fiona" Riley responds as she tries to comfort Fiona.

 ***Confessional Room***

"I really like to manipulate people" Fiona confirms.

"I like my skills today" Gwen admits.

"I need to get that nuke!" Kay yells.

 ***Confessions End***

Dawn tried kicking Scot, but Scott moves out of the way and punches Dawn's face, Dawn stumbles a bit but Scott gets Dawn onto his shoulders.

"F.U.!" Scott yells but when he goes for the FU (Currently known as AA) Dawn lands on her feet.

"Sweet Chin Music!" Dawn yells back as she hits Scott with a Sweet Chin Music.

"RKO from outta nowhere!" Chris yells as Randy Orton somehow comes outta nowhere and RKO's Dawn before he disappears.

"It's not over yet!" Kay yells as she kicks Gwen's back, but Gwen curls herself up into a ball as she rolls down a hill, Kay chases her but then Randy Orton RKO's Kay from outta nowhere before he disappears again.

"Oh my God! Who will be RKO'ed next!?" Chris loudly asks as he stands up and turns around, then Randy Orton RKO's Chris onto the ground, Randy gets up.

"He really knows how to piss me off" Randy says about Chris while he looks at Chef, then Randy Orton goes through a portal which closes.

"Go back to the competitors" Chef tells the camera, then the camera cuts to Rival in his Gamer Form as he watches Gwen finished rolling down the hill and she got up and continues running.

"Let's do this!" Rival happily yells, then Rival chases after Gwen.

"*Bleep* you!" Gwen shouts as she sees Rival, then Rival's right eye turns blue and his right eye glows as some blue lights come out of it.

"Deal with it!" Rival yells as he quickly is right in front of Gwen.

"Oh sh-" Gwen was about to say, but Rival instantly hits Gwen with a

"Kinsasha!" Rival yells, then Rival takes the nuke after hitting Gwen with the Kinsasha and he runs off, Godzilla is seen roaring, Venom and Carnage fully heals up.

 **"Hey Godzilla!"** God Rival yells, Godzilla looks at him.

 **"We, are GOD!"** God Rival says, but as soon as he is about to throw it, Godzilla roars which causes Venom to get out of Rival, Rival was in hus Drama Form now.

 **"Hey!"** Rival yells, then Godzilla hits a propraine tank with his tail that causes a explosion which starts burning Carnage, so Carnage also gets off of Rival, Rival is now in his Gamer Form.

"Oh crap" Rival says, Godzilla takes the nuke and he hits Rival with his tail causing Rival to crash through tons of trees.

"Take this!" Gwen yells as she grabs the nuke out of Godzilla's hand, then Gwen throws the nuke to Bayte who caught it, then Bayte threw the nuke into Godzilla's mouth.

"Jump!" Bayte yells, then Gwen jumps off of Godzilla, then Godzilla blows up as Gwen crashes onto the ground.

"And the winner of this challenge is Bayte!" Chef confirms as Bayte lands on the ground.

"Yes!" Bayte celebrates, then everyone gets up, except for Dawn and Kay.

"Now, since Kay and Dawn were RKO'ed they will not be up for elimination since they will be knocked out until tomorrow which means that they won't be able to vote, now you guys better get ready for elimination tonight!" Chef yells.

"We will!" Bayte exclaims, then Bayte will go to the Mansion after elimination, so everyone went to the cabin.

 ***Aftermath***

"Wanna race?" Zack asks Sheniqua.

"You bet" Sheniqua answers.

"Ow" Fiona still acts like she is hurt.

"Fiona what happened?" Bayte asks.

"Sheniqua made her bleed" Riley says, Fiona has a bandage where she was bleeding.

"Why?" Bayte asks again.

"Because, She isn't that good of a person" Fiona answers as she looks down.

"That's why we are gonna vote out Sheniqua" Riley confirms.

"Okay then, I'm joining in, but we need to tell other people about this if we want to truly eliminate Sheniqua" Bayte responds.

"I'm already in" Rival confirms while smirking.

"Good, we just need one more person" Riley says.

"Agreed, Riley and Bayte, you two go ask Gwen" Fiona says, Riley and Bayte nods as they go to Gwen.

"Nice acting" Rival tells Fiona.

"So, why are you going along with my plan?" Fiona asks.

"Just to have fun" Rival answers while he evily smiles.

"I like you" Fiona responds.

 **"We know"** Time Rival responds, then he goes into his Gamer Form before walking away, Venom and Carnage went back to Rival after the challenge.

"Hello there" Scott greets Ryan.

"What do you want?" Ryan asks.

"I want you to be a part of a alliance with me" Scott answers.

"Really?" Ryan asks.

"Would I ever lie?" Scott asks back.

"Yes, and my answer to your question is no" Ryan answers before he walks away.

"Hehehe, Big mistake Ryan" Scott says as he reveals that he took Ryan's painkillers which he puts in his pocket, Ryan goes to look for his painkiller soon afterward but he can't find it.

"Oh no" Ryan says, then he remembered how Fiona stole his painkillers, so Ryan goes to Fiona.

"Oh hi Ryan" Fiona responds, but Ryan glares at her.

"Where is my painkiller!?" Ryan loudly ask.

"I don't know what you are talking about" Fiona answers, everyone sees Ryan and Fiona.

"Yes you do! Now give it back!" Ryan yells, Fiona comes up with a idea, then she starts fake crying.

"Break it up!" Courtney says as she gets between Ryan and Fiona, then Ryan storms away, then everyone starts talking with each other.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Hehehe, I am so good at this game, I might as well tell everyone about me being decietful!" Fiona yells.

"Why do I feel very suspicious?" Zack asks.

"Okay, maybe I should've more of what do I do" Ryan admits.

"I feel bad for Fiona" Riley confirms.

"After Last Night I realized that I need to get on people's good side so I won't be voted of" Rival admits.

 ***Confessions End***

Zack and Sheniqua arrives back in the cabin and they look around.

"Looks like we came back in time" Zack comments.

"Yeah, but something feels off" Sheniqua responds.

"Well then, let's get ready for elimination tonight!" Zack exclaims, then everyone gets ready for elimination.

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

All 14 competitors who were conscious was at Elimination Ceremony.

"Okay everyone, I hope you all are ready tonight!" Chef yells.

"Can we just hurry up?" Gwen asks.

"Fine, Prepare to Vote!" Chef yells.

 ***After Everyone Votes***

Everyone finishes voting and are now waiting for the results.

"The following players are goshdarn safe, Riley, Brick, Owen, Adrian, Scott, Zack, Fiona, Gwen, Courtney, and Ezekiel" Chef confirms, then everyone who were named got a marshmallow, which left Rival (Again), Sheniqua, and Ryan.

"Rival, you're on the chopping block because you are a very big target here" Chef explains.

"Sheniqua, you're on the chopping block because of Fiona" Chef confirms, Sheniqua glares at Fiona.

"And Ryan, you're on the chopping block because of your anger" Chef states.

"And the people going home tonight are" Chef was about to finish.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sheniqua and Ryan" Chef confirms, then Rival gets the final marshmallow again.

"So close to the goal, you gurls might have won but Sheniqua ain't through you yet!" Sheniqua yells at Fiona after standing up.

"I'll admit, I had a feeling this is where I'd go" Ryan admits as he also stands up.

"See you guys later!" Chef yells, then Ryan and Sheniqua goes down the Doc Of Shame! Where there was two boats.

"Goodbye Sheniqua" Zack says before Zack and Sheniqua kisses each other.

"Bye everyone" Ryan says also, then Sheniqua and Ryan gets onto their own boats before their boats start and they are seen going away, but when Sheniqua and Ryan was gone, Zack had now figured out what happened, so Zack walks to Fiona.

"You faked your injury and acted like the victum just to get Sheniqua and Ryan eliminated!" Zack snaps at Fiona, everyone sees this, Fiona smirks.

"Oh Zack, looks like you figured it out" Fiona responds.

"You are going down!" Zack yells.

"I'm gonna win this season! And you aren't gonna beat me ever!" Fiona yells back, then the both of them gets ready to fight each other, but a bunch of cops holds them back.

"Wow! Now that is a way to end a Episode! Will it happen again!?" Chef loudly asks.

"Find out Next Time on, Total! Drama! Time Warp!" Chef yells.

 ***Episode Ends***

 **And there we go! You guys know the drill!**

 ***Votes***

 **Rival: 3**

 **Sheniqua: 5**

 **Ryan: 5**

 **Elimination Order:** **Heather, Alejandro, Joe, Scarlett, Duncan, Michael, Tara, Griff, Ella, Topher, Cody, Griff, Sierra, Lightning, Beth, Mike/Mal, Zoey, Cameron. Shawn, Jasmine, Ryan, and Sheniqua**

 **Reasons: I really had no plans for Ryan, he was just there, so sadly he had to be eliminated, as for Sheniqua, I needed to make the rivalry with Fiona vs Zack and Sheniqua more personal so I decided to sadly eliminate Sheniqua**

 **So, sorry to Ryan's and Sheniqua's creators! Plus the poll result had one vote for Fiona again**

 **Anyway, Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	31. Episode 23:Halloween

"Last time on Total Drama Time Warp!" Chris yells.

"It was a crazy episode as Godzilla appeared and he tried to destroy the island, while I sat down and watched" Chris confirms.

"After a while Bayte got the win, or dub as other people would say, then because of Fiona, Ryan and Sheniqua were sent home" Chris states the obvious.

"But Zack and Fiona's rivalry has just gotten more personal!" Chris announces.

"So, Who will go home next!? Which challenge will probably kill everyone!? And How much for Shock Factors will happen!?" Chris loudly asks.

"Find out right here on! Total! Drama! Time Warp!" Chris yells, then the screen fades to black.

 ***5th Intro Begins***

 ***Linkin Park-New Divide***

Rival turns into his Drama Form, Time Form, Gamer Form, and God Form as the song begins but the screen glitches until it shows the next scene

 **"I remember black skies with lightning all around me"**

Adrian karate chops a plank of wood in half

 **"I remember each flash as time began to burn"**

Zack tackles down a dummy and he starts beating it up

 **"Like a startling sign, that faith had finally found me"**

Fiona dances in the woods while Sheniqua was replaced by a bunch of glitches

 **"But your voice was all I heard"**

Owen eats some food while Dawn is being chased by Larry, 4 Mutant Gophers, Darwin, and Godzilla

 **"That I'd get what I deserve"**

Ryan is covered by glitches, then Slender Man's stands in front of the screen which causes static that leads to the next scene

 **"So give me reason!"**

Bayte sits between Kay and Riley who are glaring at each other

 **"To prove me wrong! To wash this memory clean!"**

Brick is blown up by a mine

 **"Let the floods cross!"**

Ezekiel sits down while Shawn and Jasmine are somehow glitching out

 **"The distance in your eyes!"**

Scott relaxes while Gwen and Courtney talks with each other

 **"Give me reason! To fill this hole!"**

Present Chris growls as Chef's food is dumped on him

 **"Connect this space between!"**

Everyone starts getting burned

 **"Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies!"**

Camp Wawanakwa then blows up as the screen glitches again

 **"Across this new divide!"**

The Intro Ends with a photo of the 14 competitors, because Shawn, Jasmine, Ryan, and Sheniqua turns into the dust in the picture

 ***Intro Ends***

 **Thanks to the only 2 people who left a review last chapter! Anyway, I'll say more things at the end! And**

 ***Episode Resumes***

Everyone went to the Mansion due to a invitation they all got.

"Heh, this looks interesting" Scott comments as he looks around, it looked like the school prom from Carrie, everyone walks around.

"Rival, you can't just go around kissing other girls" Bayte tells Rival, Rival takes a sip of fruit punch.

"Well, My darling, I don't give a *bleep*" Rival responds, then Rival walks away while Bayte growls.

"Party Time!" Owen yells as he accidentally goes through the table all the food and drinks are on.

"Well there goes a relaxing night" Gwen says, then she walks away.

"Time to show off!" Ezekiel announces, then he dances like a boss, everyone looks at Ezekiel who was doing the Orange Justice.

"Decent moves there Zeke!" Adrian yells, but Rival dumps a bowl of fruit punch onto Adrian.

"*bleep* you! So, here's a fruit PUNCH!" Rival yells, Adrian turns around and Rival punches him, but everyone was too busy watching Ezekiel too notice, Adrian falls onto the ground and is unconscious, then Rival walks away.

"This is how you dance!" Fiona yells, then she does some ballerina moves while elegant music plays.

"Oh it's on!" Zack yells, then Zack chases Fiona around the party while everyone else goes on, then slow music started to play.

"Nice moves" Courtney says to Scott, the two of them were slow dancing.

 **"So honey now, Take me into your loving arms"** The song was heard, it was Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran, Everyone else was sitting out.

"Something is gonna happen" Dawn confirms as she looks around the room.

 **"Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars, Place your head on my beating heart"** The song kept going on.

"101, 102, 103" Brick keeps count while he does a bunch of push ups.

 **"I'm thinking out loud"** Kay looks around and sees Riley petting a bunny.

"Good bunny" Riley says, Kay rolls her eyes.

 **"Maybe we found love right where we are"** Adrian opens his eyes and sees Gwen extanding her hand.

"Looks like you need some help" Gwen says, Adrisn grabs her hand and Gwen pulls him up.

 **"Maybe we found love right where we are"** The song plays, Adrian and Gwen chuckles, then all the lights go out.

"What the-!?" Riley was about to loudly yell, then the lights turn on, and a coffin is seen in the middle of everyone, Everyone was confused.

"From the aura I'm sensing, this coffin has a dark force inside it" Dawn confirms.

"Let's open it!" Owen yells, but when he opened it, Owen saw his own body, which looked like a body at a funeral.

"H-How-!?" Courtney was about to ask, then Adrian slams the coffin shut.

"Chris, What challenge is this!?" Adrian loudly asks, then the lights turn off again.

"Well, this is definitely interesting" Kay states, then a white light is seen.

"Everyone, Don't go towards the light!" Scott yells, but when the lights turn back on, the white light and Scott was gone.

"Scott!" Courtney yells, then a stage light falls and crashes on Ezekiel, Ezekiel was unconscious.

"Run!" Dawn yells, then everyone left standing starts running as the ground stars falling behind them, there was 6 paths seen, 2 competitors goes in each path where the ground doesn't fall.

Team 1

"Thank god that's over" Riley says, until she sees that Kay is in front of her.

"*bleep*" Kay responds, then the camera cuts to two other people.

Team 2

"That was close" Dawn says.

"Yeah, at least I'm not paired with anyone I hate" Courtney admits, then Dawn and Courtney goes down the hall.

Team 3

"Hi Adian" Gwen says to Adrian.

"Hi Gwen, how's your horrible day going?" Adrian asks.

"Very horrible" Gwen answers, then they both walked with each other.

Team 4

"Yes, I did it!" Bayte exclaims, but then she sees Rival, Rival walks back to the falling ground while Bayte walks ahead.

Team 5

"At least the nightmare is over" Fiona says after breathing.

"Oh, the nightmare isn't over yet!" Zack yells, Fiona sees him, then Zack chases Fiona down the hall.

Team 6

"Looks like I'm paired up with someone good!" Brick announces, he was paired up with Owen.

"Yes, and together we will be United, we will win the 100 Million dollars, and We will do it, For America" Owen confirms, then Brick and Owen salutes the American Flag which is in the background.

"Let's do this!" Brick yells, then the both of them runs down the hallway, then a music plays while the duo runs.

 ***Team 6-Team 6 (From Vanossgaming's Team 6 Series)***

 ***Song Skip (Reasons)***

 **"Team 6 came here to *bleep* *bleep* up"**

Kay tackles down Riley and the two of them starts brawling

 **"My sweat is dripping down on me"**

Dawn and Courtney sees a giant hole with lava at the bottom in front of them

 **"So Uber Driver hurry up I'm paying you eleven bucks"**

Gwen and Adrian sees a tightrope with 11 bucks at the other end

 **"Let's order something in the drive thru"**

Bayte sees a car that she needs to drive, but she needs Rival's help to shoot down some enemies like a video game and to drive the car fast enough to go up a ramp and make it yo the other side

 **"Let's order some nuggets and fries too"**

Owen and Brick sits down and eats some nuggets and fries too

 **"We don't wait in line since we famous as *bleep*"**

Zack jumps over a lazer, Fiona was now elegantly running away and dodging lazers

 ***Song Skip***

 **"Team 6 came here to *bleep* *bleep* up"**

But Bayte turns on the car which drives forward and she gets her gun ready

 **"My sweat is dripping down on me"**

Dawn and Courtney runs and Dawn grabs onto the ledge but Courtney doesn't make it, Courtney falls into the lava while Dawn watches

 ***Song Changes***

 ***The Cab-Angel With A Shotgun***

 **"Get out your Gun, Battle's begun, Are you a saint or a sinner?"**

Dawn gets onto the other end while Courtney hits the lava and sinks as she does a thumbs down

 **"If loves a fight, Then I shall die"**

Adrian and Gwen both walked the tightrope, Gwen almost falls but Adrian grabs her hand and throws Gwen to the other side

 **"With my heart on the trigger"**

Adrian runs and jumps for the other side right before the tightrope breaks

 **"They say before you start a War"**

The car goes ahead while Bayte stands on top of it and she shoots a bunch of big bugs down

 **"You better know what you're fighting for"**

Brick drags Owen, Owen is too tired to stand, and Brick barely made progress

 **"If love is what you need, Then a soldier I will be"**

Fiona and Zack makes it pass the lazers, and Zack tackles down Fiona, but a light lands by them and breaks the wood floor below them, Zack and Fiona falls through the floor

 **"I'm an Angel With A Shotgun"**

Adrian doesn't make it to the ledge but Gwen catches Adrian's gand with her hand, Gwen pulls up Adrian and they both are on the other side, Gwen takes the money and keeps it

 **"Fighting 'till the Wars won, I don't care if heaven takes me back"**

Riley tackles Kay through the wall! Riley and Kay are unconscious as Gamer Rival sees them

 **"I'll throw away my faith babe, just to keep you saaafe"**

Rival then drags Riley and Kay with him down the hallway

 **"Don't you know you're everything I have?"**

Dawn goes down the hall and goes into a white light

 **"And IIIII wanna live"**

Adrian and Gwen holds hands as they also go into the white light

 **"Not just surviiive, Tonight"**

Bayte jumps as her car goes up the ramp, and Bayte makes it into the white light

 ***Song Ends***

 **Okay, maybe I went a bit overboard with the songs, but I really like Music, so there's that**

 ***Episode Resumes***

Rival sees the ramp and all the dead bugs.

"Well this is **bug** ging me" Rival puns, then he throws Riley and Kay down the hole the car was meant to go over, Rival evily smiles as he watches the two of them fall, then Rival turns into his Time Form and he uses a motorcycle to jump the ramp, and Rival makes the jump and drives through the white light also.

"Come on Owen!" Brick yells as he still slowly drags Owen, then he heard a breaking sound.

"Rip" Owen responds, then the floor breaks which causes Owen and Brick to fall through the floor, only 5 people made it to the white light, Rival, Bayte, Dawn, Adrian, and Gwen.

"I wonder where I am" Dawn wonders while she is surrounded by whiteness, but everything turns black.

"Seriously?" Gwen asks, all the 5 survivors were in the same place.

"I hope there isn't a take off the VR headset screen that shows up due to this darkness" Bayte references, the reference was for Super Hot VR, where if you would covered in darkness then it says to take off the VR headset, got it? Neither did I.

"There probably isn't" Adrian responds, everyone are surrounded by darkness.

"Guy, grab a convinient flashlight!" Dawn yells, then everyone somehow got a flashlight and turns it on.

"Suprise Mother *bleep* er" Rival says while standing behind Adrian with a off flashlight, Adrian quickly turns around and karate chops Rival's stomach.

"*BLEEP* YOU!" Adrian yells, but his flashlight goes out, and when Adrian tried to hit Rival, Rival was gone which is confirmed after Adrian turns on his flashlight.

"Guys, my Aura Senses are tingling" Dawn jokes, everyone chuckles.

"So, What now?" Bayte asks, Gwen's flashlight rubs out of power, then everyone hears a music box which stops after a while.

"What was-?" Gwen was about to ask, but then a loud sound is heard.

"Gwen!" Adrian yells, Adrian shines his light at Freddy Fazbear who had Gwen unconscious due to fear.

"This is a Five Nights at Freddy's!" Bayte yells, then Freddy grabs Gwen and ran away, Adrian chased after Freddy.

"Wait!" Dawn yells, but Adrian was jumpscared by Foxy The Pirate, Adrian was also unconscious as the animatrotics drags Adrian and Gwen away.

"Why didn't we just save them?" Bayte asks.

"Because, there are four of those robots plus a golden one, we would've been next" Dawn confirms as Bayte and Dawn shine their lights at each other.

"So, I guess that the last one standing wins" Bayte confirms, Dawn nods.

"Good luck" Dawn responds.

"I don't need any luck" Bayte responds, then two of them splits up.

"I shall not be jump-" Dawn was about to say, until Golden Freddy appears in front of her.

"I just had to ta-" Dawn was about to say, bu her light goes down and Golden Freddy does something in the dark which the camera didn't show, then a portal opens up.

"Yes!" Bayte exclaims, then she runs at the portal after dropping her light, but after Bayte gets really close to the portal Rival hits Bayte with a RKO!

"Stupid!" Rival yells, then he jumps up and quickly does the split in the air before he lands on his feet, Rival goes through the portal, the portal closes and Rival sees that he is out in the woods, he sees a page in front of him.

"Seriously, Slender Man?" Rival asks, then Zack, Fiona, Owen, and Brick falls out of portals after they fell through the ground.

"Wait, that worked!?" Owen loudly asks, the four of them gets up.

"Looks like we are playing Slender Man: The Eight Pages" Zack confirms, everyone had flashlights.

"Happy Halloween" Rival responds.

"Let's go!" Brick yells.

"See ya!" Fiona yells as she gets a headstart.

"Screw you Fiona!" Zack yells as he goes next, everyone else goes on, there was 40 pages overall, but each of them needed to find 8.

"O-Okay Brick, y-you can do t-this" Brick says to himself while walking around the dark forest, Brick finds a page.

"Nice, I can actually do this!" Brick yells, but as soon as Brick turns around and he sees Slender Man, then the screen starts to static and Slender Man beats up Brick while the screen goes static which only goes away after the camera cuts to someone else.

"Two down! Heck yeah!" Owen yells, then he goes into a bathroom place in the middle of the woods.

"How convinient" Owen says as he finds the third page on a uranel, but he turns around and sees Slender Man in a open bathroom stall, Owen gets out the bathroom by since he's the fat one, Slender Man grabs Owen using one of his tentacles.

"Please don't, I haven't caught up on Survivor:David vs Goliath!" Owen yells, then the screen goes static again, 2 down, 3 left.

"I need to win this or else everyone will vote me out" Fiona tells herself, she hasn't collecred a page yet, but she hears Slender Man behind her, so Fiona climbs a tree and sits on a tree branch.

"Thank you tree!" Fiona yells, then she sees Slender Man on the same tree branch, then the tree branch breaks and Fiona crashes into the ground, Slender Man is no longer seen.

"One more left!" Zack announces as he collects his seventh page, Zack runs around the forest, but he accidentally trips over something and faceplants onto the ground.

"Thanks Zachary" Zack hears, then he sits up and sees that he dropped all of his pages, Fiona had tripped Zack and now she had 8 pages, then a portal opens in front of her.

"NO!" Zack yells, Fiona goes through the portal and leaves Zack alone, then Slender Man grabs Zachary using his tentacles and the screen goes to static.

"Last page!" Rival announces as he collects his last page, but nothing happens, then Rival sees a portal closing, Rival knew what this meant, it was like in the game where even if you collect all 8 pages then Slender Man would still get you.

"Oh well, I'll be back" Rival states as he goes into his Drama Form, but Rival heard a sound below him and knew what it was, a underground bomb.

"FU-!" Rival was about to yell but the bomb blows up and Rival is sent flying into the air before crashing onto the ground.

"Hehehe, I have survived!" Fiona yells, but she is now holding onto a bar.

"I hate today!" Fiona hears, then she sees Courtney.

"Took you guys long enough!" Scott yells, he was holding on this entire time.

"Shut up Scott!" Ezekiel yells because, the floor broke earlier and because there was a glitch in the Matrix, Ezekiel was sent here.

"Guys arguing is not gonna help!" Riley yells back.

"We're screwed" Kay comments as she looks below, below the 6 of them was hanging over a giant pool of blood with sharks and Fang, Fang almost bites Scott.

"AH!" Scott yells as he barely dodges Fang's bite, then Fang falls into the pool of blood.

"Does anyone have any last words?" Kay asks, everyone looks at each other.

"Nope" Ezekiel answers, then his bar breaks and Ezekiel falls into the pool of blood.

"My last words are-!" Courtney was about to yell, but her hands slip off and Courtney falls into the **dead pool** , okay I'll stop.

"I will survive!" Riley yells, but her bar breaks apart and Riley falls down next.

"I AM NOT FALLING!" Scott yells as he holds on with everything left he has.

"Goodbye world" Kay says, then she falls into the dead pool next.

"I am winning this!" Fiona yells, her and Scott held on wit the rest of their grip.

"I WILL WIN!" The both of them yells, but their bars both break at the same time, and both of them goes into the water on slo-motion at the same time.

"AH!" Scott yells as he sees Fang about to eat him, but everything started to disappear.

"W-Wha-?" Fiona asks, then everyone is seen standing next to each other inside the Mansion, The Mansion still looked like it was gonna be used for a party.

"Bravo everyone!" Chris yells, Chef had a button which he drops and crushes it.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Owen loudly asks.

"Well, this was the second challenge today!" Chris announces, everyone glares at Chris.

"Dammit Chris!" Gwen angrily yells.

"Guess what guys? We have two people safe from elimination tonight!" Chris confirms, Everyone looks at Fiona and Scott.

"Yes!" Fiona and Scott yells.

"Yep! Because the both of you failed at the same time the both of you gets immunity!" Chris announces.

"I REALLY hate you now Fiona!" Zack yells, Fiona smirks.

"Tommorrow night will be the Elimination Ceremony, and yes, today's challenge was just a Fake Reality we made up!" Chris confirms, everyone got their answer.

"How did you guys-?" Kay was about to ask.

"So enjoy the party tonight and Happy Halloween!" Chris yells, then Rival was forced onto the stage by Chris.

"Uh" Rival says while everyone looks at him.

 _ **"Come on you *bleep*sy, just sing a song!"**_ Venom yells at Rival in his mind, Rival breathes before he starts singing.

 ***Queen-We Will Rock You***

 **"Buddy, you're a boy, make a big noise"**

Rival starts singing this classic song

 **"Playing in the street, gonna be a big man someday"**

Everyone starts moving around while Rival sings

 **"You got mud on your face, you big disgrace!"**

Rival yells while he winks at Bayte and Kay

 **"Kicking your can all over the place singing"**

Everyone goes onto the stage except for Adrian

 **"We will, we will rock you!"**

Everyone sings along

 **"We will, we will rock you!"**

Rival then gives his mic to Bayte, then he jumps off the stage and lands on Adrian, Adrian falls down but Rival gets up

 **"Buddy, you're a young man, hard man"**

Rival continues singing while Adrian gets up behind him

 **"Shouting in the street, gonna take on the world someday"**

Rival does a backflip and Gwen holds Adrian back

 **"You got blood on your face, you big disgrace!"**

Rival yells as he turns around and he yells these lyrics to Adrian

 **"Waving your banner all over the place"**

Adrian breaks out of the hold

 **"We will, we will rock you! (Sing it!)"**

Rival sings before Adrian hits him with a Crescent Kick

 **"We will, we will rock you!"**

Rival jumps onto his feet and hits Adrian with The Running Knee (When yiu Knee your enemy while running)

 **"Buddy, you're an old man, poor man"**

Rival sings while he stays on his feet while Adrian is knocked onto the ground

 **"Pleading with your eyes, gonna make you some peace someday"**

Rival starts jumping

 **"You got mud on your face, big disgrace!"**

Adrian gets onto one knee

 **"Somebody better put you back into your place"**

Rival hits Adrian with a Kinsasha to the back of his head, and Adrian is knocked out

 **"We will, we will rock you! (Sing it!)"**

Rival gets back on the stage

 **"We will, we will rock you! (Everybody!)"**

Gwen carries Adrian to the hospital

 **"We will, we will rock you!"**

Everyone sings along

 **"We will, we will rock you! (Alright!)"**

Rival gets his microphone back and finishes the lyrics

 ***Guitar Solo***

Kay plays her Guitar to finish the rest of the song

 ***Song Ends***

 ***The Next Day***

Everyone was all sleeping after a long night of partying.

"Greatest, Party, Ever" Owen admits as he gets up, eveveryone else gets up.

"Wow, we should all do that again" Riley says.

"Yeah, but next time I'll be Rival and you'll be Adrian" Kay responds, then Kay and Riley have a stare off.

"Okay guys, you can save the fighting for another challenge" Courtney breaks it up.

"Well, tonight is Elimination everyone, so let's get ready for some suprises" Ezekiel says, everyone nods and they all starts geting ready for Elimination.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Tonight I am safe from elimination, but I am definitely gonna vote Zack to be eliminated" Fiona confirms.

"Someone is definitely going down" Scott cryptically confirms.

"Rival, you deserve to go home!" Adrian yells.

"Me and are voting for each, plain and simple" Kay confirms

"I can just rig the votes every Elimination if I wanted to, but I won't, because there's no fun if I always know the answer, but tonight, 2 people leave this Island, and they will never return" Rival confirms, then he smiles.

 ***Confessions End***

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

Everyone was ready for Elimination as Chris walks to everyone.

"Okay everyone, tonight two more people will take The Doc Of Shame! And they will not be Fiona or Scott, along with the following players that are safe" Chris explains.

"Rival, Kay, Riley, Adrian, Ezekiel, Gwen, Courtney, and Dawn" Chris confirms, the named players got a marshmallow, which left four people, Owen, Ezekiel, Brick, and Bayte.

"Owen, Brick, Zack and Bayte, all of you are on the chopping block just because people didn't have much good options, but tonight" Chris was about to announce.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"2 of you will go home, but that will be decided by you guys!" Chris announces, everyone were suprised.

"Yes that's right, the fans will decide which 2 competitors will be going home! And the top 2 most picked choices will be sent home!" Chris yells, everyone looked at the audience.

"So, WHO'S GONE!? WHO'S NEXT!? YOU DECIDE! Right here Total! Drama! Time Warp!" Chris yells, the camera fades to black.

 ***Episode Ends***

 **BAM! That's right, you guys will decide who is going on between Owen, Brick, Zack, and Bayte! As Chris explained, the top 2 people who has the most votes is gone!**

 **The Poll will be on my Profile Page! So, if you guys wanna choose then go to my Profile Page and choose someone to be eliminated! Anyway, Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	32. Episode 24:Build! Destroy! Build!

"Last Time on Total Drama Time Warp!" Chris announces, he was sitting where the Elimination Ceremony takes place, but it was after last night's elimination.

"Our competitors went through a Halloween special challenge! Courtesy of the Reality Controlling Remote we disguised as a button!" Chris explains.

"And after all was scared and done, Fiona and Scott had tied, so they both won immunity" Chris reviews.

"And because of that, 4 competitors all were tied with 3 votes each, so you guys decided which 2 people was going home! Bayte, Brick, Owen, or Zack!?" Chris loudly asks.

"Who went home!? Let's find out Right Now!" Chris yells

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

"Okay, Everyone I ha-" Chris was about to say, but everyone was asleep because fans only had 3 hours to choose, now it was 12:00 PM, then Chris gets a idea.

"WAKE UP!" Chris yells on a speaker, then everyone quickly woke up.

"Please don't bring Fang in here!" Scott yells as he wakes up, everyone looks at him.

"You really need to get laid" Rival responds.

"Ahem!" Chris yells, then everyone looks at him.

"The following votes will decide who is going home! And we'll just act like you guys were the ones who voted the two people off!" Chris yells, then he pulls out the first vote.

* **Confessional Room***

"I'm the biggest underdog here, but even underdogs are biased, so If I am gonna have a chance of winning in the finals, Owen and Brick would need to stay" Ezekiel states.

"I hope Zack goes home, because without him, then I WILL win this season! It will be a bonus if Owen goes home too, he's to hero-like for my taste" Fiona says.

"Okay, I convinced Courtney and Dawn to vote out Owen, So I want to see Owen and Bayte go home" Scott speaks.

 **"Bayte and Brick are gone, They're just here for no reason"** Time Rival comments.

"I'm staying in!" Bayte, Zack, Owen, and Brick yells.

 ***Confessions End***

"First Votes, Zack and Brick" Chris confirms, Zack and Brick have one vote each, each user chose two people each to eliminate.

"Second Votes, Bayte and Owen" Chris states, Bayte and Owen also have a vote each.

"So far, Everyone has one vote, So let's see who gets the next votes" Chris says, then he pulls out the next vote.

"And the competitors with 2 votes are Bayte and Owen" Chris keeps on going, then another one is shown.

"Now Brick has 2 Votes, Bayte has 3" Chris confirms.

"So, Zack officially is safe, but the next vote will decide if we have a three way tie, or 2 people will have the most votes" Chris says, Zack looked relieved, but Bayte, Owen, and Brick looked nervous.

"And the 14th and 13th place people are" Chris was about to say.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Bayte and Owen" Chris answers, Bayte gets up and sighs.

"I guess I was just too much of a threat to keep around, Smart, I figured it would've taken them much longer to figure that out" Bayte tells Chris.

"Well, this ain't Total Drama All Stars" Chris responds, Bayte nods.

"Oh well, I'm sorry if you Readers hated me, but I will still be myself!" Owen yells, then he farts so loud that everyone hears it.

"Learn some manners Owen!" Courtney yells, but everyone covers their noses.

"Okay guys, see ya!" Chris says to Bayte and Owen, then the two of them walks down the Doc Of Shame and takes separate boats off the Island.

"And there we go! You all can go to the Mansion, because for the rest of the season no one goes to the bad cabins anymore!" Chris annoumces, everyone was happy.

"Now, see what happens next! Here on, Total! Drama! Time Warp!" Chris yells.

 ***5th Intro Begins***

 ***Linkin Park-New Divide***

Rival turns into his Drama Form, Time Form, Gamer Form, and God Form as the song begins but the screen glitches until it shows the next scene

 **"I remember black skies with lightning all around me"**

Adrian karate chops a plank of wood in half

 **"I remember each flash as time began to burn"**

Zack tackles down a dummy and he starts beating it up

 **"Like a startling sign, that faith had finally found me"**

Fiona dances in the woods while Sheniqua was replaced by a bunch of glitches

 **"But your voice was all I heard"**

Owen now has glitches where he was and his food was gone, While Dawn is being chased by Larry, 4 Mutant Gophers, Darwin, and Godzilla

 **"That I'd get what I deserve"**

Ryan is covered by glitches, then Slender Man's stands in front of the screen which causes static that leads to the next scene

 **"So give me reason!"**

Bayte is replaced by a glitch which is behind Kay, Kay and Riley were both swinging a punch

 **"To prove me wrong! To wash this memory clean!"**

Brick is blown up by a mine

 **"Let the floods cross!"**

Ezekiel sits down while Shawn and Jasmine are somehow glitching out

 **"The distance in your eyes!"**

Scott relaxes while Gwen and Courtney talks with each other

 **"Give me reason! To fill this hole!"**

Present Chris growls as Chef's food is dumped on him

 **"Connect this space between!"**

Everyone starts getting burned

 **"Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies!"**

Camp Wawanakwa then blows up as the screen glitches again

 **"Across this new divide!"**

The Intro Ends with a photo of the 12 competitors, because Shawn, Jasmine, Ryan, Sheniqua, Bayte, and Owen turns into the dust in the picture

 ***Intro Ends***

 **Thank you everyone for your support! I appreciate it! Also sorry to Bayte's creator for eliminating Bayte!**

 **Also, I saw in a review from Total Drama Fire, that someone said that Rival has completely taken over Total Drama Time Warp, and I will agree to that, to a certain extent, but, What do I know?**

 **And onto the rest of the Episode!**

 ***Episode Resumes***

The remaining 12 competitors all woke up the next day in The Mansion, Only One-Third of the cast was left, and now everyone just need 5 more Episodes until they make it to The Final Two!

 ***Confessional Room***

"Wow, how ironic, 24 people have been eliminated, and this is Episode 24, or Day 24 for us on this show!" Brick loudly confirms.

"It's refreshing to not make it to The Merge in the previous season I was in, and now I'm one of the 6 original players left in this season" Dawn confirms.

"Wow, I actually have a shot at winning this thing!" Riley exclaims.

 ***Confessions End***

Everyone was sitting in pairs in each row.

"So, Why did you take me to the hospital last night?" Adrian asks Gwen, Gwen looks at Adrian.

"Because, After yesterday's challenge, I've seen that you care about me, a lot, So because of that, I decided to start acting like your friend" Gwen answers, Adrian smiles and looks back.

"You are a good person Gwen, you know that?" Adrian responds, Gwen chuckles.

"Well, I try my best" Gwen answers, then Adrian and Gwen continues talking while the camera cuts to another pair.

"You seem to be a excited soul today, why is that?" Dawn asks Riley.

"Well I didn't watch this show before I got onto this season, but here I am now" Riley answers.

"I see, because of your mother trying to change you after your father died, you were very close to him, so you are ready to win and prove yourself to be better than what your mom thinks of you" Dawn explains.

"Correct, Looks like you know a lot of things Dawn" Riley responds.

"Indeed I do, like how you were friends with a thrill seeker girl named Emma Perkins, but I don't know everything" Dawn responds.

"Like?" Riley asks.

"Where we are going" Dawn answers and camera cut!

"I'm bored" Kay comments to herself.

"So, you live a boring life don't you?" Ezekiel asks from outta nowhere, Kay was suprised by this and looks at Ezekiel.

"Yes, And you know that because?" Kay asks back.

"I use to live on a farm before I was zombified, plus I knew everyone's backstory going into this season" Ezekiel explains.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Ezekiel smiled as he saw a book written by Doctor McLean._

 _ **"Exterminate!"** __A loud speaker said, then lazers surrounded the book along with a spike pit in front of it, and, there's one more thing as Ezekiel finds out, then he turns around._

 _"Seriously!?" Ezekiel loudly asks while a giant boulder was chasing him, then he is crushed by the boulder which goes up a ramp and over the spike pit, then the boulder is cut into pieces by the lazers, and Ezekiel lands on the book, then he picks it up and holds it._

 _"My precious" Ezekiel quotes, then he reads the book called, Game of Trolls, which actually had all the competitors backstories._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

"Anyway, You'll find some good excitement later on in life, trust me, even someone from a modest family and boring life can find some fun" Ezekiel states after the flashback.

"Well, that fun could involve Chris McLean, and that is never a good thing" Kay responds.

"True" Ezekiel responds.

CAMERA COMCUT!

"Ah, If only I could be in this plane all day" Scott says, then he drinks some juice.

"Well, you can't be here all day, because I will win each challenge, every day" Fiona responds, Scott smirks.

"I like the way you talk and act, anyway, do you need any help with Zack?" Scott asks, Fiona smiles.

"Sure, I'd like that" Fiona answers.

"Okay then, let's shake each other's hand so we can cross our fingers behind our back" Scott responds, then Scott and Fiona shakes each other's hand and crosses their fingers behind their back.

Yeah, I'd like a order of a Camera Cut right about NOW!

"Hello there Zack how is everything with Fiona going?" Brick asks, Zack looks at him.

"Bad, I want to take her out but she somehow has managed to avoid getting eliminated thus far" Zack answers, then Brick thinks for a moment before answering.

"Ah, How about we form a temporary alliance to vote out Fiona?" Brick suggests, Zack looks at Brick with a confused look.

"Why would you help me?" Zack asks.

"Because, If tonight is a double elimination, then you and me are gone if Fiona is safe" Brick answers, Zack smiles.

"Okay, I'll believe that, besides, I don't have much allies left to make" Zack answers, then Brick and Zack shakes each other's hand, and neither of the two crossed their fingers! Yay!

Guess What's back? Back again? CC's back, tell a friend!

"Ugh, Chris is probably drop us off on a deserted island" Courtney says while looking out the window.

"Well, if he is, then **we** might enjoy **torturing** **our** enemies" Rival responds while going into his Time Form and back to his Gamer Form.

"I like your style" Courtney responds, then Rival and Courtney fist bumps each other, but they hear a loud explosion.

"What the-!?" Scott was about to question, but the plane breaks apart.

"HOLY SH-!" Brick was about to yell, but a seat from the broken plane hits him.

"Guys! Don't talk!" Zack yells, everyone was falling, then everyone here's a ding.

"Here we go again" Courtney comments.

"There's still so much we can do, There's still so much we can do, There's still so much we can do before we die" Everyone except for Riley sings.

"Why were you guys singing!?" Riley loudly asks.

"Don't tell her" Kay tells Dawn.

"In order to live you must sing at least one line from a song from Total Drama World Tour" Dawn explains, but Riley didn't watch the show, so she came up with random words.

"Come fly with us, Come die with us?" Riley sings randomly, then everyone lands on a bunch of pillows.

"Wow, that actually worked" Gwen responds, everyone gets up.

"Welcome everyone, How did you guys like the throwback to World Tour?" Chris asks the remaining competitors.

"Eh" Kay answers.

"Okay, today's challenge is called, Build, Destroy, Build!" Chris confirms, then a helicopter drops a giant trashbag which opens up and shows a bunch of wood, brick, and metal materials along with Mr Coconut.

"Thanks Chef!" Chris yells with a speaker, then Chef nods before he flies away in the helicopter.

"Why does this seem fimiliar?" Scott asks, Chris smiles.

"Because this is basically the same as the Total Drama World Tour's season finale, where you must completely build a body with Mr Coconut's (From Total Drama Island) head attached to it, then you must Destroy it, then build a statue of mua" Chris explains.

"So basically Total Drama summarized in one challenge" Rival responds, then everyone looks at him.

"Sadly yes, Anyway, BUILD!" Chris yells, then everyone starts getting materials, then Brick gets up and does the challenge, which he somehow knew about.

"Hey Gwen, how about we work together?" Rival asks, Gwen turns around and looks at him.

"No" Gwen answers, then she turns around, but Rival appears in front of her, somehow.

"Oh really?" Rival asks, Gwen growls.

"Look Rival, I know that you are like Heather, so you can go away now or else I will show you the pain Trent felt" Gwen responds, Rival smirks.

"Hey Gwen, What's going on!?" Adrian loudly asks.

"You're right, I am like Heather" Rival whispers, then he kisses Gwen in front of Adrian, how ironic considering that Heather kissed Trent in front of Gwen in Total Drama Island, oh the irony, then Adrian looks down and walks away.

"Wait Adrian!" Gwen yells after Rival finishes kissing her.

"Wow, you're a better kisser than Kay" Rival responds, then he evily laughs before starting his creation.

"Hey Kay" Fiona greets Kay, Kay ignores her and starts building Mr Coconut's body.

"Kaylee Jordan" Scott says, Kay turns her attention to Scott.

"Nice move" Fiona whispers to Scott.

"We need you're help" Scott tells Kay.

"And I would help you guys because?" Kay asks.

"We'll make your life not boring and help you eliminate Riley" Fiona answers, Kay looks hesitant.

"I'll think about it" Kay responds, then she walks away.

"I think we got her where we want" Scott comments.

"Yes, Zack is going down!" Fiona yells, then her and Scott both evily laugh together.

"How's it going Zombified Zeke?" Brick asks Ezekiel, Ezekiel turns around and looks at Brick.

"Good, But I am not sure why you asked me that" Ezekiel answers.

"Well, you see, We need help" Brick responds, Ezekiel smiles.

"Let me guess, you and Zack are planning to vote out Fiona" Ezekiel also responds.

"Yes, So, wanna help?" Brick asks.

"I'll answer later" Ezekiel "answers" before he continues the challenge.

"Hello Riley, wanna join a good cause?" Zack asks Riley.

"Well, What's the cause?" Riley asks.

"Voting out Fiona" Zack answers.

"So, What makes you think I'd help out?" Riley questions Zack.

"Because Kay is with Fiona" Zack answers, he heard Fiona and Scott talking to Kay earlier.

"I'm in" Riley answers, then Zack smiles.

 ***Confessional Room***

 **"Gwen and Adrian were too close together, So we did what Gwen does best, kiss people, Hehehe, Considering that Zack and Fiona's rivalry are front and center for everyone else, heh, We also found something, so we got this season right in the bag"** Time Rival explains.

"Me and Scott already got Kay with us, All we need to do is stay strong, because instead of eliminating Zack, we'll target Brick first" Fiona confirms.

"Fiona, I'll target you after my temporary alliance takes care of everyone else associated with you" Zack states.

"Okay, I'm just gonna stay out of any Drama, so sorry Zack and Brick, but I'm declining your offers" Ezekiel confirms.

"This season there was a hidden immunity idol, luckily I stole it from Rival, which isn't smart but when you're me, you need to do anything to win" Scott admits while holding up the McLean Invincibility Statue.

 ***Confessions End***

"So, how do you know so much Dawn?" Courtney asks Dawn while the both of them were building the body.

"That will not be answered, besides, mother earth hates trash, so I must now get rid of it" Dawn answers.

"Okay then, I guess that you are just too hippie to answer my question" Courtney responds.

"Duncan dumping you was the best thing that you ever received" Dawn DESTROYS Courtney, then Courtney attacks Dawn and the two of them gets into a brawl.

"Kids, They don't know any better" Chris comments, then everyone builds their Mr Coconut.

"And Kay finishes first!" Chris yells, Kay picks up the same body from TDWT except it has a wood body as Kay runs with it.

"Wait, Where do we go!?" Kay loudly asks, then Riley runs past her.

"And Riley takes first place!" Chris announces, Kay growls before she chases after Riley.

"You're going down!" Riley yells at Kay, then the two of them continues on.

"And Everyone is almost done, Except for Adrian!" Chris yells, Adrian's Mr Coconut's body fell apart.

"Come on Adrian!" Adrian yells at himself, Rival sees this and walks to Adrian.

 **"It's a shame that Gwen loves us, after all, she would've been the perfect *bleep* for you"** Drama Rival tells Adrian, this causes Adrian to turn around, but Rival was gone.

"You're *bleep*ing dead!" Adrian yells, then he continues building.

"Gwen is 3rd! Scott is 4th! and Ezekiel is 5th!" Chris yells, this left Zack, Courtney, Dawn, Fiona, Brick, Rival, and Adrian.

"Finally! I did it!" Courtney yells as she picks up the body, then it catches on fire.

"AH!" Courtney yells as she runs around after dropping her burning thing.

"Hehehe, Done" Rival confirms, Mr Coconut's body was Dark Red wood.

"And Courtney is in First Place!" Chris yells.

"WHAT!?" Everyone loudly asks.

"Yep, She burnt her thing, and it counts! End of explanation!" Chris yells, then everyone goes faster.

"And everyone else runs off! And only Courtney's wood could burn, because the wood had some fire sparks in it already, now let's go on!" Chris loudly explains, everyone were running as fast as they could.

"Yes! Now all I have to do is rebuild it!" Courtney exclaims, but all of it turns into ashes.

"Oh right, the materials to rebuild the next one is where everyone else is going!" Chris yells on a speaker, Courtney growls before she starts running off.

"Oh boy" Brick says, everyone sees a giant volcano.

"*bleep*" Ezekiel responds, and here I am, laughing at the irony.

"Courtney's in First! (Because she's the only one who destroyed Mr Coconut's body)" Chris yells, but Zack stops running.

"Wait, Why can't we just break it now!?" Zack loudly asks, then everyone except for Courtney stops running.

"Well there's no rule against it this season!" Chris yells on a speaker, then everyone facepalms themselves.

"Let's just break it!" Fiona yells, then Kay smacks Riley's back with the body, the body breaks and Riley falls down, then Courtney passes everyone.

"Thanks for the help" Kay responds, then she runs off next, then Adrian karate chops his creation, Zack punches the head off of his creation, and Scott drops a boulder on his.

"Courtney's 1st! Kay's 2nd! Adrian's 3rd! Zack's 4th! Scott's 5th! And everyone else sucks!" Chris announces, then Rival jumps up and punches the speaker off it's metal pole.

"Got it!" Ezekiel yells as he rips it apart and goes on, Rival bits off his creation's head and stomps the rest of it to pieces before going on, and Gwen pulls the head off of her's and smashed it before also going on.

"Ezekiel's 6th! Rival's 7th! Gwen's 8th!" Chris confirms on another speaker on top of the volcano.

"I guess that works" Dawn says as the wind blows away the body.

"Ugh, What happened?" Riley asks as she gets up, then Riley sees that she squashed the body, so she goes on.

"Finally!" Fiona exclaims as she kicks the body off a cliff, then she goes on.

"Aha!" Brick the forgotten yells as he punches the body to pieces before he continues.

"Dawn's 9th! Riley's 10th! Fiona's 11th! and Brick's 12th!" Chris confirms, everyone goes up the volcano and goes to the other side where metal and gold materials are seen, everyone starts building now.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Yeah, I'm helping out Zack and Brick, but only so I can have allies" Kay admits.

"If I win this challenge, then Rival and Gwen are GONE!" Adrian yells.

"Okay, After what Kay did, I'm gonna help out Scott and Fiona" Riley confirms.

"I hope that I will catch up and win this challenge!" Brick loudly admits.

"Everyone is caught up in some Drama, except for me, Ezekiel, and Courtney, so I'll try to stay out of Drama still" Dawn comments.

 ***Confessions End***

Everyone was just about even.

"And Everyone are doing very good, for now" Chris commentates, then, the ground starts to crack.

"Um, What?" Dawn asks while looking around.

"Hehehe" Chris chuckles, then the platform breaks and everyone goes down the volcano's side.

"Dammit Chris!" Courtney yells as she rolls down.

"Steady feat" Zack tells himself while running down, but he looses his footing and starts tumbling down.

"I got this" Fiona responds as she keeps her footing, until Zack tumbles into her and the both of them tumbles down.

"I can do this!" Brick yells, until a boulder rolls down and crushes him, but the boulder keeps on going.

"Come on mother earth be on my side" Dawn says as she parkours down the side, and she doesn't fail.

"Aha!" Scott exclaims as he sits on a convinient sleigh which goes down.

"Okay, I swear that I can always possibly die on this show!" Kay yells, she was crushed by the boulder next.

"Aha! Revenge Bi-!" Riley was about to yell, but the boulder crushes her next, the boulder goes on.

"Time to win!" Adrian yells, but he trips over a dark object.

 **"We enjoy your suffering"** God Rival says before going back into his Gamer Form, then Adrian tumbles down.

"Adrian!" Gwen yells, but Ezekiel accidentally jumps into Gwen and they also tumble down, then everyone reaches the bottom of the volcano where a portal was, everyone goes through the portal which quickly closes up before the volcano somehow blows up.

 ***Elimination Ceremony***

Everyone lands at the Elimination Ceremony.

"Hello Everyone!" Chris yells, everyone was confused.

"What just happened!?" Brick loudly asks.

"Well here's the short version, That whole challenge, it was important" Chris says.

"This was important because?" Gwen asks, Chris smiles.

"Because, We wanted to see if you guys will appreciate our suprise" Chris cryptically answers.

"What suprise?" Gwen asks, Chris chuckles.

"Well, Everyone, today you will all have a inside look into 4 people, then we will reveal who voted for who!" Chris announces.

"And the challenge was related?" Ezekiel asks.

"Yes! Because, The 4 people are the ones who had some interesting things happen to them! In this challenge and before this challenge!" Chris yells, then Chef pulls in a TV.

"Who's first?" Courtney asks.

 _Then everyone sees a recording of Gwen kissing Trent, Duncan, Cameron, Mike/Mal, and Rival._

"Wow, Talk about kissing up to people" Chris puns, then everyone looks at Gwen.

 _Then, the TV shows Fiona stealing everyone's stuff before she framed Zack and pulled a Scott._

Then, Zack smiles as everyone growls.

 _Next, the TV shows Scott stealing a invincibility item from Rival._

Rival's face looked very angry while Scott chuckles.

 _Some coughing is heard as two people with no hair are seen._

Rival immediately stands up.

"Mom! Dad!" Rival yells, Everyone notices this as the video goes on.

 _Rival's Mom and Dad has their eyes closed as a loud sound is heard._

Rival knows what this means.

Then he drops onto his knees.

 _A note is seen that says "We Love You Rival!" as Doctors rush into the room, Rival's parents weren't breathing._

Rival watches in disbelief.

 _"Mommy?" 3 year old Rival had asked his Mom._

 _"Yes sweetheart?" His mom asks._

 _"Can I be on Total Drama!?" Young Rival excitingly asks, then his Dad sits next to his Mom._

 _"I heard you guys, and Rival, yes you can be on Total Drama" His dad answers._

 _"Yay! Thanks Daddy!" Rival exclaimed, then he hugged his Mom and Dad._

 ** _"Mommy, Daddy?"_** Rival silently asks, then the video ends, Rival then starts to cry as the screen fades to black.

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

 ***Episode Ends***

 **Elimination Order:** **Heather, Alejandro, Joe, Scarlett, Duncan, Michael, Tara, Griff, Ella, Topher, Cody, Griff, Sierra, Lightning, Beth, Mike/Mal, Zoey, Cameron. Shawn, Jasmine, Ryan, Sheniqua, Owen, and Bayte**

 **Well, this was certainly a emotional ending, and about that Rival comment earlier**

 **Well, it does kinda felt like that in this Episode, but I have indeed tried my best to give everyone else the spotlight too!**

 **Anyway, Sorry to Bayte's creator for eliminating her! But I will discuss about more things later down the line!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	33. Response to Ep 25

Episode 25 of TDTW has been removed!

So I will work on replacing Episode 25 with another episode!

Sorry for taking it down, But I'll release the new Episode 25 next week, but as for now, see you guys next time, and

PEACE OUT!


	34. Opinion on Cringe and Reasoning

**Cringe, a word I never take seriously**

 **Why? Because you can use it for anything IMO**

 **Example 1: This animation is cringe!**

 **Example 2: These raps are so cringey!**

 **Example 3:The fact that this movie is liked is cringey!**

 **So, Why am I wasting my time talking about cringe? Because in every story I've ever made someone uses the word!**

 **Now, I can see why they use cringe, but to me it's annoying and actually tickes me off a bit when people use it**

 **So, Why am I a bit mad due to a word I don't take seriously? Well, when people use it, it's usually used as a criticism**

 **And to that I say, I don't care about the word "cringe" okay? Bad, Awfully Written, or Offensive are things I can understand, but when cringe is thrown in I get annoyed**

 **And yes, I'm aware that Episode 25 of TDTW is offensive, and that Dawn acting mad is OOC, but in my defense, about the Dawn situation, I prefer to call it evolving**

 **But this can vary from person to person, but if Dawn was just calm all the time then there would be NO tension at all, Same with everyone else**

 **But I can't debate on how Episode 25 was offensivem So I'll put a warning on that, okay? Okay**

 **Also the reason why everyone had to listen to Chris when it came to pulling apart Kay and Riley is because if they don't listen to Chris, then this season they will automatically be kicked off, like in Pakitew Island when Ella was kicked off for singing**

 **Also, I'm pretty sure no will say this, but I'm not a horrible, the raps I made was just to make a rap, but it was very offensive, I'd say that Episode 25 will no doubt be my most controversial chapter, which isn't saying much, but still**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed my opinions and reasoning, I might do it more later on, but for now**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	35. Episode 25:Bad Blood (Replacement)

Rival was seen on the ground and crying.

"Okay! Let's get this over with quickly!" Chris announces.

"What about-?" Chef was about to ask.

"He'll be fine, besides, there's no way our writer is gonna vote off Rival" Chris answers.

"And if he's out?" Chef asks again.

"Trust me" Chris confidently responds.

 ***After The Votes***

Everyone finished voting except for Rival.

"Okay the following players are safe, Zack, Adrian, Courtney, Fiona, Dawn, Ezekiel, Kay, and Riley" Chris confirms.

This left Rival, Gwen, Scott, and Brick.

"Okay and the first of the two people voted off are-" Chris was about to announce, but there was a Dramatic Pause.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gwen" Chris states, then Gwen sighs.

"And-" Chris was about to go on, but he did another Dramatic Pause.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Brick" Chris states then Scott and Rival both sighs in relief.

"Oh well, My time was good while it lasted" Brick responds as he gets up, then Gwen goes to Adrian.

"Adrian, I'm sorry about what happened today" Gwen apologies.

"And why should I forgive you?" Adrian asks.

"Because, Rival kissed me, he WANTED us to be seperated" Gwen answers, then Adrian looks at Rival, Rival's eyes were completely red and he was smirking.

"Wow, he fooled me" Adrian comments, he was stunned by how low Rival went to seperate him and Gwen, but it worked.

"Well, I can at least have this moment with you" Gwen responds, then Adrian and Gwen kisses each other.

"Ah, Total Drama, the show that feels like a combination of Ex On The Beach and The Challenge" Chris states, then Gwen and Adrian finishes kissing each other and both of their faces were red.

"Wow" Adrian responds, then Gwen chuckles.

"Well see you all later!" Gwen yells, then Gwen and Brick go to the Doc Of Shame!

"Goodbye everyone! It was a honor serving in this season!" Brick yells, then Gwen and Brick gets on seperate boats and leave.

"You're dead" Adrian whispers to Gamer Rival.

"Well then, we'll see who gets to say hi to Scarlett first" Rival responds, then the two of them glares at each other.

"Well, This was a nice elimination night! There are 10 competitors remaining! So which pair will be voted out next!? Who's gonna prevail in each rivalry!? And who's gonna win 100 Million Dollars!? Find out some of the answers!" Chris exclaims.

"Right here on Total! Drama! Time Warp!" Chris yells.

 ***Panic! At The Disco-Victorious***

 ***Song Skip To Near The End***

 **"Tonight We Are Victorious!"**

The remaining competitors all stand by each other

 **"Champagne pouring over us!"**

Zack dumps a ice bucket onto Fiona

 **"All my friends were Glorious!"**

Riley accidentally slaps the back of Kay's ahead

 **"Yeah, Tonight We Are Victorious"**

Ezekiel randomly starts brawling with Dawn, then Everyone also starts fighting

 **"Tonight We Are Victorious!"**

Rival punches Adrian very hard in slo-motion

 **"Champagne pouring over us!"**

Scott tackles Courtney into everyone who were all in a circle

 **"All my friends were Glorious!"**

Then Riley lies down on a table

 **"Yeah, Tonight We Are Victorious"**

Then Kay sets up a ladder abd climbs it

 **"Oh, We're gonna turn up the crazy!"**

Kay gets to the top of the ladder

 **"Living like a washed up celebrity!"**

But Everyone Else climbs the ladder

 **"Shooting fireworks like it's The Fourth of Julyyyyy"**

Zack hits Fiona's head onto the ladder, but Rival fell off the ladder

 **"Until We feel alright"**

Rival gets up and smiles in his God Form

 **"Until we feel ariiiiight!"**

God Rival pushes the ladder and everyone goes crashing onto the ground while Kay crashes through a table that Riley was on

 **"Tonight We Are Victorious!"**

God Rival smiles as he stands tall and he goes back to his Gamer Form

 **"Champagne pouring over us!"**

Until Rival is blown up and falls down

 **"All my friends were Glorious!"**

Then Chef raises Chris's hand as the victor

 **"Yeah, Tonight We Are Victorious!"**

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

 ***Intro Ends***

Everyone remaining were getting ready for today's challenge which will NOT be a rap battle this time!

"Okay Adrian, Pretend that this punching bag is Rival" Adrian says to himself, then he kicks the punching bag and it is sent flying trough the wall.

"Ah, Another day of playing the game" Ezekiel says while playing on the Nintendo Switch, until the punching bag goes through the wall and crushes him.

"Hey Zeke, You okay?" Adrian asks as he goes through the hole in a wall (How ironic considering that Hole In A Wall was a show).

"Mmmmm Mmmmm Mmmmmm!" Ezekiel muffles, but Adrian couldn't hear what Zeke was saying.

"I'll take that as a no" Adrian responds, then he lifts up and flips over the punching bag, Ezekiel was flattened like a pancake.

And it's me your best friend! Camera Cut Dremurr! (Undertale Reference!)

"Okay, Now time to find out who stole my invincibility idol" Scott says to himself, then he sees Courtney and he goes up to her.

"Hi Scott" Courtney greets.

"Hey Courtney, Would you have any idea on who stole my invincibility idol?" Scott asks.

"No, But if I had to guess, I'd say Fiona" Courtney sorta answers.

"Why Fiona?" Scott asks.

"Well, She may be with you in a alliance, but she is in hot water after last night's voting, and she is the clear target, plus she's not afraid to backstab you" Courtney explains, then Scoty starts taking notes, literally.

"Okay, I'll place down Fiona as a possible suspect, thanks for telling me Courtney" Scott responds, then the two of them shares a short kiss before they go their separate ways.

Hello Everyone, You know me and I know you, Because I am a Camera Cut! (SAW reference)

"Hello again Riley" Dawn greets Riley as Riley sits down.

"Hey Dawn, What are we gonna talk about today?" Rilet asks.

"Well, let's open up to each other more" Dawn answers, Riley looked a bit confused.

"Like?" Riley asks again.

"Like Why do you hate Kay?" Dawn answers the question, with a question, how briliant!

"Well, She's very disrespectful and she always is all talk and no payoff, and the only thing that is good about her is that she'll be meeting Hades" Riley answers.

"Sounds like you two have a lot of tension between each other" Dawn responds.

"Oh it will only get worse, but one thing is guaranteed, I can't wait to eliminate Kay" Riley also responds.

Do You Know Dae Way? Dae Way To The Camera Cuts? (Obviously it's a Ugandan Knuckles reference)

"Hey Zack" Kay states as she sits next to Zack.

"Hey Kay" Zack responds while he was thinking in his mind.

"Is there anything wrong?" Kay asks, then Zack snaps out of his thoughts.

"No, I'm perfectly fine" Zack lies, even Kay knew he was lying.

"It's about Fiona isn't it?" Kay asks.

"Yes, because I feel like that if we can even make sure that Fiona doesn't win immunity, I have a feeling that she will somehow still make it to the final eight" Zack answers.

"Yeah, Something like that will definitely happen" Kay responds.

"Wow, You really are pessimist aren't you?" Zack asks.

"Yes, Yes I am" Kay answers.

I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was! To Camera Cut them is my cause! CAMERA CUT! (POKEMON REFERENCE!)

"Hello Rival" Fiona tells Rival, Rival was drawing something.

 **"Hello there fresh meat"** Drama Rival says to Fiona before going back into his Gamer Form.

"Rival, I've come to bargain" Fiona responds, then Gamer Rival has a quick memory.

 _Rival placed the Eye Of Agamotto around his neck and he accidentally turned back time to the beginning of the fight._

 _"Adrian I've come to bargain!" Rival randomly yelled._

 **"Don't ever say those words to us!"** Time Rival yells, then Gamer Rival is back again.

"Okay, Okay, Anyway, What are you drawing?" Fiona asks, then Rival shows her his drawing of something too graphic that the camera's couldn't show what it was.

"It's disturbing isn't it?" Rival creepily asks.

"Yes, Yes it is" Fiona nervously answers.

"Well, It's not gonna be as disturbing as what I'm gonna do to you" Rival goes on, but Fiona kept her composure.

"Pfft, What could you ever do to me?" Fiona asks with a smirk.

"Same thing I did with Kay and Gwen" Rival answers, then Fiona immediately tries running out.

"This was a bad idea!" Fiona yells.

 **"Indeed it was"** God Rival responds, then God Rival stretches his dark red arms and pulls Fiona to him.

"Wow, Looks like loosing your parents really improved you didn't it?" Fiona asks, then God Rival turns back to Gamer Rival, he was now choking Fiona.

"Yes it has" Rival answers, then he kisses Fiona and releases the choke, then after a while Rival breaks up the kiss.

"Hehehe" Fiona responds, then Rival smirks.

"I'll allign myself with you" Rival responds, then Fiona evily smiles.

"Okay, But don't be suprised when I backstab you" Fiona responds, then Rival falls into the ground and is gone now.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Rival went too far last time! So I'm gonna beat him up when I get the chance!" Adrian yells.

"The competition is getting more heated as each episode goes by, but I'm fine for now" Ezekiel confirms.

"Okay I know I shouldn't suspect this, but I think that Courtney, Fiona, or Rival could've stolen my invincibility idol" Scott states.

"Scott needs to learn not to trust Fiona, especially since she decieved her entire team at one point" Courtney says.

"These poor souls are having their aura's getting darker every day, this that means that I will have to stay more hidden" Dawn narrarates.

"I'm probably getting too carried away with my rivalry with Riley, but I came onto this show to prove myself as a better child than my brother, Leo, and I'm not gonna let Kay get in the way of my goal.

"I'm focused on two things, one, getting Riley out, and two, winning, so in order to do both I'm gonna need Zack's help, but he's too busy dealing with Fiona, so he's most likely not gonna be vey useful, no offense" Kay admits.

"Okay I've changed from when I left this island, to now, because I was happy that I was gonna be with Sheniqua after I was out, but now Fiona is trying her best to burn me down, but you know what they say, Karma's a *bleep*" Zack comments.

"I need Scott and Rival to allign with me if I'm gonna have to win this season, but I'm planning to keep Ezekiel into the final two while I take out Rival and Scott after I take out Zack, plus Ezekiel will never beat me" Fiona explains.

"My Mom and Dad's death is a hard thing to deal with, especially because they were the only reason why I stayed alive ever since The Final Reckoning, and it's been hard, but now I have a new reason to stay alive, cause h*** and win the million" Rival confirms.

 ***Confessions End***

 ***Challenge Time***

Everyone sees a portal open up and they all go through it, then everyone steps out their portals and sees Chris.

"Hello Everyone, The End is approaching everyone here, because tonight two people will be eliminated from this season forever!" Chris announces.

"We know that Chris!" Courtney yells, then Everyone looks at her before everyone turns their attention back at Chris.

"Anyway! Today's challenge will be a tribute to our Writer's favorite show currently, The Challenge:Final Reckoning, which is the 32nd Season of the reality TV show, The Challenge" Chris explains.

"So, Will it just be about Drama?" Ezekiel asks.

"No, because it will be a bunch of challenges that will span 3 Episodes after this! Where 2 people who ends up in last at each series of challenges will be eliminated!" Chris loudly confirms, Everyone was shocked.

 ***Confessional Room***

"What!?" Fiona loudly asks.

"Oh my god, there will only be four people remaining after this series of challenges!" Adrian yells.

"No Wonder why this challenge is a tribute to The Challenge" Dawn comments.

 ***Confessions End***

"These series of challenges wil be called one name, The Four Horseman" Chris confirms.

"Is it called that because only four people will remain after this!?" Riley loudly asks.

"Yep! And because this is based on Season 32, Everyone here will be paired up with their biggest enemy or the closest one we could find!" Chris announces, then everyone glares at Chris.

 ***Confessional Room***

"I'm *bleep*ed" Kay admits.

"Why!? I'm gonna be paired up with Fiona!" Zack yells in anger.

 **"We hate Chris and this show!"** God Rival yells.

 ***Confessions End***

"So, Here are the teams! Zack and Fiona!" Chris yells, then Zack and Fiona goes onto a orange platform, then they glare at each other.

"Next Team! Rival and Adrian!" Chris announces, then Rival and Adrian glare at each other as they walk to a red platform.

"Team three! Kay and Riley!" Chris loudly confirms, then Kay and Riley bumps each other as they both walk onto a purple platform.

"And next team! Scott and Courtney!" Chris loudly states, then Scott and Courtney holds hands as the both of them goes onto a black platform.

"And the final team! Ezekiel and Dawn!" Chris yells, then Ezekiel and Dawn goes onto a green platform, then they look at each other.

"So! Prepare for the first challenge! It will be called, **Breaking The Habit**!" Chris announces, then everyone's platform's starts slowly going up.

"Um Chris, Can you quickly explain the challenge?" Fiona asks.

"Sure, You guys must balance your platforms longer than the other teams! And the first team that falls will immediately be eliminated for the rest of the season!" Chris loudly explains, then everyone looks at each other as the platforms starts getting higher.

"This is gonna end badly!" Scott yells.

"Exactly, and Excelsior!" Chris yells, then the platforms immediately go 150 feet into the air.

"AH!" Riley screams, then she grabs onto her's and Kay's platform, then the platform starts tilting to Riley's side.

"Let go!" Kay yells, but Riley keeps holding on as the platform slowly tilts.

"You're lucky I can't beat you up!" Adrian and Rival yells at each other face to face.

"Heh, Looks like you understand our situation" Adrian tells Rival.

"Yeah, you know how? Because I'm with YOU!" Rival yells, then they both get in each other's face.

"I can't wait to eliminate you after this" Fiona whispers to Zack.

"I am not gonna home, because karma is long overdue for you!" Zack yells, then Zack glares at Fiona while Fiona smirks.

"We're good, right?" Scott asks Courtney.

"Yeah, Chris is probably just expecting bad to happen between us" Courtney responds.

"Yep, Anyway, Wanna relax?" Scott asks as he lies down on his side, then Courtney lies down on her side.

"It looks like we are not gonna be the first ones out" Dawn observes.

"Wait, Is The Challenge even like this?" Ezekiel asks.

"Nope! But the second part of this will make more sense!" Chris yells from below.

"Riley, just LET GO!" Kay yells as she pulls Riley, but Riley was still holding on.

"You'll never take me alive!" Riley yells back as she still holfs onto the platform.

"We got this" Ezekiel says, until everyone's platforms starts spinning slowly in a circle.

"Why did you jinx us?" Dawn asks, then the both of them starts running.

"This is tricky" Adriab comments as him and Rival runs, then everyone's platforms starts going from side to side.

"Oh come on" Scott yells, then he sees that Courtney slips.

"NO!" Courtney yells, then the platform tilts to the right and Scott tumbles down while Courtney is already falling.

"Keep holding on!" Kay yells as she holds onto Riley, the platforms starts spinning faster and tilting more, while Riley was still holding onto it.

"I'm not gonna fail!" Fiona yells, but Zack accidentally trips and he lands on his face.

"OW!" Zack yells, then the platform spins Zack into Fiona and the platform tilts Zack and Fiona off.

"Guess it's just me and you, and The Holders left!" Rival yells, then the platforms starts forming crack.

"AH!" Riley and Kay yell while things get worse.

"Hahahahaha!" Rival laughs at them, but Adrian accidentally steps into a crack.

"Sh-!" Adrian was gonna yell, but he crashes onto the platform which was held up by a pole, but Rival jumps over Adrian.

"I can't hold on anymore!" Riley yells as she looks tired out.

"Don't! Let! Go!" Kay shouts, but Riley runs out of grip strength and Riley and Kay flies off the platform.

"Yes!" Rival yells, then his and Adrian's platform breaks apart.

"WHY!?" Adrian loudly asks, then Rival and Adrian also falls down, then Everyone lands on a giant cup of noodles.

"And you guys have completed Phase 1!" Chris announces.

"What's the second phase?" Dawn asks as everyone gets out the noodles.

"Well, You guys will try to dig up each other!" Chris yells, then Everyone gulps.

"WHAT!?" Riley loudly asks.

"Yep! And the last person to dig up their teammate will have themself and their teammate gone!" Chris confirms.

"What if we don't want to dig them up?" Kay asks, then Riley glares at her.

"Well, prepare to go on the Doc Of Shame! Also, as a reward for winning Phase 1! Rival and Adrian will have a extra 10 seconds to dig out their enemy!" Chris loudly states.

 **"We will enjoy this"** Time Rival sadistically comments.

"Oh you almost died already Rival, So I think that you fit in the coffin" Adrian responds.

 **"Everytime you are near us it's a near death experience"** DramaRival remarks, then Adrian and Rival have a stare off.

"Okay guys break it up, we don't want a rap battle, anyway, get ready!" Chris yells.

*Confessional Room*

"Because Ezekiel was a zombie he's gonna obviously be buried alive" Dawn confirms while standing next to Ezekiel.

"I'm scared now" Ezekiel responds.

"Me and Courtney have no tension between us, right?" Scott asks while standing by Courtney.

"Yeah you're still gonna be buried" Courtney responds, then Scott looks down.

"Honestly despite my nose being very off right now I'm gonna dig up Fiona" Zack states.

"I do not condemn this" Fiona responds to Zack.

"Since Kay is a goth she will be buried alive" Riley immediately says.

"At least I wasn't the one who lost Phase 1 of this challenge" Kay responds, then Riley pushes Kay, then the crew members seperate them.

"After some unecessary bickering I've decided that I will be buried alive" Rival hesitantly confirms.

"I'm gonna enjoy this" Adrian comments.

 ***Confessional Ends***

"Okay! Dawn! Courtney! Zack! Riley! and Adrian! Are you guys ready!?" Chris loudly asks them.

"Yes!" All five of them answers.

"Okay! Now, Get Digging!" Chris loudly demands, then Adrian runs to Rival's grave and starts digging.

"And 10 seconds are done!" Chris yells, then Dawn, Courtney, Zack, and Riley runs to their partner's graves.

"Okay Zack, Come on!" Zack yells as he tries breathing in and out his nose.

 ***Confessional Room***

"One side of my nose isn't working correctly, So I'm basically using all of this energy but I need to rest more than usual" Zack confirms.

 ***Confessional Ends***

"Don't screw it up" Riley tells her self as she starts making progress.

"Come on Courtney!" Courtney yells at herself.

"Okay, Don't go too slow" Dawn motivates herself.

"I can do this!" Adrian exclaims.

"She's gonna screw it up" Kay comments from below.

"Don't worry Scott your girlfriend won't leave you buried alive" Scott confidently states in the coffin.

"Brains" Ezekiel jokes underground.

 **"He can't do this"** Time Rival responds to Adrian.

"Zack! Hurry Up!" Fiona yells.

"SHUT UP!" Zack yells back after hearing Fiona, then he tries to go faster but Zack stops for a moment before going on.

"I am loving this challenge!" Chris loudly states, then Courtney throws dirt onto Chris using her shovel.

"You're dirt McLean!" Courtney yells, then she continues digging but she starts going faster.

"Not my 1,000 dollar shoes!" Chris yells, then he gets up and runs through a portal.

"I guess I'll be watching" Chef responds, then he watches everyone continue.

"Okay, Almost There" Adrian confirms as he almost finished digging up Rival.

"Aha!" Courtney exclaims, then she opens up Scott's coffin.

"I never doubted you" Scott immediately responds, then Courtney pulls Scott out and runs to the finish line as the sun starts to set.

"Courtney and Scott gets First Place" Chef confirms, then everyone picks up the pace and starts going faster.

"ZACK!" Fiona yells as loudly as possible, then Zack almost digs out Fiona, but he faints and falls onto the dirt in the coffin.

"S-Sheniqua" Zack whispers, then he looks unconscious.

"MEDIC!" Chef yells, then a hospital truck comes by and slowly takes Zack away while the challenge goes on.

"Excelsior!" Dawn exclaims as she digs out Ezekiel, then the both of them runs to the finish line.

"And Dawn and Ezekiel takes Second Place! This means that Rival and Adrian, and Riley and Kay are left!" Chef yells, then Adrian and Riley picks up the pace.

 ***Confessional Room***

"I'd say that I want Rival and Zack to stay, but only because they seem like a team that could probably help us out" Scott states his opinion while next to Courtney.

"I want Kay and Riley to stay, because of girl power" Courtney confirms.

"We think that it's better to keep Riley and Kay in!" Ezekiel announces for him and Dawn.

"Yeah, We don't want dark aura's to stay here" Dawn states.

 ***Confessions End***

Adrian and Riley are neck to neck as they try to dig up their teammates.

"I'm not gonna go home!" Adrian shouts as he uses most of his energy to continue digging.

"Neither am I!" Riley loudly respond, but even though she looks exauhsted, Riley kept going.

"I'm back!" Chris announces as he comes out the portal.

"Okay" Chef plainly responds, then the paramedics dig out Fiona.

"Finally!" Fiona exclaims as she gets out, then she was forced to go with Zack to the hospital.

"What happened with Zack?" Chris asks.

"Well, remember about the fall he took earlier?" Chef asks.

 _"I'm not gonna fail!" Fiona yells, but Zack accidentally trips and he lands on his face._

 _"OW!" Zack yells, then the platform spins Zack into Fiona and the platform tilts Zack and Fiona off._

"Yes" Chris answers.

"Well appariently that fall caused him to be unconscious during the challenge" Chef finishes explaining.

"Okay, Thanks Captain Obvious" Chris responds, but Chef rolls his eyes.

"I want to win!" Adrian and Riley yells.

"Oh! And *cut out* and *cut out* has just finished digging out their teammate!" Chris yells.

Then dirt is seen getting dug out.

Then a hand is seen grabbing onto another hand.

"The losers are!" Chris was about to yell, the screen immediately goes to black.

 ***Episode Ends***

 **And here's the good old ending!**

 **Elimination Order:** **Heather, Alejandro, Joe, Scarlett, Duncan, Michael, Tara, Griff, Ella, Topher, Cody, Griff, Sierra, Lightning, Beth, Mike/Mal, Zoey, Cameron. Shawn, Jasmine, Ryan, Sheniqua, Owen, Bayte, Brick, and Gwen**

 **Reasons For Elimination: In the original Episode 25 It was Scott and Brick who got eliminated, but I decided to change the results this time around! Brick was just here, so he was gonna get the boot, and as for Gwen, she was ironically eliminated the same way Trent was in Total Drama Island! And so I could make Adrian's and Rival's rivalry more personal, like Zack and Fiona's**

 **And RIP Stan Lee (Creator of MARVEL), I grew up watching the MCU movies (Iron Man-Avengers Infinity War), so it was sad when I heard that Stan Lee passed away, especially since his cameos were funny**

 **And thie episode was a tribute to The Challenge:Final Reckoning which I have referenced plenty of times, and some things here were intentionally ironic, like a dude named Zack/Zach being paired up with their rival and they both got bad noses, plus the final five teams in TFR were 1 male team, 1 female team, and 3 male and female teams, like here!**

 **And I definitely said a lot, Anyway you guys can leave a preciction on which 2 competitors are gone!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	36. Episode 26:Burn It Down

"Last time on Total Drama Time Warp!" Chris announces to the camera.

"Gwen and Brick both walked the Doc Of Shame, and because Rival pulled a Fiona, Adrian and Rival got closer, as enemies" Chris says before he chuckles.

"And 5 teams were made! Zack and Fiona! Rival and Adrian! Riley and Kay! Scott and Courtney! and Dawn and Ezekiel!" Chris loudly confirms.

"So, All of the teams have to avoid every double elimination until 4 competitors remain! But, Despite Adrian and Rival winning the first part of this challenge, due to Adrian's fall, Adrian is trying to dig up Rival! But he is neck to neck with Riley and Kay!" Chris yells.

"So Who will go home!?" Chris loudly asks.

"Find out right now!" Chris yells, then the camera cuts to Adrian trying to dig up Rival.

"HURRY UP!" Rival shouts, but Adrian was breathing heavily while digging.

"Are you done yet!?" Kay loudly asks from her coffin, Riley was using all of her strength to dirt up Kay.

"Okay guys! Pick up the pace!" Chris loudly demands, then as Adrian and Riley dig, they both see all of their dirt gone.

"Yes!" Adrian and Riley both exclaim, but they both looked at each other.

"Stop wasting time!" Rival and Kay yells in unison, then Adrian and Riley opens their partners coffins, then Riley and Kay, and Rival and Adrian grabs each other's hands and pulls themselves out.

"Oh! And Riley and Adrian has just finished digging out their teammate!" Chris yells, then both teams runs to the finish line.

"I! Will! Win!" All four of then yells, then they all jump, but the camera cuts to Chris as all four competitors was heard landing on the ground, then the camera goes behind Chris as Chris looks at Rival, Adrian, Riley, and Kay, as all four of them, then they get up.

"And the losers are!" Chris was about to announce as the camera zooms in on the four competitors.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

But Chris's phone was heard.

"I wanna be! I wanna be! I wanna be Famous!" Chris's phone goes off in his pocket, then Chris takes out his Iphone X.

"What is it!?" Chris angrily asks, then some talking could be heard on the phone.

"Wait WHAT!?" Chris asks in shock, the four competitors looked confused.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Chris probably is joking around with us more for suspense before he reveals that me and Riley are gone" Kay speculates.

"Okay this got more suspenseful!" Riley yells.

"Seeing Chris shocked is rare, So whoever he's talking with on the phone is probably giving him bad news" Adrian theorizes.

"Well this is interesting, I'm hoping that Chris is shocked for a good reason, but if it's for the best reason, then that means that Adrian and Kay both go home, Riley seems like the weak one here, besides, it'd be perfect" Rival states.

 ***Confessions End***

"Okay! I'll tell them" Chris says on the phone before he hangs up.

"So, What's the news?" Courtney asks.

"Stay here!" Chris yells, then he starts running away, everyone was left to wait for Chris.

 ***At Midnight***

Everyone had black jackets on, then they see a ambulance which Chris comes out of.

"Took you long enough" Chef responds, Chris looks down.

"Well, The Doc Of Shame is officially ready for the competitors going home" Chris confirms, then Chris makes another dramatic pause.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Zack and Fiona" Chris confirms in a sad tone.

"WHAT!?" Everyone asks in shock, then Zack and Fiona comes out of a ambulance, a bunch of bandages was seen on Zack's nose.

"Yep, Due to Zack's unfortunate injury, he has to go home, which means that Fiona will also be sent home" Chris sadly announces, then everyone goes silent, but Fiona looked pissed.

"I HATE ALL OF YOU! I deserved to win the money more thanall of you! Especially since I am better then ZACK!" Fiona snaps, then Zack chuckles.

"Well, I'm glad that I made it in far into the competition, and the best part is that I eliminated Fiona, even if how I did it was unintentional" Zack confirms, then Fiona glares at him before she goes up to Scott.

"I like you" Scott comments, then Scott and Fiona shakes hand.

"Hate you too" Fiona responds, then she kicks Scott's kiwi before she walks away.

"Eh" Courtney responds.

"Well, It was a nice time I had here, good luck to everyone except for Rival!" Zack says his goodbye, but Rival growls.

"See ya Zack" Kay responds, then Zack and Fiona walks down the Doc Of Shame and goes on different boats.

"So, What will happen next?" Chris asks, he regained his host vibe.

"Find out Right Here on! Total! Drama! Time Warp!" Chris yells, then the camera cuts to the intro.

 ***Panic! At The Disco-Victorious***

 ***Song Skip To Near The End***

 **"Tonight We Are Victorious!"**

The remaining competitors all stand by each other

 **"Champagne pouring over us!"**

Courtney dumps a ice bucket onto Scott

 **"All my friends were Glorious!"**

Riley accidentally slaps the back of Kay's ahead

 **"Yeah, Tonight We Are Victorious"**

Ezekiel randomly starts brawling with Dawn, then Everyone also starts fighting

 **"Tonight We Are Victorious!"**

Rival punches Adrian very hard in slo-motion

 **"Champagne pouring over us!"**

Scott tackles Courtney into everyone else, everyone else were all in a convinient circle and they all fall down

 **"All my friends were Glorious!"**

Then Riley lies down on a table

 **"Yeah, Tonight We Are Victorious"**

Then Kay sets up a ladder and climbs it

 **"Oh, We're gonna turn up the crazy!"**

Kay gets to the top of the ladder

 **"Living like a washed up celebrity!"**

But Everyone Else climbs the ladder

 **"Shooting fireworks like it's The Fourth of Julyyyyy"**

Ezekiel hits Dawn's head onto the ladder, but Rival fell off the ladder

 **"Until We feel alright"**

Rival gets up and smiles in his God Form

 **"Until we feel ariiiiight!"**

God Rival pushes the ladder and everyone goes crashing onto the ground while Kay crashes through a table that Riley was on

 **"Tonight We Are Victorious!"**

God Rival smiles as he stands tall and he goes back to his Gamer Form

 **"Champagne pouring over us!"**

Until Rival is blown up, sent into the air, and crashes into the ground

 **"All my friends were Glorious!"**

Then Chef raises Chris's hand as the victor

 **"Yeah, Tonight We Are Victorious!"**

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

 ***Intro Ends***

The remaining 8 competitors were sleeping inside the ambulance because they couldn't go back the The Mansion, because they had to go somewhere else and Chris's portal transporter malfunctioned, so the interns was fixing it.

"Hey Chris, Why were you showing sympathy yesterday?" Chef asks while he drives the ambulance.

"Views, Plus I wanted Zack and Fiona to at least get into the final four" Chris answers, then the camera cuts to the competitors as they all wake up in the back of the ambulance.

"Well, Yesterday was interesting" Dawn states.

"No kidding, But as long as Zack is okay and we advance, then I'm good" Ezekiel responds, everyone could hear each other.

"Agreed, Zack was doing fine, but at least he took out Fiona" Riley agrees.

"Well, Let's see if that will work in the long run" Adrian responds.

"What do you mean by that?" Courtney asks.

"Well, There will be another season of Total Drama for sure, which means" Adrian answers.

"That Fiona and Zack will return, Which might mean that all the other newbies will also return" Kay finishes Adrian's sentence.

"So, I'm guessing that if Adrian makes it to the next season then he will have more chances to vote me off, especially since I eliminated Adrian's *bleep*" Rival remarks, but Adrian immediately gets in Rival's face.

"Well, Looks like I know who's going home next" Scott comments, but Rival and Adrian have a stare off.

"It's not my fault that you're with a experienced night noise producer" Rival responds as he smirks.

"Don't be a hypocrite, You kissed more girls than the amount of times than you ever told your Mom and Dad that you loved them" Adrian remarks, but Rival chuckles.

"Well at least I didn't almost cost us the last challenge!" Rival yells, but Adrian pushes Rival, then Rival forearms Adrian, then the two of them starts brawling.

 ***Confessional Room***

"It looks like me and Ezekiel's only competition are Scott and Courtney" Dawn states.

"Personally I think that everyone here is my competition" Ezekiel responds to Dawn.

"Me and Kay are getting underestimated, So I need to prove that I can win challenges still!" Riley exclaims.

"We're gonna probably loose the next challenge" Kay states, but Riley sighs.

"Me and Courtney are the most unified team here, thus seeing Rival and Adrian fight makes us feel joy" Scott confirms.

"Yeah, We have the best shot of winning this season if we don't mess up" Courtney confidently states, then Scott and Courtney fist bumps each other.

"We are not a team" Adrian immediately admits.

"We will always be rivals, and it will always stay that way!" Rival yells, then Rival and Adrian walks away in two different directions.

 ***Confessions End***

Rival and Adrian continues brawling until as soon as the ambulance stops, then the both of them falls down.

"Break it up!" Chef yells from the front, then Rival and Adrian gets up as the doors on the back of the ambulance opens up.

"Good morning at night! Ready for another long challenge?" Chris says after he opens the door, then the 8 remaining competitors and Chris walk into a giant metal dome with holes showing, and the dome was completely lighten up, then the 8 competitors goes on 4 platforms where each team stands on each of them.

"This is, New" Scott comments while he looks around.

"Okay guys, Welcome to a place we call, Chaos, here is will the next challenge will be, and because it's midnight (12:00 AM) you guys will most likely play until 3:00 (In The Morning), so prepare for the next team going home!" Chris announces, then everyone looks at the challenge of the day.

"Today's challenge is called, Burn It Down, here's how it works" Chris is about to say, then the camera quickly gets overview shot and spins around before it gets a close up on a circle of fire.

"Each team will be facing each other by trying to get your opponient out of the circle, and the 2 teams that beat the other 2 teams will face each other for a significant advantage next challenge, and the 2 loosing teams will face each other also, but the loser will be eliminated" Chris explains, then everyone gets ready.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Physically, Me and Dawn have a disadvantage here" Ezekiel admits.

"Mentally, We're like America and Peace, Because we don't mix" Dawn confirms.

"That seemed like a random comparison" Ezekiel responds.

"Noted" Dawn takes notes, then the both of them walks off

"I think that me and Kay might stand a chance" Riley states.

"We're screwed" Kay responds, then Riley sighs.

"Are you always this down?" Riley asks.

"Yep" Kay answers, then Kay and Riley walks off im different directions.

"Me and Courtney's got this in the barn" Scott confidently says.

"You mean bag, right?" Courtney asks.

"Nope, Because my papi taught me about that saying" Scott explains.

"You need a better home" Courtney remarks, then they both walk off.

"Might as well eliminate ourselves" Rival immediately says.

"Well we won't, so Rival, Don't screw this up!" Adrian yells, then Rival starts laughing.

"What?" Adrian asks.

"It's ironic because YOU almost got us eliminated, so you should be talking to yourself" Rival confirms after he was laughing.

"Says the person who has Venom and Carnage in him" Adrian responds.

 **"We Are GOD!"** God Rival yells, then God Rival and Adrian have a stare off.

 ***Confessions End***

"Okay! Dawn and Ezekiel! Riley and Kay! Are you guys ready!?" Chris loudly asks.

"YES!" All four of them answers while being in the circle of fire.

"Okay! And, GO!" Chris yells, then Dawn and Riley charges at each other and they both punch at the same time which causes their hands to collide and cause a bit of a shockwave.

"Are we all still gonna be friends!?" Riley loudly asks.

"Yes!" Dawn, Ezekiel and Kay answers. answers, then Dawn does a sweep leg which takes Riley off her feet, then Dawn jumps up and attempts to stomp on Riley, but Riley rolls out of the way before hugging Dawn's back.

"Suplex City!" Riley yells, then she lifts up Dawn and does a German Suplex, then Dawn lands on her stomach due to how light she was, then Riley gets up, then Dawn attempts to get up, but Riley gets her on her shoulders.

"Oh no" Dawn says, then Riley attempts to lift up and throw Dawn through the fire, but Dawn gets off Riley's shoulders, then Dawn tries pushing Riley, but Riley jumps and does a full 180 before she kicks Dawn's face and Dawn falls down, Riley lands on her feet, but Riley takes a rest.

"Transition!" Ezekiel yells, then Ezekiel and Kay runs at each other, but Kay jumps up and hits Ezekiel's face with her knee, 'Zeke falls onto the ground due to the impact, then Kay jumps up and hits Ezekiel with a elbow drop to his face.

"That felt great" Kay responds, then she picks up Ezekiel, but Ezekiel quickly punches Kay, this causes Kay to stumble, but Ezekiel runs and jumps, then Ezekiel's fist connects with Kay's face.

"Superman Punch!" Ezekiel yells, then Kay falls onto the ground, but Ezekiel stomps his feet.

"Oh, Ezekiel's tunning up the band according to commentators" Chris comments, but Dawn gers up and she uppercuts Riley, Riley stumbles, then Dawn charges at Riley, Dawn wraps her arms around Riley upon impact, but Riley also grabs Dawn's body, but while Riley falls due to Dawn's attack, Riley lifts up Dawn and does a power bomb.

"Looks like you're done" Ezekiel tells Kay after he sees Riley power bomb Dawn, but she lied down due to her energy, then Kay slowly starts getting up.

"Hehehe" Kay quietly chuckles, then she turns around, and as Ezekiel tries to hit Kay with a Sweet Chin Music, Kay catches Ezekiel's leg, then she throws Ezekiel's leg up, this causes Ezekiel to do a vicious backflip and crashes onto the ground.

"Oh! And thus might be over!" Chris yells, then Kay picks up Ezekiel.

"It's not over yet!" Kay heard, then she drops Ezekiel and turns around, then Dawn runs at Kay and punches her face, Kay immediately is knocked out cold, and Dawn falls down and her hand is now red.

"And Dawn used what was left to knock out Kay!" Chris states the obvious.

"Thanks Dawn" Ezekiel says as he stands up, but Riley hits Ezekiel with the Sweet Chin Music.

"Sweet Chin Music!" Chris yells, then Ezekiel looks dazed, but Riley kicks Ezekiel before hitting him with the Stone Cold Stunner (Search it up), this causes enough impact to make Ezekiel go airbourne for a bit and lands outside of the fire circle.

"Kay and Riley wins the first round!" Chris yells.

"Round Two here we go!" Riley exclaims, but Kay is now seen throwing Dawn through the fire and out of the circle.

"Good god all mighty! Good god all mighty! Good god all mighty! Someone get the damn fire extinguisher!" Chris yells as if he is Jim Ross (WWF reference), then Chef gets a fite extinguisher and puts out the fire Dawn had.

"Next round" Chef states, then Chef goes back to the ambulance, now Kay, Riley, Dawn, and Ezekiel had to heal from their last round and get ready for the next battle.

"Okay! Scott and Courtney! Rival and Adrian! Are you ready!?" Chris loudly asks.

"YES!" All four of them yell.

"Perfect! And GO!" Chris yells, then all of them run at the same time.

"Aha!" Scott exclaims as he trips Rival, Rival somehow does a backflip and his back hits the ground due to the tripping.

 **"We hate cheap tactics"** Drama Rival says, then he immediately appears standing up, but Scott hits a chair onto Rival's head, Rival falls onto his knees.

"Where did you get that!?" Ezekiel loudly asks, but Scott keeps hitting Rival's back with the chair.

"And Scott is unloading on Rival! And he isn't stopping, my god is Scott vicious!" Chris commentates.

"Eh, As long as I'm not getting beaten up" Adrian comments while he sees Scott beat down Rival.

"Oh! Courtney has brass knuckles on and is setting to knock the lights off of Adrian!" Chris announces while Courtney puts on brass knuckles, then when Adrian turns around, Courtney punches Adrian, Adrian falls onto his knees.

"Should've listened to Chris" Courtney responds, then she waits for Adrian to get up, Adrian gets up and Courtney swings a punch at Adrian.

"Axe kick!" Adrian yells before he swings his leg up, then Adrian's leg goes down and hits to top of Courtney's head, Adrian did a axe kick, but Courtney punched Adrian at the same time, so the both of them falls onto the ground.

"That was fun" Scott responds as he sees the chair he used is broken in half, so Scott tosses it aside, then Scott lifts up Rival's unconscious body, but Adrian roundhouse kicks the back of Scott's head, then Scott and Adrian go down, but Rival's back was still in pain.

"Help! I've fallen, and I can't get up!" Gamer Rival references, but Courtney stomps on Rival's back.

"Aha!" Courtney yells, then he bone was heard breaking.

"AHHH!" Rival yelled in pain, but Courtney picks up and lifts Rival up over her head.

"See you 6 feet down!" Courtney yells, but Rival goes into his Time Form, then Rival's back shoots out black symbiotes which starrs pulling Courtney's head.

 **"We love your pain"** Time Rival states, then Courtney drops Rival, Rival lands on his feet, then Rival goes into his Drama Form.

"Cheap trick there" Courtney responds, the black symbiotes goes back to Rival.

 **"Well, We love to spread Carnage"** Drama Rival responds, but Adrian side kicks the back pf Courtney's head.

"You are so lucky!" Adrian yells, but Courtney stumbles to Drama Rival who turns into Gamer Rival, then Rival kisses Courtney.

"Moment savored" Rival says, but Adrian looked disgusted, and Rival power bombs Courtney through the fire and out the circle.

"Adrian and Rival wins!" Chris yells, then Chef puts out the fire on Courtney.

"Hehehe" Rival chuckles, but when he turns around, Scott punches Rival using brass knuckles through the fire.

"You really deserved more karma!" Scott yells at Rival before he jumps over the fire and goes to Courtney.

"He's not wrong" Adrian responds, then Chef puts out Rival's fire.

"Okay! Round 3 will be Rival and Adrian vs Kay and Riley!" Chris announces, then all four of then goes into the circle of fire.

 ***Confessional Room***

"I think that me and Kay are starting to get along" Riley admits.

"The only reason why I'm helping you is because we're on the same team, so after this, you're gone" Kay states.

"Rival's pain is my gain" Adrian confirms.

"Can I kill him now?" Rival asks.

 ***Confessions End***

"Okay! Are you guys ready!?" Chris loudly asks, Venom covers Rival's broken back, but now Rival has a bit more of Venom's DNA.

"DUH!" Everyone yells back.

"I'll take that as a yes! And GO!" Chris yells, then all four of them runs at each other, Riley and Adrian's fists collide and a shockwave was created, plus Rival and Kay headbutts each other and causes another shockwave.

"And these two teams are gonna put it all on the line!" Chris yells, then Adrian kicks Riley's mid section, Riley falls onto the ground, then Adrian waits for Riley to get up.

"Looks better!" Kay yells after she runs past Rival, Kay then jumps up hits Adrian with both pf her knees, then Adrian stumbles, Rival runs at Kay, but Kay ducks before Adrian karate chops her head, so Adrian accidentally karate chops Rival's head, Rival stumbles.

"Hiya!" Riley yells as she slaps Rival using the back of her hand, then Rival falls onto the ground, amd Kay uppercuts Adrian's kiwi.

"AHHHHH!" Adrian yells in pain, then Riley jumps and she forearms Adrian, Adrian falls onto the ground, then Kay and Riley gets up.

"I'll take care of this" Kay says as she bumps into Riley, then Kay gets Adrian onto her shoulders.

"You're gonna be meeting Hades soon!" Riley yells, but Kay looks at her and smirks.

"Well you need a Attitude Adjustment" Kay remarks, but Riley gets Rival onto her shoulders.

"Right back at you" Riley responds, then Kay and Riley both flip Adrian and Rival off their back and through the fire.

"Riley and Kay wins!" Chris yells, then Chef puts out Rival's and Adrian's fire.

"Take that Rival!" Scott yells, then everyone looks at him.

"What? He deserved it" Scott responds.

"True" Everyone responds, then Riley and Kay comes out of the circle fire, plus Rival and Adrian gets up.

"I hate you" Rival tells Adrian.

"Yeah, I know" Adrian remarks, then the both of them gets ready to watch the final battle.

"Okay! Dawn and Ezekiel! or Scott and Courtney is going home!" Chris yells, then the four of them goes into the circle of fire.

 ***Confessional Room***

"I've got everything to prove, and I'm not letting Scott or Courtney get in my way!" Ezekiel yells.

"Those two have dark aura's, but I have a feeling that tonight will be interesting" Dawn confirms as she smirks.

"Me and Scott are not loosing! Right!?" Courtney loudly asks Scott.

"Calm down babe, they aren't gonna beat THE power couple" Scott responds, then Courtney smiles and blushes a bit.

 ***Confessions End***

"Okay! Are you guys ready!?" Chris loudly asks, the four competitors got ready to **Burn It Down.**

"YES!" All four of the competitors answers.

"Good! 'Cause I would've started the battle anyway! And GO!" Rival yells, then all four of them charges at each other, Ezekiel immediately goes after Courtney, but Courtney catches ome of his punches and flips him onto his back.

"Ever had your arm broken!?" Courtney loudly asks, but Ezekiel pulls Courtney down and he knees her face, Courtney falls down, but Ezekiel gets up.

"Ready to loose again?" Scott taunts Dawn.

"No, Because I'll get my Revenge" Dawn responds, then Scott runs at Dawn, then Scott attempts to sweep leg Dawn, but Dawn jumps and she kicks Scott, Scott lands on the ground on his back, then Dawn stomps on Scott's face, but Courtney sees this.

 **"No one touches my boyfriend unless if he trusts the wrong people!"** Courtney yells, then her hair turns blonde and Courtney gets up.

"Take th-!" Ezekiel was about to yell, but when he tries to punch Super Courtney, SC catches his hand and slowly crushes it.

 **"Hehehe** " Super Courtney chuckles.

"MY HAND!" Ezekiel yells, then Courtney uppercuts Ezekiel, Ezekiel is sent flying inti the air for a bit befpre crashing into the ground.

"I knew that something would happen" Dawn whispers then he charges at Courtney from behind, but Courtney jumps and Pele Kicks Dawn, Dawn falls down, then Ezekiel slowly gets up.

 **"NEXT TIME! KNOW WHO YOU MESS WITH"** Super Courtney Super yells, then SC picks up Dawn and she throws her into Ezekiel, Ezekiel and Dawn then gets up.

"Let's finish them off together" Scott comments, then SC agrees.

"Let's end this!" Dawn and Ezekiel yells in unison, then all four of them charges at each other.

"I! Will! Win!" All of them yells, but the screen goes to black right before all four of them clashes with each other.

"Oh! And the clash sent *cut out* and *cut out* out of the circle, which means that the people going home tonight are-!" Chris's voice was heard.

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

 ***Episode Ends***

 **Elimination Order:** **Heather, Alejandro, Joe, Scarlett, Duncan, Michael, Tara, Griff, Ella, Topher, Cody, Griff, Sierra, Lightning, Beth, Mike/Mal, Zoey, Cameron. Shawn, Jasmine, Ryan, Sheniqua, Owen, Bayte, Brick, Gwen, Fiona, and Zack**

 **Reason for Eliminations: Shock Factor, because I didn't give you guys a option on who you guys thought was gone last time which was important, and I like it when I catch you guys off guard**

 **Anyway, Sorry ShadowJcreed for eliminating both Zack and Fiona, But my plan this entire time was always to eliminate them together, because if one of them was going down, the other one was gonna go down with them**

 **Anyway, Make a prediction on who you guys think will be eliminated next!**

 **Also, Thanks everyone for all the support for Stan Lee, he deserves it, so now he may Rest In Peace**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	37. Episode 27:The Four Horsemen

"Previously on Total Drama Time Warp!" Chris yells as he starts reviewing the last chapter.

"Rival and Adrian plus Riley and Kay raced to not be eliminated, but in a shocking turn of events, Zack and Fiona were sent home due to Zack's nose being broken" Chris confirms.

"So we sent our remaining 8 competitors to, Chaos, where another pair is going to be eliminated!" Chris loudly states.

"Now, it's between, Dawn and Ezekiel vs Scott and Courtney!" Chris announces.

"Who's going home next!? Who will the final four be!? And which teams will break!?" Chris loudly asks.

"Find out right here on, TOTAL! DRAMA! TIIIME WARP!" Chris yells with emphasis, then he does a quick spin.

 ***7th Intro Begins (New)***

 ***CFO$-Take A Chance***

 **"Red alert, Trying to shine a light down"**

A giant blue fist is seen going down, then when the lyrics begin it turns red and it punches the ground

 **"On the front line, Turn my mind now"**

The impact causes the ground to start breaking

 **"Biding my time on the high ground"**

All of the 28 eliminated people starts running away

 **"Blinded but I'm still alive, Shout OH!"**

But the remaining 8 competitors stay standing while a giant red portal is seen in front of them where the giant red fist crashed

 **"They said we're lucky to have got this far"**

The portal starts sucking in a few trees while the 8 competitors tries to run to a button near the portal

 **"And that it's not worth fighting for"**

The portal starts getting bigger

 **"The words are written on the wall"**

Chris watches the remaining competitors

 **"Come on and fight back! We're starting over again!"**

Scott jumps, but is hit by a flying tree

 **"We'll it take it right back! From the ones we're against!"**

Courtney rolls below a car, but the ground crumbles below her snd Courtney falls through the ground

 **"It's time to rise up even though they left us for dead!"**

Ezekiel jumps through a broken car, but a explosion sends him into the air

 **"This! Is! Our! Last Stand!"**

Dawn falls right before a squirrel hits her, but the ground she was on was lifted up and Dawn was on it

 **"Take A Chance now, And draw a line in the sand"**

Adrian roundhouse kicks a flying wooden plank in half, but a punching bag flies and hits Adrian

 **"** **You tear our hands down, No living with regret"**

Riley is kicked by Kay and is sent into a bad house

 **"It's time to raise up even though they left us for dead!"**

Gamer Rival hits Kay with a Kinsasha to the back of her head, then Rival runs for the button

 **"This! Is! Our! Last Stand!"**

Rival tries to grab the button but he is sucked into the portal

 ***Skips To The End Of The Song***

 **"This! Is! Our! Last Stand!"**

Then the portal sucks in the camera and then it shows a Title Card!

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

 ***Intro Ends***

 **The end is near! Welcome to the 3rd to last Episode before the Reunion!**

 ***Episode Resumes***

 _"Let's finish them off together" Scott comments, then SC agrees.  
_

 _"Let's end this!" Dawn and Ezekiel yells in unison, then all four of them charges at each other._

 _"I! Will! Win!" All of them yells, but the screen goes to black right before all four of them clashes with each other._

Then a huge shockwave was felt which sent everyone into the dome, then everyone falls down.

"Wow, that was powerful" The camera man says as he gets up, then everyone gets up, but the camera man points the camers ane you see Dawn and Scott in the air, Super Courtney and Ezekiel won their clashes, but now they can only watch to see who's out first.

"Oh! And the clash sent Scott and Dawn out of the circle, which means that the people going home tonight are-!" Chris was about to announce, then everything goes into slo-motion as Dawn and Scott's impact sends the, both flying into the fire, but the question was, who is going home?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"MY GOD! And say goodbye to Dawn and Ezekiel" Chris yells, then Dawn goes through the fire right before Scott does, and the speed goes back to normal.

"NOOO!" Ezekiel yells, then Chef passes Chris a fire extinguisher, Chef puts out Dawn's fire while Chris puts out Scott's fire.

"Okay, Sadly, Ezekiel and Dawn, both of you are gone" Chris confirms, then the fire immediately goes out while Ezekiel falls onto his knees.

"Yes! We win another day!" Super Courtney yells, then her hair turns back to normal and Courtney is regular again.

"Hahahahaha" Everyone heard, then Everyone sees that Dawn was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Scott asks while he gets up, then Dawn smirks.

"Well, What goes around, Comes around!" Dawn exclaims, the she pulls the invincibility item out of her pocket, then Everyone looked shocked.

"Oh, My, God" Ezekiel whispers, then he stands up, while Courtney's jaw dropped and she grabbed her hair.

"N-No" Courtney says in disbelief, then Dawn gives the invincibility idol to Chris.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"This invincibility idol is real, Which means that Dawn and Ezekiel are safe!" Chris announces, then Dawn and Ezekiel smiles before they look at Courtney and Scott.

"You piece of-" Scott was about to comment.

"And that also means that Courtney and Scott are GONE!" Chris yells as he cuts off Scott.

"YES!" Ezekiel and Dawn exclaims, then they run and hugs each other.

"NOOOOO!" Scott and Courtney yells, then a portal opens up.

"Perfect Timing, Now Scott and Courtney, see you guys later" Chris says, then Scott and Courtney silently both walk through the portal, then the portal closes.

"Let's win this!" Ezekiel tells Dawn, then Dawn nods.

"Okay guys, prepare vor the final challenge!" Chris announces, then the remaining 6 competitors go into a hospital truck and is driven away.

 ***The Next Day***

The sun is seen rising...

 **"** **Nants ingonyama bagithi baba!"**

Oh god, Skip to the night!

 ***Skips To The Night***

The sun is seen setting and the remaining 6 competitors got out of the hospital truck and saw that they were near a ocean.

"Chris, Why didn't we go back to The Mansion?" Ezekiel asks.

"No idea, But this ocean might give a idea on what the challenge will be!" Chris announces.

"Does it have anything to do with The Titanic?" Kay asks, then everyone looks at her.

 **"Actually we'd like to see if it relates to the incident** where people died due to a supposedly indestructible ship not being indestructible" Rival changes forms while hoping that Kay's guess is true.

"Well, This wouldn't be a Time Travel based season without The Titanic" Chris confirms.

"Actually we barely competed in Time Travel challenges" Dawn responds.

"Lies aside today's challenge is called, **Take A Chance!"** Chris announces, then Adrian immediately looks around.

"What are you doing? Looking for a Yoshi?" Chris asks, then Adrian looks back at Chris.

"Yes, I was looking for a green *bleep*ing dinosaur that lays eggs and is a ride for fat italian plumbers" Adrian sarcastically answers.

"You're weird" Chris responds, then Adrian facepalms.

"You're a awful host" Adrian remarks.

"That's a 1 minute penalty for you and Rival!" Chris yells, then Rival facepalms while Adrian groans.

"So, What's the challenge for all of us?" Riley asks, then Chris smiles.

"Well, you guys must first use one of these boats to get to a ship far out in the ocean and get onto the ship, then you guys must find 1,000,000 dollars on the ship, get back to me and give the money to me, also the ship is the rebuild version of The Titanic" Chris answers.

"Wait, What happens if we touch the water?" Riley asks, then a baby turtle is seen going to the water, but it immediately freeezes and is in ice as soon as it touches the water.

"Any more questions!?" Chris loudly asks.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Next time, Shut up" Rival tells Adrian.

"Remind me to never pick you up from The Lost And Found" Adrian remarks.

 **"We didn't like that joke"** Time Rival seriously responds.

"Okay, What kind of jokes do you like besides your Love Life?" Adrian asks, but Drama Rival rolls his eyes.

"Me and Kay are no longer the underdogs, I think!" Riley exclaims.

"Who wrote the script for this?" Kay asks, then I raise my hand in real life.

*I Raise My Hand* (literally)

"Anyway, I hope that we won't loose this challenge! But after this Kay, I will beat everyone else in my way and win" Riley seriously tells Kay.

"We'll see how that goes daddy's girl" Kay responds, then they look like they're gonna fight.

"Woah, No fighting or taking down anyone!" A man with a black hoodie shirt, curly brown hair, black jeans, and a black hat that says, "Don't mess with my pasta or else I will take you down, literally."

"Okay, I hope that me and Dawn can get **past** this and become the early Christmas **present** AND-" Ezekiel was about to continue.

"No more puns, please, there's a reason why there is barely any puns this season" Dawn cuts off Ezekiel.

"Well I feel like you're tell me that **urine** a lot of trouble" Ezekiel puns, there were two Confessional Rooms, they were next to each other, one had a urinal, the other was a toilet.

"Try hard" Dawn remarks, then Ezekiel smiles.

 ***Confessions End***

"Okay! Riley and Kay! Dawn and Ezekiel! Both teams are getting ready!" Chris announces.

"We know!" Rival yells.

"Rival and Adrian! Both of them are salty at me!" Chris loudly responds.

"Okay Jeff Probst hurry up!" Ezekiel yells.

"Dawn and Ezekiel! Now they both also have a 1 minute delay!" Chris announces, then Dawn looks at Ezekiel.

"We got this" Riley whispers.

"And because the final four is close! The winning team will have the person with the fastest time overall to make a Big Move!" Chris randomly announces, then everyone looks at each other.

"And I assume we won't find out until after the challenge?" Kay asks, but Chris blows his airhorn.

 ***The Challenge Begins***

"Yep!" Chris answers, then Riley and Kay goes into their boat.

"I can't find a paddle!" Riley loudly confirms.

"Riley and Kay! Struggling!" Chris comments, but there was 30 seconds left before the other teams were released.

"Nice plan there Chris" Dawn compliments.

"Thank you" Chris answers, but Rival, Adrian, and Ezekiel were looking around.

 ** _"Hey I got a idea"_** Venom speaks in Rival's head.

"We are not eating Scarlett's leftover dead body, those taste worse then alive bodies" Rival immediately responds.

 ** _"_** _How about we-"_ Carnage was also about to suggest in Rival's mind.

"Atlantis is already underwater" Rival shoots down Carnage's idea already.

"Okay, It looks like there should be something on the boat" Adrian spectates.

"It would be hilarious if Jason Vorhees came out the water and killed someone" Ezekiel randomly comments.

"And the 1 Minute Penalty is up!" Chris yells, then Dawn and Ezekiel, plus Rival and Adrian gles to their own boats.

"Quick, touch the very big and obvious red button that says self destruct" Dawn immediately informs Ezekiel.

"That seems incredibly cliche'd" Ezekiel responds, then he presses the button, and the boat blows up, but the explosion sends Dawn and Ezekiel crashing into the ship.

"Okay, Now I get it" Adrian says, but Rival throws him over the boat.

"Hah, That was to remind you that I'm evil" Rival immediately states.

 ** _"Can I-?"_** Venom was gonna ask again.

"We are not eating another body covered up in ice!" Rival yells, but he immediately turns into Time Rival.

 **"Why do we ever bother to ask?"** Time Rival asks, then Time Rival pulls Adrian (Who is in ice) onto the boat and gets ready to eat the ice, but a damp of water lands on the red button and the boat explodes, Rival and Adrian crashes into The New Titanic.

"Just press it" Kay tells Riley, then Riley pushes the button and the both of them crashes into The New Titanic.

"Everyone is unconscious on the boat thanks to my incredibly smart way of doing this challenge!" Chris yells, Everyone was indeed knocked out, and Adrian was out of his ice.

"Remind me to never trust that piece of crap again" Adrian says, then he gets up and looks around, then he sees the sunset, then he gets killed by a light Super Smash Bros Ultamite style.

 **The End**

 **"Colors fly into a spiral of rage"**

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Nah, JK**

Adrian saw the sunset, but he ignores it and stars looking around.

"Time to look for the money" Adrian says as he passes a briefcase.

 **"One more step and I'll make it war"** Adrian hears, but he continues running.

"Eh, It's probably nothing" Adrian responds, until he freezes in place while a blue aura surrounds him.

 **"It looks like you wanna Have A Bad Time"** Adrian hears, then he is telepathically slammed into a wall, then the camera reveals a skeleton who is dressed for a place like Antarctica.

"Yeah, I should've seen that coming" Adrian says, then he gets up.

 **"Hello there, Names Sans, Sans The Skeleton"** Adrian hears from behind him, then he is hit in the back of the head by a bone and falls down, then Sans drops the bone and teleports away.

"I hate this" Kay says as she gets up, but she sees The Terminator in front of her.

 **"Cheesy One Liner"** The Terminator states, then he shoots at Kay, but Kay dodges the bullet and sees a box.

"Seriously?" Kay asks, but the floor then breaks below her and she falls down.

"I'm alive!" Ezekiel announces, but he sees his leg tied to a rope on a ceiling while he sees a target.

"AHHH!" Ezekiel heard, then Kay crashes through the other set of floor Ezekiel was on and Ezekiel is hanged upside down while Kay continues to fall.

"Well, At least it can't get worse" Ezekiel responds, then the ceiling turns into two slow rolling spikes.

"EXTERMINATE!" A loud yelling was heard, then Ezekiel starts freaking out.

 **"We really need to take control of Rival more often"** Time Rival speaks with completely dark eyes, but then he hears something falling.

"..." The voice says, then Time Rival breaks Kay's fall, but some bones were heard breaking.

 **"Well, That just happened"** TR responds, then he gets Kay off of her and gets up, but he immediately falls back down.

"Wow, I thought I was gonna die" Kay states as she gets up.

 **"This will take some time to heal"** TR confirms, then Venom starts replacing Rival's broken bones with himself.

"Time to get the money" Kay says, then she jumps off of TR and looks for the money.

 **"Soon, We will completely take control of Rival, and KILL everyone!"** TR announces, but the ground breaks below him and he falls into the ocean.

"Well, Looks like I'm alive" Riley says as she gets up, then she looks around.

"Hello" Riley hears, then she turns around and sees that she's on a platform in the air above some water.

"W-Wh-!?" Riley was about to scream, but she heard something.

 _"Hiya Riley"_ Riley hears, then she turns around and sees another her on a different platform.

"H-H-!?" Riley was about to question.

 _"I'm you, but, different"_ Riley's Clone creepily informs Riley, Riley starts breathing deeply.

"WHAT ARE YOU REALLY!?" Riley randomly asks, then her clone chuckles.

 _"I'm your **fear!"**_ Riley's Clone responds, then Riley falls down.

"NO!" Riley yells, then she almost slides off the platform, but she barely hangs on with her fingertips.

 _"You will **change** Riley, and there's **nothing** you can do about it!" _Riley's Clone yells while standing on the same platform Riley was hanging onto.

"I! WILL! NOT! CHANGE!" Riley yells, but her Clone steps on her hand.

 _"You're right, so instead, **You'll float too!"**_ Riley's Clone yell, then her clone turns into Pennywise and IT scratches Riley's hand, then Riley falls down.

"HELP!" Riley yells as she closes her eyes, but when she opens her eyes, IT holds her up by her neck.

 ** _"Time's up Riley!"_** Pennywise yells, then Riley screams and closes her eyes as Pennywise goes to eat her, but IT is suddenly hit.

"I'm relevant" Dawn states, then she smacks Pennywise into the wall with a baseball bat, Pennywise releases IT's grip on Riley, and Riley opens her eyes.

"What-?" Riley was gonna ask, but Dawn grabs her hand and runs away with her.

"Agh, Next time I should listen" Adrian says as he gets up, then he sees the briefcase, Adrian grabs the briefcase and looks for Rival.

"Found it!" Kay exclaims as she holds up a 1,000,000 dollar credit card and she starts looking for Riley.

"CHRIS!" Ezekiel yells as he is still being pulled up.

 **"Say goodbye"** The Terminator quotes, then he aims his shotgun from below Ezekiel.

"Deus Ex Machina!" Dawn yells, then she kicks The Terminator into the air along with the shotgun.

"LUCK!" Ezekiel yells, then he swings himself and catches the shotgun, The Terminatpr was still in the air.

 **"Oh no"** The Terminator responds, then Ezekiel smirks and aims his gun.

 **"See you later, Terminator"** Ezekiel quotes then he shoots off The Terminator's head, then the bullet somehow hits the target from earlier, then the target flies into pieces and the spikes stop.

"It worked!" Riley yells, but Ezekiel sees his rooe about to break.

"No it didn't!" Ezekiel loudly responds, then his rope breaks and he starts falling down, but as soon as he crashes through the ground, a hand grabbed his hand and stopped him from falling further.

"Yes, It, Did" Riley responds, her hand caught Ezekiel's hand, then Riley pulls Ezekiel onto the boat again.

"Wow, That was amazing" Dawn states, Riley and Ezekiel nods as they take a breather, then a check falls onto Ezekiel's lap, Ezekiel reads the check.

"We got the check!" Ezekiel yells, then Adrian and Kay conviniently also meet up with Dawn, Ezekiel, and Riley.

"Looks like all three teams have the money" Adrian comments.

"Now, It's just a race to not get in last" Kay adds on, then everyone notices someone missing.

"Where's Rival?" Riley asks, but then the ship crashes into a iceberg and everyone falls down.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Okay, I did not plan for that to happen" Chris admits.

 ***Confessions End***

Rival was trapped in ice large enough to be a iceberg, the ship crashed into the iceberg.

"Oh, The irony" Chris comments from far away.

"At least, Things are more interesting" Chef responds.

"True" Chris also responds, then the two watch on.

"What was that!?" Adrian loudly asks.

"Whatever it was, It's causing The Titanic to sink, again!" Riley yells back.

"Quick, To the lifeboats" Dawn commands.

"Wait, What if there's not enough room for all of us!?" Ezekiel loudly ask.

"Then figure it out, But don't stupidly let each other die even though there could be other ways you both could survive, okay?" Kay asks, Everyone nods then runs to the lifeboats.

"Dibs!" Everyone yells, but the lifeboats all get cut in half.

 **"Hahahaha!"** Time Rival somehow speaks, then he lands on the ship while pieces of the iceberg he was in lands behind him.

"Why did you do that!?" Adrian loudly asks, then Rival smirks.

 **"124 150 151 163 040 151 163 040 164 150 145 040 105 156 144 040 107 141 155 145 054 040 101 156 144 040 164 150 145 162 145 040 167 151 154 154 040 142 145 040 150 145 154 154 040 164 157 040 160 141 171"** Rival somehow answers, then the ship starts sinking more.

"Is there any other way to escape!?" Ezekiel quickly asks.

"From the senses of everyone's aura's, no one knows" Dawn confirms, then the ship starts standing straight up.

"Hold on!" Riley yells, then everyone tries grabbing onto something.

"We're so screwed!" Kay also yells, then everyone grabs onto the railing.

"Well, Looks like it's time to save them" Chris comments, then Chef pulls out a button.

"Plan B" Chef says, then he presses the button, but Chris is blown up and sent into the water and smirks "Looks like you went out with a bang."

"Wow you really thought this out well didn't you Rival!?" Adrian angrily asks.

 **"We, Don't care"** Time Rival remarks, but everyone's hands slip and they all start sliding down.

"This isn't good!" Ezekiel yells, but everyone sees a flying motorcycle, multiple balloons, and a giant dragon looking blaster.

 **"Well, Looks like you guys came through"** Sans is seen talking to two other things.

 **"I am only programmed to appear, fight, and come back, saving was also programmed as a ultimatum, plus I am only here to face the contestants, not kill"** The Terminator confirms.

 _"I can't wait too taste on their delicious fear later on"_ Pennywise hungrily states while watching.

 **"Welp, My job is done, Time to go to a better place"** Sans says, then all three of them disappear.

"JUMP!" Dawn yells, then Dawn and Ezekiel jumps onto the flying motorcycle.

"Let's roll" Ezekiel states, then he drives the flying motorcycle.

"Protect us!" Riley yells, then Riley and Kay lands on the balloons, and the balloons somehow makes them stay in the air.

"This seems very implausible" Kay comments.

"Hey, Be glad we're alive" Riley responds.

"I'm only partially happy that I'M alive" Kay responds, then they growl at each other.

"*Bleep* You!" Adrian yells as he bounces off Rival's head, then Adrian lands on the dragon blaster, but Venom's arms were seeing grabbing onto the blaster.

 **"We love karma"** TR states, then he pulls himself onto the blaster besides Adrian.

"I'm back!" Chris yells while he is seen very wet and there was ice on his feet.

"So are the competitors" Chef remarks, then the 6 competitors all jump off their transportations.

"Oh! Who's gonna stay in!?" Chris loudly asks, then the screen goes into slo-motion as the 6 competitors get closer and closer to the ground.

 ***Confessional Room***

 **"Oh, This still exists"** TR says while looking around.

"Yeah, 'They' are dumb" Adrian remarks, then TR backhands Adrian, then the two fight as the camera cuts off.

"We would HATE, To go home" Dawn states.

"Yeah, The only reason why I make more jokes is because I want to have a better shot at winning, but if I loose, then the only joke, will be me ever winning a Total Drama season" Ezekiel seriously responds, then the camera cuts off.

"Okay, I would honestly like to eliminate Kay if I do get a chance" Riley immediately confirms.

"And this is why we're enemies" Kay remarks, then Riley looks like she is gonna punch Kay, but once again, the camera cuts off.

 ***Confessions End***

Everyone almost touched the ground.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Riley and Kay reaches te ground first!" Chris announces, Riley and Kay's feets land on the ground, but Rival and Adrian plus Dawn and Ezekiel were the last teams remaining.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rival and Adrian finishes in second place!" Chris yells, then TR and Adrian lands on the ground right before Dawn and Ezekiel lands on the ground, then everything goes back to normal speed.

"Yes, I'm gonna be in The Final Four!" Adrian exclaims.

"Even if I loose, I'm kinda glad that I'm in the final four" Kay responds to the news.

"Yes! Take that Mom!" Riley yells.

 **"We, Will win"** TR creepily states, but Dawn and Ezekiel sighs.

"Well, Dawn, Ezekiel, You two were a formidable team, but now, you guys are going home" Chris confirms.

"I was SOOO close!" Ezekiel yells.

"Well, Maybe next time" Dawn calmly comments.

"Okay, Now we have The Four Horseman! Rival! Adrian! Kay! and Riley! And now there is no teams or groups again!" Chris announces while The Avengers Theme starts playing in the background.

"See you guys next time!" Ezekiel and Dawn yells before they go through a portal and they both take The Doc Of Shame.

"Next episode will decide who the final two competitors will be!" Chris goes on.

 **"We, Will win"** TR says again, Wow Venom needs to learn more words.

"Might as well try to win" Kay states.

"This will finally be my time to win" Adrian says, then a pool of blood is dumped onto Chris.

"Who did this!?" Chris angrily asks, Riley smirks.

"The person who just pranked you, will be the winner of this season" Riley 'answers,' then the remaining 4 competitors walk through a portal.

"Ew, Anyway, Who will The Final Two competitors be!? Who will be eliminated next!? And What will happen next!?" Chris loudly asks, but he accidentally slips, and Chef goes through the portal.

"Find out Next Time on, TOTAL! DRAMA! TIIIME WARP!" Chris yells as he gets up, but he slips again as the camera fades to black.

 ***Episode Ends***

 **Elimination Order:Heather, Alejandro, Joe, Scarlett, Duncan, Michael, Tara, Griff, Ella, Topher, Cody, Griff, Sierra, Lightning, Beth, Mike/Mal, Zoey, Cameron. Shawn, Jasmine, Ryan, Sheniqua, Owen, Bayte, Brick, Gwen, Fiona, Zack, Scott, Courtney, Ezekiel, and Dawn**

 **Reasons For Eliminations: Originally, It was just gonna be Scott and Courtney eliminated, but I decided to speed things up because I know how impatient people could be, So I just decided to not keep you guys waiting and eliminate Ezekiel and Dawn next, but the reason why these four was eliminated was because my final four people were planned since the Boot Or Dare episodes, so I sadly had to eliminate Scott, Courtney, Ezekiel, and Dawn**

 **Question Of The Week: Who Do You Think The Final Two People Will Be?**

 **And that's all I have to say for this Chapter! Here are my obvious final words!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this Chapter! Leave A Review! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	38. The Final Four

***Face Off Begins***

 **"*Quietly* Voices in the air"**

Gamer Rival looks down as his parents spirits appear behind him

 **"I hear 'em loud and clear"**

Riley looks at the camera while her fathers spirit appears behind her

 **"Telling me to listen"**

Adrian looks to the left of him while Gwen's spirit is seen standing by Adrian, and Gwen's spirit is seen looking to the right

 **"Whispers in my ear"**

Kay sighs as her brother's spirit, Tyler (He's a Spirit) smirks while standing behind Kay

 **"Nothing can compare"**

Then the title card is seen

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

 **"I just wanna listen"**

Then Rival, Adrian, Riley, and Kay all look at each other and a picture is taken of all four of them having a face-off

 ***Face Off Ends***

 ***Promo Begins***

 ***Fun-We Are Young***

 **"Give me a second and I"**

"Total Drama" Gwen says talking over the music

 **"I need to get my story straight"**

"A show that has changed me" Ezekiel is seen confirming while sitting down om a chair with a dark room

 **"My friends are in the bathroom"**

"A show that has tortured me" Heather angrily states, her left leg was replaced by a prosthetic one

 **"Getting higher than The Empire State"**

"A show that has defined me!" Owen exclaims

 **"Now my lover, she's been waiting for me"**

"A show based off of Survivor" Michael confirms

 **"Just across the bar, my seats been taking by sunglasses asking 'bout a scar"**

"A show that made me Sha-Famous!" Lightning states

 **"I know I gave it to you months ago"**

"A idea" Dawn says

 **"I know that you're trying to forget"**

"A idea that involves a lot of Drama" Zoey states

 **"But between the drinking and subtle things, the holes in my apologies"**

"A idea involving showing the world who you are" Mike admits with his other personalities behind him like spirits

 **"You know I'm trying hard to take it back"**

"Total Drama Time Warp" Cameron says

 **"So if by the time the bar closes"**

 _Riley summoned a giant light from a stick which blasted Cody for a while, then when it stops Cody falls down (Now only the Music is now hearable and no one is talking over it)_

 **"And you feel like falling down"**

 _Adrian charges at Rival from behind and delivers him a Kinsasha, Rival falls down and he is unconscious_

 **"I'll carry you home"**

 _Kay uppercuts Adrian's kiwi_

 **"Toniiiiiiiiiiight"**

"Da season that has time travel" Sheniqua explains

 **"We Are Young"**

"The season where 12 new competitors came in" Zack goes on

 **"So lets set** **the world on Fire"**

"The season of cringe" Alejandro cringingly confirms

 **"We can burn brighter, Than the Suuuuuuuun"**

"The season with the same old 100 Million Dollar question" Bayte states

 **"-un"**

"Who will win?" Topher asks

 **"Toniiiiiiiiight, We Are Young"**

 _God Rival slams the door on Scarlett's dead body and leaves her body to decay_

 **"So lets set the world on Fiiire, We can burn brighter"**

 _Kay and Riley both give a Attitude Adjustment to Rival and Adrian through the circle of fire_

 **"Than the Suuuuuuuuuuuun-un"**

 _Adrian side kicks the back of Courtney's head_

 ***Skips to Later in the Song***

 **"(Nananananana!) Carry me home Tonight, Just carry me home tonight"**

"I think that Riley will win because she has the most wins out of the rest of the competitors and she needs to prove herself to her mother" DJ says his opinion while flashbacks of Riley is seen

 **"(Nananananana!) Carry me home Tonight, Just carry me home tonight"**

"I think that Adrian will win because he has a particularly good set of skills" Jasmine confirms what she thinks while the screen shows flashbacks of Adrian

 **"(Nananananana!) The world is on my side, I have no reason run"**

"I think that Kay will win because she has the right mind to win this thing!" Izzy exclaims, and flashbacks of Kay are seen

 **"(Nananananana!) So will someone come and carry me home Tonight?"**

"I think that Rival will win because he is unstoppable and he was created by the writer for this story" Sierra reluctantly states, There are flashbacks of Gamer, Time, Drama, and God Rival quickly

 **"(Nananananana!) The Angels never arrived, but I can hear the Choir"**

"These four are not gonna hold back, Because they don't want to win, they feel like they NEED to win" Sky confirms

 **"(Nananananana!) So will someone come and carry me home Toniiiiiiight?"**

"This is the end of an era" Gwen confirms while the screen quickly shows a bunch of quick scenes from TDI-TDPI before it shows Rival, Adrian, Riley, and Kay all standing by each other

 **"We Are Young"**

All four remaining competitors stand still while a explosion happens behind them

 **"So let's set the world on Fiiire, We can burn briiighter than The Suuuuuuuuuun-un"**

Then a circle of fire surrounds the four competitors and a portal opens up in front of them

 **"Toniiiiiiiiiight"**

All four competitors walk through the portal

 **"We Are Young"**

Then when they exit the portal all four of them are seen in The Final Reckoning

 **"So let's set the world on Fiiire, We can burn briiighter than The Suuuuuuuuuuun-un"**

"This is gonna be interesting" Ryan says

 **"So if by the time"**

"This is gonna be a great finale!" Griff exclaims

 **"The bar closes and you feel like falling down"**

"We're in the End Game now" Fiona quotes

 **"I'll carry you home"**

"This will be one of the best finale's because-" Tara is about to state

 **"Tonight"**

"It's destined to be the best" Chris confidently confirms

 ***Song Ends***

 **This can count as a Promo or a Preview, anyway, I will confirm more things when the next chapter comes out, which will be**

 **Now**

 **See you guys there! And yes I am aware that I'm building this up like what WWE did with John Cena vs The Rock at Wrestlemania 28, but I loved the build up! Anyway, Leave you predictions on who you think The Final Two competitors will be! And**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	39. Episode 28:Talent Show Offs

"Previously on Total Drama Time Warp!" Chris announces, he sounds more excited than usual.

"We had four people eliminated in two challenges, one was the continuation of the challenge, Burn It Down, and the other involved all 3 teams to bring one million dollars to me from The Titanic 2!" Chris very loudly explains.

"So Scott, Courtney, Dawn, and Ezekiel were all sent home! Which now leaves our final four conpetitors with no teams!" Chris confirms.

"Rival! Adrian! Riley! and Kay!" Chris announces, then the screen showed him slipping on the blood that was dumped on him.

"Hey, I thought we were gonna cut that out!" Chris complains, but he regains his focus shortly after.

"So, Who will the final two be!? How will the last two people be eliminated!? And who will be one step closer to winning, 100,000,000 dollars!?" Chris loudly asks.

"Find out here on, TOTAL! DRAMA! TIIIME WARP!" Chris yells, then the screen fades to black.

"Wait! There is no intro for this episode" Chef quickly explains as the camera suddenly doesn't go dark and it shows Chef talking to Chris.

"Oh, Ummmmm, Transition?" Chris asks while being confused.

 ***Fun-We Are Young***

 **"Give me a second and I"**

"Total Drama" Gwen says talking over the music

 **"I need to get my story straight"**

"A show that has changed me" Ezekiel is seen confirming while sitting down om a chair with a dark room

 **"My friends are in the bathroom"**

"A show that has tortured me" Heather angrily states, her left leg was replaced by a prosthetic one

 **"Getting higher than The Empire State"**

"A show that has defined me!" Owen exclaims

 **"Now my lover, she's been waiting for me"**

"A show based off of Survivor" Michael confirms

 **"Just across the bar, my seats been taking by sunglasses asking 'bout a scar"**

"A show that made me Sha-Famous!" Lightning states

 **"I know I gave it to you months ago"**

"A idea" Dawn says

 **"I know that you're trying to forget"**

"A idea that involves a lot of Drama" Zoey states

 **"But between the drinking and subtle things, the holes in my apologies"**

"A idea involving showing the world who you are" Mike admits with his other personalities behind him like spirits

 **"You know I'm trying hard to take it back** **"**

"Total Drama Time Warp" Cameron says

 **"So if by the time the bar closes"**

 _Riley summoned a giant light from a stick which blasted Cody for a while, then when it stops Cody falls down (Now only the Music is now hearable and no one is talking over it)_

 **"And you feel like falling down"**

 _Adrian charges at Rival from behind and delivers him a Kinsasha, Rival falls down and he is unconscious_

 **"I'll carry you home"**

 _Kay uppercuts Adrian's kiwi_

 **"Toniiiiiiiiiiight"**

"Da season that has time travel" Sheniqua explains

 **"We Are Young"**

"The season where 12 new competitors came in" Zack goes on

 **"So let's set the world on Fire"**

"The season of cringe" Alejandro cringingly confirms

 **"We can burn brighter, Than the Suuuuuuuu-"**

"The season with the same old 100 Million Dollar question" Bayte states

 **"-un"**

"Who will win?" Topher asks

 **"Toniiiiiiiiight, We Are Young"**

 _God_ _Rival slams the door on Scarlett's dead body and leaves her body to decay_

 **"So lets set the world on Fiiire, We can burn brighter"**

 _Kay and Riley both give a Attitude Adjustment to Rival and Adrian through the circle of fire_

 **"Than the Suuuuuuuuuuuu-un"**

 _Adrian side kicks the back of Courtney's head_

 ***Skips to Later in the Song***

 **"(Nananananana!) Carry me home Tonight, Just carry me home tonight"**

"I think that Riley will win because she has the most wins out of the rest of the competitors and she needs to prove herself to her mother" DJ says his opinion while flashbacks of Riley is seen

 **"** **(Nananananana!) Carry me home Tonight, Just carry me home tonight"**

"I think that Adrian will win because he has a particularly good set of skills" Jasmine confirms what she thinks while the screen shows flashbacks of Adrian

 **"(** **Nananananana!) The world is on my side, I have no reason run"**

"I think that Kay will win because she has the right mind to win this thing!" Izzy exclaims, and flashbacks of Kay are seen

 **"(Nananananana!) So will someone come and carry me home Tonight?"**

"I think that Rival will win because he is unstoppable and he was created by the writer for this story" Sierra reluctantly states, There are flashbacks of Gamer, Time, Drama, and God Rival quickly

 **"** **(Nananananana!) The Angels never arrived, but I can hear the Choir"**

"These four are not gonna hold back, Because they don't want to win, they feel like they NEED to win" Sky confirms

 **"** **(Nananananana!) So will someone come and carry me home Toniiiiiiight?"**

"This is the end of an era" Gwen confirms while the screen quickly shows a bunch of quick scenes from TDI-TDPI before it shows Rival, Adrian, Riley, and Kay all standing by each other

 **"We Are Young"**

All four remaining competitors stand still while a explosion happens behind them

 **"So let's set the world on Fiiire, We can burn briiighter than The Suuuuuuuuuun-un"**

Then a circle of fire surrounds the four competitors and a portal opens up in front of them

 **"Toniiiiiiiiiight"**

All four competitors walk through the portal

 **"We Are Young"**

Then when they exit the portal all four of them are seen in The Final Reckoning

 **"So let's set the world on Fiiire, We can burn briiighter than The Suuuuuuuuuuun-un"**

"This is gonna be interesting" Ryan says

 **"So if by the time"**

"This is gonna be a great finale!" Griff exclaims

 **"The bar closes and you feel like falling down"**

"We're in the End Game now" Fiona quotes

 **"I'll carry you home"**

"This will be one of the best finale's because-" Tara is about to state

 **"Tonight"**

"It's destined to be the best" Chris confidently confirms

 ***Song Ends***

 **Okay, this is not a intro! But more of a promo, because I wanted to make this for a long time, plus I hope you guys will enjoy this because the events that were flashbacks and the interviews did happen, but the stuffs with the final four did not happen, but this was meant to confirm that the final challenge will be The Final Reckoning! Anyway, RESUME!**

 ***Episode Resumes***

All last 4 competitors woke up in The Mansion.

"This is the end for two of us" Kay unnecessarily tells them.

"Yeah, So I wonder, What will today's challenge be?" Adrian curiously asks.

"I hope it's something that will favor me" Riley responds, then Drama Rival sits down with everyone else on the breakfast table.

 **"We, Will make it to the end, And no one will be safe"** DR (Basically Carnage) states.

"Wow, you're ego must be bigger than the one Chris has" Adrian remarks, but DR immediately grow red arms and he picks up Adrian by his throat.

 **"You need to learn to shut up, or else, there will be CARNAGE!"** DR announces, but Adrian karate chops DR's hand off.

"Phsyco" Adrian comments, then DR smirks.

 **"We can't wait to FINALLY end you!"** DR announces, then he goes into the ground while everyone else watches.

"Wow" Riley responds.

"Looks like I already know that Riley is screwed" Kay states, then Riley growls a bit.

"I'm gonna make it until the end Kay! No matter what you believe!" Riley yells at Kay.

"I don't believe the outcome, I KNOW it" Kay reaponds, then Riley tackles Kay down, the remaining 4 contestants all had a rivalry, mainly Rival vs Adrian and Riley vs Kay.

"Challenge Time!" Chris announces as he arrives in The Mansion, then Kay and Riley stops fighting and gets up, DR comes out the ground, and Adrian looked at Chris.

"I am gonna enjoy today's challenge!" Chris exclaims.

"Does this challenge involve you torturing us?" Kay asks.

"Mentally, Yes, Physically, Probably" Chris answers.

"Wait, Will mine and Kay's win get us a advantage for this challenge?" Riley asks.

"Yes, Because today's challenge, is called, Numb!" Chris confirms, then everyone was confused as to what's gonna happen.

 **"So, What will happen?"** DR asks, Drama Rival wasn't technically Rival, niether was Time Rival, only Gamer Rival was Rival, DR was Carnage, but Carnage and Venom both retained Rival's memories, but they hid specific memories from Rival, because if Rival remembered some of his memories, then he would ditch Carnage and Venom, and without Rival, Venom and Carnage can't eat anyone, which would cause them to starve.

"Well, Do you guys believe that winners should be solely based on talent?" Chris asks them, everyone nods, "Well, today will make sure that you guys get what you deserve" Chris starts explaining.

"Does that mean I automatically win this season?" Adrian jokingly asks.

"Well, You can, If you can complete this-" Chris was gonna answer.

"Just explain the challenge to us" Kay impatiently interrupts, then Chris sighs.

"Fine, Today all of you will show me, Chef, and Sans, What you got" Chris confirms, then Sans from the previous episode is seen sitting in the left chair while Chef sits in the right chair.

"How do we know you guys are gonna be unbiased?" Riley asks, Chris sits in the middle chair.

"We've done this before, We know what we're doing" Chris responds, then everyone somehow sees the stage right next to them.

"How did it-?" Adrian was gonna ask.

"Time travel" Sans answers, then he drinks a entire bottle of ketchup which he throws away afterwards.

 **"Okay, We're ready for the final double elimination"** TR states, then Kay, Riley, and Adrian nods.

"BEGIN!" Chris yells on a speaker, then Venom deattaches himself from actual Rival for a bit, but Rival is seen with a missing eye and scars all over him before Venom covers him and goes back into his Time Form.

"What the-?" Kay was gonna question, but everyone else runs off, then Kay runs off afterwards.

 ***Confessional Room***

 **"Even if Rival's very injured, he'll stay with us to do his poor and weak condition, He's evil, not invincible, but he won't care if he figures out mines and Carnage's secret"** TR explains.

"Well, That was odd, anyway, I'll deal with that later, but now, I will try to find any of my talent, use it, and go to the finale, because I want to win, worse case senario, I get eliminated and humiliated due to this challenge" Kay says.

"I already got my talent down, and everyone else better watch out, especially Rival! Because when I win the challenge, I will win 100 Million Dollars!" Adrian yells.

"Time to try to win this challenge, I need a talent that will show everyone who I am, and how even though my mother hates me, I WILL never change who I am" Riley states.

 ***Confessions End***

Riley walks around the forest alone and sighs.

"Looks like Ra's living up to his name" Riley says while looking at the sun, then she starts thinking, _"Okay, Naming Egyptain Gods won't help, and I'm pretty sure showing off my pet bunny or pranking Chris won't help, Though I am very flexible, plus I'm a good writer and drawer"_ Riley was wondering what else she could do.

Adrian walks around a place where there is clear grass, Adrian smiles and sits down.

"Well, looks like this island is giving me a break" Adrian says while looking around, then he lies down, _"Obviously I'm either gonna use my Martial Artist skills, Use my General Knowledge, but Annoying People won't work, and Just knowing stuffs won't impress Chris, at all"_ Adrian is thinking.

Kay sees that she is next to an active volcano.

"Eh, I'm gonna die anyway" Kay comments, then she sits down _"I'm a good singer which is a start, also I'm a good fighter and cooker which will be useful, but I like listening to rock music, and everyone else are gonna probably less crappy than me"_ Kay pessimistly tries to come up with a plan.

Trees are seen, until 10 of them falls down and Drama Rival is seen on top of all of them.

 **"I have a idea"** Time Rival confirms, then he violently shakes his head and is in his Drama Form.

 _ **"Does it involve killing!?"**_ Drama Rival asks, but Gamer Rival is seen inside of Venom's, Carnage's, and His mind.

 _"Okay, I should've probably expected them to just take control"_ GR's conscious is heard.

 ** _"Carnage Time!"_** Rival hears, then he sees Venom's and Carnage's memory doors open.

 _"That's not good"_ GR responds, but he still decides to go into Carnage's memories.

 ** _"Hahahahaha!"_** GR immediately hears, he feels like he's gonna be deaf so GR quickly leaves Carnage's memories and shuts the door.

 _"Yeah what else did I expect?"_ GR asks, then he goes into Venom's memories.

"PRACTICE OVER!" Chris yells on a speaker which everyone heard, then everyone goes to the stage.

 ***Challenge Time***

The 4 competitors all stood on the stage.

"Okay, You guys have one shot to prove that you got talent!" Chris yells.

"You guys better not suck, me and Chris has a bet!" Chef loudly confirms.

 ***Confessional Room***

"Basically me and Chef decided to have a bet, so whichever two people we've chosen makes it to the finale, then one of us gets 1,000 dollars" Chris explains.

"I chose Riley and Kay, Chris chose Adrian and Rival, also we both get 500 dollars if one person that we chose each makes it to the finale" Chef confirms.

"Being judge is kinda my thing, But hanging out here is alright, but first I need to **ketch up** " Sans states before he drinks more ketchup.

 ***Confessions End***

"Good luck and all that" Sans lazily motivates.

"Are you guys Ready!?" Chris loudly asks.

"Yep!" Everyone responds.

"Also I will make illusions that you guys exactly to help you guys out" Sans quickly confirms.

"How will you-?" Riley was gonna ask.

"Facial Expressions" Sans "answers."

"Good, Up first, Riley!" Chris announces, then the other 3 competitors go behind the curtain while Riley stays on stage, then she closes her eyes as Imagine Dragons appear behind her.

 ***Imagine Dragons-It's Time***

 ***Skips Straight To The End***

 **"It's Time to begin, isn't it?"**

Then Riley pulls out a painbrush and a board appears on a stand

 **"I get a little bit bigher but then I'll admit"**

Then the stage starts going into the air for some reason as dark cloud appear and the lighting everwhere is dark blue

 **"I'm just the same as I was"**

Then Riley is sent flying into the air

 **"Now don't you understand?"**

Riley closes her eyes as a stagelight is sent flying at her

 **"That I'm never changing Who I Am"**

Then Riley does the splits which causes her legs to barely dodge the stagelight that passes by her

 **"It's Time to begin isn't it?"**

Riley then opens her eyes and lands on the flying stage while Imagine Dragons are seen running on the ground

 **"I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit"**

Riley closes her eyes and starts quickly painting while a cloud of smoke keeps chasing Imagine Dragons

 **"I'm just the same as I was"**

Then Dan Reynolds (The lead singer of Imagine Dragons) is sent flying into the air while the rest of Imagine Dragons is covered in the smoke

 **"Now don't you understand?"**

Dan Reynolds is seen unconscious in the air while a sunlight shines through the cloud and literally shines the light on Dan's flying and unconscious body

 **"That I'm Never Changing Who I Am!"**

Riley finishes her drawing, then everything goes back to normal and it looks like nothing happened to the stage

 ***Song Ends***

Imagine Dragons also looks normal as they finish their song, but everyone else except for Riley looked shocked.

"That was a 10!" Chris and Chef yells in unison.

"Eh, 7" Sans confirms, then Riley's score was revealed to be 27 points.

"Thank you Imagine Dragons for creating the most realistic recreation pf one of your Music Videos!" Chris fanboys (Chris is a smart man for fanboying in front of Imagine Dragons).

"Eh, We just liked making a illusion" Dan responds, but Riley turns her painting around and shows her drawing of Dan floating in the air unconscious while the sun shined upon him.

"Yay!" Riley exclaims, she was confident that she was going to the finale.

"Great job Riley, you combines your reflexes, your drawing ability, and your will to never change to create your peformance, so great job!" Chris congratulates, then Riley jumps im excitement.

"Great! See ya in the finale!" Riley confidently yells, then she runs up the stage and behibd the curtains.

"Oh, Kay!" Chris yells, then Kay comes out with a guitar, and Imagine Dragons gets off the stage.

 ***P!nk-So What***

 **"Na Na Na Na Na Na Na"**

Kay starts singing while she plays her guitar

 **"** **Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na"**

Kay drops her guitar and is somehow in a kitchen with a stove

 **"** **Na Na Na Na Na Na Na"**

Kay takes the delicious chocolate cake cake out of the stove with mittens while Tyler stands by her

 ***Skips To The Chorus***

 **"So So What?"**

Then Kay slams the cake into Tyler's face

 **"I'm still a Rockstar!"**

Then Tyler wipes the cake off and charges at Kay

 **"I've got my Rock Moves!"**

But Kay uppercuts Tyler inyo the freezer

 **"And I don't need you"**

Kay yells the lyrics at Time Rival's illusion

 **"Guess what? I'm having more fun"**

Kay kicks TR's illusion into a pit of fire

 **"And now that we're done!"**

Riley's illusion appears and runs at Kay

 **"I'mma show you, Tonight!"**

Kay picks up a pot of hot water and dumps it onto the illusion

 **"I'm alright!** **I'm just fine"**

Kay picks up her guitar

 **"And you're just a tool, So So What!?"**

Kay smashes the guitar into Riley's illusions head and the guitar breaks into pieces, the illusion falls down

 **"I'm still a Rockstar"**

Kay then drops her guitar and goes out the kitchen

 **"I've goy my Rock Moves"**

Kay gets a C4 and blows up the kitchen

 **"And I don't need you Tonight"**

Kay then walks away and everything is normal again

 ***Song Ends after Being Cut Off***

"The illusions are less impressive the second time" Chef admits.

"Agreed, But I'm giving her peformance an 9 because I LOVE destruction!" Chris exclaims.

"Nice, you combined your singing, love of rock, your fighting skills, partially your cooking, and you being cool, so I'll give it a 9 also" Sans states, Kay smiles.

"Okay, I'll give a 9" Chef admits again, Then Kay gulps.

"So, Me and Riley are tied" Kay responds, her score was 27 also.

"Yeah, so you better hope Rival and Adrian does worse" Chros responds, then Kay walks to the curtains.

"Adrian!" Chef yells, then Adrian comes out and prepares to use his Martial Artist Moves.

 ***Eminem-Till I Collapse (Chorus)***

 **"Till the roof comes off,** **Till the lights go out"**

A bunch of karate dudes appear around Adrian in a dojo

 **"Till my legs give out,** **Can't shut my mouth"**

All of them runs at Adrian

 **"Till the smoke clears out, Am I high? Perhaps"**

Adrian smirks as he Roundhouse Kicks one of them

 **"I'mma rip this shit till my bones collapse"**

Two of the karate people tries kicking Adrian, but Adrian jumps over them

 **"Till the roof comes off, till the lights go out"**

4 karate dudes tries kicking Adroan, but he ducks below the kicks and they accidentally kick the 2 other karate dudes out of the dojo

 **"Till my legs give out, can't shut my mouth"**

Adrian is attacked by 6 more karate dudes, but Adrian blocks all of their strikes

 **"Till the smoke clears out, Am I high? Perhaps"**

Then Adrian jumps up high and closes his eyes

 **"I'mma rip this shit till my bones collapse"**

Suddenly, All of the karate dudes are knocked out as Adrian stands tall and lands on the ground, Adrian then thinks about Gwen

 ***Song Ends***

The illusions goes away while Adrian looks at the judges.

"Okay, Adrian, We need to explain something" Chris says, Adrian looked a bit worried.

"Yeah, But first what Talents do you have?" Chef asks, Adrian gulps.

"General Knowledge, Martial Arts(Karv Maga and Taekwandoo), Annoying People, Good Reflexes, and I have a great knowledge of fiction characters" Adrian answers, then Chris sighs.

"Well, There is a few problems here" Sans says, Adrian starts sweating.

"Yes, Firstly we've seen you fight a lot of times using your Martial Arts, so this wasn't new, Plus all of your other talents wouldn't have helped you here" Chris starts explaining.

"Yeah, The reason why Kay's one worked was because we don't see her fight as much as you dom plus she added more creativity with her attacks" Chef states.

"Agreed, So sorry Adrian, But I'm gonna give you a 6" Sans confirms, Adrian makes a shocked face.

"8" Chef states.

"7" Chris reluctantly confirms, Adrian had 21 points.

"Sorry Adrian but you WILL be eliminated" Sans confirms.

"At least I technically got bronze and not anything lower" Adrian says while shrugging after sighing, then he walks up the stage.

"Okay, Rival!" Chris yells, then GR comes to the stage and closes his eyes.

 ***Linkin Park-Breaking The Habit***

 ***Instrumental***

Rival is surrounded by darkness as the song begins

 **"Memories consume, Like opening the wound"**

Rival starts singing while a explosion happens behind him

 **"I'm picking me apart again"**

Rival is seen starting to cry

 **"You all assume, I'm safe here in my room"**

Rival is seen on a computer writing a Fanfiction in his room, alone

 **"Unless I try to start again"**

But the room and computer fades to dust as Rival stands up

 **"I don't want to be the one the battles always choose"**

Rival sheds a tear that touches the ground

 **"Cause inside I realize, That I'm the one confused"**

Then a memory is seen behind Rival

 **"I don't know what's for fighting for!"**

But the memory fades away as Rival starts looking pissed

 **"Or Why I have to scream!"**

Then the screen shows Carnage cutting a wire

 **"I don't know why I instigate and say what I don't mean!"**

Then Venom's hand is seen placing down a note

 **"I don't know how I got this way, I know it's now alright!"**

Then a flatline is seen on the screen

 **"So I'm Breeeeeaking The Habit!"**

Rival sings the lyrics, then Venom and Carnage are seen getting blasted out of Rival

 **"I'm** **Breeeeeaking The Habit! Tonight"**

Venom and Carnage go togrther and they run at Rival

 ***Skips To The End of The Song***

 **"I don't know what's worth ighting for, Or Why I have to Scream!"**

Rival closes his eyes

 **"I don't know how I got this way, I'll never be alright!"**

Venom and Carnage gets ready to eat Rival

 **"So I'm** **Breeeeeaking The Habit!"**

Rival opens his eyes and yells out the lyrics loudly which causes Venom to seperate from Carnage

 **"I'm** **Breeeeeaking The Habit!"**

Rival pulls out a lighter and burns Carnage

 **"** **I'm Breeeeeaking The Habit!"**

Rival watches as a explosion blows up Venom and Carnage

 **"Tonight"**

Then Rival closed his eyes in his Gamer Form

 ***Song Ends***

Everyone stays silent as everything was normal, but Rival now looks like something is in his throat.

"Well this is gonna be disturbing" Sans comments, then Rival pukes out Carnage and Venom.

"What the *bleep*!" Chris yells, then Venom's and Carnage's leftovers crawls away and retreat, but Rival was seen still in his Gamer Form, but his skeletal arms fell off.

 **"Game Over"** Rival whispers, then he falls down, most of his bones were replaced by the symbiotes, so without them Rival had not much bones left.

"Medic!" Chef yells, but Sans telepathically raises Rival up.

"I'll take care of him" Sans confirms, then he teleports away with Rival's body.

"Um, Okay, I guess this means that Rival's too injured to go on" Chef states.

"Which means, that Rival AND Adrian are officially eliminated!" Chris announces, then Kay and Riley jumps.

"Well, Good luck to you guys" Adrian says to Kay and Riley, then he takes the Doc Of Shame!

"We are ending this season with a rivalry! Riley vs Kay!" Chris yells, Kay and Riley then have a stare off.

"I made a promise, And I plan to keep it" Kay threatens Riley.

 _"Next time I will try to beat Riley" Kay tells herself, but Riley heard her._

 _"Um, what kind of beat? Mentally or Physically?" Riley asks._

 _"Both, when I beat you up all of your blood will be coming out of your mouth and you might even be buried alive" Kay answers in Episode 12:Climb To Victory!_

"I don't care, Promises can be broken, Broke like how you will be in the finale" Riley responds.

 _"You're gonna be meeting Hades soon!" Riley yells at Kay in Episode 26:Burn It Down!_

"Next episode will be the finale! Then The Reunion comes next! But most importantly! Who will win!?" Chris loudly asks.

"Tune in next time for the quextion to FINALLY be answered on, TOTAL Drama! TIIIME WARP!" Chris yells, then the screen fades to black.

 ***Episode Ends***

 **Elimination Order:** **Heather, Alejandro, Joe, Scarlett, Duncan, Michael, Tara, Griff, Ella, Topher, Cody, Griff, Sierra, Lightning, Beth, Mike/Mal, Zoey, Cameron. Shawn, Jasmine, Ryan, Sheniqua, Owen, Bayte, Brick, Gwen, Fiona, Zack, Scott, Courtney, Ezekiel, Dawn, Adrian, and Rival**

 **Reasons For Eliminations: This was planned in advance, Rival was never gonna win this season, So I decided to have the final two people be in the longest rivalry this season! (Longest in terms of how many Episodes it lasted) And while this was the season of shocks, It was also the season of Rivalries, which is why I had to eliminate Adrian because his rival was Rival**

 **So I'm sorry TheBlooperM!**

 **But Congratulations Artamis9 and King Pressimist (Formerly known as** **Twpsyn** **)!**

 **See you guys in the finale!**

 **Question Of The Day: Who do you think will be the official winner of Total Drama Time Warp? Riley or Kay?**

 **Also I will sadly confirm this to clear up some confusion, Rival turned against Carmahe and Venom, because Carnage and Venom kiled Rival's parents while Rival was asleep, And I'm gonna move on QUICKLY!**

 ***Face Off***

 **"*Quietly* Voices in the air"**

Riley looks at the camera while her fathers spirit appears behind her

 **"I hear 'em loud and clear"**

Kay sighs as her brother's spirit, Tyler (He's a Spirit) smirks while standing behind Kay

 **"Telling me to listen"**

Then the title card is seen

Total Drama Time Warp

 **"Whispers in my ear"**

Riley and Kay walks up to each other

 **"Nothing can compare"**

They are seen in The Final Reckoning

 **"I just wanna listen"**

Then Riley and Kay all look at each other and a picture is taken of the two of them having a face-off

 ***Face Off Ends***

 **PEACE OUT!**


	40. The Final Intro

**Prepare! For the Finale!**

 ***Final Intro***

Cameron and Michael were on a computer

"Let's do this!" Owen exclaims, then Cameron and Michael presses Enter

 ***Total Drama Theme***

 **"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine"**

The camera quickly zooms past Chris, Chris was happily jumping while Chef shruggs

 **"You guys are on my mind"**

The camera goes up the hill for the cliff diving area

 **"You asked me what I wanted to be"**

The camera jumps into the water

 **"Now I think the answer is plain to see"**

Courtney is seen chasing Griff underwater

 **"I wanna be Famous!"**

The camera then gets out the water, Scott and Dawn glared at each other while on a surfboard

 ***Song Changes***

But the camera goes full speed ahead and is seen in a different but similiar location

 ***Shinedown-Enemies***

 **"Listen up there's not a moment to spare"**

Ella starts singing the lyrics while sitting down

 **"It's quite a drop from the top, so how you feeling down there?** "

Sky sighs as she remembers Dave

 **"It's a Cold, Cruel, Harsh Reality"**

Zack is seen starting to sing the song

 **"Caught, Stuck,** **Here with your enemies"**

Sheniqua also sings the song

 **"Who do you think you are!?"**

Fiona loudly asks as she stands up

 **"Tearing us all apart!?"**

Then Zack and Sheniqua gets up, Zack and Sheniqua were having a stare down with Fiona

 ***Song Changes Again***

But the camera cuts off and another camera turns on

 ***Imagine Dragons-Whatever It Takes***

 **"Whip, Whip, Run me like a Race Horse"**

Ezekiel, Shawn, Jasmine, Topher, and Lightning (Who was kissing his biceps) all make a circle

 **"Pull me like a Rip Cord"**

All five of them then runs at each other

 **"Break me down and Build me up"**

But Bayte jumps off a missle

 **"I wanna be the Slip, Slip"**

The missle then blows the 5 competitors away (Literally)

 **"Word upon your Lip, Lip"**

Bayte smirks as she stands up

 **"Letter that you Rip, Rip, Break me down and Build me up"**

Then a punching bag crushes her

 ***Song Changes***

Then the screen fades to black

 ***Linkin Park-New Divide***

 **"I remember black skies, With lightning all around me"**

Then the camera turns on and shows someone glitching

 **"I remembered each flash as time began to burn"**

A room is seen being burnt in the background

 **"Like a startling sign, That faith had finally found me"**

Dust is seen going across the screen

 **"And your voice was all I heard"**

Then the glitches slowly start going away

 **"That I'd get what I deserve"**

Then it was revealed to be Scarlett's Ghost

 ***Song Changes***

But then her ghost faded to dust, then a ladder and table are seen

 ***Panic! At The Disco-Victorious***

 **"50 Words for Murder"**

Mike is seen being thrown off the ladder by Zoey

 **"And I'm every one of them"**

Mike crashes through a table, but Ryan tackles Zoey off the ladder

 **"My touch is black and poisonous"**

Tara throws Brick into the ladder, the ladder then breaks in half and falls down

 **"And nothing my punch"**

Duncan knocks out Sierra

 **"Drunk kiss,** **I know you can feel it, Drink the water, Drink the wine!"**

Heather limps around with a robotic leg, but she shocks herself and falls down

 ***Song Changes (AGEIN!)***

Then the camera slowly turns around and sees a Giant Portal

 ***CFO$-Take A Chance***

 **"Red Alert shine a light down!"**

And 4 competitors runs towards it

 **"On the front line turn my mind now!"**

Adrian kicks Alejandro into a tree

 **"Biding my time on the high ground!"**

Gwen then throws Beth and Adrian kicks Beth into the same tree Al is on, and the tree breaks in half

 **"Blinded, But I'm still alive shout Oh!"**

Then Gwen and Adrian holds hands and continues to run

 ***Mashup Mode!***

 **"Got everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day"**

Then Riley and Kay appear in The Final Reckoning

 **"You want more!? (You want more!?) But you'll get nothing from me!"**

Then all the mutants from this season and Godzilla are seen

 **"Yeah take me to the top I'm ready for"**

Sans, Pennywise, and The Terminator all are also in the stadium

 **"It's time to rise up even though they left us for dead!"**

Fire surrounds the stadium as everyone prepares to watch

 **"Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies!"**

Rival is seen lying down at the hospital as he watches the battle

 **"Until we feel alriiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!"**

Riley gets ready to battle and starts jumping

 **"This! Is! Our! Last Stand!"**

Kay prepares for the final battle and smirks

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! Enemies! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

The songs starts mashing together

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! Whatever It Takes! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

A explosion then happens behind all the bands

 **"I wanna be Famous!"**

Bridgette, Geoff, Brody, Izzy, DJ, and Blainley all watch from their TV

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! Across this New Divide! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

A bunch of left overs from the previous battles are seen on the ground

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! Victorious! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

But Chris is seen with The Infinity Gauntlet on, but it only had 3 stones

 **"I wanna be Famous!"**

Then Riley and Kay starts running at each other

 **"This! Is! Our! Last Stand!"**

Both of them almost clashes with each other but...

 **"This! Is! Our! Last Stand!"**

Riley's and Kay's face off is seen instead

 ***Whistling***

Suddenly, Everyone is seen sitting around the campfire, with The Boot Of Shame! Portal Of Shame! and Doc Of Shame! All in the background while everyone whistles as the camera zooms out and it goes to a title card

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

 ***Final Intro Ends***

 **The Finale will be posted**

 **Now**

 **See you there!**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	41. Episode 29:The FINAL Reckoning!

***Final Intro***

Cameron and Michael were on a computer

"Let's do this!" Owen exclaims, then Cameron and Michael presses Enter

 ***Total Drama Theme***

 **"Dear Mom and Dad I'm doing fine"**

The camera quickly zooms past Chris, Chris was happily jumping while Chef shruggs

 **"You guys are on my mind"**

The camera goes up the hill for the cliff diving area

 **"You asked me what I wanted to be"**

The camera jumps into the water

 **"Now I think the answer is plain to see"**

Courtney is seen chasing Griff underwater

 **"I wanna be Famous!"**

The camera then gets out the water, Scott and Dawn glared at each other while on a surfboard

 ***Song Changes***

But the camera goes full speed ahead and is seen in a different but similiar location

 ***Shinedown-Enemies***

 **"Listen up there's not a moment to spare"**

Ella starts singing the lyrics while sitting down

 **"It's quite a drop from the top, so how you feeling down there?"**

Sky sighs as she remembers Dave

 **"It's a Cold, Cruel, Harsh Reality"**

Zack is seen starting to sing the song

 **"Caught, Stuck, Here with your enemies"**

Sheniqua also sings the song

 **"Who do you think you are!?"**

Fiona loudly asks as she stands up

 **"Tearing us all apart!?"**

Then Zack and Sheniqua gets up, Zack and Sheniqua were having a stare down with Fiona

 ***Song Changes Again***

But the camera cuts off and another camera turns on

 ***Imagine Dragons-Whatever It Takes***

 **"Whip, Whip, Run me like a Race Horse"**

Ezekiel, Shawn, Jasmine, Topher, and Lightning (Who was kissing his biceps) all make a circle

 **"Pull me like a Rip Cord"**

All five of them then runs at each other

 **"Break me down and Build me up"**

But Bayte jumps off a missle

 **"I wanna be the Slip, Slip"**

The missle then blows the 5 competitors away (Literally)

 **"Word upon your Lip, Lip"**

Bayte smirks as she stands up

 **"Letter that you Rip, Rip, Break me down and Build me up"**

Then a punching bag crushes her

 ***Song Changes***

Then the screen fades to black

 ***Linkin Park-New Divide***

 **"I remember black skies, With lightning all around me"**

Then the camera turns on and shows someone glitching

 **"I remembered each flash as time began to burn"**

A room is seen being burnt in the background

 **"Like a startling sign, That faith had finally found me"**

Dust is seen going across the screen

 **"And your voice was all I heard"**

Then the glitches slowly start going away

 **"That I'd get what I deserve"**

Then it was revealed to be Scarlett's Ghost

 ***Song Changes***

But then her ghost faded to dust, then a ladder and table are seen

 ***Panic! At The Disco-Victorious***

 **"50 Words for Murder"**

Mike is seen being thrown off the ladder by Zoey

 **"And I'm every one of them"**

Mike crashes through a table, but Ryan tackles Zoey off the ladder

 **"My touch is black and poisonous"**

Tara throws Brick into the ladder, the ladder then breaks in half and falls down

 **"And nothing my punch"**

Duncan knocks out Sierra

 **"Drunk kiss, I know you can feel it, Drink the water, Drink the wine!"**

Heather limps around with a robotic leg, but she shocks herself and falls down

 ***Song Changes (For the Last Time ;))***

Then the camera slowly turns around and sees a Giant Portal

 ***CFO$-Take A Chance***

 **"Red Alert shine a light down!"**

And 4 competitors runs towards it

 **"On the front line turn my mind now!"**

Adrian kicks Alejandro into a tree

 **"Biding my time on the high ground!"**

Gwen then throws Beth and Adrian kicks Beth into the same tree Al is on, and the tree breaks in half

 **"Blinded, But I'm still alive shout Oh!"**

Then Gwen and Adrian holds hands and continues to run

 ***Mashup Mode!***

 **"Got everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day"**

Then Riley and Kay appear in The Final Reckoning

 **"You want more!? (You want more!?) But you'll get nothing from me!"**

Then all the mutants from this season and Godzilla are seen

 **"Yeah take me to the top I'm ready for"**

Sans, Pennywise, and The Terminator all are also in the stadium

 **"It's time to rise up even though they left us for dead!"**

Fire surrounds the stadium as everyone prepares to watch

 **"** **Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies!"**

Rival is seen lying down at the hospital as he watches the battle

 **"Until we feel alriiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!"**

Riley gets ready to battle and starts jumping

 **"This! Is! Our! Last Stand!"**

Kay prepares for the final battle and smirks

 **"** **(Naaa!)** **I wanna be! Enemies!** **(Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)** **"**

The songs starts mashing together

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! Whatever It Takes! (** **Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

A explosion then happens behind all the bands

 **"I wanna be Famous!"**

Bridgette, Geoff, Brody, Izzy, DJ, and Blainley all watch from their TV

 **"** **(Naaa!) I wanna be! Across this New Divide! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

A bunch of left overs from the previous battles are seen on the ground

 **"(Naaa!) I wanna be! Victorious! (Na! Na! Na! Na! Na!)"**

But Chris is seen with The Infinity Gauntlet on, and it only had 4 stones, The Power, Time, Space, and Soul Stones

 **"I wanna be Famous!"**

Then Riley and Kay starts running at each other

 **"This! Is! Our! Last Stand!"**

Both of them almost clashes with each other but...

 **"This! Is! Our! Last Stand!"**

Riley's and Kay's face off is seen instead

 ***Whistling***

Suddenly, Everyone is seen sitting at the campfire, with The Boot Of Shame! Portal Of Shame! and Doc Of Shame! All in the background as the camera zooms out and it goes to a title card

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

 ***Final Intro Ends***

 ***The Final Reckoning***

Riley and Kay then both punches each other's faces at the same time which sends the both of them crashing into the wall.

"Well, That left a mark" Geoff comments, but Riley and Kay jump off the wall, but Kay kicks Riley in the air which sends Riley crashing into the ground, then as Kay is falling she stomps on Riley's stomach when she hits the ground.

"Oh! That left a mark!" Zoey yells, then Kay jumps off of Riley, Riley then clutches her stomach, but Kay kicks Riley, and Riley's head hits the ground.

"Weak" Kay states, then she grabs a lightsaber, but Riley crawls and grabs a stick, and as Kay runs to her, Riley points the stick at her.

"Expecto Patronum!" Riley yells, then a bright laser comes out the stick, but Kay opens her hands which deflects the laser right before it hits her, and the laser goes into the sky.

"The force is with me" Kay states, then she uses the force to bring Riley in front of her, then Kay cuts Riley in half.

"Oh! My-!" Bridgette was gonna yell, but then Riley disappears.

"What!?" Kay loudly asks.

"Ever watched anime!?" Kay hears, then she turns around and sees 10 Riley's in the air.

"Catch us if you can!" All the Riley's yells, but Kay throws her lightsaber at the clones, but the lightsaber breaks in half.

"Seriously!?" Kay loudly asks, All the Riley's smirks.

"It's no use!" The Riley's reference with their hands out, then they all land on the ground and all of them runs at Kay.

"I'm *bleep*ed" Kay responds, and Kay blocks 2 of the Riley's punches, but another pair kicks Kay into the air, and 2 more Riley's jump and throws Kay into the ground using her feet, and Kay hits the ground which causes a dent.

"Why am I here?" Blainley asks, then Kay gets up until 4 Riley's punches Kay which sends Kay crashing through the wall.

"Wait which anime are we referencing?" One of the Riley's ask.

"Either RWBY, Naruto, Pokemon, or Dragon Ball Z" Another Riley answers, but a green arrow is seen going through one of the Riley clones which disappears.

 **"You have failed this city"** A dark voice was heard as smoke surrounds the stadium, then a hooded figure is seen cutting another clone in half using a arrow, plus 2 clones run towards the figure, but the figure shoots a arrow and looks like it's flying in the air, then the clones are blown up by a grenade arrow and the 2 clones disappears.

"Is John Cena here, Because I can't see a thing!" Brody yells, but 4 more arrows go through 4 more clones which also disappears, and the final clone jumps up, but the figure shoots the clones heas using another arrow and the clone disappears, After that, Finally, The smoke disappears.

"Okay, That was interesting" Riley responds, but a arrow is seen about to be shot right behind Riley, then the camera shows Kay in a Green Arrow costume.

"Behind You!" Izzy yells, then Riley elbows Kay and backhands her while turning around, but Kay does a flip and lands on her feet, then Riley picks up Steve Roger's vibranium shield.

"Wakanda Forever!" Riley yells, but Kay fires a arrow which stabs Riley's hand off screen.

 **"Arrows Forever"** Kay remarks, then Riley drops the shield and pulls the arrow out, but Kay does a Sweep Leg, and Riley is on the ground as Kay gets ready to hit her with an arrow.

"Something convinient happen!" Riley quickly yells, then Kirby's Warp Star crashes into Kay and Kay is sent out of the stadium!

"Holy *bleep*! Holy *bleep*!" The crowd chants, Riley gets up, and she picks up a giant oversized sword.

"Final Fantasy, I dig it" Riley states, Kay is seen getting up.

"Remind me to get Super Smash Bros Ultamite" Kay says as she gets up, and she sees A SCAR.

"Fiiight!" Chtis impatiently yells, then Kay runs back into the stadium, Riley also runs.

"You know what I'm just gonna shoot" Kay says, then she starts firing her bullets, but the word Block appears above Riley's head and Riley blocks the bullets until Kay runs out.

"Limit Break!" Riley yells, then the word Limit Break appears above her, Kay drops the gun and looks for something, then Riley closes her eyes as one word appeared above her...

 **Omnislash**

Then Riley appears in behind Kay as she puts the giant sword on her shoulder as some slash marks were seen.

"AH!" Kay screams, then a giant explosion happens while Riley smirks.

"Nailed it" Riley states, but a green bean was seen going into Kay's mouth while Kay is unconscious, but the bean goes down her throat, then Kay is seen smirking.

"Still alive" Kay confirms, then Riley turns around as Kay stands up.

"How did you-?" Riley was gonna ask.

"Senzu Bean!" A voice of a small guy was heard, then Riley growls and gets ready again, but Kay's arm turns into a cannon, and Kay uses her MegaBuster as 7 robots appears behind her and blasts their lasers with her, and Riley is quickly consumed by the beam and is sent flying into the air, and Riley is seen falling in the background.

 **"GAME!"** A voice yelled, but Riley teleports and is behind Kay.

"Over" Riley inserts her own finish to the announcers yell, then Kay turns around but Riley uppercuts her.

"Ouch" DJ emphasizes, but Riley was still uppercutting Kay.

 **"** **Shoryuken!"** Riley yells. then Kay is sent flying into the air, Riley lands on the ground and sees Kay go into the sky.

"Is it over?" Scott asks. but everyone facepalms, but Kay has a grappling hook in her hand as she starts falling.

"Grappling Hook!" Kay yells as the grappling hook sticks onto a giant donut spaceship, then Kay lets go and lands on the ground on her feet.

"How are you still alive?" Riley asks, but Kay runs up a knees Riley, but Riley rolls below and attempts a Pele Kick but Kay moves aside and tries kickimg Riley's stomach, until Riley gets up and tries to backhand Kay, only for Kay to dodge it like she is in The Matrix.

"Can I eat them now?" Pennywise asks, but Sans shakes his head side to side, then Kay does a frontflip, but Riley catches her on her shoulder as a circle of fire appeared.

"Light 'Em Up!" Riley exclaims, then she delivers an Attitude Adjustment, but Kay lands on her feet in front of the fire, then Kay starts running away.

"Hehehe" Kay chuckles, Riley tries studying Kay, but Kay jumps over the fire and kicks Riley's face, Riley falls onto the ground, also Kay lands on feet.

"Yep, She's a cat!" Cameron's voice was heard, then Riley tries getting up until Kay tackles her down, and Kay repeaditely punches Riley.

"Take! This!" Kay shouts while punching Riley, Riley tries blocking the punches, but Kay basically breaks Riley's left arm due to her punches.

"AHHH!" Riley yells in pain, but Kay keeps punching her, Riley's eyes were slowly starting to close.

"Wow, This got brutal quick" Topher comments, everyone else nods.

"Yeah, But it's less cool with out the Sha-Bam!" Lightning exclaims, then Zack slaps the back of his head, and Lightning is unconscious.

"Shut the *bleep* up" Zack states, then Sheniqua was seen enjoying yourself.

"Thank you for the peace" Sheniqua responds, then Zack relaxes with her.

"I HATE YOU BOTH!" Fiona shouts at Zack and Sheniqua.

"Um, Shouldn't we be focusing on the fight?" Gwen asks, then Adrian kisses her cheek.

"I'm focusing on you" Adrian whispers, then he watches the battle while Gwen's face is red.

"Die, Die! DIE!" Kay yells, then Adrian has some flashbacks from when he fought Rival and closes his eyes.

"Adrian, Is anything wrong?" Griff asks Adrian as he noticed Adrian's expression.

"No, I'm just having a little, Deja Vu" Adrian lies.

"Adrian, What's ACTUALLY wrong?" Bayte asks, she knew that Adrian was lying.

"Bad memories" Adrian answers, Everyone knew what he meant.

"Could've just said that earlier" Ryan responds, then the camera cuts back to Riley and Kay.

"I! Will! Win!" Kay yells as she prepares to hit Riley's beat up and unconscious body one final time, but a purple aura surrounds Riley, then Riley smiles.

"Karma's a *bleep*" Kay states in a weak voice, and a purple blast sends Kay off of Riley and intp the air, Kay is unconscious as she crashes into the ground.

"Oh snap! This is a close call!" Don announces.

"What are you doing here!?" Chris loudly asks, then Don runs away and Chris sits in his throne.

"Chris" Chef reminds, then Chris prepares to go into his commentator mode.

"And these two have placed it all on the line! But only one will win!" Chris announces, then Riley and Kay slowly stands up as a song plays.

 **"*Quietly* Voices in the air"**

 _Owen is seen running through Gwen in TDI's Season Finale_

 **"I hear 'em loud and clear"**

 _Duncan and Beth looks very nervous as they wait for the results in TDA's_ _Season Finale_

 **"Telling me to listen"**

 _Heather is seen kicking Alejandeo's kiwi TDWT's_ _Season Finale_

 **"Whispers in my ear"**

 _Lightning is seen being struck by a lightning bolt in TDROTI's_ _Season Finale_

 **"Nothing can compare"**

 _Mal is seen disappearing in TDAS's_ _Season Finale_

 **"I just wanna listen"**

 _Sky and Shawn get caught in a avalanche in TDPI's_ _Season Finale_

 ***Flashback and Song Ends***

Riley and Kay both successfully stands up.

"This is where it ends" Kay confirms while breathing heavily.

"Yes, This is truly-" Riley was gonna say.

 **"The Final Reckoning!"** Riley and Kay yells in unison, then they both starts moving their hands.

"Michael, What are they doing!?" Owen loudly asks.

"No way" Michael whispers.

 **"KAME-!"** They both yell as a ball of energy starts forming between their hands.

"They are doing the Kamehameha Wave!" Courtney shouts.

 **"HAME-!"** The energy builds up more.

"RUN!" Chris yells, then everyone gets out of The Final Reckoning, Riley and Kay where on each side where the audience use to sit.

 **"HAAAAAAAAAA!"** Riley and Kay yells as the camera quickly switches back and forth between Kay and Riley as they blast their energies, until the blasts connect which causes a giant ball in the center.

 **"I! Will END YOU! One Armed *BLEEP*!"** Kay yells, then her blast starts consuming Riley's blast.

 **"I am One Armed! But that means I'll beat you with ONE ARM!"** Riley yells back (She could only use her right arm because her left arm was broken) and her blast starts consuming Kay's blast.

 **"I!"** Kay shouts, the ball started getting bigger.

 **"WILL!"** Riley also shouts, the ball was now the size of The Final Reckoning's battleground.

 **"WIIIIIIN!"** Riley and Kay yells in unison, then the camera shows the blast shaking the ground...

Until...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Riley's blast overpowers Kay's blast, and Riley's blast starts going to Kay.

"NOOOOO!" Kay yells, but Riley's blast consumes her and Kay is overwhelmed by the impact.

 **"Game Over!"** Riley yells, then The Final Reckoning blows up and a giant shockwave is sent across the universe.

"Ugh" Mike says as he gets up, everyone else stood up and saw that they were back on Camp Wawanakwa.

"How did we get here?" Ezekiel asks as everyone looks around.

"From the look of things, that blast sent all of us back to The Present" Cameron confirms.

"Wait, Who won the war?" Cody asks, then everyone sees Kay's unconscious and beat up body.

"Where's Riley?" Sierra asks, but everyone sees Riley crawling.

"No way" Heather whispers, Riley then placed her arm ln Kay.

"1!" Everyone starts counting.

"2!" Everyone continues, Riley was praying that Kay wouldn't kick out.

"3!" Everyone cheers, Riley won.

"Wow! Riley has won!" Chris announces, then Riley rolls onto her back and smiles.

 **"There's a moment, In your bones when"** A song was heard, then Riley slowly stands up.

 **"As the fire gets closer"** The song goes on, Chris gives Riley the briefcase.

"Riley has won, TOTAL! DRAMA! TIME WARP!" Chris announces as he raises Riley's hand,

 _ **"The season isn't done yet!"**_ Everyone hears, then Rival jumps out the ground, but he was in his God Form.

"Wait, Rival wouldn't let you guys control him" Sans states.

 ** _"Who said he let us?"_** God Rival asks, then they stare at the briefcase.

"Oh no" Chris says, then the Universe Controlling Remote crashes onto the ground and breaks into pieces, then everyone sees a Giant Red Fist change from Red to Blue.

"That looks bad" Alejandro confirms, then it punches the ground, and a giant portal opens up.

 ** _"Hehehe"_** God Rival chuckles, then everyone gulps.

 **"Run"** A meme was heard, then everyone starts running, but God Rival grows two giant arms and sends everyone except for Riley and Kay flying.

"HELP!" Riley yells as she tries crawling away, but God Rival picks her up and stares at her face to face.

 **"There is NO HELP!"** God Rival yells before laughing, then he goes to eat Riley.

"AH!" Everyone yells, they were all almost sucked into the portal.

"GWEN!" Adrian yells, Gwen was fingertips away from being sucked into the portal, but Adrian grabs Gwen and tries his best to hold Gwen in place.

"Adrian!" Gwen yells, Adrian slowly starts walking back, then Zack and Sheniqua helps pull Adrian and Gwen away from the portal, everyone else was holding onto the ground or tree.

 **"Huh?"** God Rival questions as he was stabbed by an arrow.

"Boom" Kay whispers, then God Rival lets go of Riley as the arrow causes a loud sound.

 **"NO!"** Venom was heard yelling, then Sans runs and punches Carnage out of Rival.

 **"Get Dunked On!"** Sans yells with hos left eye socket glowing blue, then Venom and Carnage is sent flying into the air by Sans, but Rival 's weak body is seen getting sucked into a portal.

"HELP!" Rival cries out, then Riley runs towards the portal.

"Riley!" Kay yells, but Riley grabs onto Rival's hand and holds onto a tree.

"I! Got! You!" Riley yells as she uses the rest of her energy to hold on, but a knife comes flying into the camera, and Rival is seem being sucked into the portal in slo-motion with his eyes close, and his right arm falls onto the ground, the knife now has blood on it.

 _"NOOO!"_ Rival's voice was heard echoing, Everyone watches is shock as Rival is slowly being sucked into the portal, then...

Rival goes through the portal and disappears, then the portal closes up and everyone fell down.

"W-Wh-" Riley was gonna question, but shebwas traumatized, then the briefcase lands in front of her, then everyone else gets up and remains silent...

"..." No one said a thing, and it remained that way as the camera fades to black while it ends while the camera faces towards Rival's right arm.

 ***Season Ends***

 **Winner of Total Drama Time Warp: Sarena Penman/Riley created by Artamis9**

 **I will answer questions! But you guys can PM me or Leave A Review asking a question! And I will make sure the cast members and me will answer all the questions you guys have at The Reunion! Which will be on**

 **December 25th!**

 **See you guys there! And lastly to end this!**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	42. Episode 30:The Reunion!

"Hello everyone and welcome to, our Reunion Show!" Chris announces on stage, then the audience stands up and claps.

 **"Swinging like Ali, Knocking out Bodies, Standing on top like a champion"** A song was heard, then the camera shows everyone alive from Total Drama Time Warp (All the contestants except for Rival and Scarlett are seen.)

 **"Keep your Silver, Gimme that Gold!"** The song continued, all the competitors were seen smiling and Riley was seen with her briefcase.

 **"You'll remember when I say, We could be Heroes everywhere we go"** Then the audience stops clapping and sits down as Chef appeared in his pink outfit from Total Drama Action.

 **"Keeping us down is impossible, 'Cause we're Unstoppable"** The song finished, then it was cut off as Chef gives Chris a piece of paper.

"Okay, Welcome, Today we will catch up on how all of our contestants are doing after the show, and yes, it is 1 month since the Season Finale, Plus Merry Christmas everyone!" Chris yells, then the generic crowd claps again.

"Okay, Calm down!" Chef shouts at the crowd, then they stop clapping loudly.

"Thank you, My loyal servant" Chris teases Chef, but Chris then falls through the stage floor.

"We like pranking people" Riley and Bayte says in unison, then they fist bump each other.

"Great, Now we're gonna need back-up" Chef states, then Geoff, Bridgette, Brody, Blainley, DJ, and Izzy all jumps walks onto stage.

"Let's get hosting this Aftermath show!" Geoff exclaims, then the hosts (And Chef) all sits in their own chairs.

"Okay, Let's check up on the winner of Total Drama Time Warp! Riley!" Bridgette introduces, then Riley smiles as a recording of Riley's last words that was filmed on Camp Wawanakwa.

 _"I won, wait that means that I have reached greatness now that Leo's doesn't have, the only one kid that won something, Hear that mom I won and you will see me as a star!"_ _Riley was seen yelling, then everyone took a boat off the island._

"That felt great to watch, Anyway ever since my win, My mom has treated me better and my brother and I began to get closer, and I'm starting to get over the loss of my Dad" Riley summarizes.

"Nice! But how are you and Kay now?" Brody asks, then Riley chuckles.

"Well, After Kay saved me, We started to become friends, and now we're no longer enemies" Riley confirms, Kay nods in agreement.

"Perfect, Anyway, Kay, How do you feel about not winning Total Drama Time Warp, but first here were Kay's last words" DJ confirms.

 _"I knew I had no chance, but do not say I didn't try" Kay said while being mopey, then she also went on the boat before Riley went on._

"Thanks for the reminder, it did suck that I lost. but at the least I tried my best and got into the final two" Kay responds while being relaxed.

"Okay, We got news that your brother, Tyler, Will be on the next season of Total Drama, Total Drama Fire, Hosted by Future Chris, What are your thoughts?" Blainley asks.

"Eh, He's screwed, Especially since he is a jerk when you first know him, though he can be a better person if enough time is given to him, though I highly doubt that he will win" Kay answers, then she leans back.

"Okay, How is your life now!?" Izzy loudly asks.

"Well, My family got more attention, and I started getting recognized on the street, though I don't want too much attention" Kay states.

"Okay, We have caught up on Kay and Riley, Now let's get into one thing the season was about" Chef confirms, then there was a montage.

 ***Shinedown-Enemies***

 **"You got the world on it's knees, You're taking all that you please!**

 _Dawn pulls out the invincibility idol she stole from Scott while a flashback of Dawn showing her fake immunity idol Scott made in Total Drama Revenge Of The Island_

 **"You want more!? (You want more!?)"**

 _Alejandro is seen sawing off Heater's leg off screen while a flashback of Heather hitting Alejandro off a volcano while on ice in Total Drama World Tour is seen_

 **"But you'll get nothing from me!"**

 _Mal is seen knocking out Commando Zoey_

 **"You're like the burden we bear"**

 _Rival and Adrian are seen getting into a fight which sparks the beginning of their Rivalry_

 **"You're all the Hate that we share"**

 _Zack charges at Fiona while a flashback of Sheniqua kicking Tara off the cliff is seen right beside it_

 **"You want more!? (You want more!?)"**

 _Riley and Kay have a stare off before they start fighting_

 **"But you'll get nothing from me"**

 _Fang is seen beating up Scott_

 **"We're Enemies, Enemies!"**

 **Rivalries**

 ***Montage Ends***

"Okay, Time to get to the longest rivalry that started from Total Drama World Tour Alejandro vs Heather, How are you guys doing?" Geoff asks, then Alejandro takes a breathe.

"Horrible" Heather answers, Al looks away while Heather glares at him.

"Next one! Zoey vs Mike!" DJ interrupts as he pets a bunny.

"Well, We are never getting back together after this season" Zoey states, Mike sighs.

"Yeah, Ever since I somehow got my personalities back, Mal seems to be impossible to keep in" Mike responds, then he looks down.

"Eh, TDAS Sucked, Anyway, Scott vs Dawn!" Blainley loudly states, then Scott growls.

"Well, Me and Scott went back and forth this season, but in the end, I got the last laugh" Dawn immediately responds.

"Clever move, Wrong Guy" Scott simply comments, then he remains silent...

"Scott vs Fang" Bridgette responds, then Fang comes out the ground and uppercuts Scott through the ceiling before going down.

"That seems about right, Zack vs Fiona!" Izzy announces, then Zack gulps, but Fiona gets up.

"I will tear him APART!" Fiona immediately yells, then Zack gets up and stares at Fiona.

"Try me!" Zack angrily yells back, then Fiona jumps onto Zack, but Zack catches Fiona and they both start constantly hit each other.

"That escalated quickly, Sheniqua vs Tara!" Geoff quickly moves on.

"Well, I respect some strategies she used, but we didn't settle our rivalry!" Tara loudly confirms.

"Dunnot worry, We shill settle things soon" Sheniqua responds, then the two of them have a stare off.

"And tensions are as high as ever! Adrian, What do you think about your rivalry with Rival?" Blainley asks.

"Well, During our rivalry, I nearly killed Rival at The Final Reckoning, and he was stuck in the past for over 2,000 years which caused me to be rivals with Bayte for a bit, and Rival came back more dangerous, though his parents died because of the reason why he survived, Carnage and Venom, but Rival and I continued our rivalry, he eliminated my girlfriend, so tensions became higher as I saw that he started to change, and if he returns, then I can bet you that we still have a score to settle" Adrian confirms.

"Okay, We already know how Riley vs Kay ended, so let's get into our next section" Chef states, but Zack throws Fiona into Chef.

"Come at me!" Zack was heard yelling, then Fiona gets up and runs at him, but the filming crew holds them back as Chef gets up and a montage plays.

 ***Imagine Dragons-Whatever It Takes***

 **"Whip, Whip, Run me like a Race Horse"**

 _Bayte breaks the toilet tank lid on Mal's head, Mal is unconscious_

 **"Pull me like a Rip Cord, Break Me Down and Build Me Up"**

 _Present Chris and Future Chris prepares their lightsabers for battle_

 **"I wanna be the Slip, Slip"**

 _"Holy sh-!" Sierra yells before her and Sheniqua crashes through the gold table_

 **"Word upon your Lip, Lip"**

 _Adrian hits Rival with the Kinsasha from behind, and Rival falls down_

 **"Letter that you Rip, Rip"**

 _Riley and Kay both shoots out their Kamehame Waves_

 **"** **Break Me Down and Build Me Up"**

 _Then The Final Reckoning explodes_

 **"WHATEVER IT TAKES!"**

 **Wars**

 ***Montage Ends***

"Okay, Let's discuss the wars all of you have been in" Brody states.

"Well, It was very hard to prepare for fights that will take everything you have to win" Michael says his opinion.

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly prepared to fight Spider Monkey here" Duncan points out Scott.

"I agree with both of them, But it was a lot of fun fighting people" Griff adds on with a smile.

"Exactly, And I got back in thanks to the Battle For Merge" Owen comfirms.

"It wasn't on my top 10 best moments" Ryan says.

"Also, What happened to Scarlett?" Tara asks, then the TV turns on.

 _*Flashback*_

 _Scarlett wakes up with a Reverse Bear Trap on her head, she is stuck to a chair, and she has a tape in her hand which she plays._

 _ **"Hello Scarlett, if your listening to this, then you have failed your game"** The tape says, Scarlett tries to untie her ands but she can't._

 _ **"Your aim in this game, was to not be selfish, but you are so focused on being evil, that you forgot that you have a brain"** The tape keeps playing, Scarlett got more desperate to escape, but she couldn't._

 _ **"So now, you must pay the price, prepare for, The Final Zepp"** The tape finishes, then Scarlett could look around._

 _*Fast Foward*_

 ** _"We, Are God"_** _Rival answers as he goes into his God form, then he goes back into hus Time Form, then the timer reaches 0 and The Reverse Bear Trap goes off, but the cameras show Rival looking at where the Reverse Bear Trap went off, Rival smiles._

 ** _"Game Over!"_** _Rival yells as he slams the door._

 _*Flashback Ends*_

Everyone remained silent as the TV turned off.

"This got depressing quickly" DJ whispers.

"Next category!" Chris yells as he jumps out the ground.

"Yeah, Let's savor that moment later" Courtney says as she stands up, then everyone else stood up.

* * *

Rival opens his eyes and gets up.

"Agh, What is this pain?" Rival asks, then he sees that he has a missing arm.

"AH!" Rival yells, then he gets up but he immediately falls back down, there was a bunch of scratches, bruises, and scars on him, his head was in the ground.

 **"You have failed"** Rival heard, then he looks up and sees Venom with Carnage.

"No" Rival whispers.

 **"Thank you Rival"** Venom thanks.

 ** _"Yeah! Thanks to you, we have enough of your DNA, Blood, and Bones to create our own Rival while we can still roam even with your clone!"_** Carnage crazily adds on.

"No" Rival says again.

 **"Yes, And we can now eat without your help until your body completely decays"** Veno, explains, then Rival starts crying.

"NOOO!" Rival angrily yells, then he tries getting up, but he falls down again.

 ** _"Now, Venom, How should we end Rival?"_** Carnage asks, Rival's eyes slowly starts to close due to his weak condition.

 **"Leave him to rot"** Venom answers, then Rival's eyes completely closed abd he is unconscious.

 **"Merry Christmas!"** Venom and Carnage taunts Rival, then they make a New Rival, then they walk away, Rival is still unconscious.

 **"I'll Bleed Out For You, For You"** A song was heard, then Venom, Carnage, and Rival's Clone are no longer seen, as a dark cloud of smoke surrounds Rival, Rival is now dead.

* * *

"Okay, Guys, Let's cheer up the mood with Christmas Spirit!" Cameron exclaims, then Everyone nods.

 **"We Wish You A Merry Christmas"** Everyone including the audience starts singing.

 **"We Wish You A Merry Christmas"** Everyone goes on, then A Christmas Tree is seen with presents under it.

 **"** **We Wish You A Merry Christmas!"** Everyone starts singing slower, then Rival's and Scarlett's spirits are seen singing along.

 **"And A Happy New Year!"** Everyone finishes, then Rival's and Scarlett's spirits disappear.

"Let's open our presents!" Brick announces, then Everyone goes to The Christmas Tree.

"Ah, Even If this season had lots of Fights and Rivalries, We can all come together and celebrate" Chris tells the camera, then he opens his presents and sees a gold heart locket.

"So, This is the end, See you guys in Total Drama Fire! But if you want to see all the OC's return, then prepare for Next Season, Total Drama Wars! Which will starts after TDF!" Chris loudly explains, then he puts the gold heart locket on and smiles.

 ***Interviews***

"It sucks what I did, and my friends may be non existent, but I'm glad that I can spend time with them, and my family" Rival's spirit confirms, then his Mom and Dad's spirit appears and they give him spirit presents.

"I still hate Fiona, But I'm glad that at least we can spend one moment without fighting, and I am with my girlfriend, So today has been great!" Zack exclaims, then he gives Sheniqua her present and Sheniqua returned the favor.

"I'm suprisingly happy, Sure today I learned about some disturbing things, but, We can deal with it later, as for now, Merry Christmas!" Gwen states, then Adrian appears behind Gwen.

"Look up" Adrian says, then Gwen looks up and sees a Missle Toe, then she looks at Adrian, and they kiss each other.

 ***Interviews End***

"Seriously?" Scarlett asks as she opens her spirit present, she got a spirit coal, Rival then chuckles.

"But, This has been!" Chris gets ready to announce, everyone joins him.

 **"TOTAL! DRAMA! TIIIME WARP!"** Everyone yells in unison, then the the audience is heard clapping as it starts snowing, then A Audience Member takes a picture of all 36 competitors (Even the spirits), then the background fades to black as the picture of everyone is shown.

 **"Merry Christmas"** A voice was heard, then a book called Time Warp closes, and a fire is seen turning into another book, 15 candles were all lit, then the book called Fire opens and the screen immediately goes to black.

 **Total Drama Time Warp**

 **Thank you guys for supporting me! Merry Christmas Everyone! (Because it's gonna be Christmas Soon!)**

 ***Alternate Ending***

Kay's blast overpowers Riley's blast, and Kay's blast starts going towards Riley.

"NOOOOO!" Kay yells, but Riley's blast consumes her and Kay is overwhelmed by the impact.

 **"Game Over!"** Kay yells, then The Final Reckoning blows up and a giant shockwave is sent across the universe.

"Ugh" Mike says as he gets up, everyone else stood up and saw that they were back on Camp Wawanakwa.

"How did we get here?" Ezekiel asks as everyone looks around.

"From the look of things, that blast sent all of us back to The Present" Cameron confirms.

"Wait, Who won the war?" Cody asks, then everyone sees Riley's unconscious aand beat up body.

"Where's Kay?" Sierra asks, but everyone sees Kay crawling.

"No way" Heather whispers, Kay then placed her arm on Riley.

"1!" Everyone starts counting.

"2!" Everyone continues, Kay was praying that Riley wouldn't kick out.

"3!" Everyone cheers, Kay won.

"Wow! Kay has won!" Chris announces, then Kay rolls onto her back and smiles.

"Wait, this is for real? Wow! Just... wow" Kay says as she gets up.

"Second is better well I'm still in my brother shadow and mom's right" Riley emotionally says.

 ***Everything Else Remains the Same***

 **I hope you guys enjoyed The Reunion! And there's the alternate ending of Kay winning! And yes, Rival is dead**

 **But let me know what you guys though of this season overall!**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this! Leave A Review!**

 **And for the last time**

 **PEACE OUT!**


	43. TDW Is Out!

The sequel to Total Drama Time Warp and Total Drama Fire is out!

It is called:

 **Total Drama Wars**

So, I recommend you read it if you want to see what happened after the show!


End file.
